


SPG Monster Verse AU 3

by roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, Steam World Heist
Genre: Depictions of mental abuse, Depictions of physical abuse, Family Relationships - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 111,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist
Summary: The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.





	1. Chapter 1

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part one

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out what Spine is angry about go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.  
Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

It should have been the start of bliss and joy that would be everlasting. The first steps down the path towards being with the man she loved forever.  
Celebrating the joy that they brought each other for eternity.  
That was what Aala was feeling that evening as she walked into one of the dress shops in downtown Sandiego.  
Everyone had assured her that this was going to be one of the businesses in the city that remained open at later hours because they were aware of the supernatural family that lived on the outskirts in the big old manor. They were part of the community that had been helped, by said family.  
So they were happy to stay open later hours in deference to their nocturnal nature. 

Happy to know all of this, Aala had been dropped off there. Both of her lil girls were with her to help. She wanted Sprocket and Pearl to help decide what kind of dress she was going to get for her wedding.  
So they had come along and each one carefully and dutifully carried one of the rolls of vintage fabric that Aala herself had unearthed from the attic of the manor.  
Beautiful white silk with an almost iridescent quality to it, and lovely white lace that almost glowed in the low lights. There might even be enough fabric left after her dress was fished to make the flower girl dresses for her lil ones. So they were there with her for that reason as well, to pick out the style of dress they wanted. 

The woman at the shop smiled so warmly and led them in side. 

“So you are here to pick out the patterns for your dresses?” She asked as she led them back to one of the fitting rooms, “And for your little ones too?”

Both of the girls suddenly seemed very shy and hung back with her, but Aala smiled softly at the woman with her hair tied back under a scarf.  
“Yes mam,” She nodded, “Thank you so much for letting us come and take care of this right now.”

“OH it's not a problem at all mam,” The woman nodded, “If you lil ladies wanna put that fabric on the cart over here, I’ll go get the design books and we can get cracking.”

They did as she asked and got an approving nod from the woman, “Feel free to have a seat on those couches ladies and I;ll be right back with our books and a couple of treats for your lil ones.”

She winked and smiled and headed out of the room, leaving them sitting there.  
The girls seemed so strange and quiet it suddenly had Aala worried, “Are you ok lil ones?”

Sprocket had her tail coiled up under her but still looked a bit jumpy, while Pearl looked around the room as if she half expected something to spring out of the racks of dresses and bite her.

“Sorry,” Sprocket finally said, “Something about her just .. I dunno…”

Pearl nodded, “She…. I don't know momma.. Somethings…”

Aala hugged both of them, pulling them closer to her on the couch, “Im sorry darlings.” She snuggled both of them more, “Maybe it was too soon for you two to leave the house?”

Sprocket finally shook her head, “Nope. I wouldn’t miss you picking out your dress for anything Momma.”

“Me either,” Agreed Pearl, “I think we are still just too jumpy from everything. Its ok, we’ll be fine.”

She smiled warmly at them and a few moments later the Dressmaker returned with her cart full of design books and some other things.  
She placed the stack of books for wedding dresses on the table in front of Aala, and the stack of flower girl dress books in front of the girls. 

Then in between that she sat down a tray of tea, coffee and juices for the girls. Accompanied by a tray of cookies and cake bites. 

“Can your lil ones have these?” The Dressmaker asked gently.

Aala smiled, “I don't see why not? Are you two ok with that?”

Both girls grinned and nodded a bit, “I think I should be ok.” Sprocket replied, “Pearl can eat this kind of food too.”

Pearl nodded, although her mind was already some place else, as she had dove head first into the books of dresses and frockery. 

The Dressmaker smiled, “I think she likes girly stuff.”

Aala Grinned, “Maybe.”

The Dressmaker smiled wider, “Well then I shall leave the three of you to that. There’s a lil bell here, when you find the one you like just give it a ding and I will be back to start making the arrangements!”

Aala nodded and picked up her own book of designs to start going through them. Sprocket schooched closer to Pearl and both of them flipped through the pages. Occasionally looking up and asking Aala what she thought of one or the other dresses.  
The three of them were trying to find something that would go well, the two lil flower girls fitting into the wedding party and complimenting the dresses of the grown ups. Eventually Aala would be bringing her bridesmaids and maid of honor, Rabbit, Bunny and Delilah, all here to pick out dresses for themselves too. The wedding was not going to be a huge affair, but both Aala and Spine wanted it to be somewhat traditional.  
So all things like the wedding party would be done in the traditional ways.  
That meant matching up these three dresses was the first step.  
While they looked the girls finally began to get a bit hungry, and one absentmindedly sipped at some of the juice.  
Enjoying themselves and spending time bonding with the woman who already loved and called mother. 

While His girls and His Beloved were across the city working on choosing what they wanted for the up and coming wedding.  
Spine was on the phone and he was not very happy about what he had found out. 

“So,” His deep baritone nearly growled into the phone, “Dr. Preich, Exactly when exactly were you planning on telling the Walters what you have been DOING with their grant money?”

“WHO IS this?” The dragon professor snarled, “What makes you think you have any right to call up to this school and dictate how I spend the grant money we have donated!” 

“Because,” Spine told him, calmer now. “ I happen to be the individual that WROTE you that check.”

There was dead silence on the other end of the line for a good thirty seconds, as Spine could almost hear the smoke starting to come out of the dragon professor’s ears. 

“Also your Nephew would like to know Just what EXACTLY you think you are up to tormenting innocent students like that?” Spine continued. 

“My… My what?” The old dragon stammered, “Steve.. He…”

“Told me he wanted nothing to do with you really sir,” Spine continued, “But at the time BELIEVED you were at least DECENT professor and knew how to competently run a school.”

“He… “ the man tried again , “He said… Wait if your Mr. Walter then that means your… I’m on the phone with…” 

“Mr Walter isn’t necessary,” Spine’s tone dropped down even more, “How about you just call me Sir.”

“I...I…” The Professor kept trying. 

“I will be talking to a pair of your students that will be staying with me in the very near future, Doctor,” Spine continued, “IF they make any indication to me that you are purposefully making the lives of your students miserable JUST because you don't like their heritage. I WILL have full investigation done of you, and IF There is ANYTHING found I will make SURE every OUNCE of your tenure is up for a very long, drawn out, arduous re-certification. Is that perfectly clear?”

“Yes sir,” came the very quiet reply.

“Now then,” Spine continued, “ IF I find out this was just a misunderstanding, OR the children want me to let it go I shall. BUT.. you are to understand something Doctor, Young people like us are SO very rare. I will not have them mistreated by someone that is supposed to be protecting them, and helping them become better people. I will not stand for that abuse, do you understand. “

“Yes sir,” Came the reply again. 

“I would also like to offer my sympathies Doctor,” Spine’s tone finally softened, “Your nephew explained that you had a very difficult life. “

“Sir?” this time the old dragon questioned him softly, “I don't..”

“There are lots of people out there that can help you with this,” Spine continued, “If you are willing to see someone I am willing to help you. Because I WANT you to be a good mentor to these young people Dr. Preich. They NEED people like us to protect them. If your willing?”

Again there was silence on the phone for a few moments and the professor in question finally calmed some. Then replied, “I … might have been somewhat over reactive Lord Walter. I ahh.. I’ll consider the offer. Thank you.. I’ll .. endeavor to be more understanding with my students. Please...Please tell them I apologize.”

Spine smiled into the phone, “That’s all I can really ask for Dr.” He turned to the person that was standing in the room with him, “ Now then, would you like to talk to your nephew?”

“I…” The dragon professor trailed off for a second and then replied, “I’d like that My Lord. Thank you.”

Spine smiled into the phone again, “Here he is, and Please now that we are on an understanding there is no need to be so formal.”

“Thank you,” The old dragon paused, “My nephew always spoke so highly of you. I can see why.”

“Have a good conversation with your family sir,” He then handed the phone over to Steve.  
The younger dragon flashed a smile at him and turned away to speak to his uncle.  
Spine smiled at him and headed out into the hallway where Micheal was waiting for him. 

“It's so much fun to watch you work that magic of yours on these people, I can see where Pearl and Sprocket get it.” Micheal grinned.

“Well,” Spine smiled back to the shapeshifter, “He’s not a bad person. Sometimes people just need a lil reality check.”

Micheal Nodded, “Well i appreciate that. But that investigation is going to be on going…”

“Those young people need a place to stay? Your nephew? The girl?” Spine asked.

“Yah,” Micheal looked away embarrassed, “I hate to do this to you but…”

Spine put his hand on his old friends shoulder, “You aren’t doing anything Micheal. I offered when you told me what happened, The offer still stands.”

“Thank you,” Micheal let out a breath he'd been holding, “They’ll be here in a little while. They might be kinda worn down they have been through hell in the last few days.”

“Well,” Spine motioned for him to head to the stairs with him, “Their semester is almost over any how. This big old house will be a good place for them to relax. You said they are about the age of the Salgexicon's grand kids? ”

“‘Bout a year or so older but yah,” Micheal smiled, “That will be nice for them to have some other people that age to socialize with. That aren’t in college, just someone for Freid and Amber to have as friends. ”

“Then it's settled,” Spine informed him, “they can stay as long or as short of a time as they like. They are even invited to the wedding if they are still here.”

Micheal had to laugh a bit at that, “Well, I don't think they’ll say no to a big party like that. It's gonna be quite the blow out. I can't wait to see what kinda dresses Aala and the girls pick out.”

“Me either,” The vampire lord grinned back, “Whatever they pick they will be wonderful. Thank you for the idea of making Sprocket and Pearl the flower girls.”

Micheal nodded, “Yah I think it'd be perfect for the two of them. Something showing them that you two are happy to be making this into one family.”

“Well we most certainly are,” Spine was headed to the front of the house, “That reminds me I really ought to check in and make sure that things are going well over there.”

Micheal ginned and pulled out his phone, “Here use mine. Steve’s probably gonna be hogging yours all night. He’s wanted a chance to make up with his uncle for a while so they have a lot to talk about.”

“I can imagine,” Spine took the offered phone and a few moments later had dialed in Aala’s number and was waiting for her to answer, “ Hello?”

At the dress shop Aala was still happily going through her options when the cheery tone of the new phone Spine had given her went off. She fished it out of her bag and smiled when she recognized the number. It was either Micheal calling to check on them for Spine, Or Spine himself calling from Micheal’s phone. 

“Hello Mi Amor,” She smiled into the phone, “How are you? How did the phone call to Steve’s uncle go?”

“Well,” Spine told her, “Micheal’s students should be here shortly too. “

“Good,” She smiled, “I hope they will be comfortable at the house. If there’s anything I can do to help them get settled when we get back, or tomorrow, let me know.”

“If I or Micheal think of anything the two of us will,” Spine looked out the window and could see someone pulling up into the driveway, “I have to go help get them all settled. I will see you tonight when you get home Starshine.”

“I will see you to then Mi Amor,” She smiled one more time and then Aala hung up the phone and then went back to the dress book.

She had finally found one that she completely adored and knew that it would look good on here when it was finished.  
The girls had found dresses for themselves that looked like smaller shorter versions of this one, that would bring out their softness and make them look very feminine.  
Over all they were all happy with the results and finally called the Dressmaker back in.

“So?” She smiled, “Find one that you all liked?”

“We did!” Pearl beamed at her, “They were all so pretty it was hard to pick just one but the ones we have picked are so nice!”

“Awww,” The woman smiled, “That's really sweet honey.” 

She took the books and looked at the pages the girls and Aala had marked, “Oh excellent choices. These WILL look great on all of you, and match so well.”

“Thank you,” Aala told her, “It really means a lot you helping us like this.”

“My pleasure,” She motioned to the stand in the room, “So why don't you hop up on here Mam So can get your measurements. Then i can get the serial number of the dress, check the fabric and come back with an estimate for you. How does that sound?”

“Very good,” Aala smiled, “ Sit tight girls.”

Both Pearl and Sprocket nodded, strangely quiet again.  
For the moment Aala chalked it up to them just being tired.  
They had both just recently recovered from being seriously injured and it might take a while for the two of them to get all of their energy back.  
So she let them rest on the couch and went over to stand still for the Dressmaker.

A few moments later the woman was done and said she would be right back.  
“If you’d like to have some fun and try on some of the dresses we have here go a head.” She told them in a very cheery voice, “I think some of our princess dresses would look just so adorable on your daughters.”

She motioned to a rack on the other side of the fitting room, most of the dresses on there being for younger girls.  
Despite the quiet, strange, demeanor Pearl had gotten over the last few minutes, the rack of girly dresses still caught her eye.

“Oh they are so pretty,” She wandered over to take a closer look.

Sprocket grinned softly, “She loves that kinda thing Momma.” She told Aala in a slightly sleepy sounding voice.

“OH?” Aala smiled and patted her arm, “You just rest there ok? I’ll see what we can find.”

She got over there and found Pear holding a pink dress in just her size, “It's so pretty.” She told aala softly. 

“OH well try it on darling,” Aala told her, “If you really like it I’ll get it for you. I’m sure your Daddy won't mind.”

“Its so expensive tho,” Pearl said. 

“Its ok darling,” Aala hugged her, “once in a while won’t hurt. Try it on. I’m sure your Dad will get a kick out of it. I mean technically you ARE a princess after all.”

The lil Dhampir looked shy for a moment or two, still acting very strange. Aala knew the girl’s love of things like that, so was starting to get somewhat concerned. 

“Hey it's ok sweetie,” She hugged her, “no one is gonna tell you you're too old for that ok? I will personally make Dex and David apologize for that crack about your favorite movie when we get home.”

Pearl nodded finally, “Its ok Momma.. I just… I’m tired..” 

“Oh?” Aala glanced at the clock on the wall, it wasn't too late. But this had been exciting and its possible it had simply worn both of the girls out for the moment. 

“Oh My Bebita,” Aala hugged her, “If you don't want to you don't have to but I think it would be so cute on you.”

The girl held the shiny, soft, pink fabric for a moment more and then turned and smiled up at her, “Ok. Even if it is silly.”

“There we go,” Aala smiled and watched her walk behind the changing screen.  
She then went over and sat back down, then looked over at Sprocket. 

Ok that wasn't right. The lil naga sat staring at the book in her lap, a far away and glassy eyed look on her face. Aala got off her couch and went over to her other lil girl. 

“Sprocket?” She lifted the lil girls face up to look at her, “Sprocket ? Querida?”

She looked numbly up at Aala as the woman almost started back in shock. Sprocket’s pupils were so dilated they were almost round.  
Normal thin slits in the blue opened up to turn her eyes almost totally black.

“Sprocket!?” Aala tried to get her attention.

The lil naga blinked at her slowly and shook her head, “Momma? Whats … I ..”

Aala heard a thump come from the changing screen and turned to see Pearl had collapsed and was sitting there. She had the dress on but, had that same look as Sprocket.  
She gently released Sprocket and headed over, quickly scooping up the tiny Dhampir and bringing her back to her sister.  
Just like with Sprocket, Pearl’s eyes were so dilated the sakura pink was almost entirely hidden. 

Aala left the girls sitting together on the couch for a second and scrambled over to get her phone out of her bag. She tried to get it to call but only got a dull dead beep on the other end.  
Pulling it away from her face to find that there was no connection whatsoever, zero bars, and the battery was on it way to almost completely being drained. 

She instantly got up and headed for the door to the fitting room, only to have it fly open and reveal the woman that had been “Helping” them.  
The scarf she had on her hair was gone and now the red bangs hung into her face. 

“OH,” She looked over at the girls with a detached air, “Finally. I was starting to wonder if that stuff WAS going to work on the rat snake and lil abomination.”

Aala’s eyes got wide and she took a protective step back towards the girls, “You… your..”

“Just doing my job Wailing Woman,” The woman with the red bangs said with pure contempt, “Don’t worry. It won't hurt them, permanently. Just keep the lil demons still till we can get you where you're going.”

“Let us alone,” Aala begged, “let them alone. They’re just children, babies, Please!”

“I’ll happily let all of you alone once you get where you're supposed to be,” She looked Aala up and down, “In fact I hope I never see you or the bloodsucker’s hell spawn EVER again.”

Aala glared at the woman then moved back over to the girls, “Please just let us go. Please! They are just children! Just lil girls!”

For a few seconds the red headed woman stopped, her face turned away from Aala and she looked at both of the girls. Now both helpless and unconscious, unable to do anything to defend themselves.  
She stared at the smaller one, in the lil pink dress, just like any lil girl that loved that kind of thing.  
For a moment Aala thought she’d gotten through to her, then the hard mask returned and She looked away from the girls. 

“It doesn't matter,” The woman told her softly, “It's already done. This couldn't be stopped even if I wanted to.”

She turned and walked back to the door of the room and slammed it shut and locked it from the outside. Effectively trapping Aala and the girls inside. 

Aala sat there with the girls, one on either side of her, refusing to move or give up her protection of her children. She glared at the door for what seemed like a very long time.  
Eventually noticing a sour smell creeping into the room, making her gag and hyperventilate as it became harder and harder for her to breath.  
The last thing she remembered before she closed her eyes, was holding tightly to both of her girls and praying that they made it out of this alive.


	2. Chapter 2

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part Two

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
for more information about Amber and Freid go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.  
Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

Spine had left off talking to his fiance on the phone, so that she and the girls could continue choosing their dresses for the upcoming wedding. Now he watched as the car that Micheal had sent to pick up the two young students he was helping departed. The two young people left in the driveway, looking very despondent and desperately in need of some hope.

Micheal had already gone out to greet the two of them and was in the process of hugging both the young man, then turning to hug the young lady. Both of them had packed light, to say the least, having only one bag each, as they made their way up into the monor.  
They looked tired, exhausted and drawn, like they had been part of a mess that no one had ever wanted to be part of. It had left scars that were not just physical, but that would probably remain on the hearts of these young people for years to come. 

Spine hoped that by allowing them to stay here, the young people would find the peace of mind that they had been looking for. He had contacted the authorities upstate in the city were the school was. They were still very deep into the investigation, but every indication was pointing towards the fact that no one was going to blame either of these kids for what had happened.  
The person that had been responsible had laid out all of the details for the authorities, and so far everything that they were finding backed up all of that evidence. So the only thing now was to simply let the investigation run its course and provide these poor kids a place to get some rest and try to heal from this ordeal.

The young woman who was now leaning against Micheal’s shoulder looked the tiredest of the two. Her hair was slightly messy and the normal sheen that her people, Dark Elves, had to their skin was gone. Simply put she looked miserable, like the utter last thing she wanted to do at this point was walk that short stretch of path up to the house, but was doing so because someone she cared about had asked her to do so.

Spine continued to watch them out of the window for a bit and then felt someone come up beside him, Jon.  
Jon watched the girl closely and then turned to his older brother, “She’s in bad shape Isn't she?”  
The Gold colored dryad asked.

“According to what Michael told me Jon,” Spine replied, “Yes. She’s been kept out of her element for days. She’s going to need a lot of rest and time before she’s back to her normal self.  
Micheal is going to take excellent care of them I imagine. But if you have any ideas?” Spine looked down at him hopefully.

“Well,” The dryad thought for a second, “I can ask Micheal if she’d be ok with me trying to heal her. Dark elves aren't exactly fond of that. Dark elves that are in medical school are probably even less fond of it. “

Spine nodded and paid attention to what the lil brother that had once healed him had to say.

“But if not then she needs to be someplace with a lot of trees, woods, Forest,” Jon folded his arms and continued to think, “The guest rooms out by the solarium and gardens would probably be the best place for her. “

Spine nodded, “That's the rooms I’ll have set up then. Thank you for all of the advice.”

Jon smiled at him but still seemed slightly distracted like he had something on his mind. Spine was about to ask when the door opened and Micheal and the two young people made it into the house. 

The young man, Freid, was the same as his uncle and looked a bit less worn down than the girl. He was looking around the manor in an attempt to take in all of it at once.  
“Wow,” He blinked and looked up at the ceiling, “Big hou….”

He was looking right up at Hatchworth’s web and right at that moment Specter had stuck his head out and was making faces at the people right below him in true lil boy fashion.  
Freid gapped for a second, cocked his head to one side and stared some more. 

“Isn’t it kinda dangerous to have a kid up there?” He had to ask.

Spine smiled, “Well Specter is quite used to his father’s web and has never fallen once. Hatchworth is also in there somewhere and I’m sure he’s watching his son.”

Right at that second as Spine spoke, a long spindly leg poked out of the web and proceeded to scoop the kid back in, “Don’t bother Micheal’s friends Spec’.” Hatchworth told him, “you can make friends with them later.”

There was a loud “Awwww!” from the lil Magical Zombie, but he promptly scrambled back into his web with his pappa to await a chance to get to know the new people later.  
Freid stared a few more seconds and then took a couple of steps closer to his uncle again.  
Shook his head a bit and turned back to paying attention to what was being talked about by Uncle Micheal and the seven feet of vampire lord.  
Freid was trying really hard to not be intimidated by him. He seemed really nice, had a very kind face and a pleasant baritone of a voice. Still standing in a room with one of the oldest and most powerful vampires on the planet would make anyone have an attack of the nerves. 

Micheal noticed this and grinned at his young nephew, “Calm down Freid, He doesn't bite.”  
That took a second to register with Freid, all tho Amber INSTANTLY let out a short snort of laughter at that really horrid joke.  
That got Freid’s attention more than the joke, his best friend and roommate hadn’t laughed in days.  
So that got a smile out of the younger shapeshifter too, “Good one unc’.” 

Spine smiled at both of them, “I’m not really that intimidating am I?” He asked innocently.  
Amber had to laugh at that again, and Freid grinned, “Well no sir not once you get to know you.”

“Good,” Spine told him, “now if you two students would like to follow me, I’ll take you to your rooms.”  
At the thought of being someplace comfortable, spending the night someplace besides that old rundown beach house, Freid realized how tired he was.  
“That would be great sir,” He told Spine,” Thank you so much for letting us stay here.”

“I hope it's a nice stay,” The Vampire lord continued, “ Your welcome to stay until your new semester starts. Longer if you want to do the correspondence courses.”

Now the girl made another snort of laughter, “Right.. Like Dr. Preich would allow that.”

“Don't worry about my crass arse uncle kiddo,” Someone told her walking towards them down the hall, “He won’t be bugging you any more.”

Amber blinked and stared at the person coming towards them, and took a couple of steps back. This was a red dragon much like the dreaded professor but then again nothing like him at all.  
Smiling, Friendly, Hair done in multicolored dreads, basically the polar opposite of the man he was calling his uncle.  
“If he DOES give you a hard time,” The younger dragon winked at her, “Call me and I’ll personally come rearrange his hoard.” He then turned and handed the phone back to Spine, “Thanks for the help with that again Spine.”

Both of the students watched as the young dragon walked away with a very happy smirk on his face and stared in confusion.  
“Do we wanna know Uncle?” Freid asked.  
Micheal shrugged, “People who give the school giant grants DO have a LIL say so in how the profs behave.”

The two of them looked at each other, then looked back at the older people, spending the rest of the walk to their guest rooms staring at the back of Spine’s head wondering exactly what this guy had done. 

“So,” Spine said as he let the doors open, “I was told that it's better for the young lady to be near the forest and the outside. So I had you set up back here.”  
He led them into the set of rooms, it had a main sitting room and then two bed rooms off to the side, as well as a small bathroom.  
“If your not comfortable here please let me know,” he moved aside so that the two younger people could walk in, “We have several other rooms here if you don't like these. As well as a couple of people that are close to your own age. So if you want to be around more people just let me know.”

Freid looked around, The room was utterly massive, more space than half of the dorm rooms at school put together. All he was able to do at that point was sit down on the couch and let out the breath he felt like he had been holding since the moment all the trouble started. 

Amber took a quick look around and then turned back to Spine and Micheal, “Is...would it be ok if I took a nap. I’m…”

Micheal smiled at her, “Getting some rest is the idea Amber,” He motioned to the bed room, “Sleep as long as you want.”  
Spine nodded, “When the two of you are hungry feel free to head to the kitchen and get yourself something to eat. If you need anything at all just let me know alright?”

“Thank you, Sir,” Freid told him.

“Please,” Spine smiled at them again, “There’s no need to be so formal. Your part of the family after all. You can call me by my name, please don't be embarrassed or shy to do so.”

The younger shapeshifter was about to say more when someone else suddenly just appeared standing next to the vampire lord.  
Just POOF and there was suddenly a Tall man in wizard robes.  
Freid jumped back and gaped a bit. Then had to blink because he’d never seen two people look that much alike. Aside from Spine’s coloring, they were almost identical. He was about to open his mouth to ask why they looked alike, when the wizard started talking.

“Question,” Salgexicon asked, “When are the girls supposed to be coming back? Delilah keeps asking me when it's time to go pick them up.”

Spine froze, “What?” Then looked shocked, “They haven't called yet?”

“Nope,” The wizard continued, “She was starting to wonder. It's pretty late Spine.”

The shocked look on Spine’s face got a bit worse and he dug out his phone to check and see if there had been any missed calls while Steve had been using it. 

Nothing.

He turned to Micheal, who already had his phone out and was checking to see if he had missed anything from them.

Nothing.

“Has No one heard from them?” Spine asked quietly.

“No,” Salgexicon shook his head, “Hey.. don't start panicking ok? They probably just got involved in the dress thing. It's not like its something any of them ever have had the chance to do before. Call the shop, I’m sure they are fine.”  
Spine quickly scrolled through the numbers on the phone and hit the auto dial, holding the phone and hoping that someone on the other end would pick up and tell him that his girls were alright.  
The rings on the other end of the line continued for a few moments and then faded off into nothing as no one answered.  
Spine looked up into the face of his friend and cousin, worried and horrified, but hoping it was nothing more than chance that this was happening now and that his Fiance, and precious lil daughters were alright. 

Elsewhere:

She was on something hard, and flat, and cold.  
That Aala had no idea what that thing might be suddenly made her snap awake and jump into a sitting position.  
Then instantly wish she hadn’t.  
The adrenaline fueled spring up didn't last very long, and the pain in her joints and back, from laying on what had to be the floor for several hours got her attention.  
She folded back onto the floor and lay there for several more minutes just attempting to get control of her trembling body.  
She finally at last managed to regulate her breathing, and calm down enough that the pain dropped to a manageable level.  
Then Aala sat up again, this time very slowly and looked around the strange place she found herself in. 

It was a room, there were several large windows with no curtains on them. What they looked out on to she couldn’t possibly imagine, but knew she'd have to eventually go look.  
There was what appeared to be a small simple bed in one corner, with a couple of blankets and a pillow tossed haphazardly onto it.  
She also realized that it was quite cold in the room, as if the people that owned it had done nothing to shut out the encroaching cold of the winter that was coming. 

Finally she realized how tired and weak she felt. That made her stop and take another look around the room. Her nature as a phantasm came with certain limits. Just like any other supernatural being, she had things that affected her badly.  
In this particular case it was magical barriers. Crossing one was exhausting, and weakened her greatly. Which also meant that if a strong enough one was placed around her, there was effectively no way out and she was stuck there.  
Aala stumbled to her feet and headed for the corners of the room where she was being kept. There was nothing there except an elaborate symbol draw in the corner, in a dark red substance that she really had no desire to know what it consisted of.  
A quick look at the other three corners of the room found identical symbols there. Someone really didn't want her leaving and had gone to a great deal of trouble just to keep her in this one room.

So that red haired member of “Infernal” had sold them out, she had made that much clear at the last meeting.  
Now Aala and she hoped to God, the girls were stuck in this strange place.  
There wasn't much she could really do at this point, even if she could get the door open she wasn't going to be able to get out.  
Still she got up and went over to try the knob, she had to see if it were locked or not. It was, but she still tugged at it hopelessly. 

She was not getting out of this place unless whom ever had her decided that they wanted to let her out. Or took her out.  
All Aala could do at this point was to sit on the bed and wait, to see if the people appeared or if they left her alone in here. 

She wasn't sure exactly how long it was, it could have been hours, based on how well her perception of time was going right then. She heard a noise in the hall like something being dragged but wasn't sure what it could have been.  
Eventually the lock on the door clicked and it opened. A very intimidating fellow stood there glaring at her. He laid his triangular ears back and growled at her sharply.  
He MIGHT have been a kitsune like Rabbit, but there was something different about the person that glared at her.  
He just glared at her for a few more seconds, then turned to something in the hall. 

That was when the absolute horror of the situation hit poor Aala like a ton of bricks. The thing that she had heard being dragged through the hall was unceremoniously tossed into the room.  
The thing that she had heard being dragged through the hall was Sprocket. 

Aala continued to be horrified as the person that dumped the girl in there, kicked the rest of her tail into the room and then slammed the door. 

Aala jumped off the bed as fast as she could and crash dove across the room to scoop the lil silver naga up into her arms.  
The girl looked so tired, so weak, but the moment she felt Aala’s arms around her, Sprockets blue eyes fluttered open and she stared up at Aala.  
“Momma?” She asked so softly it was almost non existent, “Where are we?”

“I don't know my bebita,” She hugged the lil girl to her, “I don't know. But it's ok you're with me now.”

“Momma I’m so cold,” Aala noticed that she was literally shaking as she said this, “I’m so cold and my throat hurts so bad… “  
The lil naga trailed off as she lost the energy to speak.

Aala held her for a second more, “Be still querida.” She told her, “I'll be right back.”  
She laid Sprocket down as gently as she could, then headed across the room to grab one of the blankets off the bed.  
Aala came back and did her best to get the lil girl up and moved over there.  
“Easy now lil one,” she gently put her down on the scruffy looking pillow and pulled the blanket around her as much as she could, “Try to relax lil one. The more upset you are the worse it will be. Stay calm for Momma ok?”

“Mmmm,” The lil girl made a noise of agreement and rolled on to her side, “my throat hurts momma,” She told her again.

Aala blinked and asked her gently, “Let me see Darling.”

She carefully moved the lil girls hand away from her throat and fought back the urge to gasp at what she saw. A large area of bruises surrounding what could only be a set of fang marks, still fresh, only hours old. 

“Oh my lord,” Aala swallowed her shock and turned back to the girl, “its ok Bebita. I know it hurts.. I’ll… I’ll see if I can find something for it.”

Aala was about to start tearing the room apart looking for anything to try and wash that wound off and at least do something that’d pass for a bandage on it, when she heard the dragging noise in the hallway again. 

The door flew open again and this time a strange little person, that looked like they had fins for ears, came in to the room, gave her a dirty look, but sat down what was a tray with several bottles of water on it and some food.  
Then turned and stormed out.  
This was followed by someone that was utterly terrifying.  
A man that was at least as tall as Spine, but his features were utterly different.  
He looked almost cadaverous, like a true undead.  
Aala instantly knew what this person was, An offshoot of the Vampire species. A nosferatu.  
A rare mutation, that seldom lived, because of the amount of blood one of them would need to stay healthy. Most of them had passed away long ago, many of them were the vicious predators that got vampires like Spine blamed for indiscriminate killing. 

The being had something in one hand, and he stared Aala directly in the eyes as he made a motion and tossed the thing he had been holding in the direction of her and Sprocket.  
It took Aala 30 seconds to realize what the crumple pile of pink fabric really was.  
Pearl. 

Aala nearly screamed, nearly dropped Sprocket, but managed to stay calm enough to lay the Naga girl down gently so she could run to the girl’s younger sister.

“What DID YOU DO TO THEM!!” she demanded as she picked the lil Dhampir up in her arms, noticing the same bruises and bite marks on her throat.

“I was hungry,” being looked at her and shrugged. 

“How… they’re…” Aala was so angry that she couldn't manage to get much out but finally managed, “They are CHILDREN!”

“So?” The man shrugged again.

Aala instantly knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere with this person so she closed her mouth and waited, standing up with the lil girl in her arms. 

“Put the girl on the bed,” He ordered, “I want a look at YOU.”

Aala glared but refused to move, “no.”

“You do it or I do it,” The nosferatu told her, “I don't care much if she gets hurt So your choice.” Then made that infuriating shrug at Aala again.  
Aala glared definitely at him but went and put Pearl down on the bed next to her sister and turned back to face the man.

He looked her up and down for a bit and then grinned, “Nice. The hood ornament has good taste I’ll say that much.”

“You..” Aala fumed.

“I,” He drew it out, “won’t be doing anything. YOU.. and your brats, belong to me now. Bought and Paid for.”

“What?” Aala gaped at him.

He tried to smile again, “Infernal needs money, I wanted you and the brats. Simple exchange. “

He walked around her and looked her up and down again, “Now.. you have something to consider Woman. You belong to ME...THEY belong to me. So your going to do what I say.”

“Like hell,” Aala muttered. 

“I thought you’d say that,” He turned and headed back for the door, “So you can just stay in this lil room and think about it. Don't think about it too long tho,” He looked out the windows, “Dawn's coming.”

He headed back for the door, “They probably won't like that, all things considered. But feel free to take the day to think it over.”

“You…” Aala tried but couldn't get anything else to come out.

“Name’s Skull, “ He told her as he opened the door, “But hopefully Soon your gonna be calling me something else,” He paused and winked at her, “Amor.”

“NEVER,” Aala snarled.

“Hmm,” He looked at the girls this time, “We’ll see won't we?”

Skull then proceeded to shut the door and lock it again.  
Aala moved back to the bed with the two injured lil girls. The monster that had left them was right, the sun would be up soon. Aala had no idea how she was going to protect them but she would do her best.

She got up and went over to the tray, at least they had left her some clean water.  
She knew that she had nothing else to use in this case so ripped the hem off the pink dress pearl was wearing. It was soft and would work, even if it wasn't exactly sterile. 

Aala set about cleaning both of the lil girls wounds and hoping that Spine and his family had realized what was going on by now.  
Hoping that they would find them before any of this got any worse.


	3. Chapter 3

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part Three

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!   
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.   
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.  
Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

The dress shop was very quiet, and unnaturally still.   
It was almost dawn and while they did stay open late on special occasions for special people.   
They should have been in there right now getting ready for another day of business. But nothing of the sort.   
It was dark, every light turned off. All of the dresses and books neatly put away.   
The cash register locked up tight.   
No indication that anything bad had gone on there. It just looked like a normal dress shop, waiting to open and welcome the city of San Diego in for another day of shopping. 

Spine looked around the place for any sign that his Fiance or daughters had ever been there.  
There was however, nothing.   
Had they even made it to the shop? Aala told him when he spoke to her last night that they had. Had that been someone else? Had she been forced to lie?

IF there had been a struggle or a fight, there would have been something to indicate it. But nothing was there, as if his wife to be and baby girls had vanished like smoke on a windy day.  
He watched as both Rabbit and Zero helped him give the place the once over.   
But neither the Kitsune nor the Giant had found anything out of the ordinary.   
Spine was this close to calling her phone again, just to see if she and the girls had decided to walk back to the manor. 

He was moving his hand towards his phone when Rabbit turned to him and suggested that very thing, “Try calling her phone Bro. If it’s here we’ll hear it.”  
He nodded to his sister and hit the icon to speed dial Aala’s number.   
It rang again and again but there was nothing in the shop but dead silence.   
He listened with all of the hyper hearing he had at his disposal, just hoping for the faintest ring, somewhere, anywhere.   
ANYTHING to indicate that his Aala and girls were somewhere close by.   
He was about to turn the phone off and give up, when all of them heard it.  
The faint muffled ringing of a phone.

Zero instantly looked at the door way, “Stairs. Basement.”

Spine and Rabbit looked at each other for a few moments and then nodded, Following their Giant brother’s lead, as he headed for the door.  
One quick punch from Zero’s massively powerful form, had the door flying off its hinges and the light from the shop filtering down into the dusty stairwell below.  
None of them could really make that much out, but it was clear that someone had recently been down there as they could all see tracks in the dust on the stairs. Tracks and marks indicating something had been dragged at the bottom of the steps.  
Both Rabbit and Zero looked at Spine as he ducked and then headed down, dread settling into the pit of his stomach. In his heart and soul he knew it wasn’t going to be that easy.  
He knew that something horrible had happened in this place, something that might have taken Aala and the girls beyond his reach forever. Still some part of him begged whatever powers that be in the universe to please let this just be a prank. Please let the girls be at the other end of that basement about to spring out of the shadows and giggle. Please let Aala be there with them. 

So when he rounded the corner Spine was praying for all of that, promising he wouldn't be mad, He would laugh at his daughter’s silliness. Just please, please let them be ok. 

His heart nearly broke into a million pieces when he found Aala’s bag, tossed on the ground carelessly, the phone he had been dialing so frantically laying in the dust.  
Beside the discarded bag was the owner of the dress shop. The real owner.   
There was a mark on her head like she’d been clocked, and her hands were tied behind her back.   
Rabbit quickly went to get the woman lose and see if she was ok, and if she knew anything about what had happened.   
Spine stood there holding Aala’s phone in his hands, knowing that he’d failed her. That someone had snatched her and the girls right out of his arms because he’d been complacent. Believed that just maybe the ones that had been tormenting them were gone and they could finally be left alone for good. 

“Bro,” zero told him softly, “I know that look. This wasn't your fault ok? We’ll find Aala and the girls, We’ll make sure that they are safe ok? But we can't do that if your falling apart.”

Spine took a deep breath and nodded, “Your right...I 'm …”

Zero smiled, “And no you are in fact allowed to fall apart, don't think that you have to be made of stone. But wait till we get Aala back, then you can fall apart into her arms ok bro? You’ll have more fun doing THAT any how.”

Zero winked at him and Spine had to blush.   
Ok So his younger brother had a point he realized. He had to for the moment keep his wits about him, or they might never find them.   
So now he just had to figure out what had happened and who would possibly have done this kind of thing.   
The best way to start on that was talking to the owner of the dress shop and seeing if she had any information at all on what possibly could have happened. 

Rabbit had gotten the woman untied and she still looked shaken and upset, but was willing to tell the kitsune what had happened the day before.

“I was in here, just waiting for the appointment with Miss Aala and the girls, “ She shook her head, “ I wasn't expecting anyone else to come in , and I had really wanted to help make this special for Aala. The Walters have been so kind to my family over the years. I never thought it would go wrong.” She looked down at her hands and continued, “But the red headed woman came in here and was just talking to me. Saying that she had an important event and I was happy to talk to her while I waited. I turned away for a second and the next thing I know im waking up to you Miss Rabbit.”

“Do you remember anything else at all miss?” Spine came over and asked her gently, “Any small detail at all?”

“Just that the woman had red hair,” She made a motion with her hand, “With her bangs hanging in front of her face like that. Oh and she had a scarf and gloves.” 

“She must have been trying to hide who she was,” Rabbit said, “But I think one of those people that have been harassing us Has red hair. I remember seeing her take off the night Aala got badly hurt.”

Zero nodded, “That's right, and she DID have bangs like that hanging in her eyes.”

“So it was “Infernal” then,” Spine thought about that for a bit, “But why take them? They know if they are trying to play the leverage game that won’t work. We’ll just come in there and take them back.”

The three of them stood around talking for a moment and then the dressmaker stood up, “I do remember one more thing.” She said softly, “It wasn't the woman that carried me down here. It was a man, He was talking about paying Off the red haired woman tho.”

“Paying her off?” Spine got a confused look on his face, “I don't…”

Rabbit shook her head and tried to think of something too.  
But Zero was the one that finally piped up, “They took the girls for money. Infernal must need cash for all the crap they pull. They took Aala and the girls for someone that’s going to give it to them.”

Rabbit looked horrified, and Spine looked ready to punch a hole right in the wall of the dress shop. Rabbit knew her brother had a fuse that probably reached from here all the way back to the manor, but someone putting their hands on Aala and the girls rapidly was eating that long fuse.   
It was time to get him out of here and back home before anything else could happen. 

She glanced back up at the door to the basement, “Spine its way to close to dawn, you need to get home.” Then turned to the dressmaker, “Please call the police when we get gone ok? Tell them everything that happened.”

“I will,” She nodded, “Thank you for finding me. I’m sorry I let this happen My Lord.”

Spine turned back to face the scared woman and dramatically softened back to his usual self, “There’s nothing to be sorry for mam.” He smiled at her gently, “I’m sorry you got dragged into this mess. Thank you for what information that you have given us. Rabbit’s right. Please contact the authorities once were gone, you need to be protected as well.”

The woman nodded and Zero and Rabbit hustled Spine back out to the car before the sun could come the rest of the way up and cause him damage.   
The rest of the way back to the manor he brooded quietly wondering who out there could possibly have some purpose for his daughters and Fiance. Wondering what that purpose could possibly be. 

By the time the three of them had returned to the manor, the word had spread that the girls and Aala were not just late, but missing.   
There was still no real idea about who or what had taken them, but everyone gathered into the living room so they could be told all of the details about what had been found out.

“So that’s all we know right now,” Zero finished, “Someone was in the shop waiting for them. Someone that wanted to make off with them because they were being paid. Probably some of the people from “Infernal.” 

Everyone became silent at that for a while and just thought over what could be going on. There were a million reasons someone would give this group money. They agreed with how they felt, they didn’t agree but were scared of them, they wanted the girls for personal reasons, or for others.   
Suddenly everyone was talking at once shooting off ideas and trying to figure out what could have happened.

“Well could someone have wanted them just to keep?” Delilha asked, “Maybe someone was attached to them.”

“It could also be ransom,” Salgexicon added, “There might be keeping them to try and get more money.”

“Who knows about them besides infernal?” Upgrade asked, “Who'd be after them?”

“Not many people,” Hatchworth said, “It might be someone with a grudge against just Aala tho. Maybe someone thinks the stories about her are true and are out to get La Llorona?” 

“Maybe it's more personal,” Jon spoke up, “What if someone is, or thinks they are in love with them too? IF they knew the girls didn't wanna be there ...”

Every suggestion was heard by Spine, but one point kept sticking in his head. The fact that there had been almost no traces left behind. Whoever did this had been planning it, even before getting “Infernal” involved. The group of fanatics were just a means to an end for someone. Someone who had to have enough money and power to pull this kind of thing off.   
Not many did. That left Spine with the quiet horror of wondering what kind of person would have done this. So far that was the ONLY clue that they had. 

Micheal could read the expression on his face and put a hand on his old friends arm, “Listen. They are out there somewhere Spine. We’ll find them, if we have to tear this city apart.”  
“Thank you Micheal,” He told him softly, “I….”

“Your scared for them,” Micheal nodded, “no one can blame you. I am just coming up with a loss for this myself. Maybe ...”

“Maybe you need some fresh eyes Uncle,” Came the reply from the doorway.

Everyone looked up to see Freid and Amber stood there, now looking like they had a good sleep and a decent meal.   
“Guys you don't have to…” Micheal trailed off.

“I know we don’t “have to” Uncle, “ the younger shape shifter smiled again, “The point is we’re going to. Maybe there’s something all of you are missing because your too close ?”

“He’s right,” Amber told them, “Tell me about what happened? Please? I feel like I screwed up the last time. Maybe I can do something else here.”

Spine looked at the two young people but Nodded to Micheal who proceeded to tell them all of the details. Then each person in the group going around and saying what they were thinking again. 

“I think I’m going to go with Jon’s idea,” Freid said, “Stealing someone like this is a very personal thing. It’d have to be for personal reasons.”

Amber nodded, “I think he’s right. There’s also the fact that you have to consider they are valuable too. They are some of the rarest types of paranormal beings I’ve ever had described to me. Naga’s and Phantasms are hard to find, and if the younger girl is really a Dhampir…”

“She is,” Spine assured her.   
“Then that may have to do with it as well,” Amber continued thinking, “Having them would mean a lot to the right kind of twisted mentality.”

Micheal thought about that for a second, “That's actually pretty good. Do you think you two geniuses can come up with a profile on this for us? IF we have an idea of what kind of person we are looking for, we might know where to start looking.”  
Micheal looked over at Spine to make sure his friend was ok with this and when Spine nodded he turned back and started talking to the students. 

Spine let out a deep breath he'd been holding and looked away from the group for a second. Then felt a hand on his arm, looked back up and saw Jon next to him.   
“Have you rested? Or eaten?” Jon asked.   
“No.. I…” Spine trailed off.  
“You need to do both big brother,” Jon told him matter of factly, “You can’t help us find the girls if you make yourself sick. They need you strong ok?” Jon tugged him to his feet then turned to Micheal, “Micheal?”

Micheal turned and saw the look on both of their faces, “Oh good lord. Go get some food in you for pete’s sake. It's almost seven AM. Rest, we’ll work on this Spine. I promise we’ll do our best.”

“Thank you,” the Vampire Lord nodded. Then was led away by His younger brother.   
Micheal watched them head for the kitchen then turned back to the rest of the family, “Guys we have to find them. We have to find and save them or this time We’ll loose Spine too. He can’t do this a third time.”

Rabbit laid her ears back and growled, “We’re not losing any one Micheal. Anyone that can take daylight, Get out and start looking. Everyone else stay here and help the students. Three people don't just vanish into thin air, there has to be Something and we are GOING to find it.”

Elsewhere:

Dawn had come and now the sun shone through the windows.  
Aala considered this both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because she was finally able to get Sprocket warmed up enough to actually move some. A curse because the sunlight was causing Pearl a lot of pain. 

She had been able to get both lil girls to drink some of the water and nibble at the food she had been left. The wounds on their necks had been cleaned and bandaged the best she could considering the circumstances. Now tho they had been left alone in this room for hours and Aala had no idea what was going to happen next.  
She desperately wished this mad man would just let the girls go. He could have her, if he’d just let her babies go free. She wasn’t beyond hope of being found just yet, there was the possibility that the people who had gotten her and the girls into this mess might have made some kind of mistake. But as the sun from the windows crawled slowly across the floor, hope seemed harder and harder to hang on to.

She could feel that the sunlight was starting to go away, the cold of the house starting to creep back into the room. So she quickly put the blanket back around Sprocket and moved her back to the bed where it was still warmer.  
Then went over to the corner where Pearl had curled up trying hard to get away from the light and picked her up to move her back to the now shadowed bed.

“I’m sorry momma,” The lil girl said softly. 

“OH lil one,” She snuggled her face into the girls black hair, “What for? None of this is your fault.”

“I let him catch me tho,” She sighed, “I tried to run.. He's just….”  
“No Bebita,” She hugged the girl more, “None of this is your fault. That man is to blame. Not you, not your sister. Never ever, Understand?”

“Yes momma,” She nodded tiredly. 

“You need to rest,” She smoothed the hair off the girls face, “You and your sister need more sleep. Try to stay calm for me ok?”

“We will,” The girl nodded.

“Thank you Bebita,” She smiled, “I will find a way out of this.”

Aala let out a long breath and noticed the windows, the light was gone, the sun was completely down.   
She heard the steps coming down the hall and put the girls behind her on the bed. Then stood up to face what she knew was going to be opening that door any second. 

She wasn't wrong.   
Skull opened the door and walked casually into the room. Took a moment to look around as if her were searching for something, then lit his attention back on Aala.

“So,” He drawled, “Did you have fun today?”

Aala frowned at him and moved to keep herself between him and the girls.

“I full well believe you know exactly what today consisted of,” She almost spat.

“I have a fairly good idea,” He smirked, “did it get my message across?”

“What?” Aala narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Oh I see it didn't,” he kept smirking, “Or your just being coy.”

“What message?” She ground out, “All I saw today were a couple of babies in pain because of one monster.”

He cocked his head back and the smirk turned into a full blown smile, “Exactly. You, they, all belong to ME. I decide what happens. Understand? “

“WE don't BELONG to ANYONE,” Aala told him, “If you really wanted to have a relationship then you’d understand that!”

“I don't need a relationship woman,” He told her tones dropping down to a deadly low, “you and the brats belong to me. I can DO what ever I want.” 

She watched as his lip curled into a snarl that revealed one yellowed and pitted fang to her.   
“Since you don't feel like doing as your told,” He motioned to someone outside, “Then I Feel like dinner.” 

The two people from before returned to the room, Skull turned to both of them.   
“ Hare, Jack, Get the brats,” he told them, “Take 'em out side. IF they aren't going to be of any use to me I might as well have a nice meal.”

“WHAT!” Aala screamed. 

Then before she was able to do anything thing else, the man that she realized now was more than likely and Inugami, had thrown her against the wall causing her to crack her head on it and lose her orientation. 

By the time she had collected her wits, she had to watch in horror as the other person, Jack, A neryd, helped Drag both of her screaming and crying daughters away. 

“NO!!” Aala screamed and headed for the door, “NO NO!! PLEASE!!”

She ran to stop them only to feel her self collide with the rock wall that was the magical barrier holding her inside the room.

“You had your chance,” Skull told her.   
Then proceeded to slam the door and lock it. 

“NO!!!!” She screamed and pounded on the barrier with her hands, “NO please ! I’ll do anything! PLEASE!!”

She continued trying to get through the barrier, trying anything she could think of to break it, nearly beating her own hands bloody.  
Then froze when after a few moments she heard it. From somewhere outside of her prison. A thin high pitched wail of pain that lasted for several seconds, then nothing.   
Aala collapsed near the door sobbing into her hands, not just ordinary tears, the tears she cried for her lost children. Knowing that she’d failed, another child lost. A brilliant lil star snuffed out before she ever even had the chance to reach her full potential. Both gone now, and it was all her fault and hers alone. 

She sobbed for so long and so hard she completely lost track of the time. Hours, minutes or days could have passed during her grieving and she would never have realized it.   
The only thing that finally brought her back to the real world was the grinding of the lock on the door of the room. Aala moved back and looked up to face whoever came through that door. She had lost both of her babies, and with a broken heart she’d face down whatever this mad person threw at her. 

“I see I made an impact on you,” Skull told her when he stood in the doorway, “Good.” 

He turned and motioned to someone in the hallway, “Try to remember that next time. Be grateful I wasn't very hungry.”

Aala sat on the floor, because at this point her legs could no longer keep her standing up right. As Hare and Jack both dragged in the limp but still alive bodies of her girls and dropped them next to her. 

“Don't think the next time I won't do it,” Skull told her in those same deadly tones from before. “Don’t EVER forget who's in control here.”

The three of them turned and left, Jack returning moments later with another try of food and water. Then simply left and the door locked again.

Aala felt like she was about to collapse herself, the pain of the bloody tears always left her so weak. But she had more things to worry about than herself at the moment.   
Her girls were alive. Badly hurt, but still alive.   
She decided then that there was no more fighting, she couldn’t risk these lil lives.   
“Lo siento Mi quierdas,” She told them softly, “Nuca mas, lo prometo.”   
(translation: I’m so sorry my dears. Never again, I promise)   
If what it took to protect them was being this madman’s fixation, so be it.   
She would not let him harm them, ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part Four

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.  
Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

She stood outside of the house and watched. The wind picked up and blew the bangs off of her forehead and she still continued to stand there and watch.  
She watched as the man she had callously given these people to do what his kind was supposed to do.  
Be the monster that she always believed all of them to be.  
He tormented the woman, fixating on her and using the fact that he had power over them to force her into a position that would get him what he wanted.  
That was how their kind acted right?

But that was wrong.  
She had come back to this place several times to watch now. Watch the Wailing woman selflessly protect her daughters. Letting them have the food and water that she’d been given.  
Try desperately to keep one away from the light and keep the other one warm. Watched as she wept when she couldn't protect them, and cry more when she had their injured lil bodies back in her arms.  
THAT was NOT how they were supposed to act.  
They were selfish beasts, they cared nothing for anyone or anything but themselves. They were…. Monsters.  
Weren’t they?  
Wasn’t that what she’d been fighting against? People like the very man she had given these tender lil souls to?  
Wasn't she fighting to make sure this kinda thing DIDN’T go on?  
So why was she parcel and party to it?  
Why did she stand by as the people she worked with allowed this? 

The people she thought were beasts and monsters, The Silver Lord and his clan, had turned out to have more humanity than the very people she had given her loyalty too.  
They would never have done this. She had seen the photos, heard the stories.  
The man that had shot the stake into the Wailing woman’s heart had been allowed to walk free. Dropped at the feet of Silver Lord himself, and then spared. 

She continued to watch for a moment, Wind now turning her red hair into a tangled mess. She continued to stare at the window after the girls had been dragged back in a second time.  
Skull was acting like she had always believed, but now she was having to finally face a choice. Was it because he was a “monster?” Or was it because he was a terrible person?  
She had been part of this, allowing this abuse. The very thing she swore to herself that she would never let be inflicted on another person. Because she knew how much it hurt.  
Had she just sold out her last ounce of morality for money?  
Had she just willingly took part in the very evil that had driven her to find and join “Infernal?” 

It was time for her to make a choice and decide where she was going to stand on this. Where the people she had given to this Man Monsters? Unworthy of the love and happiness that everyone in the world, Supernatural or mortal, tried to find?  
Where they just innocent girls that had been sucked into a war that they had no part in?  
It was time for her to make a choice and decide. Whatever choice she made there was no going back.  
She knew this in her heart and soul, right down to the last spark running in her body. Whatever she chose there was going to be hell to pay. She just had to decide which devil she was going to pay it to.

At the manor:

“So what about some kind of tracking spell?” The girl with the pink hair asked leaning forward over the table, “I mean that was used to find me that one time right?”

“That's a thought,” Amber watched the wizard that she had found out was this girls grandfather consider, “But those spells usually don't work on supernatural beings. Wizards are the closest to non supernatural people so it works with us, enough to find us anyhow. ”

“But Pearl’s half human Granddad,” Bunny, Amber remembered now, continued, “That might be something at least worth trying.”

Amber listened to them talk some more, as well as some of the other conversations around the house. Most of the day had been spent on this kind of thing. The people that could go out and face the sunlight had done so, but had all come back with no traces of the missing people.  
So now everyone was trying to figure out what to do next, what the next step to take in the search might be.  
She looked over and noticed both Micheal and her best friend Freid rubbing their eyes, “Hey anyone want coffee?”

She had to chuckle as every hand in the room shot up, “Ok .. I think I'll go make some coffee.”

“Second door on the right,” Micheal told her, “Two halls down.”

She smiled warmly at him, then got up and headed out the door to find the kitchen. It was just as he promised, two halls down, second door on the right.  
What Amber hadn’t expected to find was Spine himself, with one of his siblings, Jon? She thought.  
Sitting at the table looking for lack of a better term, undead. 

“Spine,” Jon told him softly, “You have to stop doing this ok? Please eat? Please go rest.”

“I’m sorry Jon,” the vampire lord told his younger brother, “Now I know how Pearl feels.”

“You can't keep it down?” Jon asked gently, “Do you want me to go get Micheal? He might be able to help.”

Spine shook his head, “No. Not yet any way.”  
Jon shook his head, “Nu uh, I’m not going to let you kill your self. Stay there.”

Spine turned to tell him to come back but the Dryad had already walked out of the kitchen and headed past Amber.  
Amber stood in the hallway for a second, the only time in her life she’d ever seen such heart ache was as a lil girl. When she looked in the mirror.  
She could tell this poor man’s heart was on the verge of falling apart. Amber was not going to stand for that. She might be a long way from actually being a Doctor at the moment, but the instinct to help people was still there. 

Spine was truly a good person, and no good person deserved to go through this kind of thing alone. 

“Hey,” She said softly as she headed into the kitchen, “Is it ok if I come in? I can let you alone…”

Spine turned and smiled at her, “I’m sorry Miss Amber,” He honestly tried to sound more pleasant, “Please don't let me hog the whole kitchen.”

“I was just gonna make some coffee for everyone,” She headed in and started nosing around in the cupboards until she found the grounds. Stopped and thought for a second, Shrugged and said, “Would you like some Sir? I ahh.. Know some vampires do like it. One I knew, or thought I knew anyhow did.”

The Vampire lord at the table seemed to cheer up slightly as she talked to him, “Actually,” He replied, “I am rather fond of it. If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” She smiled at him. Then came around to the other side of the table, “It's going to be a few minutes. May I?” She indicated the other chair.

“Please,” He told her.

She sat down and watched him stare at his food, “You can't keep it down?” She asked.  
“No,” He told her softly, “I guess maybe my heart’s not in eating right now. My youngest can’t, eat it like this I mean. ” She watched his lips twitch up a bit at the thought of his baby girl, “It makes her ill.”

“Well,” She decided to try and tackle this, “It's probably because your worried.”

“That’s what Jon said,” He continued to look at the table, “I know I should...I just..”

“Hey,” She decided she might as well make a fool of herself, he’d probably tell her to back off, but she'd have at least tried.  
She reached over and put her hand on one of his, “ Don’t go there for a minute or two alright. Don’t worry… Here…” 

Amber heard the coffee finish so she got up and made some then come back. 

“Don’t worry about anything for the moment,” She sat it in front of him, “Maybe you need something else. Sometime’s foods not the best thing even when we;re hungry. What you DO need is a break from the stress. So just enjoy the coffee, try and relax a lil bit at least.“  
She blushed then and realized shed made it the way she liked it, Way to sweet. “I umm.. Hope you like it sweet.”

She watched as the Vampire lord across the table from her looked at the coffee in front of him for a second and then smiled, “Thank you young lady, and yes as a matter of fact, I do like it sweet. Ever since I first tried the stuff back in WW1.”

The two of them sat there for a bit both working on drinking their coffee. 

“I’m sorry this happened to you,” Amber told Spine, “But please don't believe your alone in all of this. Or that you have to go through it alone.”

She had her eyes down, looking at her own coffee but still spoke, “Your whole family is here. They’ll help you find them. They love them as much as you do and they love you too. Let them in ok?”

Amber looked up to find him staring at her with those unusual emerald eyes, a very small smile on his face. 

“You are a very compassionate young woman amber,” He told her softly, “You’ll make a fine doctor when the time comes.”

“Thank you,” She blushed and looked away. 

“You remind me a lot of Aala,” Spine continued, then laughed slightly, “I know exactly what she would be telling me if she were here now.”

Amber looked back at him, “Oh?”

Spine’s black lips had quirked to one side, “She’d be telling me that I need to look after myself too. That I have horrible habits, and that one of these days she's going to find a way to get me to stop.”

“Well,” Amber had to admit, “She is right.”

“She is,” He nodded, “I suppose I had better do what she’d want.”

Amber looked into the glass that had been sitting there a while and winced, “Want some fresh? That looks like its gone…”

“Well,” Spine got a sheepish look on his face, “Its been sitting there a while. But ahh, if you don't mind Miss Amber, thank you.”

“Not at all,” She smiled back at him, “Lemme dump this down the disposal.”

Out in the hall Jon was in the process of dragging Micheal to the kitchen intent on getting back up to get some thing that passed for food into his older brother.  
Both of them stopped short when the got to the door and found the last possible thing either of them would have imagined. 

Jon felt his mouth just drop all the way open as he watched the lil Dark Elf girl successfully coax the seven feet of stubborn that was his Vampiric older brother into ACTUALLY eating his breakfast.  
Micheal stood there and smirked for everything he was worth, amused and proud that Amber was in fact THAT good. He knew from just this lil incident alone that she was going to be a fantastic Doctor one of these days.

“You got him to eat,” Micheal asked.

“She got me to eat,” Spine confirmed taking another drink, “She also makes damn fine coffee.”

Micheal had to smirk more, “It's a med student thing.”  
Jon just stood there in the doorway staring. Blinked a few times and actually had to rub his eyes because of what he was seeing. ONLY Aala or one of Spine’s daughters were EVER able to get that to happen. Almost no one else in the family was able to pull that trick off.  
The dryad shook his head again in shock because this was just the most bizzare thing he’d ever laid eyes on. He couldn’t be seeing what he was seeing, and yet there it was. It had happened.  
He walked slowly into the kitchen and sat down, continuing to work the problem over in his brain and wonder if any of what he was coming up with made sense.  
Most of it didn't, most of it did.  
It was both at the same time, and something he knew that now was not the time to try to make sense of.  
Now they needed to focus on finding the Lil girls and Aala, other things could make sense after the family was back together. 

Jon was happy that this had happened and could tell from one look that Spine already seemed more alive. 

“I need to go talk to Salgexicon,” Spine told Micheal, “He may not be able to use magic to find them but there might be something else he and the twins can do.”

“I’ll go with you,” Micheal told him and then turned back to amber, “Why don’t you and Jon bring the rest of that coffee down there for us? It's going to be a night but maybe we can find something out. Or at least make a move in the right direction.”

Jon kept his mouth shut but nodded, while Amber smiled back.

“Ok everyone like it sweet? Anyone like black?” She asked.

Micheal shook his head, “Nope were all sugar lovers here Amber,” He then paused and gave her a starbright smile, “Thank you.”

She glanced at the figure of Spine going down that hall and instantly knew what Micheal meant, “Your welcome.”

Then turned back into the kitchen with Jon.  
The Dryad walked over to the girl and had to smile at her, “That was pretty impressive young lady. How did you know what to do?”

Amber blushed a bit but looked away, “I know a broken heart when I see one Sir..”

“Jon please,” He smiled, “You can call me Jon.”

“Jon,” Amber started again, “ Sometimes just being there for someone is the only treatment you have for one.”

“A broken heart?” Jon asked.

“Yes,” Amber looked away from him blushing more. 

“You speak from experience,” He told her softly, “That’s made you a very good person. Thank you again for helping my brother.”

She smiled but still blushed, “You don't have to keep thanking me ahh.. Jon.”

“But I Do,” He gave her a very large heart felt grin, “I’m a healer Miss Amber. But I couldn't help him enough, I couldn’t do as much as your words did. So of course I’m going to thank you.”

“I…” She stopped and tried again, “I just wanted to help. He’s such a kind person.”

“He is,” Jon nodded and then smiled at her turning and displaying the tray of coffee’s hed made while talking, “Well, Shall we take the caffeination down to everyone? I think they’ll appreciate it.”

“I think so,” She smiled and turned to follow him. 

By the time they had gotten back to the living room a lot of discussion was underway. 

“Well,” The wizard said from his spot across from spine, “ IF a tracking spell won't work, then there has to be something else…”

Amber watched Jon hand out the coffee and thought for a second, “Hey.. can you tell me what kind of supernatural beings the girls and Miss Aala are again?”

Everyone stopped and looked at her and she continued, “Maybe we're going about this wrong. Were looking for something extra, but well…”  
She trailed off.

“Go on Amber,” Micheal encouraged.

“Please if you have Any ideas Miss Amber,” Salgexicon told her, “Something none of us old farts have thought of.”

“Well it’s what Bunny said a while ago, and what happened to me that has me thinking,” Amber frowned a bit, “We were looking for something extra with the Doctor that wanted to disappear back at the school. Not something that was missing, or gone. That was the key, the bit of his past he hid.” She paused and took a breath, “but that might make sense here too. IF they are unusual people, it would take unusual means to hold them. Like.. Miss Aala.. she’s…”

“A phantasm,” Spine told Amber. 

“So to keep her in one spot it would take a STRONG magical barrier,” Amber thought more, “Maybe we can look for the girls or Aala but we CAN look for that. IF someone has just recently set one up… It’s going to look like a BIG black hole in the area. Something sucking up magic. ”

Salgexicon broke into a grin, “Then it’d stick out like a sore thumb. That’s brilliant Miss Amber. “ He then turned to Bunny, “Go get your bro and Lilah.. I’m gonna need some extra hands for this.”

The Wizard and his granddaughter headed off deeper in the manor, now having a direction to look for. Amber’s realization was something that none of them had thought of and now that they had the idea they all were going to act on it.

Rabbit and Zero were just coming in from searching and being filled in on this by both Spine and Micheal, agreeing that this could be a clue that they needed. Then heading off to see if Salgexicon and his group could use any help.  
Amber stayed sitting on the couch, her head spinning from all of this.  
IF her random idea ended up being what they needed to find people she was going to be shocked.  
But seeing everyone full of some kind of drive, at the first progress toward finding the missing girls, made the Dark Elf girl hope and pray that it worked.  
That it worked and this wonderful loving family was back together again soon.

Elsewhere:  
Aala sat on the floor next to the bed that held both of her girls. She had used what lil magic she could use in side this barrier to make sure that they were both sleeping as deeply as she could get them to. 

If they slept they wouldn't feel hungry, or cold, or be in pain. Maybe she could keep them like that at least until she figured away out of this mess. For the moment tho the girls were alright.  
She on the other hand felt like she was going to pass out any moment. She had been drinking some of the water that had been provided to her. Indeed in the last few hours a nasty tempered spider like being had brought more in, along with a bit more food. That would keep until the girls woke up thankfully, but it was such a small amount it was not nearly enough for both of the girls.  
So she hadn’t even tried to eat any of it.  
Keeping them alive until they were found was the most important thing for her.  
Right in that moment it looked like it was going to be even more difficult.  
She had cleaned the girls wounds as best as she was able, but with no disinfectant and no antibiotics, the bites were starting to get infected. 

Aala thought to herself in disgust that this was a sign that they'd been bitten by a nosferatu, not a vampire. NO Vampire EVER left infected bites, the chemicals in their biology prevented it. Most, even the meaner ones, never left open wounds.  
So Aala found herself faced with the very real possibility that the girls could get very sick, very quickly if they were not found soon. She hoped by making them rest at least now their bodies could do something to fight the illness off.  
She knew tho that the time was going to run out and they were either going to have to try to find a way to run, or else. 

Aala knew she was weak but wasn’t quite aware just how bad of a shape she was in. She leaned her head back onto the bed for a moment to rest and let herself just dream for awhile. Think about home and pray that her Amor found her soon. Darkness consumed her mind and she finally fell into a slightly troubled sleep, not totally aware of her surroundings any more. 

It might have been moments or hours later when something creaked softly and someone moved near Aala.  
She was still mostly sleeping, limp and half awake as this presence pulled her to her feet and then into their arms.  
Her mind clouded by dreams, pain and weakness from being inside the barrier, she didn’t know the person that had her.  
They were very tall, she knew that, and they had her held to them. Only one person ever held her like that. So her addled brain reached for the first thing it could find. The memory of someone she loved.

“Mi Amor?” She said groggily, Mind struggling to come back from the almost comatose state she’d been in.

A soft deadly voice that was NOT her beloved answered her, “That’s what I wanted to hear.” It growled. 

She suddenly felt the hands grip her arms violently, and her exhausted mind realized the person holding her was in no shape form or fashion the person she loved.  
Aala’s Eyes shot open to find Skull holding her and giving her the most disgusting leer, the violent parody of the love she’d known, as he looked down at her. 

“LET ME GO!!” She demanded and tried to fight, “Please! Just let me go! Let us all go!!”

“But you just called me Amor?” He grinned even worse, “And I think I’ve waited on this long enough.”

Aala knew exactly what was going to happen next, knew what he was going to do and found that for all her courage and fight, She couldn't watch.  
Better her than the girls, was the last thought she managed before the white hot spikes of pain shot through her body.  
It wasn't the worst pain she’d ever felt, she would live.  
She could feel the darkness creeping in around the edges of her vision, and knew between the pain and weakness she already had, she wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer. 

Finally the pain stopped and she just fell to the ground. Collapsing back onto the bed side and trying to not black out, as the footsteps retreated and the lock in the door ground shut again. 

Aala leaned her head against the bed and put her hand over the marks on her neck. She took a deep breath and was finally able to steady herself some.  
Ok, so the mad man had some of what he wanted from her. That meant that he might leave them alone for a bit.  
She looked at one of the bottles of water near her and some of the scraps of fabric she had torn from one of the dresses and blankets.  
Time to find out just how permanent that paint in the corners was. The next time someone opened that door, even if it damn near killed her, she was going to take her babies and run.


	5. Chapter 5

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part Five

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.  
Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

She stood in the walkway and stared up at the huge house, knowing that the moment she knocked on the door she was putting her life in the hands of the people on the other side of the door.  
It’s possible they could understand the situation she was in, it was highly much more likely that she had pushed the family, specifically Silver Lord, To the limits. Beyond the limits of what they were willing to forgive. 

In truth Piper knew that it was time all of the truth came out, and the horrifying thing she had done, simply for money, be known.  
The fact was, no matter how much they hated her, they couldn’t hate her as much as she hated herself right then. None of those people she had done this too had ever so much as raised a hand to anyone.  
She had done the best research she could, now that she was away from the group, away from “Infernal”. What she had found with the small amount of digging she had been able to do had made her entire paradigm shift.  
The Wailing woman, was not a killer of children. She had never been responsible for a single death of a child.  
The children she had led away from homes, away from people. Had been the victims of abuse, mistreatment. Indeed in some cases the very lives of the children had been on the line. La Llorona had led them away from the bad people and to a new life. Struggling through her existence to protect the children she had not been able to find when she lived in the mortal world.

The two lil girls? One of them was a Naga, a being that brought good luck, happiness, fertility. A world that had a being like that in it was a healthy one, and so many had died out because of all the damage that HAD been done.  
This lil one was one of the few of her kind left. A baby, not even 20 feet long yet.  
The other one? A literal member of what can only be called one of the rarest group of beings on earth. LIVING, BREATHING Proof, that humans and supernatural beings could live in peace. That the war and the hatred was pointless. Proof of hope, of the fact that LOVE was more powerful. 

Piper stood there and dropped her head into her hands again, beyond tears at this point. What had she done?  
WHAT had she DONE!?  
She had let her own negativity and twisted views, caused by the abuse she had suffered once, lead her to commit an unthinkable act of blood. Not just any blood but the most innocent and pure blood she’d ever seen. Now at the mercy of a mad man that wanted nothing more than to own it.  
She had dragged them away from true love and given them to utter hate.

If she made it out of her next move alive, it was going to be an utter miracle. If she didn’t, her death at the hands of Silver Lord would almost be a mercy. Nothing could have prepared her for this change, nothing could have ever convinced her that what she held as true for so very long was in fact a fallacy.  
Nothing but the bloody tears on the face of a mother that had to listen as her children were mercilessly devoured. 

So here she was, Piper Faraday one of "Infernals" four horsemen, At the manor of the Silver Vampire Lord of Sandeigo. Ready to tell him and his family the truth and face whatever fate held in store for her, once she had told them where the girls and woman were at. 

After that?  
Piper wasn’t even sure if she wanted to live anymore.  
She wasn’t sure she deserved to live.  
But they did, and so this was the choice, the only choice she could make, as she turned and forced one foot in front of the other and headed for the door.

Spine had been dragged to the kitchen once again by both Jon and Micheal’s friend Amber. He knew that they’d be back and he knew that they’d be upset. But He couldn’t seem to help it.  
He had eaten some earlier in the day, but the will to try and keep food in him was fading again.  
Amber’s kind words had helped, but the love of his life and the two most precious things in the world to him had been missing for almost 72 hours now. God only knew where, in what kind of condition.  
Him eating seemed really low on the priority list at the moment, as he sat there and stared numbly at the glass one the table. 

A soft whine came from next to the table and he looked down to see Dex looking up at him, eyes huge in his lupine face. It was a full moon tonight and he was in full wolf form.  
He felt it as much as the rest of the family, felt like a failure because his cousins had been snatched and he’d not been able to do a thing about it.  
So now he sat with a soleful look on his face complete full puppy dog eyes, and was attempting to make sure his Uncle didn’t kill himself with worry. 

Spine Sighed, “I’ll try Dex.” he answered the whine, “I just…”

The young werewolf came over and licked his Uncle’s hand. He knew, he understood. But he needed his Uncle strong and alive if they were going to get the girls back when they finally found them.  
He was about to whine again when they both heard it.  
Stopped, and waited to see if what they had heard was repeated.  
A simple, soft, almost non-existent knock at the front door.

The two of them looked at each other, being in the kitchen closest to the front door, and listened again. Yes it did come again, a soft knock that sounded so strange and out of place.  
It was very likely so soft that no one else in the house might have heard it.  
But the Young werewolf and Vampire Lord did. So the two of them got up and headed toward the front door in silent agreement to find out just what was going on and who was doing that.

What they found when the door opened was something that neither of them would have ever believed. There on the front porch stood one of the members of “Infernal.” One of the four horsemen to be exact.  
The woman that had needlessly tormented the girls the first time they had been snatched.  
The woman that had shot the wizard twins so full of mind control drugs that they had willingly lit out to kill people on her word alone.  
The woman that had been there the night the assassin would have shot a stake into Spine’s own heart, if it had not been for Aala. 

Now she stood there, red hair a mess, shaking in the wind. Looking like she was terrified but knowing that she had to be there at the same time.  
When she raised her head to look at Spine, the fear in her eyes was almost a solid thing, jolting him back a step.  
He just stood there and stared at her in shock while Dex let out a very low warning growl.  
This woman’s scent had been on his cousins when they had been hurt. It had been on the twins when they attacked. Now it loomed up into his nose and was almost painful it was so alien.  
He growled again and stepped in front of his Uncle, knowing he was in no condition to protect himself from this woman if she attacked. 

“Please,” She held up both hands and pleaded, “Please I...I’m not here to hurt anyone My Lord.” She dropped her eyes again, “But you have to let me talk, I have information that could mean the life or death of the people that went missing.”

Spine just stared at her, the slow look of realization coming over his face. That anger in his eyes at what she had done shocking her, the fact that she could be the only one to tell him how to find his family. The fact that he wanted to know exactly what she meant, was keeping him from doing anything rash.  
Dex continued to look at this woman and growl, something was fundamentally wrong about her and he didn’t want to let her around his Uncle. So he flat out refused to move.

“It’s alright Dex,” Spine told him, “Please let her in If she can help, I have to accept it.”

Piper was shaking all over, knowing that this could very well be the last thing she ever did. But watched as the werewolf looked up at his Uncle and then backed up a step, but still growled a warning at her.

“If there is anything you can tell me,” Spine told her softly, “Please. I’m begging you.”

He moved and motioned for Piper to come into the house.  
By now the commotion at the front door had gotten the attention of the rest of the family and all of them had come out to the foyer to watch.  
Piper looked around at all of them.  
The Kitsnue and Giant stood off to one side. She had to stop and stare at the beauty of the Fox woman, even tho she could see that Her ears were laid back and she was giving Piper a glare that could melt glass.  
To the other side She saw the shape shifter and his Students standing in the entryway to the hall, confused and wondering what this meant. 

Above on the balcony a golden skinned man and a lovely pink woman with wings looked down at her. Next to them another vampire, a dark haired man, and two more young people all stared down. Finally the drider, his pale lil son in his own arms, hung from his web and stared. 

Everyone one of them, beings she had thought were worthy of fear and loathing, that were actually beautiful innocent people, now looked at her. Waiting for her to do something. 

Piper finally turned back to Silver Lord him self and spoke, “I know exactly what happened and I can and will tell you where to go to find them.” She swallowed, “You are going to have to be fast and getting in there will be almost impossible. The magical wards …. “

“I can handle that,” The dark haired man with the two young people told her, “Please just tell us …”

She nodded, “I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did My Lord. They were desperate for funds, and …”

Spine shook his head, “No please… I won't do anything to harm you … Just.. Please.. Where are they?”

Piper looked at the floor, “We gave them to Lord Becile.”

“WHAT!!?” The Vampire woman on the balcony suddenly seemed to materialize at the foot of the stairs, “YOU DID WHAT!?” She shrieked, “He’s NO LORD! He’s Scum! Just like Thadeus!”

Piper looked up to see the woman almost shaking, she was almost as lovely as the Kitsune, but now she was livid. Eye’s once the same color as Spine’s now turned blood red, fangs bared. 

Piper turned back and looked at Spine, He was almost in as bad of shape. Looking like he wanted nothing more than to attack her, she knew the next thing she was going to do might earn her that very thing.

“I’m Sorry I…”  
Before Piper could get anything else out, the werewolf suddenly shot forward and did something she wasn't expecting at all. He darted forward and clamped his teeth on her glove and before she was able to stop him pulled it off.  
In doing so revealed the scars on her wrist. The stitch marks long ago healed, but the ridge remaining.  
It could have just been a scar, its possible. But it was a thick line of tissue that went all the way around her arm, so there was no mistaking that it was there. 

The werewolf suddenly had confirmation about what he had been smelling and laid his ears back, lowered his head and snarled Viciously at her. Piper realized then that the young man knew, and that her secret was about to come out. 

Spine looked down at his nephew for a moment and then looked at the scar on her wrist. His eyes got wide, then his hand suddenly shot out and clamped around her jacket, dragging her too him, staring then snarling furiously and throwing her on the floor. 

“YOU ….” He snarled. 

Rabbit realized what her brother was about to do in that instant and while she would have probably loved to not only let him, but help him, she also knew they needed this woman alive at least for the moment. 

“No SPINE!!,” She looked at her other brother, “ZERO GRAB HIM!”

In the two seconds before Spine snapped Zero was able to get a hold of his older brother, it was probably only the fact that one of his siblings had hold of him and not a stranger, that he didn't react. 

Everyone else had made it down to the foyer by this point wondering exactly what had happened. Spine would never try to go after a human, it was against every fiber of his being. IF Piper had been human this would not have happened. So that left only one other option. 

Rabbit stared at the now blood red eyes of her twin for a second more and then turned to face Piper, the woman having hauled herself up off the floor. That’s when she noticed the scarf, the scarf that had been there ever time she’d had a glimpse of the woman. The scarf and the now discarded gloves.  
Rabbit put the dots together and her hand shot out and snatched the scarf off the other woman’s neck. Revealing the two metal studs implanted discreetly, colored to look like part of her skin, but still there. Still marking her as something VERY different than a human.  
A supernatural being.  
A monster.

Rabbit laid her ears flat and stared at her, “Your a Revenant.” She growled, “Your a Reanimate!”

“That’s how I knew,” Spine snarled, “She doesn't have any blood. Her kind get energy directly from electricity.”

Piper stared at the ground, she could feel it now. Everyone in the room realizing that she had never been human, only pretending. That she had for whatever reason sold out her own kind to “Infernal” over and over again.  
“I’m sorry,” She whispered, “I… “

“NO,” Spine snapped finally getting Zero to let go of him, “I don't want to hear your lies, Your reasons or your explanations. All I want from you is the EXACT location of my family.” 

“Yes sir…” Piper agreed.

“IF we get them back whole and safe,” He continued, “I’ll consider letting you walk out of this house alive. IF they are hurt, or worse…”  
Spine trailed off and turned to Salgexicon, “Come down here and get the location from this woman. Once you have it we have to go and rescue them.”

The wizard came the rest of the way down the stairs to get the location from the woman. That along with looking for the barrier would be able to tell him and his grandchildren exactly how to find Aala and the girls.  
“Alright,” He took hold of Pipers arm and hauled her toward the stairs, “Show me where they are.” 

Piper nodded but cringed back a bit as Delilah hissed at her, “Id also stay far away from my sister If I were you,” Salgexicon told her, “Thadeus nearly killed her a long time ago because she refused to love him. You gave her nieces to a Man that is the same.”

The Reanimate shuddered but allowed herself to be hauled along by the wizard, taken back to the library so she could give them all the information that she had. 

Spine stood in foyer looking after them and then turned to the rest of his family, “All of you be ready. As soon as he knows where Aala and the girls are, we go end this.”

Everyone there looked at each other, then back to Spine and nodded, all of them committed.

The Becile House:

It had taken Aala most of the day to do two things.  
One, wash away enough of one of the magic symbols to make a crack in the barrier at least enough to shove her way out of the door.  
Two, work one of the bars from the rickety bed frame loose. 

Now she sat waiting with her daughters. She had explained to them that when the door opened, when Skull came back, they would be able to get out.  
When they did run for the nearest exit, and she would follow them. 

It was going to be one of the hardest things Aala had ever done in her life. She had weakened the barrier enough to get out, but she still felt so exhausted. She could also feel the side of her neck, the area of the bite was getting infected, just like on the girls.  
IF they didn't run and try to get out of this house now, they would never see the moon light again. Never be with the people they loved again.  
She hoped she and the girls were strong enough to make it.  
Both of them had woken up this evening with horrible fevers. Sprocket shaking so hard she thought the poor thing would fall apart, Pearl in much the same shape, nasty burns making it worse.  
So it was now or never, they needed to get out, Needed to get home because they were ALL going to die if this kept up. 

So now she sat with the girls, to the side of the door, listening for that grinding lock to turn again. Waiting to take her only chance to get her babies home and safe.  
She was starting to feel like they were never going to come, never going to appear again and maybe just leave the three of them locked in that awful room to welter and die.  
She about half believed it by the time the sun finally started to head down and she could hear faint sounds off in the house. People moving and distant conversation that she hoped was not just her imagination. 

She realized it wasn’t when the heavy footsteps of a very large person started coming down and that it was quite literally, now or never.  
A quick glance over at the girls and she could see that they stood holding on to one another’s hands, ready to run the moment the door was open and Skull went down.

The lock ground and the door squeaked open and Aala did the thing she had been plotting all night. Brought the bar she had gotten from the bed down so hard on the back of Skull’s head that it actually made a clang. 

“RUN! GIRLS!!” She screamed as she threw herself against the barrier, Nearly ripping something in her self loose but breaking through, “RUN NOW!!”  
Neither of them had to be told a second time, tired and sick as they were both of them headed for the door the moment they saw Skull go down.  
She followed after them and once they were out of the room, saw that it was another large house. Similar to the manor, with long balconies leading to stairwells and then down to the main foyer.

“STAIRS!!” Aala told them, “GO ! GO!!”

Time shifted and it felt to Aala like every second, every step closer to the front door just took that much longer. She watched as the girls made it to the stairs and tore down them, not afraid, having spent their whole life playing on the stairs at the manor. She was a step or two behind them, going as fast as possible. Making sure that they had a chance to get to safety when she felt it.  
The thunderous cloud of anger that was coming off Skull as he shot out of the room they had been locked in misled straight for her.  
“YOU MISERABLE WENCH!!” He shrieked. 

She got about another two steps before his hand clamped around her arm like a vice and whirled her to face him as his hand clamped around her slender throat. 

“You don’t seem to understand!” He snarled, “ YOU. BELONG. TO. ME... AND IF HURTING THE GIRLS ISN’T ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU COMPREHEND IT, THEN I’LL SEE IF BREAKING SOMETHING ELSE WORKS, MY AMOR!"

She had time to register the air against her back, the feel of the railing scraping down her back bone, and a fleeting moment of weightlessness as she watched Skulls face on the balcony above her receding.  
The last thing she heard before she struck the floor below was the screams of her lil girls.  
The last feeling she felt before the blackness closed in was utter sorrow, in knowing that she’d failed.


	6. Chapter 6

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part Six

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.  
Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

Spine stood there and looked at the map that his cousin had spread across the table. Next to that was a smaller one with the layout of the area on it and some details written in Salgexicon's scrolling hand writing about the place. 

“That’s where they are then?” Spine asked. 

His wizard cousin looked up from the map and nodded, “This is the location that….woman, gave me.” He motioned to the area he had marked, “ And this is the house itself. I think it was some kind of old farm or something. ”

He moved the second map on top of the first one, “From everything I have been able to sense there, this IS where they are. I can’t feel Aala or the girls but the wards around that place are insane, and it's far enough out of the city that no one would be able to see. ”

Spine looked at the diagram again and shut his eyes for a moment, horror of the fact that his two precious daughters and the love of his life were shut into that awful place making his heart want to shatter.  
That even the organization called “Infernal” was this lacking in morality was probably one of the worst shocks that he had ever experienced. That they would take innocent people and just … just… SELL them to someone was revolting.  
That they would even consider doing it with what was a mother and her children was even more horrific. 

That they had done it to someone he loved, in part because they didn't believe they were people, in part to hurt him, cut Spine right to his very core. Every waking thought, and those were most because he hadn’t slept since they had gone missing, echoed with guilt and self blame for this.  
If he had sent the girls away ….  
If he hadn’t allowed them to go alone to the city…  
If he had been more careful… 

All of that playing in his head over and over again, making Spine want to scream. Scream at “Infernal” for doing this. Scream a Piper for being a part of it. Scream at himself for letting any of this happen, for ever letting the people he loved most out of his sight. 

Time and lack of blood and sleep was starting to take its toll on the Vampire lord and Salgexicon could see it as he watched his cousin shut his eyes and try to compose himself.

“Hey,” the wizard said, “Listen. We know where they are now, we’ll get them back Spine.”

Spine took a deep breath and nodded, opened his eyes then refocused his attention on the maps.

“So everything has a magical ward on it there?” He asked motioning back to them. 

“Basically,” Salgexicon took the map of the house and grounds, “There’s a main ward around the perimeter of the acerage.” He made a circling motion around the area with his hand, “Then there are smaller ones around the house. Then one VERY strong one that’s inside the house.”

“And you think…?” Spine asked. 

“I think that’s where they have Aala and the girls,” The wizard nodded, “It would have to be that strong to keep her in. She’s very powerful as Phantasms go, it would also be the kind of line that A Dhampir couldn’t cross. From the vibes I’m getting they probably mixed holy water in with whatever they have used to make the symbols.” He stopped and thought for a second, “As for Sprocket, well keep her cold enough and she just cant move. So they’d effectively be trapped in there with no way out.”

“Will you be able to get them out?” Spine prompted, “Will you be able to get us in there?”

Salgexicon thought for a second and then looked at Spine, “By myself. It would be hard.” He frowned some, “I’m powerful but this is several layers deep.”  
Then the wizard turned and looked at the other table in the room, It had been claimed by all of the young people in the house. 

Dexter and Specter seemed to be doing most of the talking, but Salgexicon’s own grandchildren, David and Bunny, seemed to have a lot to say as well. Micheal’s two med students had been drawn into the war council of the younger generation as well and seemed to have some input but mostly watched the younger Walters and Bennetts talk.

Salgexicon had to smile, “Thankfully I’m not by myself. Between the three of us I have full faith we can crack those barriers open like so many eggs.”

Spine nodded, “Thank you, You and your twins.” The vampire lord paused and took a deep breath, “I’ll never be able to repay you for this Cousin.”

The wizard turned back and Smiled slightly again, “You would… DID do the same for me Spine. There’s not thing to thank me for.” 

Spine nodded, “They are family Salgexicon, I wouldn’t have done anything else for your grandchildren.”

“And I wont do anything else for your children,” The wizard nodded back, “We will get Aala and your daughters back if we have to tear that house down a brick at a time.”

Spine would have said more, but Micheal chose that moment to come into the room to speak to both of them.  
“Everyone’s ready,” He told them, “We all Know what we have to do when we get there. Keep the Becile’s busy and get to Aala and the girls.”

“It’s really that simple?” Spine asked. 

“For the most part,” The Shapeshifter told his friend, “The important thing is keeping any of the rest of them from stopping you. Skull isn't the only one that's going to be there, So all of us are going to go.”

“I don't want to put anyone in more danger than we have to,” The vampire lord replied to his friend, “I don't even want to have to fight The Beciles if we don't have to. I just want to get to the girls.”

“I hope that’s how it goes down Spine,” Micheal said back, “That we can just get in there and grab them. But if Skull was willing to cough up fifty million dollars just to get his claws on them…”

“Then he’s probably going to be ready to fight to keep them, “ Spine finished. “Along with his family.”

“So we’ll be ready when we get there,” Salgexicon told them, “That’s why we need all the hands that we can get here. Even Jon has to come, we might need a healer for this and he’s much more powerful than he ever lets on.”

Spine nodded, “Everyone of my siblings has their own abilities, but that isn't anything that you don't know.”

Salgexicon nodded, “The kids are coming too. I need my twins, and Dex and Specter aren't taking no for an answer.”

“We’ll have to make sure that they are ok when this is over,” Micheal glanced over at the table where the talks continued. 

Dex looked strange, his eyes slightly sallow around them, ears more pointed than before. Usually the night after the full moon, it took him a while to recover, tonight however he showed no signs of doing what he normally did.  
Resting, and making sure he had enough food and meat that his body could take care of itself.  
Tonight he looked almost feral.  
The same went for Specter. The lil Magical zombie hadn’t eaten much either since his girl cousins had gone missing.  
Hollowed out cheeks and pale eyes were an indication that he was on the verge of making himself ill as well.  
Both of the boys had their Uncle’s stubborn streak when it came to this, so Micheal had promised himself, the moment the girls were safe, he was going to pounce the boys and make sure they were ok. 

The wizard twins looked angry and upset, but because they were still a bit more similar to humans than the other kids, it was a lil easier for them to have a couple of days of bad habits.  
They were however ALSO going to get the “Sit down, Shut up, Eat, then go SLEEP,” treatment from Micheal when they got back. 

He was about to say something more when he noticed that one of the two students that had been talking to the young people, nodded and then got up to head over to the three of them.

Amber held her head up, and marched over to the Vampire lord, the wizard and Micheal.  
She had been talking to all of them, all of the other young people in the house for the last hour and both she and her best friend Freid had come to a decision.

“I need to talk to you for a moment,” She told them.

Micheal turned and smiled at her for a second, the warm grin on his face at her being there, “What’s on your mind Amber?”

“Freid and I are coming with all of you,” She told them in a no nonsense, I will not take no for an answer, tone of voice.

“Say what?” Micheal blinked at her, “Listen.. You don't…”

“I Know what your going to say, “ She shook her head, “Yes we DO have to get involved. We are a part of this family now.” 

Micheal took a step back as she moved closer to him, “I know but…”

“But nothing,” She folded her arms, “Freid and I aren't letting you go off and get yourself hurt. There’s also the fact that these poor people might be seriously injured.” She continued, “I know you might need more than one pair of hands to take care of them. Specifically if there is a fight. We are GOING Micheal Reed, Live with it.”

She stared at him and for half a second or two, Micheal had the WORST feeling of Dejavu. He had seen that stubborn glare some place before. He couldn’t get his brain to register it for the moment, because of everything else that was going on. The sheer familiarity of it tho, was downright spooky.

Spine finally spoke, “Miss Amber, If you and your friend want to help us then all I can tell you is that I am very grateful. We will be leaving to get them as soon as Salgexicon and the twins finish the prep for the spells. Can you be ready that fast?”

She nodded to him, “I’m a med student Sir, we are all experts at getting things done.”

Micheal had to laugh a bit at that and smiled so warmly at her, “Well she’s not wrong. Alright Amber, If you want to help, then I’m not going to tell you not to.” He reached out and gave her a long hug, “Thank you for being the brave person I always knew you were.”

“It's the right thing to do Micheal,” She told him, “I’ve never in my Life met a more noble family than this one. I couldn’t do anything else.”

Salgexicon looked at the girl for a moment, having the same strange feeling that he knew her from some place else. He shook his head and then turned back to Spine, “Ok you need to get everyone ready for the fight guys, I have to go get the components for these spells ready.”

“Thank you Cousin,” Spine nodded, “We’ll be waiting when you are ready.”

“What are you doing to do about the “Infernal” woman?” Amber had to ask.

Spine’s features sharpened a bit, she could definitely see him trying to control the anger in his heart over what this woman had done.  
“Actually if the two of you would like to come with me, I have a few things I want to ask her,” He turned to the hallway, “I could most certainly use someone to keep me calm in all of this.”

“We’d be happy to,” Micheal told him, “Right Amber?”

“My pleasure,” She agreed. 

It took about five minutes to walk to the room where they were keeping her for the moment. The door was locked, in hopes of keeping her in one spot until they were able to go rescue Spine’s family.  
They never realized that they didn’t even need to take these precautions. Piper had no intention of running and planned on taking whatever punishment Spine deemed fit for her part in this.  
So for the moment she simply sat in the chair at the vanity and stared down at the floor, completely unable to look up at the mirror and stare herself in the eyes. 

When the lock on the door clicked she didn't even turn to face them. Just continued to stare at the floor and wish she had never gotten into this mess. 

Spine and the others stepped into the room, He was the first to speak to her, “Miss Piper.” He said coldly.

“My lord,” She replied softly.

“I would like to make sure that you have given us the right information if you please,” He paused trying to keep him self sounding as normal as possible. “I want to make sure they don't pull the stunt on us that your Organization has pulled before.”

She nodded her head slightly, “ ‘Infernal’ Isn't in on this action my lord. This is me and me alone,” She made a soft sigh, “What I am telling you is correct and accurate to the best of my knowledge.”

“When was the last time that you actually saw them there,” Micheal asked. “Exact time.”

“Right before I came to the manor,” She replied softly, “That was last night. They were there and alive when I left, but they are injured.”

Amber hardly knew these people, Micheal was her only real tie to them, however she felt her anger starting to grow. The aggressive nature of her people, Dark elves, rising to the surface, because of what this woman and her organization had done. 

“So why exactly should we let live?” Amber growled, surprising Micheal, Spine and Herself.

“I you don’t have to,” Piper told her softly, “I’m not sure If I even deserve to.”

Spine growled a bit at her but maintained his composure, “I only want to know one thing Miss Faraday. Why did you do all this? Side with killer against your own kind?”

“Because I believed all of you, my self above all the rest, were evil, “ She looked down again, “I know how wrong I was. Your not, never was, never will be. I saw evil when that… Man dragged the girls away to hurt The woman.”

“HER NAME,” Spine snarled, “Is AALA!”

Piper nodded solemnly, “My definition of what evil is changed when I saw her scream as she couldn't get through the barrier to save them, when she saved you Lord. Evil isn’t selfless.” Her head dropped further, “I’ve been a fool, all because my creator told me I was evil. I believed it…” She closed her eyes, “Now I’ve made the people you love pay the price.”

“Leave,” Spine told her flatly, “leave this house. NEVER come back here again. You gave me the information that I wanted now I never want you around this place. FOR ANY reason, do you understand me?”

“Yes.” She replied. 

“I expect you gone by the time Aala and My Daughters are back here,” Spine continued, “I don't want them to have to look at you. To have to look at or be near the person that did this to them.” He turned and headed back for the door, Amber and Micheal followed, “So take your chance and go.”

He then proceeded to stalk out of the door and march back down the hallway.  
Amber stopped and stared after him for a moment standing there as Micheal continued to talk to Piper.  
“I suggest you do what he’s telling you,” The Shapeshifter told piper, “he has his limits, I wouldn’t advise you to test them.”

He then turned and walked away as well. Amber took one look at the red headed Reanimate sitting in the room with a stunned look on her face, then turned and followed Micheal. 

“He let her go?” Amber asked him softly.  
“He let her go,” Micheal nodded, “He’s not the type that's going to take a life Amber. Five hundred years and he has never killed other than his time as a soldier, and that was with guns, Human means. He’s never used his power as a vampire lord to take another’s life.” Micheal looked at his friend who was further down the hall,” He never will.”

She was shocked and amazed, never had she heard of that. A vampire, a Lord no less, one of the most powerful people on the planet, was also one of the best.  
Amber made up her mind right then and there, If she had to she would walk to that house and bring his daughters and fiance home.  
The man deserved no less. 

At The Becile house:

Aala felt her self starting to wake up.  
For a moment she held onto the hope that it had all been some kind of night mare. That What had happened was all just an insane dream. That her and the kids had dozed off in the dress shop and she was going to wake up feeling stupid for doing something like that.

She knew better tho, it wasn't a dream. It was all very real, and she had failed at the one chance she was going to have to get her daughters out of this place and home in safety.

Her neck hurt on a level that was nearly maddening, a constant throb from the infected bite and what she could feel now was at the very least one more.  
Her back and shoulders felt shattered from where she had hit the ground and her lower back was scraped from where she had been shoved over the railing.

She knew that there was no way that she had simply had a bad dream, and so forced her way back to reality. 

She was now tied to the bed stead in the corner of the room, and could feel the rough ropes digging into her writs. She knew if she pulled any harder she was going to draw blood, so continued to sit there.  
She finally got her eyes open and looked around the room.  
It was almost sundown, the pink twilight filtering through the large windows of the room.  
In the middle of the floor lay both of the girls, each one sporting a large bruise on the sides of their faces. Someone had hit them to get them back in to the house, into the room. They had put up a fight, not wanting to be trapped back there. Still they had ultimately lost, not having the strength to fight. 

Aala knew that both of them must be horribly weak by that point. Sprocket hadn’t had enough to eat. She was a young naga, she was still growing, she needed protein to keep her healthy.  
Her bouncy curls had lost all of their luster and fell around her unconscious face in lank hanks of hair.  
Pearl was just as bad. She’d been sunburned several times, and had no blood of any kind. Not fresh, not her dehydrated caps, in the whole time that they had been at this place.  
Both of the lil girls looked like they were on death's door, and here Aala sat, tacked down and helpless. 

She attempted to lean back and take some of the pressure off her hands and come to the choice that she was just going to have to wait and see what this Mad Man had in his mind now.  
She had tried to run and that had left her in this position. He was going to demand something more from her, she could feel it coming. The girls were in no condition to be used as leverage this time, she had no choice but to give in.  
Maybe if she appeased him he’d let the girls go, all she could do at that point was to wait and hope that she still had what he wanted. 

She watched the sun slip down behind the trees and in a few moments after that felt the heavy tread of Skull walking down the hallway.  
A moment later when the door opened and he walked in with a very smug look on his face. 

“I have something for you,” He smirked, “A lil souvenir from your past life.”

Aala just sat there, hoping that he didn’t pull some noisome thing from her time at the children's hospital all of those years ago out from behind his back.  
A moment later her desire was answered, and she realized he was not talking about her mortal life.  
He was talking about her Life with her beloved. 

The noisome thing that Skull produced looked exactly like her beloved head and face in a jar of some kind of fluid.  
Nothing in this world could have stopped the scream that escaped Aala’s throat at that point. The sheer shriek of agony echoed all around the house and out into the gardens beyond.  
It lasted a long time, several long screams that kept going and going as she hitched for breath, until she no longer had the capacity to scream. Then she simply collapsed back against the bed frame and cried, tears silently running down her face. 

Skull stared at her for a moment and then started LAUGHING. Long, loud guffaws of irritating laughter that made her cry even harder. 

“Just stop,” She asked him softly, “please.”

He gave one final snort and then went over to take the lid off the jar pull the thing in there out and show it to her.  
Aala blinked away the tears and stared.  
It was nothing but an old discarded halloween mask someone had painted, and then stuck a glow stick in.  
An illusion.  
A trick.  
A joke.

“Its…” She stammered. 

“Fake,” He sneered at her, “That was priceless tho. Those screams were lovely.”

She looked away from him and looked over at the girls. Thankfully somehow they had managed to remain unconscious during the screams.  
She was glad of it because she hadn’t wanted them to see that kind of thing.  
Skull saw where she was looking and dropped the mask back into the Jar, resuming the illusion.

“Do you think yer lil brats would like my joke?” He asked, “Wanna wake em up and find out?”

“NO!!” Aala screamed, “NO Please NO!!” She then turned back to face him, “Please just let me up. Let me look after them! They are so hurt! I’ll do anything!” 

He turned and looked at her, cocked the place where an eyebrow might have been on a normal vampire and smiled evilly at her.  
“ANY thing?” He asked. 

“Yes ANYTHING!” She told him back desperately, “I will DO ANYTHING if you just let me up so I can take care of them. Please!”

“ I love it when you beg,” He told her finally, then at last replied, “Marry me.”

“What?” She blinked at him.

“I said, Marry me,” He replied again, “Unless you want them to die.”

Aala shut her eyes in pain, her own pain, the pain for the girls. The slowly opened them again, realizing that there was no choice in this matter.  
This person in front of her held all the cards. He could tell her lies just like he had moments before and she would be forced to believe them.  
She had no way of knowing what was the truth as long as he controlled her. 

Aala sighed in defeat and lowered her head, “Yes.” She told him softly.

“What was that?” He continued to smirk at her. 

“Yes,” She said again, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Yes I’ll marry you Mi Amor,” He prompted. 

Aala took a deep breath, swallowed her pride and did just as he asked, “Yes, I’ll marry you Mi Amor.”

He smiled at her and came over and cut the ropes holding her hands to the bed stead. Then before she could get to the girls, came over and kissed her deeply, drawing his fangs over her lower lip as he pulled back, drawing blood. 

Then pulled away, smirking, “Behave and Maybe I;ll let your girls go.” He told her, “After all and married man and woman can always have their own children.”

He made a point of touching her stomach there and Aala had to do her best to not cringe away at this point.  
Finally he gave her one last smirk, picked up the jar with the mask and headed out into the hall.  
One of the others came in with a tray with a small amount of food on it and some more bottles of water. Then gave her a glare and left, locking the door behind him. 

Aala stood up, her own back screaming at her, but managed to get both of the girls over to the bed.  
Then went and got something else.. Some paper she had found that day shoved into the closet of the room, along with a pencil that was barely sharp enough to write but would do the job.

She had just enough magic to do one last thing, send the person she loved the most, the father of her precious girls, the one man she had given her heart to, and now was giving her soul to protect his daughters, a message.  
The last message she would probably ever send to anyone. 

Once that was done, she sent it on its way, then got to work trying to get the girls cleaned up as best she could.  
IF being this madman’s slave was what it took to get her kids home safe, she would.  
But her heart belonged to one man only and always would.  
She hoped he got the message, knew where to come to get the girls. Because she was rapidly losing her will to stay alive, knowing that if she did this, he wouldn’t have her very long any how.  
The lives of the girls being the only thing that mattered to her now, she resigned herself to her fate and prayed it was all going to be enough.


	7. Chapter 7

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part Seven

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Note1: The letter from Aala is entirely due to the wonderful writing skills of Illusion! Thank you again for all the help!!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

Everything was ready.  
It was time to go and find the missing family members and bring them home.  
The things the wizard had needed for the spell to get them all out there were prepped and ready.  
It was the quiet before what could potentially be the biggest storm to hit all of the lives of the people in this family.  
Now all that they needed to make this happen was The Vampire Lord himself. 

At the moment however Amber knew none of that.  
What she knew was that she had seen something stir in the Man’s eyes and he had walked out of the house like he was in a trance. Eye’s glassy and distant she had followed him as he headed into the massive gardens behind the massive house and vanished into the hedge maze back there.  
Part of her was very curious about what was wrong with him, again she noticed that he seemed almost bewitched. Compelled to walk out there for reasons even he couldn’t fully understand. 

She watched as Spine reached the gazebo in the middle of the maze and stopped, blinked and looked around as if he had no idea what had made him come to this place. Indeed he had been about to leave but it seemed one final call of whatever spell had caught him, pulled his attention back into the center of the structure for just a moment.  
Then he walked back in and looked slowly around, wondering what it was.

Amber was still outside, seeing Spine hidden by the dark curtains of the place. Nothing more than just a vague shadow at this point.  
She had been wondering if she should simply leave him to his own business. This place clearly meant something to the Vampire Lord, and for all of his noble qualities he was still in fact a VAMPIRE LORD. Bothering one when they didn’t want to be bothered was considered a bad idea all the way around. There was a long list of people in history that had regretted doing that very thing.  
So she was full well prepared to head back to the house and leave him alone, when she heard it.  
The most heartbreaking sob anyone living creature, mortal or supernatural could have made, ever. The cry of complete and utter pain as someone inside of the gazebo collapsed.  
The part of her that knew better said “run now.” The part of Amber that was going to be a doctor if it killed her, said “there’s a man in pain in there. Get your arse in there and help him!”  
The doctor was stronger as always, the need to help people a part of Amber that she’d never been able to ignore. The need to make sure that everyone but herself was taken care of, an annoying trait she never knew which parent gave her, but would one day make her a first class doctor. That was what made her turn back, run up the steps to the gazebo and yank open one of the black curtains. Looking around frantically for Spine, knowing that only he could have been the one to make that sound.

She found him on his knees, both arms wrapped around himself as if he were in indescribable pain. Considering how little blood he'd had in the last few days that probably wasn't too far from the truth. 

“OH GOD!” She nearly screamed and ran up to him, “Hey …” She put her hand on his shoulder being a lot braver than she felt at that moment. 

“Hey you need to eat,” She told him, “Yer gonna die if you don't.”  
Then she did the only thing she could think of at that second, the only thing she knew would help as he looked up at her with so much pain in his eyes. 

Amber took a deep breath and sat down next to him, then held out her hand to him, “You NEED blood Spine.”  
No formalities, no pretenses, nothing but selflessly offering someone in pain the one thing she knew would help. 

“NO,” He shook his head at her, “I… NO..”

“Don't,” She snapped, “you need it. I have it.. I … trust you … Please. You can't save your daughters and Aala if your in THIS much pain.”

He stared at her for what seemed like forever, either not wanting too or not believing she was offering him her own blood. Eventually tho the fact that it had been days, and it was fresh blood, finally convinced him. 

“I’m Sorry,” He told her softly.

“It's alright,” Amber replied, then watched as he very gently took hold of her hand.

Shed read a lot of material about what vampire bites felt like, it wasn't what she was expecting. It wasn't really even all that painful, almost not at all.  
Two very gentle, tiny, pinpricks to her radial vein, followed by the numbness she knew vampire venom caused.  
Ok either the books in the library at school had been written by people that didn't know squat about vampires, were prejudiced against them, or more likely this man was being extremely careful to not cause her any more pain than needed. 

She sat there with him for a few more moments and then he finally pulled back. Stopped and stared at the wounds he’d made in her hand, then gently kissed them which did something to cause them to close up.  
Amber pulled her hand back and stared at two microscopic bruises that were all that remained of the bite, then turned to look at him. 

“Thank you,” He still sounded hoarse but no longer in severe pain, “I'm sorry,” he told her again.  
“You don't have to apologize to me,” She told him, “I saw that you were in pain and I could help it. I wish i could have stopped you from coming out here,” She looked around, “I didn’t realize what it was until I heard you cry out. They must have used some kind of spell to try to hurt you, stop you from coming with us.”

She trailed off as she saw Spine shake his head, “It wasn't that.”

She had trusted him, So now Spine trusted Amber.  
He reached over next to where he had collapsed and produced at scrap of paper that had been folded, and was now opened.  
There were what looked like tear stains on the outside, and a small smear of blood down near the corner.  
Amber looked confused at him for a moment and then he told her, “It’s from Aala.”

Amber got a confused look but then glanced down and saw that it was in fact a letter, written in a very lovely scrolling script. She read through it quickly and covered her mouth with her hand to keep from gasping. 

“My darling Spine:  
Mi Amor, I'm so sorry.  
I'm so sorry.  
It was my fault; I didn't fight back harder, I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't capable of defending your... our babies.  
And I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to continue with this. But God knows that Hell does exist, and it's not a place full of flames underground, it's here in this prison.  
We've been sold to this madman Skull and, from the moment we arrived here, he's done nothing but cause pain and horror.  
You are the love of my life, you are the only man I've ever loved and the only one that loves me back. You and only you.  
I wish I could hold you one last time, I wish I could play with you and the girls at the garden once again, I wish I could kiss you and feel completely safe in your arms, I wish I could tell you I love you more than life itself. However, we both know we can't do those things anymore.  
But, it's because all the love I feel for you that I'm trying; I'm trying to do my best by taking care of the girls because I know you adore them. I swear to you that they'll be back in your loving arms... I swear they'll be with you even if it's the last thing I do in my life. You deserve to be happy, so don't blame yourself about this, mi Amor.  
Finally, I want you to remember you deserve happiness. You deserve someone to be happy with, even if that person it's not me.  
Just, please, promise me you'll never forget me, promise me you'll take care of our daughters and you'll see them grow into amazing women, promise me you'll continue to be the wonderful man you've always been.

Yours forever, no matter what  
Aala.”

“She’s giving up,” He said the heartbreak in his voice, “Just when I know how to get there and help her…”

“Hey,” amber stopped him, “I don’t think she means that. She’s doing what she thinks she needs to, for your all’s daughters. She’s trying to get them away from him.”

“Is that it? Is this her saying she’s fighting to free the girls? Not giving up. ” He asked, sounding like he was still about to lose hope, “What you saw was her calling me here to get this. I don't even want to think about what it did to her if she’s still inside that barrier.”

Amber then did the only thing she could think of besides what she had already done to make the man feel better, to keep his hope alive. Something she almost never did. Only with Micheal, and one having been given to Freid during the whole fiasco at school. But something that was so very rare for the tough lil Dark Elf that had survived so much.  
She leaned over and threw her arms around Spine, giving the man a long hug.

“Please don't think your too late,” She told him softly, “I’ve never met a person like you. Never met people like your family. There ARE no other people like you in the world. I think if you want to save your family, your going to do it.”

Spine sat there next to this young woman in shock for a few more moments. The feeling of her hugging him tugged at something in his brain that was long ago lost, and something so deeply familiar it almost made him cry. It Felt like this when his girls, his precious lil baby girls hugged him.  
Warm, soft, lil creatures full of love that always gave him hope.  
Spine found that he no longer had the will to resist it either. He embraced her back and hugged her like he would have one of his own, wrapping her in his arms like he wanted to protect her from the world.  
He had no idea where that sudden protectiveness came from. She was Micheal’s friend, possibly more.  
But he just felt in that moment like the poor girl needed someone, and he definitely needed the hug too.  
Finally he pulled away from her slightly embarrassed.

“Thank you,” He smiled, “Thank you for helping my pain and helping keep my hope alive.”

“You deserve it,” she told him, “You are a very good person Spine.”

Amber then stood up and looked back at the house, “They are probably wondering what happened to the two of us, Your Wizard was done with the prep for his spell. All we need to leave and go get your family, is you.”

She offered her hand to help him stand up and he smiled and took it.  
She noticed that he did look a great deal better, as if the small amount of blood he took had really affected him. Maybe it was because she was a dark elf, she’d have to worry about that later.  
She helped him get to his feet and the two of them started out of the gazebo and back to the manor.  
“I want to tell you,” he said to her, “when we find them they are going to need help.”  
“That’s why I'm going,” Amber nodded, “Micheal and Jon won't be able to fix everything. Dryad’s have limits and Micheal only has one pair of hands.”

“You are a very compassionate person Miss Amber,” He smiled at her. 

She turned and smiled too, feeling a strange sense of ...familiarity. “I am just happy that we can help them. You too, “ she sighed, “I hope nothing else happens after that. I’m not sure how many more shocks you can take.”

He had to grin at her a bit over that, “I am fairly certain when this mess is all over Aala is going to give me the tongue lashing of my life for letting my bad habits do this.”

Amber snorted a bit, “She sounds like Micheal and me. I’m awful about that when I get distracted.”

Spine nodded as the two of them continued back to the house. Moments later arriving and seeing everyone there waiting for them. 

Salgexicon and twins looked at Spine, “are you ready? You look a lil better.”  
The wizard looked over at Amber, “Did you get him to eat?”

She tried not to blush but nodded, “Yes.. he ate.”

The wizard didn't seem to pick up on what that might have implied so intent on the spell he was about to cast, “Good. Him about to pass out is a bad thing during all of this. Now is everyone ready? Do we all know what to do when we get there?”

All of the siblings and family members standing around nodded, all of them knew the plan. Smack the Beciles out of the way if they have to, get to Aala and the girls, then get the hell out.  
It would most likely come to a fight, everyone was ready. Upgrade and Rabbit having she’d their skirts in favor of pants for this. Everyone else wearing out fits ready for fighting as well. Everyone ready to go in and do what they had to to make sure this family was safe and whole again. 

“Do it,” Spine ordered, finally sounding like himself again for the first time in days. 

This was the kind of magic that you read about in books but was very seldom actually seen by any one. An archmage in his element, his family in theirs, the power that charged the air around all of them almost visible at that point.

Salgexicon’s voice dropped almost as deep as Spine’s as he started the spell, the two young magical beings adding their voices along with his own, each one increasing the power that the other had.  
Amber was shocked and took a step nearer to Spine who was now standing with his family, then a quick glance over at Micheal.  
The shapeshifter gave her a quick loving smile back, and then Amber felt like the universe imploded around her. 

At the Becile house:

She was home again, running in the garden, surrounded by moon flowers and her family. Her parents happy and smiling, her sister laughing as they played in the warm night.  
Someone else, someone she didn’t know but felt like a member of the family was there too. Smiling at them, protecting them.  
She was finally home and safe, Sprocket and Her. The bad dreams were gone, it had all just been a bad nightmare. Pearl was back with her family and was never going to leave them again.  
She reached out to snuggle into her father’s arms when the world changed. The warm summer night turned horribly hot, the whole world shaking around her.  
She was suddenly aware that her neck hurt so badly, her mouth was so dry.  
The images of her loving family dissolved and the lil Dhampir opened her eyes to find her mom, Aala looking down at her in a terrified manner. Sprocket sat next to her with the same expression on her face, Sprocket’s own cheeks flushed and red from her own fever. 

“Pearl,” Aala told her gently, “Bebita you have to sit up and drink more water. Your getting sicker, you need it.”

Pearl wanted to turn her face away, She knew the water wasn’t going to help her thirst. It had been getting worse and worse for the last day and a half, a horrid, itchy, dry thirst that lingered in the back of her throat and wouldn’t go away no matter how much water she consumed.  
She’d never had this happen before, nothing in her short life had ever hurt like this. Only half remembered dreams of something that might have been like it when she was hurt, when she had the stake in her shoulder.  
This however felt worse.  
Pearl drank what she could and then handed it to sprocket, “You need this too Sprock’. She told her softly, you also need to eat.”  
Sprocket hugged her sister, “ I will. I promise.”  
Even though she knew what lil food she saw on the tray wasn’t going to be enough. Her stomach had long ago stopped hurting from no food. Now it was just one dull ache that she did her best to ignore.  
But kept thinking of nothing but food, wanting something real to eat so badly it was starting to make her want to do nothing but sleep, so she wouldn’t have to think about it. 

Aala watched the lil girl sit up and do as she asked her, drink the water knowing that it wasn't going to do one bit of good to help the poor thing’s thirst. Aala knew exactly what the lil one needed. Aala also knew that she was unlikely to get it here.  
Skull would never in a million years do what Spine had done, and bring the precious lil girl what she needed to live. The longer Pearl was kept from getting what she needed, the more her vampire heritage was going to come out. Causing her great pain, with no way to stop it. 

Aala looked over at Sprocket and could see that the Lil naga was in almost as bad of a shape as her sister. Sprocket was for all intents and purposes still a baby as naga’s measured age. She was still growing, still far far from the 50 feet she would some day reach.  
She needed protein, meat, food. Enough to keep her body healthy and strong.  
With out that she was withering away, her color gone, her beautiful red and black scales having turned a dull grey. 

Both of the lil girls were basically being starved to death very slowly by being here, and it was starting to get worse and worse. The illness they had from the infected bites was only made worse by the lack of food and care.  
Strong lil bodies that would normally have been able to throw off this with no challenge were fighting just to keep functioning. 

Her girls were dying. She now knew it was only a matter of days, before both of them reached the limits of their endurance.  
Leaving Aala all the more determined to do whatever she needed to do to get the girls out of this place as fast as possible. 

She was running over in her mind, wondering how she could possibly get him to let them go sooner, when the lock ground in the door and yet again there stood Skull leering at her.  
“Come with me,” he ordered.

She looked at the girls, “Stay here. Stay still ok?”

Sprocket held onto Pearl but nodded her head, and Aala followed Skull out of the room and down the hall to find out what he wanted from her this time.

It turned out that he had something to show her, in one of the dingy rooms down the hall from the one she and the girls were being kept in.  
It was dusty and full of old cob webs, and spiders. In the middle stood an ancient dressmakers dummy wearing what looked like a wedding dress from the 1890’s or earlier. 

Skull walked around to the far side of it, “This belonged to Master Becile.” He smirked at her, “It was SUPPOSED to go on that lil whore Delilah, they were going to be together.”

Aala took a step back and looked at the thing in mild horror, it was quite frankly hideous. She also knew that he was going to make her put it on, everything in her brain about this Sociopath was screaming that he would do this.  
Which is the very next thing he did. 

“Your going to wear it,” He grinned.

“If that’s what you want,” She said quietly.

“Oh,” He smiled now, “So well behaved. Yes My Amor, that’s exactly what I want.”

She took a deep breath and walked over to the dress, “Lets see if it fits.”

She knew he'd never give her the privacy to change so she completely gave up being worried about him seeing her in her undergarments at that point and just took her own dress off.  
Then pulled the archaic wedding dress off the dummy and slid it over her head.  
It was MUCH too big for her. Delilah was about as tall as her brother, Much like Rabbit. So it basically swallowed Aala whole.  
But she took a deep breath and turned to face him, feeling like she was wearing a tent.  
“It might be a bit too big,” She told him softly. 

“Oh?” He looked her up and down, “I like it.”  
Then he shot across the room and grabbed her by the arm, before she could pull away he had her pulled closer to him and again she felt his nasty fangs sink into the bites again.  
When he finally pulled back she was dizzy and could feel the dampness of fresh blood on her throat.

He smirked at her, “Let's go show the brats shall we?”

Before she could make some kind of protest, he had her by the wrist and was dragging her down the hall back to the room where the girls waited. Then shoving her through the door way ahead of him. 

The lil ones sat on the bed and stared in utter horror.

“Like it?” He sneered, “Your mother and I are going to be married very soon, I guess You’ll have to call ME Daddy won't you?”

Aala shook a bit and looked at him, “You said you’d let them go?” She pleaded.

He looked at her and shrugged, “I said I “Might” let them go. I’m actually getting kinda fond of having such rare lil things around. Quite a status symbol for a Lord to Own a Naga AND a Dhampir.”

“No please,” Aala begged, “Please just.. “

“Your mine,” Skull told her again, “Forever.”

If he had been paying more attention to the girls than Aala, Skull might have noticed the rage building up in the room.  
He might have seen the slits in blue eyes close till they were almost non existent. He might have seen the sakura pink swallowed whole by the blood red.  
As it was, Skull was too busy laughing at Aala’s pain to notice any of that. None of it registered with him until the cry of pure rage split the air in the whole house and echoed out into the grounds beyond. 

He also never heard the commotion in the foyer of the house, as the magic exploded there and deposited the whole of the Walter clan in his house.  
All of them turning their heads and staring in the direction of a scream that they all heard as all of the fury of two abused lil girls finally came to the surface.


	8. Chapter 8

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part Eight

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Note1:warning there is some foul language in this chapter , so you have been cautioned!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

After it was all said and done, and everyone was home safe, there would be a lot of discussion about who did what, who fought whom, and what exactly happened during the fight.  
For days and weeks after as all of the injured and ill recovered from their infirmities, there would be talk of what happened.  
As Micheal and his students fought to get people well, and keep them alive, they would wonder about what happened. 

As they popped into existence in the foyer of the dilapidated old house, none of that had entered their minds yet. All any of them could register the moment that they arrived was the scream.  
Upgrade and Steve had been left behind to guard the house and prepare the medical wing for what everyone knew was going to be coming. The two of them having the second most medical training of anyone else in the house. 

Spine spared a moment to think of that wondering what was going to happen now that they were here. Then they heard it. 

It came from up the stairs on the second floor of the house some place, echoed off the walls and reverberated out into the night beyond.  
The amount of rage and pain contained in that one shriek horrified everyone that heard it. Horrified them and then propelled them to move en masse in the direction it was coming from before it was even silenced. 

Each and every member of the rescue party knew the voice, tho it was distorted with more pain than any one person should ever have to feel. Every Walter that had entered this house of horrors knew it was Spine’s youngest daughter Pearl. All of them wondered just what they were going to find on the other end of that howl.  
Some of them never made it. 

Half of the way across the foyer a vicious looking being that might have once been the same golden color as Jon, dropped into their path from the upper balcony and snarled at them. A wall of water seemed to shoot out of nowhere behind him effectively cutting everyone off from being able to get to the second floor.  
“Nuh Uh,” Jack snapped, “That's between Skull and his women, you people don't need to stick yer noses…”

He never got a chance to finish his taunt as something that looked like tree branches or vines shot out of the floor and slammed the neryd into the nearest wall of the house, as the water wall imploded. Every head of every member of the Walter clan turned to stare at Jon.  
Most of them having forgotten because of his loving and peaceful nature, that Dryads were in their own ways, just as powerful as any other supernatural being. Even tho he never once used his power to harm another person, not even when he served in the military, there was a great deal more that he could do.  
Right then he was doing it.  
Holding the person who had tried to stop them still pinned against the wall with a look of determination on his face, “Spine, Get the girls.” Was all he had to say to any of them.

“Thank you,” Spine told him then did as he asked, heading deeper into the house to find the people they had lost. 

“Zero, Freid,” Micheal told them, “Stay here and back Jon up if he needs it. Everyone else move!”  
The Giant and younger Shapeshifter stayed back with Jon, while he did his best to hold Jack still.  
“Stop SQUIRMING!” Jon told him, “The harder you struggle the tighter they will get! I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't stop then I WILL.”

“Ya think it's gonna be that easy Tree?” Jack snapped, “Let's find out.”

The wall of water returned and this time slammed into the three of them knocking all off their feet and breaking Jon’s concentration, allowing him to get out of Jon’s trap. 

“I told you I don't want to hurt you,” Jon tried again as he climbed back to his feet, “Please just let us pass. Skull is KILLING those girls, Please I have to go help them. I don't have time for this!” 

The water loomed up behind Jack again and he only sneered, “They are his to do with as he wants Tree,” He smiled evilly, “If you plan on trying to interfere with that I guess I am just going to have to keep you from it.”

The wall of water slammed into him again, pinning Jon to the wall and keeping him there. In Spite of the fact that he was now effectively being drowned, Jon did his level best to fight back against the neryd. Trying to snare him once again, even tho his attacks were becoming weaker the longer he stayed under water.

“Zero we have to stop that nutjob!” Freid warned, “If we don't soon He’ll kill Jon!”

Zero nodded, “Can you shape shift like your uncle kid?”  
Freid nodded, “Yah.”

“Good,” Zero turned and focused on Jack, “Follow my lead lil buddy.”

Zero charged in at Jack, and the evil lil watersprite turned to focus on him for just a moment. Expecting him to do something like use his size to his advantage, not quite understanding what Zero was thinking. Zero was in fact doing just the opposite, motioning for Freid to go around to the back of this character.  
Jack had about thirty seconds before he realized the attack was not going to come from the front or from the back but from both, when he lost his focus and both the shape shifter and giant tackled him nearly flattening him to the ground and finally freeing Jon from the water.  
Freid didn’t really stop to think that he had just helped squash someone, he knew the guy was still alive, he could hear the evil lil monster groaning as Zero dragged him up right.  
He was thinking that the attack had taken several minutes and during all that time Jon had been under water. Dryad’s need air much like any other living being, as Freid made it to him he could see water coming out of Jon’s nose and mouth. The young man who hoped in his later life to become a doctor did what his training had taught him, and he rolled the other person on to his back and started CPR.  
For a moment he was certain Jon was not going to wake up when he felt the Dryad move and quickly jumped back and rolled him onto his side so Jon could start coughing up all that water.  
He had very nearly drowned and looked very weak, but he was alive, hacking up even more water as Zero headed over to check on his sibling after making sure Jack wasn’t going to move.  
“Jon!” The giant nearly screamed as he rushed to them.  
“He’s alive,” Freid told him, “But he’s not ok, Stay here with him I’m gonna …”

Before he could even get more of a statement out all of them heard more screams coming from the stairwell further down the foyer. 

Spine was focused on getting to the girls and stopping those screams and not much else, when the spider monster that was the opposite of Hatchworth dropped from the ceiling onto his back.  
Hatchworth watched the chitine go after his brother with its jaws for a few seconds and then the drider launched himself at the thing.  
“GET OFF HIM!”  
Locksmith hissed and chittered at the other spider being, ancient animosities between the two spider races coming to the surface.  
“Still think your better than us don't you eight legs?” He snarled.  
“I never thought anything about you!” Hatchworth growled back, “I just want you out of my way so my brother can get to the girls! Are you so stupid and wrapped up in old fudes that you’d let three innocent girls die just to prove your better than me!”

“In a heartbeat,” the chitine snapped, “Skull got those women fair and square, why don’t you mind your business and let's prove who’s better once and for all!” 

Hatchworth shook his head sadly but made a point of putting his body between Locksmith and the rest of his family, “Spine… Guys… Go get the girls. I’m not letting this bully keep you from them one second longer!”  
Then eight powerful legs launched him at the other spider person and with screams and hisses, the tangle of limbs tumbled back onto the staircase.  
“GO!” Specter snarled, “I’ll stay with pappa! GO uncle Spine! Save Pearl and Sprocket! Save auntie Aala!” 

Again Spine had no choice but to leave, another of his siblings sacrificing themselves so he could get to his family and save them. He gave his brother and nephew one more long look and then again headed in the direction of the scream.  
Specter turned back to the fight in time to watch the chitine throw himself at his father. Driders are strong but have a weakness, if you can harm their legs, damage more than two of them, they become immobilized.  
Locksmith saw that Hatchworth had taken a second to look after his older siblings as they tore off into the falling down manor and took full advantage of the distraction. The whole house heard the snaps and scream of pain from the drider, and that was in fact the very last straw for his Lil son.

When Specter had died, it has not been his time, bringing him back came at a price, making him a magical zombie that needed brain matter to stay healthy, to keep from becoming a mindless predator. This was not a problem most of the time, his family had the means to provide him with what he needed easily. But that state, the feral nature of the type of being he now was, meant that if the lil boy needed to, he could get the food he needed on his own. 

It had been days since the lil boy had eaten, the desire for food slowly etching into his normal sweet personality. Vicious strength to procure that food coming along with it. Now the child turned all of that on the monster he saw attacking his father. 

He flew at the chitine in a rage, “LET GO OF MY PAPPA!” He snarled.  
The next thing Locksmith knew, something small and deadly was clinging to his back, sharp fingers digging into his scalp. “GET AWAY FROM HIM !! “  
The lil one continued to scream coming quite close to ripping the flesh from Locksmith’s head until he finally jumped away from Hatchworth and ran down the now completely trashed staircase screaming in horror.  
Specter let him go and stood in front of his father snarling, daring anyone to come and get it, if they wanted to hurt Hatchworth. 

By that point Freid had left Jon with Zero and had gone running to see if any of the others could be helped. What he saw when he got to the trashed staircase was the unconscious chitine and a VERY angry lil zombie.  
Specter snarled at him a bit and backed up in front of Hatchworth. 

“Specter,” Freid held up his hands, “Hey come on lil guy, calm down. I’m here to help your pappa.”

Hatchworth was in quite a bit of pain from several snapped legs but he still reached out and put his hand on his Son’s shoulder.  
“Calm down lil one,” He said softly, “He’s here to help me.”

Specter stared at Freid for a bit more and then shook his head snapping out of his feral state, “Pappa’s hurt Freid.. Please help!”

“I promise lil guy,” Freid smiled, “Lets get him moved down to where Jon is. He got hurt to. We need to…”

A long loud snarl of pure anger resounded through the house and Specter snapped his head up, “That’s DEX!”  
He turned back to the young shapeshifter medic, “Help Pappa! I’m going to help Dex!”

In the upper hallway there was just as much chaos as there was on the lower floors. The closer they got to where Aala and the girls were being held the more of a fight these people were starting to put up.

Hare stood at the head of the balcony leading to the room and snarled at them, Ears laid back and bristling like a mad dog.  
“Your not getting one step closer,” He snapped, “Those women belong here. There isn't one thing any of you can do about it. Their HIS now.”

Rabbit narrowed her eyes at him, “You people have been causing us trouble for SO LONG.. what is it with you!?” She demanded, “Just MOVE and let us have the girls back! We don't even have to fight! JUST MOVE! It's that simple!”

“Nothing’s ever simple with you weaklings!” Hare snapped, “People like us could rule the world! Instead of catering to humans. Catering to our own FOOD… your family are all fools fox! Your brother Fucked a SLAYER! That lil half breed of his is proof! He hates his own kind!” 

“That's enough!” Rabbit yelled, “Either you move … OR I MOVE YOU!”

“Do it if you think you can,” He grinned at her, “There’s more than me here to stop you.”

“Fine,” Rabbit told him, “If that's what you want… that’s what your going to get.”  
She turned and looked at her twin, “Stop standing there and go get the girls the instant this maniac is out of the way. GOT IT!?”

Spine gave his twin a simple nod and then moved back, watching as she did something she almost never did.  
Any illusion of her human form fell away, all nine tails appearing and sparking with power, As one of the oldest kitsune on the planet took her true form.  
Red ears laid back, and mismatched blue and green eyes turned the color of gold.  
Jaws elongated and hands and feet became paws, as clothes dissolve into nothingness. Everyone got one last look at the powerful being before them as she lanced across the balcony and crashed into the ranting Inugami. 

Powerful jaws lined with razor sharp fangs snapped at the other demon as he struggled to get out of her way long enough to assume his demon form. 

Spine turned to the rest of the group that was still with him, Amber, Micheal and the Wizards, and then headed in the direction of the room without another word.  
Dex stood back and stared in awe. He’d never seen his mom use all of her power before. Never seen her assume her real demon form, it was shocking, scary and painfully beautiful all at the same time.  
While she snarled and clawed as Hare finally reached his demon form too. 

While Rabbit was older and more powerful than the other demon, he happened to be slightly larger. The anger between Inugami and Kitsune families are as old as the anger between many other types of supernatural beings.  
Rabbit had never cared, never judged anyone for how they had been born. The Walter wizards had in centuries past made a point of instilling all of that in this family.  
She would never have tried to call herself better than Hare, just as Hatchworth would never have tried to call himself better than Locksmith. But the Becile’s had believed in the old hatreds and had instilled that into the people around them.  
So now the fox and dog demons snarled and clawed at each other, one simply wanting to keep her family safe, the other wanting revenge for generations of imagined slights.  
Common sense and reason were not a part of Hare’s thinking and his fury gave him more of an edge in the fight, because in truth Rabbit had no desire to hurt him. So he pressed that and got a swipe in that knocked her off her feet for a moment.  
Black lips pulled back in a vicious snarl as he was about to move in and clamp his jaws around the Kitsnue’s neck. He got about one inch before something much stronger than him grabbed him and hauled him away from her. 

He turned to snap at the thing and felt his mouth fall open. 175 lbs of light grey wolf snarled at him, snarled at him and began to change.  
Hands taking on a more human appearance, back arching and pulling him up until he was standing on his hind legs.  
Clothing disappeared like his mothers into nothing as he bared his fangs at the inugami before him.  
A muzzle of a wolf that should not have been able to form human words opened and somehow managed to growl out, “Get AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!” 

Then the claws that were digging into his tail suddenly dug into his neck as well, pulling Hare off his feet and hoisting him up. Then snarling in his face, throwing back his head and howling in fury at the sight of his mom in danger.  
Dex had never known that he HAD a “wolfman” form. He had never thought that he would ever be able to do something like that, either he was too young or it just didn’t exist.  
He had assumed that form now and used all that power to tear this demented person away from his mother and throw him into the opposite wall, with all the power he now had. 

Rabbit’s eyes bugged, she’d always known Dex could possibly be this powerful. He was not a werewolf that had been changed by a bite, he was a full blooded werewolf, born one. Born with all the power of one at his command, born to be strong. She knew SOME DAY she’d see it, when he was much older she’d always assumed. Now all she could do was stare as her sweet lil cub, suddenly became a full blooded alpha wolf and made short work of Hare and all of his insane rants. 

Dex watched for a moment as the dog demon crumpled against the wall and then turned back and looked at his mom in her beautiful fox form.  
She let out a short bark to let him know it was ok and he came over and bent down to nuzzle her back.  
The two of them were about to collect Hare and head to join the group in the foyer when more insanity hit.  
Specter appeared and stared at Dex for a moment and then motioned deeper into the house, “Come on they need us!”  
The werewolf nodded and looked at his mom, a quick bark of affirmation from her later and he was following his zombie cousin deeper into the chaos of the house. 

Spine and his group were continuing to head in the direction of the girls, minutes that felt like lifetimes continued to pass as they raced in that direction. 

Hare was the last of the living Beciles that they believed would be stopping them. The one thing none of them had counted on was that Old ghosts that still wanted revenge might have orchestrated this. That they might still be haunting this house and pulling all the strings on everything that had happened so far.

The hideous green ghost, a being that normally, unless there was a powerful emotion behind it , could not affect the material world, materialized in the hallway.  
A shorter man with black hair and large sideburns stared at them as the ghoul he had now become.  
“Hello My beloved Delilah,” He sneered, “Welcome home.”

Afterward, no one ever really knew what Delilah did, if she came up to him or just somehow materialized there. But one second the ghoul taunted them, the next he was falling under her claws.  
The anger of the green apparition streaming out through the house and reaching for the rest of the rescue party that still remained. 

The wizards were able to stop it.  
Salgexicon turning to his cousin, “Spine, you have to keep going! I don't know how long the three of us are going to keep this from tearing the house apart! Get the girls! Get back here as fast as you possibly can!”

Spine looked more horrified that ever, This fight was hurting more and more of his family. But the conviction on his cousin’s face made him believe that he was doing the right thing.  
“GO SPINE!” Micheal snapped, “Go on! Get the girls, get Aala! I’ll stay. I have a feeling after She’s done they’re gonna need me.”

Amber looked at Micheal and then at Spine, “I;ll go with him!” She told him, “I’ll help Spine get to Aala and the girls.”

Micheal smiled so warmly and lovingly at her, then pulled her into a very tight hug, “Thank you,” He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, “My brave girl.” 

“Stay alive,” She told him. Then tugged on Spine’s arm, “Lets go. We have to get to your family before this mess gets worse!”

“Thank you,” He told them one more time and then finally headed down the last of the hallway to the room where they had heard Pearl’s scream issue from.  
Spine knocked the door off its hinges just in time to see the Lil dhampir being flung across the room by Skull as she charged at him with all of her fury. 

“That the best you can do you lil brat?” He laughed. 

Then stopped as he realized who had stormed in on them. “Well well, if it isn't The Pretty boy himself. Back to take what belongs to this family again I see. Well this time you wont get it. They’re mine now.”

Aala was just staring, she’d almost lost hope that anyone would ever be able to find them here. But there stood her Amor in the doorway, looking like he wanted to rip Skull’s head right off his shoulders. Beautiful emerald eyes turned the color of blood as the vampire snarled at the nosferatu. 

“They don't belong to ANYONE!” A girl behind them shouted angrily, “They are living people! Not things! How DARE you talk about them like that.”

“Shut up you lil bitch,” Skull snarled, “I’ll do what I damned well please in my own damned house. You and Him aren't going to stop me.”

Before either one could do much of anything else, Aala felt Skull release her arm he had been holding on to and grabbed her by the back of the neck. The next thing she knew she saw the wall coming and there wasn't one thing she could do about it. 

Spine watched in utter agony as Skull grabbed his precious Aala and threw her against the nearest wall. Normally that would have been something that she probably could have shrugged off, but now she was so weak from all the horror that had been done to her, She slammed into it and then crumpled into a heap in front of his eyes. 

“YOU BASTARD!!” Spine howled in utter fury and agony.  
Skull never knew what hit him.  
It had been since the last war that Spine had used his full strength for anything.  
He had never needed to.  
Now he turned all of it onto the beast that he saw hurting the woman he loved. That he knew had also hurt his precious babies.  
He hoped he could keep himself from tearing Skull to bits, he truly hoped he didn’t kill the other man.  
But right then all he could think of was the pain he saw in Aala’s eyes right before she hit the wall. The pain and the faint glimmer of hope that maybe he could save her and the girls.  
He felt Skull slam into the far wall and felt the wall crumble to dust around them. The whole house seemed to be shaking because of the fury that was coursing through it at this point. 

As Skull got up off the floor Spine clocked him with another back hand and sent the nosferatu reeling. It took a few moments for Skull to get his bearings back but he stood up, spat out the blood in his mouth and sneered. 

“I see I musta hit a nerve there pretty boy,” He taunted, “Well I plan on keeping hitting them. The brats belong to me, and I intend to marry that one.” He motioned to Aala, “She’s perfect. Even her blood is sweet,” He grinned at Spine, “Just like chocolate cake.”

That instant, that comment was the knife that twsited in Spine’s aching wound. Knowing that this monster had done something to his love that he would NEVER DO. Taken her blood against her will.  
Spine bared his fangs and was nearly blind with rage as he lunged at Skull, this time intent on making him pay for what he had done, letting days of not eating right, not sleeping, and sheer fury get the better of him. 

Skull took full advantage of that and side stepped to get a lucky blow in on the back of Spine’s head, knocking the wind out of him and sending him crashing to the ground. 

Skull smirked while Spine tried to get his feet back under him, then lunged forward and clamped his hand around Spine’s throat, pressing him into the wall, keeping him pinned in a sitting position.

“I take your blood,” Skull snarled as he bent down, “I take your place as Lord of the West Coast. Everything you love is going to be mine. I hope you have fun dying with that knowledge.”

Spine was struggling, he could hear Amber screaming, and he full well knew Skull was going to make good on his threat.  
What no one expected was for someone to stop him. 

A delicate hand with a grip like reinforced titanium clamped down on the back of Skull’s neck and pulled him with a force like gravity itself, away from Spine.  
Then Skull had about ten seconds to register the pale, angry, but still strangely beautiful face above him, before it became a blur and she dug her knee into his back with and loud snapping sound.  
“GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!” This new creature snarled. 

He felt his legs go numb and then got a good look.  
It was one of the girls. The smallest one, in the tattered remains of her pink princess dress.  
Nothing remained of her human heritage in her face, as she continues to hold him and then threw him back into the other room. 

“Get him Sprocket!” She growled.

Before Skull could register what was going on, he felt something cold engulf him. All around him, on all of the limbs he could still feel and all of the ones he’d lost feeling there was the sensation of pressure that might have been comparable to an atom smasher.  
The other girl, The naga, now snarled at him as she held him in her coils.  
19 and a half feet of anger crushed him, the result of what he had done finally hitting home. The naga’s jaw fully distended displaying a set of sharp fangs that would make any member of her species proud. Delicate fingers sharpening into talons like straight razors.  
Face taking on a satisfied look as more of the nosferatu’s bones creaked under what she was subjecting him too. 

By this point, Dex and Specter had arrived in the room, and were howling and snarling in glee, egging both of their girl cousins on as Sprocket released him and tossed him back at Pearl who sent him flying again with a snarl. 

Amber stood there in shock and watched, these weren't just young supernatural beings, she realized. These were the future kings and queens of their races.  
The prophecy of the slayers that promised rulers for the next generation fulfilled.  
She suddenly felt strange, dizzy, hot, as she looked at the dhampir who was no longer tiny or meek. Now displaying all the power the mythology claimed her kind had.  
Amber felt her aggressive streak, her dark elf nature rise to the surface and she began cheering on the two girls as well. Also feeling something she had never felt before, a desire for blood.  
But she paid it no mind as she watched the two girls make short work of the beast that had hurt them. 

Out in the hallway, the two younger wizards had appeared to come and find everyone, to say that the house was on it way to collapse and that it was time to go.  
They stopped when they saw what was going on and smiled in satisfaction.  
Watching as the young girl pulled her tormentor to her, “Don't look so afraid,” She told him, “I’m not like you. I am My FATHER’S daughter. I. Don’t. Kill.” 

Spine had by this point gotten over to Aala and was holding his beloved in his arms, watching his daughter with shock and awe. 

Pearl kept her hand on Skull’s throat and then turned to her guy cousins “Go get the other ones.” She ordered. 

Sprocket and Dex nodded and vanished out the door, shortly returning with Jack, Locksmith, Hare, and what was left of Becile’s ghoul.  
“You aren't going to die,” Pearl said, “But you are never going to hurt anyone again for a VERY long time!” 

She then turned to the young wizards that had been in the group around her, “Can the two of you send them someplace nasty?” She asked. 

“With Pleasure,” Both twins answered in unison. 

“Do it,” Pearl ordered. 

Then released her hold and threw Skull into the heap with the rest of the Beciles.  
A moment later there was a loud pop and flash and they were all gone. Pearl stared at the spot for a moment more as more of the grown people started to enter the room. 

Rabbit and Micheal had come to get them, while Salgexicon still tried to keep the house from caving in. 

“We have to …” Micheal stopped and stared, “Holy god.”

Pearl turned to face him and it was like someone flipped a switch or cut a string on both of the girls.  
Their eyes rolled back in their heads and all of the anger faded, the power with it. They collapsed onto the ground and Dex shot forward taking one girl under each arm.  
That got everyone else going, and the charge for the front door was underway.  
Then everyone spilling out onto the lawn where Freid already waited with Jon, Zero and Hatchworth. 

Everyone collapsed for a moment and watched as what was left of the Becile house caved in on itself, consumed by the green fire that the Thadeus ghoul had unleashed and been unable to control.

Spine sat in stunned silence for a moment, his face pressed into Aala’s hair, holding her like he never wanted to let go.  
Then he heard it, is children crying, and knew he was going to have to.  
“Micheal?” He called hoarsely.  
The medic appeared and took Aala from him gently and then Spine rushed over to his Lil girls.  
Both of them looked even weaker than he would have imagined, Sprocket gasping for breath and shivering violently in the freezing night air. Pearl crying softly into the remains of what was once her pink princess dress. Both of them being held by Amber, who looked a lil in shock herself. 

“My babies,” He said softly as the young dark elf gave them up into his arms, “Its over.” He pressed his face into both of their hair hugging them, comforting them. Knowing that the worst, healing them from this might still be yet to come.  
Still Spine rocked his precious girls in his arms and told them what he hoped desperately was true “Its over. Your safe now.”


	9. Chapter 9

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part Nine

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!   
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.   
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Note1:warning there is a lot of medical stuff being discussed, some procedures mentioned. Maybe a lil gross.. You been warned!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

Micheal had told him to go to bed, and he probably should. But the thought of leaving them alone, even in the medical wing of the manor was tearing Spine apart. His true love, his precious babies, finally home.  
Back in his arms where he could protect them the way he had failed to. Something that he would never stop holding himself accountable for, never not regret if he lived to be 1000.   
Not keeping two tiny girls and the woman he loved out of the hands of a monster.   
So when he should have been sleeping, or probably should have gone and gotten something to eat, he was sitting by Aala. He watched as her body fought the effects of her days of mistreatment.   
She had woken up a time or two, but it was to fever dreams and nightmares that she was still trapped in her prison. She begged and pleaded for someone to help her. For Spine to come to her and get the girls out of Skull’s hands.   
The high fever she had, keeping her locked in these visions, as Spine sat and had no idea what he could do about this if anything. 

Micheal had told him that the first thing he needed to do was treat the immediate injuries, meaning where she had hurt her head during the fight. Cuts and bruises from struggles. Those vicious, callous, wounds on her throat, that had carelessly been left open, forming painful looking scabs. 

All of that compounded by the aforementioned high fever that neither Micheal nor either of his students could find the source of. The Medic finally resorting to giving Aala some sedation to keep her from hurting herself, and keep the dreams away so she could get the rest she needed to heal. All this while Micheal tried to pinpoint what was causing it.   
So Spine was forced to sit and watch as the woman he loved fought for her life. 

Across the hall, neither of his daughters were in much better shape. Both of them having been starved the whole time they had been held in that damned room. 

Pearl’s throat so raw from not having the blood she needed that it had become impossible for her to swallow. He didn’t even want to think about what Micheal had to do to get blood down her. A nasogastric feeding tube, because a simple IV wouldn’t work. Vampires like himself, and dhampir like his poor lil Pearl, needed to digest the blood to get the nutrition from it. It horrified Spine but it was the only way. 

Sprocket thankfully was still able to swallow enough to get food into her, but it was going to be a long time before she could eat enough to get her strength back. The same raging internal infections as her sister, and Aala, draining all of what should have gone to building her strength back up. Leaving her weak, and still in pain even after Micheal and his Student’s attentions.

All of this again made worse by the nasty, scabbed bites both of them had. It turned Spine’s stomach just to think of that. To him it was the most violent thing that could have happened. He looked at taking someone’s blood with out their consent as no better than rape. Just as vicious, just a violating.   
Something that in all of his long long years, even when he was starving, even when he was injured, He had never done. 

Now he sat with his head down, condemning himself for his part in this mess and praying that somehow the people he loved, the most dear beings in this or any other world to him. Some how they survived this intact. 

His thoughts were at this point when someone knocked softly on the door of Aala’s ward room. Spine blinked himself out of his mental state and faced the door calling softly “Come in.” To keep from waking Aala.

The door opened a crack and Rabbit stuck her head in, “Bro?” She walked slowly into the room, “How is she?”

“Still sleeping,” Spine replied, “How are Dex and Specter?”

Rabbit had to smile at her lil brother, always thinking of other people before himself.   
“A lot better after some food and a decent sleep,” She looked off in the direction of the boys rooms, “They want to come see the girls but I said not until they are feeling a lil better.” She shook her head, “I don't think the boys need to…”

She trailed off and looked away ashamed of that but still trying to protect her son and nephew.  
“No that's alright Rabbit,” Spine tried to smile at her, “ Your just trying to protect them all, the girls and Dex and Specter.”

“It's so hard,” She made a face at him, “I wish there were more that Any of us could do to help them… but…”

“How are Jon and Hatchworth?” Spine continued worried about his other siblings too.

“Hatchworth is sore all over,” Rabbit looked sheepish and rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassed manner, “Falling down a flight of stairs and having someone land on you will do that to a person. He’s got three broken legs and a concussion, but he’s in good spirits at least.”

Spine’s black lips twitched up for a moment then fell again, “And Jon?”

“He woke up for a few minutes,” She sighed, “But he's SO weak. I never had any idea how badly water could hurt someone like him. I wish….” 

Spine reached over and squeezed his sister’s hand, “None of us wanted any of this Rabbit. I am and will forever be grateful for what You and the rest of my Family did to save my girls and Aala.”

She smiled sadly at him then took a deep breath, “That honestly isn't the reason that I came here to find you. You have a visitor.”

“I wha?” Spine blinked in confusion. 

Rabbit nodded, “Yah..” Then she called into the hall, “Mrs Martinez… I found him.”

“OH heavens!” Came the sweet voice from the hall, “I was starting to think that boy had done run off an hid some place again.”

Spine had to come out of his mood for a bit, as he instantly recognized the voice on the other side of the door. Mrs Martinez, the actual owner of the dress shop where Aala and the girls had been taken. The woman that SHOULD have been there to look after them. 

“Mam,” Spine stood up and took her hand warmly, “are you doing alright? You weren't hurt too badly in all of that were you?”

The elderly lady shook her head and rolled her eyes a bit, “Son you always do that. Worry about everyone but yourself.” She squeezed his hand and smiled more, “This lil ole lady is fine. I just wanted to check on your and yours and bring you back something I found in my shop.”

Spine blinked at her and looked over at Rabbit as she grinned at him, “Your gonna love it Baby bro. Trust me.”

Spine watched as the elderly dressmaker reached into her large colorful bag and fished around for a second, then pulled out a small velvet box.  
“I found this under one of the racks when I was cleaning a day or so ago Son. I know it must be long to that pretty Lady of yours there. I’m sorry those hooligans took it offa her.”

His eyes got wide as he took the box from her and opened it. Inside on the lil velvet cushion sat Aala’s alexandrite engagement ring. It sparkled up at him as if it never knew it had been yanked off her hand and tossed away like so much trash. Spine stared at it and suddenly felt tears fill his emerald eyes. 

A very Soft, “Thank you,” Was the only reply he managed to make right then as his legs shook so much he was forced to take his seat again, and just stared down at something he had assumed was lost forever. 

“You don't have to thank me son,” She laughed then, “Here I am calling you Son when you're old enough to be my great great grandaddy.” She reached her hand over and tilted Spines face up to look at her, “Now you listen to an old lady ok? It’s going to be ok. I know it's going to be ok because I can see something in your eyes I never saw from the time I was a lil girl and Lady Delilah dragged you into the shop to carry her bags.” She smiled at him again and continued, “I see love in your eyes, real true love. Not the heartbreak I saw in them when you came home with your lil one, but real love. Anyone who can love someone the way I see you loving that young lady, and those lil babies of yours, can do anything.”

“I hope so,” Spine told her, “Thank you so much for returning this. IF you ever need anything at all mam..”

She grinned, “When that lovely lady of yours is ready for her dress how about i come to her this time? Lemme do that to make up for this and We’ll both be happy.”

Spine smiled and nodded, “As soon as she’s well and we are ready I will call you in a heartbeat.”

The old lady leaned over and gave him a warm, soft hug, “Be safe son. This city and this family needs you. But understand that sometimes you need things too ok? Let me know.”

She let him go and turned gave Rabbit a warm smile and walked out content and happy. Spine continued to sit there and stare at the ring for a few moments. Wondering what getting it back meant.

“I can't believe she found it,” He said softly to his sister, “I thought it went up in flames with the Becile house.”

“Nah,” Rabbit shrugged, “Your loves to strong for that. It’s just going to take time Spine.” She came over and put her arms around her lil brother, “But your strong, THEY are strong.”

“Thank you Rabbit,” He rested his head against his sister for a second, “Thank you.”  
She released the hug and smiled at him, “Please don't make yourself sick to ok? Get something to eat at least?”

He nodded, “I’ll do my best. Let me know if you need anything Rabbit.”

She smiled again and headed back out into the rest of the house to go check on other members of her family again. 

Down stairs in the kitchen, Amber sat numbly staring at her coffee on the table.   
She was probably in something of a shock herself, but all of this had blown her out of the water and she had to stop for five minutes just to think about it.   
Her own life had been very difficult, her father passing before she was ever born. Her mother dying in a massive shooting by one crazed gunman.   
Her life had been a struggle.   
People had helped her tho, Micheal being one of them. She had to smile warmly at that as she took a sip of her coffee, maxwell house regular, his favorite brand. He showed her life went on, helped her decide she wanted to be a doctor as well. Her best friend Freid, so kind and loyal. His sense of humor helping her face down some of the darkest times in her life, being there when everyone else at the school took Dr. Preich side. He was a true friend and a lot like his Uncle

So there had been many good things in the dark elf girl’s life too. 

But nothing in all of her nearly 100 years of existence had ever prepared her for this … She trailed off trying hard to think of the right word. Horror was the best that she could come up with, pure horror.   
It hadn’t really hit home during the fight, or even during what went on before the fight. Helping Spine with her own blood because she found him so terribly ill. No the depth of what was going on hadn’t registered with her until the family was teleported back to the house. 

Then came the mad dash to get everyone to the medical wing and start healing them. The injuries were pretty extensive.  
Jon had nearly drowned, Hatchworth had been squashed, Dex and Specter looked ready to face plant. But the ones in the worst condition were the people they had gone to rescue.  
Micheal had his hands full with Aala. Freid and the Dragon Steve, helped Jon and Hatchworth. Rabbit herded the boys away for some rest. 

That left Upgrade and Amber to help with the two lil girls.   
Cleaning them up, treating what had been done to them, it was a nightmare.   
Only after it was over, did she have time to stop. Stop and look down at what was in her hands. 

The two lil girls were now clean, dry, and safe. But they hadn’t been.  
The full depth of what had been done, suddenly hit poor Amber like a ton of bricks when she looked down and in her hands was the tattered remains of the lil pink dress the dhampir girl had been wearing. 

Amber started to shake as she looked at it and then looked over at the tiny thing. Not even fifty years old, mentally equivalent of 13 or maybe even younger.   
Then turned and looked at her sister, also no more than a child. Just at the start of what should have been a very long healthy life. Now only hanging on to that life by one, slender thread. 

Upgrade had noticed it then, the young woman had started to shake and tears were running down her from eyes. 

“Oh sweet heart,” The pink succubus hugged her. Proving how upset Amber was, she almost never let anyone do that. 

“They are gonna be ok,” Upgrade continued, “You did a wonderful job taking care of them. Thank you so, so much.” She smiled and pulled Amber towards the doorway, “Go get something to eat and take a break. Your worse than Spine almost!”

Then shooed her out of the ward room, finally prompting the lil dark elf to wander down to the kitchen and get some food and coffee. The sandwich sat untouched on the table but she was enjoying the warmth of her drink.   
Still sitting there processing everything when Micheal wandered in for his own caffeination infusion and saw her sitting there.

“Hey Lil girl,” He smiled using an old pet name, “Thank you so much for everything you did this evening. You did great with the girls and…”

He trailed off as he noticed the scrap of pink still in her lap, “oh Amber...I’m sorry.”

She looked down and realized what she was holding, “Oh…” Then sniffed a bit, “She’s so lil Micheal...Just like I was when…”

He came over and sat his own coffee on the table then sat in the chair next to her, “Its ok. Pearl ISN’T alone, and neither are you anymore.”  
He pulled her to him and she leaned into the hug, enjoying the feeling of warmth from him that she felt from no place else. She snuggled into his shoulder for a moment and just let the darkness this had stirred up in her drain away. Enjoying this for the few moments that they had it before they had to go back and face the aftereffects of this monster again. 

She finally pulled away and swiped at her eyes again, “Sorry for being such a mess. Those poor lil things.”

“Its breaking everyone’s heart Amber,” He told her softly, “It's not something that anyone ever thought this family would have to face up to again.”

“What did cause all of this Micheal? I mean Was that man just crazed or something else?” She asked.

“No it's a long story,” He sighed and pulled his coffee over to take a sip of some, “The family that did this, The Beciles. There’s a feud that went back with the Walters centuries.” He got a distant look to his eyes and continued the story for her, “ Did you know Salgexicon and Delilah are actually older than Spine and Rabbit? By about 100 or so years?”

Amber shook her head and so Micheal continued, “Delilah was the first vampire lady born to the Walter family, She has a different last name because she has her Father’s last name. But back in Europe a lot of people were interested in her even tho she wasn't. One of them was Thaddeus Beclie.”

“The ghoul?” Amber questioned. 

Micheal nodded, “He wanted her to marry him, she wasn't interested. He… ahh.. Nearly killed Salgexicon to get her to agree. He uses a spell to make his hair black,” Micheal smiled faintly, “He started that after seeing Spine’s hair. His is actually solid white. Once upon a time it was the same color as David’s” Micheal looked away, knowing what had happened to this good family tore him up inside.   
He hadn’t been born yet but his father had been part of the family much like him, adopted he supposed, he had seen the aftermath. “ He was so hurt, a lot like what was done to the girls and Aala. Delilah swore she’d never forgive Becile. It was the only time she ever…” 

Amber felt her mouth drop open a bit as the implications of what had happened sank in. NOW the fact that there had been a Ghoul running around made sense. The myth about vampires creating other vampires was just that, a myth. The circumstances had to be perfect for an actual conversion to happen. It almost never happened from one bite, or kill.   
But sometimes victims did endure, if they were particularly mean spirited. Ghouls, came about in this way. Heartless and pure evil, a manifestation of a soul’s basest desires.   
Amber shook her head, taking all of this in, and then refocused on Micheal as he continued. 

“There was never peace between the families after that. Thaddeus didn’t want to give up, and continued to harass them in his new form. Even when the second set of twins came along, Spine and Rabbit. They followed the family when they came to America and the fighting continued for a long time. They still made trouble but we’d not heard anything for several years, and assumed they’d either had enough, or died.” Micheal let out a long sigh, “We never thought Thaddeus would put Skull up to something like this. We should have known, Looked there first. We…”

Amber reached over and put her hand on Micheal’s, “Stop that. Your as bad as Spine with the self blame. No one could have guessed this, what you gotta focus on now Micheal is helping these people, Ok?”

The shapeshifter let out a soft laugh at that, “Thanks. Yah that’s a bad habit, a lot of folks in this family have.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Your right of course. We have to focus now on what’s causing them to have these fevers. I know it's some kind of internal infection but I can’t for the life of me locate where its coming from.”

Amber snapped back into med student mode and ran through that in her head, “Well what kind of bacteria came out of their blood tests?”

“Staph and Others,” He told her, “But one I am having a hard time identifying. I’ve never seen one like it.”  
Amber thought about that, “Anything we can compare it to? Or is this going to have to be done solely through research?”

“I'm checking to see what I can find,” He made a face, “It's not synthetic, so it's an actual pathogen… but I can't match it to anything.”

Amber continued to consider, “It might be something they picked up in that house. That place was pretty filthy.”

Micheal nodded, “It was disgusting. It's possible that something could have gotten into a cut or something that could have come from breathing in that nasty dusty air.”

Amber stared at her now cold coffee and tried to remember all the different things she had read for herself and for her schooling. 

“It might help if we knew more about the type of supernatural beings they were around to.” She said, “It was clear all of them knew what they were doing when it came to fighting. We just got lucky all of these runts were able to kick that much butt.” She had to grin, “I TOLD YOU dhampir are dangerous.”

Micheal had to laugh a bit at that, “Yah if anyone had told me She was going to be able to do that, when you get her mad, I’d never in a million years have believed them.”

Amber grinned, “Well as far as I know there’s only been one or two others over the years. But all of them are so rare, there’s not much to go on at this point.”

Micheal continued thinking, “There’s a lot of information out there, do you think you could go round up Freid and start digging on the internet? Any lil bit of information that you might be able to find out them would be able to help.”

Amber nodded, “at the moment that’s the best thing I think I…”  
She moved to stand up and felt something slide off her lap and looked down, it was that pink dress again.   
One more time Amber felt her heart feel like breaking at the thought of that. She stopped and pick it up and then turned back to Micheal.   
“Actually if you don't mind I think…”She trailed off.

Micheal smiled, “Ya know, everyone that has ever met those lil ones has cared about them Amber. I can understand how your feeling now, they need that. If you want to go check on them and spend some time in there that’s ok too. I’ll send Freid up later to let you get some rest, but for now go do what your heart is telling you.”

“Wha…” She had to stop and try again never really feeling anything like this particular emotion, “What should I do with this?”

She held out the scrap of pink fabric, looking down at it so forlornly.

“Why don't I take that?” He offered, “I’ll put it someplace safe. Maybe someday you can get it washed and fixed up for her? Or find her a new one.”

Amber swallowed and handed it over, “Thank you. I don't know if she’d want to keep it, but it also seems too important to just…”

“I know,” He stood up and pulled her to her feet, “It means something to you, even if you don't know what yet.”

She finally nodded, “Yah. It does.”

“I think you will figure it out,” He hugged her and kissed the top of her head, “In the meantime go check on them and put your mind at ease ok?”

She smiled into his shoulder and then finally, reluctantly left the hug to go and check on yer young charges. A quick dash up the steps and a left and she was back to the ward room for the girls.   
Upgrade raised her eyebrow at Amber, then shook her head and gave the girl a warm smile. 

“Hey.. I'm gonna go check on my brothers and sister,” Upgrade told her, “Do me a favor and watch these two for me?”

Amber nodded, “I will. See you in a bit.”

She watched the pink succubus go with a wave and a reassuring smile, then headed over to check on both of the girls.   
For the moment they seemed to be sleeping well enough, lil bodies trying to recover from what was done to them.   
She was about to sit down when The older one Sprocket made a noise and stirred, blue eyes blurry and confused. 

She looked up at Amber and blinked a few times in confusion, “Sis?” She asked.

Amber smiled, “Awww … sweetie she’s right over there… My name’s Amber.”

Sprocket continued to stare at her for a few seconds, feverish and still confused, “are you...Sure… You...Look like my sister.” She told the older girl softly, “you …” 

Sprocket trailed off having a harder time focusing her thoughts than she felt like she should, shaking her head trying to make things clear. 

“Its ok Kiddo,” Amber smiled and tucked the blanket up around Sprocket’s shoulders, “Go on back to sleep honey. Your home and safe.”

“Ok then,” That seemed to satisfy the lil silver naga for the moment, She nodded at the older girl and settled back into her pillows. 

Amber watched her fall back asleep, then went to check on the other one.   
Everything seemed ok, she was breathing fine, if a bit through her mouth because of the tube in her nose. But didn’t seem overly distressed at the moment.   
Both of them were still sick, weak and had horrid high fevers, but they were in a place where they would be safe, loved and have as much care as they all needed.   
She sat down to watch them for a while, finally pulled out her laptop and started looking around on the web for anything that might help. 

She was officially falling in love here.  
With this family, with the wonderful man in her life, with this life she had now.   
That love was prompting her to put her all into helping these people.  
Amber knew the answer was out there, if finding it was what it took to help her new family.  
Then she would do it.   
She had never stopped when she puts her mind to things. To prove someone wrong, to prove herself right.   
To prove she was strong enough to make it in the world.   
Now she was doing it not for pride or to prove some point, but for what perhaps was the best reason she had ever had.   
She was throwing her indomitable will against the stone wall of life again. This time tho, this time it was for love.


	10. Chapter 10

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part ten

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Note1:warning there is a lot of medical stuff being discussed, some procedures mentioned. Maybe a lil gross.. You been warned! Note 2: 47 is the periodic table number for Silver.

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

Amber sat there and looked up at her best friend. Freid was looking at her, worry all over his face. 

“Listen,” He said trying to convince her again, “You sat here all day. You need to go get something to eat and go take a break. You look like your heart’s about to snap and your brain is about to go crawling out of your ears from all those raw nerves.”

Amber had to laugh a bit at the mental image, her brain getting up and squirming away on its own. Still she was afraid to leave, she had been sitting there most of the day because both of the lil girls had gotten sicker.  
Their tired lil faces flushed from fever and pinched in pain as nightmares haunted them.  
Both of them talked in their sleep.  
Sprocket talking about water, and the ocean, apologizing for leaving someone. Deeply haunted by a past that she had tried her hardest to recover from.  
It was something that would rip the heart strings of anyone who saw it. The lil naga tried to be so strong, so brave for her family and herself. It just hurt to know she had this hole in her heart, and not much anyone could do to help other than just loving her.

Pearl was also locked in a world of her mind’s own creation, unable to find her way out of the twisting maze of painful emotions she was caught in. She muttered about her father and Aala, wondering why she hadn't been able to stop Skull. She fretted over her own existence, was she really a bad person? Was she really an abomination just for being born between two worlds? The tears were painful to watch, because there was nothing that could be done other than quiet reassurances. 

It was deeply upsetting to Amber because she knew how it felt. She did that sometimes when she was very stressed or ill. Calling out for her mom, or mike, or someone in her dreams that may have been her father. She was never sure what that one meant, and it upset her the most. 

So watching someone else, these two kids that had no control over this situation, have that insanity haunt them to. Well it made her want to go into the bathroom and scream.  
Now tho she was simply sitting there watching them at the moment. Micheal had been in and given both some fever reducers and they were now a lil more comfortable. Their temperatures still raged tho, while he tried to determine what was doing it.  
Somehow, during their time in captivity in the Becile house they had all been exposed to something and the longer this went on the weaker and more exhausted they all became.  
Micheal had left her here with the girls, saying that he was going to take another look at Aala’s condition and see if it were possible to tell any more.  
Things had progressed in the last day or so, that it might be possible to tell more about what this disease was.  
Then Amber had been left alone with the girls, desperately wishing in her heart that she had some thing, anything that could at least make them feel better, if not cure them completely.  
That was the mental state Freid found her in when he came up to the room.  
Staring down at the floor, despondent because she could NOT solve this problem. Taking the cares and troubles of the world onto her shoulders, when the poor things already bore enough weight. 

“Freid,” She told him, “I just can't… I just can't go off and leave these poor lil girls..”

He stared at her, her stubbornness was epic and he knew that she had set her mind to this. Once she did that there was no way to get her to go back on what she had committed herself too. He also realized that she was right, leaving either of these girls alone was a bad idea.  
He didn't know as much as she did about different types of supernatural beings, but he did know when someone was around these two, they did better. 

Even tho Micheal assured all of them that the girls would be alright, being alone for a short while, doing so was almost impossible. So he knew that saying anything to Amber about going out was not going to fly.  
He had napped some yesterday in the room he was helping in where they had Hatchworth and Jon. Zero had installed himself there to make sure his two older brothers had someone if they needed someone, but he didn't mind any others.  
He was such a calming person that Freid had found sleep there, on the lil couch possible. Now he smiled as an idea occurred to him. 

“Ok ok,” He came and sat down next to her so he could look into her eyes, “I KNOW your not going to let the girls be alone, so how about a compromise?”

“Compromise?” She looked askance at him. 

“How about we swap places for a while,” He motioned to the other room, “You go watch my guys, and I’ll watch your girls. Even if you DON'T want to sleep, maybe a change of scenery will help some.”

“Well,” She still looked like she was about to say she didn’t want to.

Freid kept trying, “Listen, I will keep Snek, and Lil 47 perfectly safe for you ok?”

She finally let out a sigh and nodded, “I guess it won't hurt to swap places for a bit.”

Freid nodded, “Good.. and while your at it stop by the kitchen and get a sandwich or something? My uncle’s already about to punt Spine over the nearest horizon because he wont eat. We don’t need you in the same fix.”

She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him, “are you accusing me of having bad habits Freid Reed?” 

“There’s no accusation to it Amber,” He laughed a bit, “Yer habits stink.”

She rolled her eyes and made a face, “Ok if it will get you to leave me alone for 30 seconds then I’ll swap places with you for a couple of hours. I would like to make sure Spine’s brother’s are doing ok.”

Freid smiled, “See how easy that was?” He motioned to the door, “Fair warning, the lil blond one, Specter? There’s more to that kid than meets the eye. DO NOT play cards with him.”

She had to smile a lil evilly at that, “Did he beat you at go fish?”

Freid,”Yah go on make fun, you’ll find out.”

She had to smile over that, “How much are you into him for?”

Freid made a face and shook his head, “We’re not going there.” Then tugged on her hand and pulled her to her feet, “Go eat, Go check on the guys. If the girls need you I promise I’ll be there in a heartbeat ok?”

“Thanks Freid,” She gave her best friend a quick hug and got a smile back from that. Did one more fasth check on the girls to make sure they were sleeping ok and then headed out into the house. 

She had to admit the lil bit of food she ate made her feel better, tho she felt like she had an odd reaction to it. She had been holding the door to the fridge open and trying to decide what to eat, and her eyes kept drifting to the blood stored there. It caught her attention for some reason.  
She shook her head and shrugged it off, then finished her food and headed out into the house again.  
Moments later she was at the room Hatchworth and Jon were in. 

“Hit me,” She heard a light voice say. 

She raised her eyebrows and poked her head into the room. Sitting on one of the beds was Hatchworth, three of his legs still in splints as you can’t really use casts on a drider. At the other end of the bed sat Specter, and on a chair nearby was Zero. 

The giant raised an eyebrow at the lil magical zombie, “you sure kiddo?”

Specter nodded, “I’m sure Un’ca Zero, now hit me.”

Zero proceeded to shrug and handed the adorable lil golden haired boy another card with a look on his face that said he believed the kid was FINALLY about to lose.  
Hatchworth just grinned, “Wait for it..”  
Zero made a face but waited and counted up his own cards, “ok 19.” Then turned to Hatchworth, “What do you have?”

“I have to fold,” He told him back, “I got 25.”

Then both of them turned and looked expectantly at Specter as he stared down at his cards. Then slowly smiled and turned them so his Pappa and Uncle could see what he had.  
A perfect 21.  
“I win,” He grinned. 

“Awwww.. Not again!” Zero said. 

“Best ten outta twenty?” Specter asked.

Zero frowned and took the cards back, starting to shuffle them again, “HOW?”

Hatchworth had to grin, “I told you he was a card shark. I dunno where he learned it. I don't know how he learned it, but he is unbeatable.”

“We’ll see about that!” Zero told him then turned to Specter,”One more time lil buddy?”

Specter looked up from the paper he was Scribbling on, “You sure? Yer already in for about 100.00 Un’ca Zero.”

“Just one more time kiddo,” Zero told him, “I gotta figure out how you are doing this!!”

Amber giggled at that a bit and all of them looked up and smiled, “Miss amber!!”  
Specter chirped, “Wanna play cards?”  
“Ah no,” She shook her head, “your reputation precedes you lil one.” 

“Awwww,” Specter pouted, “But Freid’s already in to me for 200.00!”

She had to snort with laughter at that one, “Oh my.. Hehe talented lil thing aren't you?”

He grinned, “Well if you dun wanna play then ok.” He turned back to Zero, “Start dealing uncle.”

Hatchworth grinned and Zero shook his head but started dealing again. Amber smiled and rolled her eyes a bit, then looked around for a place to sit.  
There was a chair over by the other bed that contained the still sleeping Jon. 

Freid and Micheal told her that he had started to recover but he’d gotten really hurt, from being slammed around several times, as well as almost drowning.  
So he continued to just stay quiet and sleep.  
He looked much better than the last time she had seen him.  
The last visit, he had looked awful. His skin had taken on the appearance of bark from a dead tree.  
Now tho his beautiful normal golden coloring had returned for the most part and he looked much more at ease.

Amber sat down in her chair, being as quiet as she could, but he still somehow noticed and blinked his eyes open to look at her. 

“Miss amber,” He said tiredly, “Did Spine send you to check on us?”

She had to smile back at him, “No, not this time. Freid wanted to let me get a lil something to eat so he’s sitting with the girls. Then I decided to come see you guys.”

Jon smiled, “how much is Zero in to Specter for?”

Amber had to laugh at that one, apparently EVERYONE but Zero knew better than to play cards with the kid.  
“About 100 I think,” She grinned. 

“That’s all? He must be slipping or going easy on him,” he smiled more, “And how are you? Not over doing it?”

“Trying not to,” She told him. 

He nodded and then turned his head away for a few moments and shut his eyes.  
She thought he had gone back to sleep but then he continued, “Is Spine taking care of himself?”

Amber raised her eyebrows, “He’s trying. Everyone is chasing after him to keep him looked after, I’ve been helping some on that. He seems to want to attempt to listen to me, at least a bit.”

Jon nodded, “That's good.” 

He continued to just rest for a few more moments turned and opened his eyes and smiled at her again, reaching out to put his hand on her face, “Your a very good niece.” Smiled at her one more time and took his hand away.  
Then settled back into his pillows and fell back asleep.

Amber sat there and stared for a few moments, wondering what on earth he had meant by that. Then a piece of her hair fell into her eyes and she blinked.  
By that point Zero had finally given up on getting robbed and decided that more cards right now was not a good idea.

Specter and Hatchworth did look a bit tired so he told them to get some more sleep and then wandered over to Amber where she sat next to Jon.

“What's the matter honey?” He asked, “you look like you just saw a jackalope or something.”

Amber shook her head, “He umm.. He just said I’m a good niece?”

Zero blinked and thought about that for a few moments, “Well Jon is….Jon.” His mouth quirked up, “Sometimes he sees the world a lil differently. But it's probably cus you have black hair. “  
“Hmm?” She rolled her eyes up attempting to look at her own hair, “Oh?”

“Yah it's almost the same shade of black as Pearl’s,” Zero told her, “He probably thinks your her. He was pretty messed up, so his thinking is probably still a lil odd.”

Amber nodded feeling a bit easier about it, “oh yah that makes a lot more sense. I guess sitting down I do look about the same size as her.”

“Yep,” zero nodded, “Or that could just be how he thinks of you also. Micheal is like a brother to all of us. Your connected to Micheal so maybe that’s what Jon feels?”

Amber blushed, “Well…. “

Zero had to grin, “tho I guess there’s a lil more to your relationship than that.”

Amber blushed more and the giant had to laugh some, “What ever it is, don't worry about it. The fact that everyone is still alive, and slowly getting better is all that really matters at this point.”

Amber thought about that for a few moments and then nodded, “your right of course.”

Zero nodded to her, “I'm gonna go sit with the lil card shark and his pappa over there. If you need anything just gimme a holler ok?”

She smiled back, “Thank you zero i will.”

He patted her shoulder and then got up and took his chair back over to sit down next to the other two, pulling a book from some place and settling in to read.  
Amber watched him for a bit and then returned her attention to Jon.  
Everyone in this family was so nice, he was one of the best and she wanted to make sure that he was ok for the moment.  
He seemed very peaceful now, and that was affecting her, making her want to sleep.  
A few seconds wouldn't matter she thought, just close and rest her eyes a bit.

A moment later Zero heard a soft sound over by Jon and looked up to see Amber with her head tipped onto the back of the chair, dozing. He grinned.  
“Gets em every time.”

That was an old trick everyone in the house had used to get one of the more insomniac family members to sleep on more than one occasion.  
Usually Spine.  
Zero continued to grin and went back to his book, letting his siblings, his nephew and the lil lady have a nice lil nap for now.  
He glanced out of the door way for a moment when someone that turned out to be Micheal rushed by. That was another set he hoped would be ok, Aala and the girls.  
The giant watched over his family and said a silent prayer that everyone would heal eventually.

In the other rooms in the medical wing, Micheal was having probably one of the worst times in his life trying to figure out what was making them all so very ill.  
There was some kind of bacteria, but he was having the worst time matching it up to anything that he knew should be in someone’s system. 

That left him two possibilities.  
One: it was some kind of bacteria that no one had ever seen before.  
Two: it was something that normally you WOULDN’T find in someone’s body. 

That left the shapeshifter with even more questions.  
If the first one was the case then there might be nothing that he could do for Aala OR the girls.  
If the second one was the case then that meant he was going to have to try and guess where it came from, and how they had contracted it.  
That led him back to Aala so he could take a closer look at her injuries. 

There were countless cuts and bruises, her back was horribly injured from what looked like a fall, that had also injured her abdominal area.  
She was anemic from the amount of blood she had lost to that monster’s fangs. But the worst by far was that she, like the girls were edging towards the internal infection causing real damage. 

Nothing had changed about the other injuries except the condition of the bites on her throat. The tissue looked like there might have been some kind of damage. It was possible that he had not just bitten her. Some vampires were violent with their bites, most didn’t take the care that Spine did to make sure those they got blood from were not caused any undue pain.  
Micheal wanted a closer look to see if there had been any deep tissue damage that could have resulted in this.  
If Skull had come closer to mauling her, than just biting her, a random pathogen she might have had on her skin, could have been forced into her system and caused this. 

So Micheal had given her another dose of fever reducers so he could take a closer look and make her a bit more comfortable at the same time.  
He was in the process of doing just that when she stirred awake and looked up at him with those large latte colored eyes he knew his best friend loved. 

“Hey Miss Aala,” he smiled gently, “Don't be scared ok? Your home, your safe. So are the girls. I’m just taking a look ok?”

“Please don’t lie,” She begged in a very soft voice. 

“Hey,” He tried to calm her down again, “Its ok.. I’m not lying I promise. Your safe..it’s over.”

She still looked like she didn’t believe him but remained quiet as he looked at the bites more. He was trying to be as careful as possible to not cause her any more pain than she was already in.  
But he had never seen bites like these.  
The one’s Spine left NEVER looked like this, surrounded by ugly bruises and covered in almost black scabs. 

“What happened Aala?” He asked being as kind as possible about it, “how many times did this monster bite you against your will, you poor thing.”

She closed her eyes and shook her head a lil bit. Then told the medic in soft sad tones, “Never.”

“I’m sorry?” Micheal asked, “I… I don't understand…”

“I had to protect them,” her voice dropped down to almost non existent now, “ my poor children. I had to…. It was …. The only way. So I never stopped him. He would have killed them if I had tried. He had already dragged them away from me, pulled them out of my arms once. I couldn’t let that happen again, let him hurt them. So I had to let it happen to me instead. I had to. ”

Micheal shut his eyes in pain for a moment as the realization hit. The poor woman had been so abused by this man, this demon, Skull. That she honestly believed that Not fighting back, equaled giving him permission.  
“It wasn't your fault,” He finally managed feeling like he wanted to burst into tears. “That’s not consent.”

He looked up and noticed now, even tho her eyes were shut she was crying.  
“I had to,” she heaved a deep sigh, “Even if it meant hurting ...I don't know.. But I know it hurt someone so badly. .. I don’t even know if He’s real. My angel…”

Micheal calmed himself and tried to keep her calm too, “You didn’t betray anyone Aala. I promise, it was never your choice.”

“Do you know where he is?” She asked, “He’s not here any more…”

It occurred to Micheal then that she HAD to be talking about Spine. Micheal had, before he started checking Aala’s injuries again, chased Spine off to the kitchen at clipboard point.  
Promising a very large concussion to go with the exhaustion and hunger already haunting the Vampire Lord, if he didn’t go eat.  
Reluctantly Spine had agreed to go get something but told Micheal that he was going to be back here as soon as he possibly could. 

Micheal was about to tell her He would go find Spine for her when he heard a noise out in the hall.  
“I’ll be right back Miss Aala,” he told her softly.

Then headed to the door and stuck his head out, Yep there stood Spine. Tho he looked like his heart was about to break into. Then it occured to Micheal that Spine must have heard the whole conversation. 

“Oh no,” He wanted to face palm because YEP there go the insecurities. But refrained from it and stepped out of the door way, “you overheard didn't you?”

“Some,” Spine managed hoarsely.

“Oh? Then let me tell you the rest so you can calm your silver hind end down,” He almost growled.  
He didn’t want to be mean but sometimes being direct got Spine’s attention better than being tactful.  
“She said “never” when I asked her if he Bit her against her will,” Micheal told him, “Then she told me the rest. That she didn’t fight because he was going to kill the girls if she had.”

Spine looked at him and then a look of guilt for what he had been feeling, Betrayal at Aala “allowing” Skull her blood, appeared on his face. 

“He snatched them right out of her arms Spine,” He motioned with his hand to the girls, “Dragged them away and drank their blood because she refused. So she stopped fighting back.” The shapeshifter's voice dropped deeper to match his anger, “That's NOT consent. That’s sacrificing yourself to spare someone you love pain.”

“I…” Spine trailed off, “I’m sorry. I….”

Micheal calmed down, “No it's alright. This would affect anyone that way, specially if they are seven feet of insecure dork like someone I know.”

Spine’s mouth actually twitched up to the side at that a bit, “May I go in and see her?”

“I think that would be a very good idea,” He stepped out of the door way, “She’s asking for her “angel.” I’m pretty sure that means you.”

Spine looked away for a second and then back to Micheal, “Let me see if I can help then.”

The medic nodded and then led the way back into the room.  
Aala was still half awake looking around like she wasn't sure where she was or that she believed it.  
Spine took his spot in the chair and waited for her to notice him, his heart in his eyes over this. 

Aala heard someone sit next to her and turned to look at him, then smiled a lil. 

“Angel?” she asked, “‘Estás triste ¿por qué?” ( translation: Your so sad? Why?”

Spine suddenly found that he had lost the ability to form words and just held on to her hand with both of his. 

She smiled at him again, “Oh, how I wish you were real.” She said, “You could take my girls away.” She shook her head, “I can't even remember their names, but you could take them home. Please take them home My angel? Please?”  
Spine sat there doing his best to NOT break down into tears, she didn't need to see that, not from him. Not right now.  
But he couldn’t seem to get an answer out either, trying a few times to say something, and then failing. As Aala turned her head away and seemed to give up on it as just another dream or vision caused by being so ill. 

At that it was impossible for Spine to hold back his sob as he kept holding her hand wishing there was something else, ANYTHING else, he could do to make her better. 

“She doesn’t even know me Micheal,” Spine told his friend softly, “She….”

“Still loves you,” Micheal finished for him, “She’s just very sick Spine. It’s affecting what she sees and hears. Please don’t lose faith now.” He took a deep breath, “I will solve this Spine. I will find some way to help them, we just have to keep the hope and be there for them.”

Spine nodded, “That’s all I can ask of you Micheal.”

Micheal took a deep breath and headed for the door, “I need to see if I can find out any more Spine. See if the results from their blood today tells me anything more.”

“Please,” Spine told him, “Just do whatever you have to. Please?”

The shapeshifter nodded and headed out of the room to see if there was any new information he could find, one last look back at the vampire lord nearly ripped his heart to shreds.  
Micheal was going to solve this, save Aala and the girls, if he had to do everything, call in every medical favor he had around the country. There had to be an answer, a way to help them, no matter what, there had to be.


	11. Chapter 11

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part Eleven

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Note1:warning there is a lot of medical stuff being discussed, some procedures mentioned. Maybe a lil gross.. You been warned! Note 2: the description of the virus, its origins, its effects and treatment go ENTIRELY to Illusion! Thank you again!! 3. THIS is what Mr Lotl looks like https://www.amazon.com/LuLezon-Mexican-Salamander-Axolotl-Stuffed/dp/B0798L8V31

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

Amber peeked her head into the room but, nothing had changed this time. He hadn’t moved. She realized she’d not known these people for a very long, weeks maybe? But she could already feel her heart aching for the group in the room beyond.  
She moved back away from the door, then turned and flopped back against the wall, sliding down till she was in a slumped sitting position. Everything that had gone on in the last two hours now replayed in her brain as she listened to the silence in the room beyond. No sounds, None, save for the white noise of the medical monitors helping to keep the horrifically ill people alive. 

The evening had been ok, the two lil girls and the woman Aala hadn’t made any more progress but they hadn’t gotten any sicker in several hours either. So Micheal had come and told her to go get a shower, food and a nap.  
When she had quirked an eyebrow at him, he had informed her that he was about to go do the same to the lil girls father across the hall. 

None of them were in any danger of dying at the moment, and Amber had made sure that Micheal had a chance to rest.  
Now he had come to return the favor to the others, with good news that Jon was staying awake more and Hatchworth’s legs were healing well.  
The two of them were anxious to get completely better so they could be there for Spine and his family.  
Give the man support of his family as he watched the people he loved try to fight their way through this. 

Amber had wandered off towards the kitchen to get her coffee fix, having discovered that there was a vast collection of coffee in the kitchen. She had been in the middle of her drink and hadn’t thought much about what was going on. Just mildly staring out of the window at the sun on its way down finally, thinking about how that would make a lot of the people in the family much more comfortable. Nocturnal beings that had been functioning in the daylight, was never a good thing.  
Keeping Spine away from the uncurtained windows had according to Rabbit, been about as easy as herding cats. So now almost all of the windows in the house had some kind of covering on them. 

Amber had been standing there enjoying her coffee, when she heard the thud. Somewhere upstairs, a soft thud of some kind.  
She hadn’t thought much of the thud at the time because it was a house full of people and there was always some kind of noise going on.  
Maybe one of the kids dropped something? Maybe the wizarding clan’s familiars had gotten out again? It really could have been anything at all that made that sound, and in reality she had no reason to assume it was anything bad.  
She finished the mug of coffee she was drinking and was about to get another one. When it happened again, another soft thud, this time followed by a sliding noise. 

So she sat her mug in the sink and was about to head back up the steps to the ward rooms, when chaos hit.

“AALA!!” 

The baritone shout from across the house got the attention of EVERYONE. Anyone that could move under their own power now headed in the direction of the sudden cry from Spine. The kind of scream a man makes when someone he is devoted to is in pain or suffering. The kind that makes everyone that hears it move a lil faster because they know something horrible is on the other end. 

None of them were wrong. 

Spine him self was going to regret that stupid five minutes for the rest of his life. Five minutes that he had left the side of the woman he loved because he believed it would be alright. He believed she was starting to stabilize and maybe there was time to go take care of putting himself back in order.  
He was never going to not regret being that foolish, never going to not hold himself directly responsible for what he found when he returned to his precious Aala’s room. Horrified of what had happened, knowing that had he just stayed he could have prevented it. 

Prevented his beloved from waking up from what must have been one continuous long night mare. Waking as the sun was headed down and feeling fear rising in her soul, so terribly that she did the only thing she could think of. Forced her poor weak body to its feet, and tried to get away.  
Making it about two steps before she collapsed onto the ground, ripping the oxygen mask off and tearing the lines in her arm completely out.  
Leaving her on the floor, confused and in pain, trying to work her way out of this latest fever dream. 

Spine was hurrying back to the room, back to her side when he heard the noises himself and then took off. When he tore the door open and saw the woman he loved in such a state, his heart shattered into a million shards.  
She had been so weak, unable to actually make it more than a few steps. Now she lay on the floor, the white night dress she was in almost blending in with the pale flooring. It made her look even smaller and more helpless to him, so very hurt and vulnerable. The fact that he had stepped away to do something as selfish as this, cut him right down to his core.  
Thirty seconds later he had nearly ripped the door loose getting in the room and had her scooped up in his arms, begging her to at least open her eyes and look up at him. 

“Aala!” He had to resist the sudden urge to shake her, “Aala, please answer me!”

This time his frantic pleas did get a response. She blinked her eyes open and stared up at him, uncomprehending of who he was, but still managed a weak smile.

“Your back,” She reached up and touched his face, “You came back again, my angel.” She then struggled to try and force herself into a sitting position mostly with no success but she tried.  
When she found she couldn't she turned eyes full of dark tears to his face and pleaded with him, “Please, please it's almost sundown. He’ll be back, please take my girls and run. Please save them… Please?”

Spine froze in horror for a few moments, the implications of what she said sinking in.  
Micheal had explained that her fever was so bad, that it was altering the way her brain functioned. The hallucinations she was seeing, the dreams she was having would be very real to her. The trauma of what she had experienced in the days she had been captive at the hands of that monster were haunting her. Mind latching on to the most recent experiences as a focus during the illness.  
There wasn’t anything that they could do for this other than treat the disease and do the best to keep her fever down in the meantime. 

So one of the people he loved the most in the world was trapped reliving the worst experience of her life, again and again, and there wasn't one damned thing Spine could do about it.  
For a few moments he just held her in trembling arms and then started yelling for his friend.

“MICHEAL!!” 

It only took the shape shifter a moment to make it in there, as he had been right down the hall, but he was shocked at what was going on and how quickly things had changed. 

“Oh god,” He opened his arms to Spine, “Let me have her, we have to get her back into bed. She’s yanked the line out of her arm.” He watched as Spine looked at him, for almost a moment thinking that the Vampire Lord was not going to do what he was asking. 

Then he relented and gently placed Aala in Micheal’s arms.  
“I’m so sorry,” Micheal told Spine, His voice full of regret. "I went to check on the girls and then the test I was doing. She… “ 

Spine shook his head, “no please, you didn’t cause this. Just help her.”

The medic quickly moved her back to the bed, and then one set of personal protective gear later, had everything back to the way it needed to be to help her. The line in her arm reattached and the mask and monitors back into place.  
Then Micheal did something he knew was needed, even if he didn't want to at this point.  
He had been trying to use sedatives only sparingly on Aala and the girls. Trying to keep more of a strain off of their bodies than was needed. But in this case there wasn't anything else that was going to work.  
Aala needed to stay in bed, and it was the only way that looked like it was going to work. Every time her temperature spiked again there was a chance that she could start having more hallucinations, so this was the only way. 

Once that had been done, Amber showed up. Micheal had asked her to take Spine to the girls room for a moment so that he could draw blood and samples from Aala. He was starting to believe that he had the thing causing her illness isolated. But he had to check and make sure that the bites were the only site of infection. He needed Spine out of the room to do that, So Amber had led him away to the girls.  
He agreed to let Micheal do his work but looked just as heartbroken about the state of his children as he did the state of his beloved.  
If anything because of their age, because they were still so small, it affected them worse.  
Naga had complicated systems, but were humanoid enough for it to affect poor sprocket like it would anyone. Pearl for some strange reason seemed to be at least fighting the disease a bit better. SHe was a lil more lucid and awake, for the moment she was fighting it, her body trying to compensate.  
But both were seriously ill. 

Amber stood next to him as he sat down and watched his babies with his heart in his eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to be reassuring for him.  
“Micheal is going to solve this Spine,” She tried, “They’ll be alright.”  
He turned his head and looked up at her, considered her for a moment and then tried to nod back, “I hope your right Miss Amber.”

She was about to say more when Pearl tossed her head to one side and then the other, blinking her eyes open and looking around in a confused manner.

“Pearl?” Spine leaned forward and took the lil girls hand in his massive one, “Lil one can you hear me?”

She blinked her sakura colored eyes at him in real confusion then shook her head, “Who...who are you? Where am i? Where’s my sister? My mom?”

Amber saw Spine’s face fall and went around to the other side of the bed to keep her calm, “Hey Lil Silver,” She cooed at her, “its ok… your home and safe. Yer mom and sister are safe. I know you don’t understand right now but this is your daddy and he loves you very much.”

Pearl stared at Amber for a moment and then her eyes seemed to clear a bit, as she looked back over to Spine, recognition flashing in her eyes finally as some of the fever induced fog slid away. 

“Daddy?” her voice sounded like her heart was about to break, as if she too had believed that they were still all alone, “I’m sorry daddy!” She cried, “I didn’t recognize you, my head hurts so badly. But it IS you isn't it?”

Spine nodded and took his lil girls hand in both of his, “That's right lil one, I’m here. It's me.. Your safe now.”  
Pearl stared at him for a long time and then nodded, her head falling back onto the pillow and she sighed, “I’m so tired daddy.” She pleaded, “Can i sleep some more? Please?”

He closed his eyes for a moment as he fought to control himself and stay calm for the lil girl. Then he managed to find his voice, “you sleep as much as you need lil one. Your momma, sister and I will be here when you wake up. All of us will.”

After that Amber hadn’t been able to really handle it anymore. As a doctor she could have taken this, remained objective and counseled the father in his grief. As someone that had become hopelessly attached to this family, now all she could see was the horror of this whole situation.  
The nightmare that had been Skull, trying to snatch the innocence away from all of these poor people.  
For deep down Amber knew it would NEVER have stopped where it had been. The bastard was convinced they were his, and he would have followed those base desires to a conclusion Amber never even wanted to wrap her mind around.  
So she got up and went out into the hall, leaving Spine alone with his baby girls. 

Now after all of that Amber slumped against the wall in the hallway and listened to the deafening quiet from the room. The silence that threatened to smother ALL of the joy out of the lives of these people unless Micheal, Freid and Herself were able to solve it.  
She was on the verge of tears, wanting nothing more than to find a spot and bury her head in Mr Lotl’s, her stuffed animal, fuzz and start bawling. Cry like she hadn’t cried since she was a lonely lil girl.  
Cry because SO much worse could have happened. Cry because much worse could still be coming if they didn't find the solution soon.  
The need to fall to bits right at that second was strong, because all of this made her heart hurt so much.  
Two people who were clearly in love being torn apart by the actions of monsters. Lil girls that had no way to defend themselves tormented needlessly.  
It all hit so close to home for her.

“Get it together Amber!” She snapped at herself as she sat with her head on her knees now.  
She probably would have stayed like that for awhile if something hadn’t changed. She felt someone sit down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, and promptly deposited Mr Lotl her stuffed animal, in her lap. 

“It's gonna be ok Amber,” Micheal told her, “It's going to be ok.”

She still didn't let her self start crying, not yet any how. But she hugged the stuffed animal to her chest and leaned into the hug.  
“What are we going to do Micheal,” She shook her head, “We don't even know what it is.”

“Actually….” he trailed off, “I Do.”

Her head snapped up and she looked at him, “if your shitting me Reed.. yer gonna eat this stuffed animal!”

He had to smile over that one, Same ole Amber, “I’m not. That's why I needed you to get Spine out of the room. I had to make sure the infection only coming from the bites. There are other ways that it could have been transmitted.”

Amber winced, her own thoughts having gone along the same lines but she kept her mouth shut. Micheal stood up and held out his hand to her, “Come with me down to the lab I need you to take another look at these samples. If It's the virus I think it is I know where to at least start but we gotta move Fast Lil Girl.”

She gave him a quick hug and then looked around for a place to sit her stuffy and spotted a small table, got up and set him there.  
“What do I need to do first to help you?” 

Micheal nodded, “They are all gonna need plasma and White cell transfusions, along with blood. So we need to get all of that set up,” He told her, “Since Spine seems to behave for you, go set up in the girl’s room first.” 

She nodded, “Then?”

“The Im gonna need blood samples from both of the girls to compare to what I got from Aala,” He kept going, “If they all match then we need to start trying to find some kind of antibody or antiseptic that can kill it. It’s not gonna be easy Amber but I believe we can save them.”

She nodded and smiled Then leaned up to kiss him on the cheek quickly, “I know.” She gave him a nod, “I’ll get the Line’s going on the girls you get it going on Aala.”

“Thank you,” Micheal said, “I've already talked to Freid, he's gonna keep watching Jon and Hatchworth for us. They are actually doing better, so we can focus ok?”

She turned and headed back into the girls room, At last there was something she could act on, “Tell him thank you for Me,” she paused, “And Spine.”

Micheal smiled, “I have everything we need in the lab, lets go get it and get started. Then once we have all of that set up I have to attempt to explain to Spine everything that is going on.”

“I can do that if you want me to,” Amber offered, “Like you said he seems to want to cooperate with me for some strange reason.”

MIcheal had to grin, “Then let's take advantage of that, go get the girls treatments and yer PPE. I’ll get mine and get started as well.”

Amber nodded then stopped, “Hey what about spine? Should we have him with PPE?”

Micheal got a perplexed look on his face, “I checked, So far nothing on him at all. Either he’s not gotten exposed, or like so many other things Vampires, specifically OLD vampires are immune to it.”

Amber thought about that for a second, “Ok.. “ as some lil thing tugged at the back of her mind. Then she shook her head, “Ok. let's get going.”

It was a few moments later when Amber appeared in the girls room, a tray full of everything she needed.  
Spine noticed the change in activity and moved closer to the wall to give her time to work, and space to work in.  
Work she did, Just as she had been instructed to do by Micheal. Carefully checking that she had the treatments right for each girl. Making sure that when she changed out the lines in their poor lil arms she was very careful, very gentle. They had been manhandled enough.  
It took a long time for her to get everything the way it needed to be, hooked up to transfusions, and then waiting to make sure neither of the girls bodies rejected them. Continuing onto the next step once both of them maintained their conditions. 

It was slow, and meticulous work. Spine stood back and marveled at how well this young woman did the job. How she took to the roll of a medical professional like a fish to water. There was a strange pride in him at this, some fleeting familiarity at the back of his mind that came and went so fast he could make no sense of it. He thought He knew what it was, this young woman had no family and home. Chances are that Micheal and her were going to have some relationship some day. At this point tho she was still young. So he knew that once this was over, he was going to make the manor her home and offer her the family she’d never had. It was the least he could do to pay her back for what she was doing now. Loving his babies as if they WERE her lil sisters. Caring for them as if they were her own. 

There was no instant change in either of the girls conditions, but both of them seemed more comfortable, more stable. Their sleep seemed to be a bit more at ease.  
Spine watched in amazement and then looked at Amber, “Micheal found something Didn't he? Something to help them?”

Amber nodded, “We need to get you over there so he can explain it all to you. IT might be pretty complicated but it's what we need to do to save them.  
It's still very serious Spine but…”

He put his hands on both of her shoulders, those massive powerful hands that could rip someone in two if he wanted. Being so kind and gentle with her, like he did all of the people he loved.  
He put his hands on her shoulders and knelt down so he was on her eye level, “I don't care how complicated it is, or how tiny a sliver of hope that you and Micheal have found Miss Amber, if it's any chance to save them. Any at all…”

She smiled at him then, “Its a chance but we have to act fast Spine.” She motioned with her head, “Come on, Micheal and I are gonna try to explain this to you the best we can. I hope it helps, I hope it works.”

“Thank you again,” Spine pulled her into a hug and for a second she just stood there, stunned.  
Her own father was dead and dust years ago, she had never known that kind of love. But now here was this man showing it to her, for that is how he felt right then, very fatherly.  
She accepted the hug, not returning it, not just yet. But it made her feel comforted nonetheless.  
When he finally backed away she nodded and motioned to where Micheal was with Aala one more time, “lets go.”

Spine nodded and followed her over to the other room where Micheal was finishing the same treatments with Aala.  
Spine stared from the doorway, a tiny bit of color had returned to his beloved’s face. Like the girls there was no miraculous change, just an indication that whatever the treatment consisted of was having some kind of effect.  
It WAS helping.

“Micheal,” Spine asked as he stepped further into the room, “You figured something out?”

The shape shifter looked down for a second, “I did Spine, but this right now Is only a stop gap. It’ll keep them alive, but we need to find out more. I need to explain all of this to you. Hopefully we have the time we need to help them.”

“Thank you,” Spine put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Tell me what you know, If there’s anything I can do to help them. Tell me and I’ll do it.”

Micheal nodded, “I’ll do everything in my power Spine. I give you my word.”

Then He motioned for Amber and Spine to have a seat in the chairs he had moved into the room. Took a long breath and started in on the explanation, hoping it would help, and praying just knowing was not going to cause his friend any more pain than he was already in.


	12. Chapter 12

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part twelve

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Note1:warning there is a lot of medical stuff being discussed, some procedures mentioned. Maybe a lil gross.. You been warned! Note 2: the description of the virus, its origins, its effects and treatment go ENTIRELY to Illusion! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

“  
Virus: dente feram.  
Transmission: Having contact with the fluids of infected organisms (usually mammals/Possibly beings of preternatural and/ or supernatural origins as well) and/or infected syringes (saliva, blood, semen).  
Pathogenesis: The virus enters the organism through infected death or damaged cells in the fluids of the transmitter. Most of the cells have a broken membrane; this allows the virus to go out of the death cell when they have contact with a healthy one. As most infections happen via blood, the virus has contact with the red blood cells, using them as transport. When the red blood cells come in contact with a certain organ, the virus have contact with its cells and kills the red blood cells. The virus lets its RNA free and infects the healthy cells RNA, activating a protein transcription to produce more cells; sick cells. The infection continues and affects other organs. The white blood cells can’t fight all the infected cells because of the velocity of infection, allowing it to expand faster.  
RNA transcription: The virus breaks into the RNA transcription process, introducing its own complements into the transcription bubble and mixing with the RNA in the 3’ portion, blocking the RNA polymerase action and adding the virus nucleotides on the RNA chain. When the RNA travels to activate protein transcription, the healthy cells nucleotides are blocked and the only ones that can be transcript are the virus nucleotides. This gives the order to produce more sick cells.  
Incubation period: 1 or 3 days. It can expand to a week, depending on the situation of the individual (if an individual has proper cares during the incubation period  
it’ll take longer for the infection to expand and express symptomatology).  
Periods of affection: Depending on the way of implantation and the time of transmission, it can affect different organs; usually starting with skeletal muscle, going to stomach, larynx, pharynx, intestine and lungs. The worst cases can affect the brain and heart, causing the imminent death.  
Symptoms: Headache, nausea, fever, fatigue, dyspnea, pallor, dysphagia, anxiety, sensation of cold, vomits, weakness, muscle fasciculation, seizures, hypersalivation, walking difficulty.  
Signs: hemolytic anemia, tachycardia, jaundice, inflammation of the larynx and pharyngeal ducts, hallucinations, high blood pressure, arrhythmia.  
Laboratory tests: complete blood count, saliva imprint, serum imprint, cerebrospinal fluid imprint. Fluorescence active liquid (the infected drinks a special solution; the fluorescent activates when it touches infected cells and can be identified with a tomography).  
Treatment: It depends on the variation of the virus; there are 67 variations. The variation depends on the way of infection, the transmitter, the receptor, the evolution of the virus, etc. There’s a very specific treatment for each case. It must be applied through the arterial circulation. Plus, the infected will need a blood transfusion and white blood cells transfusion.  
Death: After a week and a half the virus gets to affect the brain, blocking its action, causing damage to the hippocampus and hypothalamus. If it can’t be cured after 5 more days, the cerebral death is imminent. If the virus arrives to the heart, it can cause necrosis of heart cells, driving to a heart attack and posterior death.”

Spine sat there in his chair and stared at everything that was pulled up on the tablet in front of him. Blinked, tried again to make it all come clear but wasn’t having much in the way of luck.  
He looked back up at Amber and Micheal that looked at him expectantly and then over at the other young man Freid, that had been called back to help them.  
They had taken counter measures to help Aala and the girls, but it still seemed slightly chaotic. Like they were in a race against a clock that he couldn't see, or comprehend. 

“I’m sorry,” He shook his head so very confused, “I follow what most of this means but I don't understand. How is this …. What do we do to help Aala and the girls from this?”

Amber made a face at him and then looked at Micheal. Micheal took a deep breath and turned back to Spine.  
“Well it means that the virus they have is damaging them, and quickly.” He stopped and took the tablet back from Spine, “What we have to try to do is keep them alive while we find what can help them. Antibodies strong enough to knock it out, and get it out of their systems once and for all.”

Spine slowly nodded it now making a bit more sense, “Do you have any idea why it's not affecting Pearl as badly as Aala and Sprocket?”

Amber bit her lip and tried to come up with some idea, “It's possible that because of the way her immune system is made. She might have some of the antibodies needed but, we’re just not sure and trying to Isolate it right now.”

“But the longer it takes…” Spine prompted.

“The more chance there is of Aala and the girls not being able to recover at all,” Micheal told him. “I had to isolate where the source of the infection was. Thankfully it was only the bites.”

Spine growled at that a bit. There were lots of implications, and from the way this disease could be carried, like it or not Micheal had to follow up on those implications.  
Make sure that no other transmissions had taken place.  
It almost made his blood boil, that Aala had been in danger of this evil monsters whims in such a way. But it was clear that it was a possibility.  
The rescue party had arrived just in time, but it still made Spine angry that there had even been hints Skull had been willing to cross that line.  
He had stated as much to both Amber and Micheal telling them, “He deserves whatever he got for being willing to cross such a line.” Spine had ground out.

There had been silence for a few moments as everyone considered that, then a slightly feral smile worked its way onto Amber’s lips.  
“Well,” She smiled a tiny bit more, “Thanks to Lil Silver he’s never going to be crossing any lines with anyone again, EVER.”

Spine had to admit, knowing that his children, and the children of his family had sent that menace far away, filled him with an odd sort of pride. It was a fleeting feeling in the middle of all the torment Spine had in his soul right now, but at the very least it was something.  
MIchael could still see the look of confusion on his friend’s face and tried to make it a bit easier to understand.  
“Well,” he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, “To make it as easy to understand as possible Spine. This thing is literally kind of like a living poison. It goes in and destroys the body one cell at a time.”

“Right now your looking for something that can stop it?” Spine continued.

“Right,” Amber nodded, “Were focusing on Pearl because her body had some way of combating it. If we can find them, we can give them to Aala and Sprocket and it will help them. We just have to find it.”

“So all I can do now…?” Spine trailed off. 

“All you can do now is wait and try to have some faith,” Michael smiled wanly, “There’s a solution here Spine. But we have to find it fast.” 

He let out the breath he had been holding, “Is there nothing i can do now?”

“Just be there for Aala if she wakes up again and has another night mare,” Amber told him, “you are not showing any signs of this virus so being there for her is what you can do. We are also going to run a test on you to see if you might have what they need as well.”

He nodded, “then I’ll be here for as long as any of you need me.”

“Thank you Spine that’s all I can as…” Michael trailed off as there was a commotion in the hallway. 

“He’s not going to want to see you!” Rabbit said loudly, “You are probably going to make him angry again.”

“He can be angry at me if He wishes,” Someone else told her, “But right now I MUST tell him this!”

The voice had changed from the first time they had ever heard it, the strident cockiness was gone. The volume had faded away to almost nothing. The arrogance had leaked away.  
All that remained now was a soft femanine voice, soo full of regrets for not only her part she had played in hurting Aala and the girls, but the part she had played in hurting this whole family. Ashamed beyond measure that she had ever proudly associated with “infernal” and proudly called herself one of its “Horsemen.”

Now everyone in Aala’s room stopped talking as there was very soft knock on the door, and that new voice asked for permission to come into the room.  
“Lord Walter?” She asked. 

Spine made a face, but did his best to try and tolerate this woman. IF it had been solely up to some of the other members of the family, Hatchworth, Jon and Zero. Dexter, and Specter as well. She would have been thrown out of the house, deposited on the yellow lawn now dying from the winter air, and informed to NEVER come back.  
She in fact had been told that initially, leave and never come back to this place while you still can.  
But, now that she had cut herself off from the organization, the truth about what she was circulated quickly. Piper Faraday was a revenant, a reanimate, in the tradition of the Late Dr. Frankenstine.  
So there was no going back.  
If the organization she had been part of we’re to find her now, they would kill her. Literally tear her to shreds and leave her charge to dissipate.  
Both Rabbit and Delilah had pointed this out to Spine, for better or worse Piper had come clean as being one of them and if they turned her away, it was as good as signing her death warrant.  
So Spine had allowed her to stay.  
Piper was beyond grateful to Him for this, and had been nothing but polite and respectful. Hiding at the far reaches of the manor to keep away from The Vampire lord and his injured family. Wanting to stay away from them and feeling that in a large part, this was all her fault.  
Truth or not, it was what it was and now everyone was trying their best to put it right.  
So when the feeling she knew, dragged itself across her shoulders and down her back in an icy chill, there was no way that Piper was going to stay silent.  
Most of the time when she had felt this instinct in the years past, for some poor random person the organization had attacked, she had ignored it and did her best to keep going with the mission.  
There was no mission this time, no war, no fighting.  
This time there were just three innocents and if she had the power to stop this, then she was going to use it.  
Perhaps it was unnatural, as she had been told by her creator long ago. But she would rather be unnatural at this point than have one more drop of innocent blood on her hands. One more coffin on her conscience.  
So she stood outside the door To Aala’s room and waited for Spine to answer her knock, and soft call.  
He took a breath but nodded to Amber to go and open the door for the reanimate woman.  
Amber looked her up and down after she opened the door, glaring at her for a second, saying without words how much she disliked her. Then finally stepped aside and allowed Piper into the room. Rabbit remained out in the hallway a bit confused by Piper’s frantic state, but knowing it had something to do with Aala and the girls, so therefore taking it very seriously.

“Miss Piper,” Spine acknowledged her, “I’m sorry for being so rude later but now is really not the..” He trailed off as the woman nearly collapsed at his feet. 

“Please Lord Walter you HAVE to listen to me, Please!” She begged still on her knees in front of him, “You must know this. Even if it is proving the man that created me right, even if it is unnatural. I MUST give you this warning Lord.”

If revenants had been capable of tears, the woman kneeling before him now would have been sobbing uncontrollably.  
Now this scared him. It pulled the deep dark fear that there was no way to save his beloved and his children to the surface. Made him look at it face first and confront it. 

Spine took a deep breath and then as calmly as he could managed asked, “What do you mean Miss Piper?”

She continued to keep her face down, “My kind can sense Death Lord Walter. Can feel it coming before it comes to take the life of someone away.” She made the sound like she was crying again but had no tears, “IT is coming my lord Coming for the woman and the naga child. They have very little time left,” She paused and took a shaky breath, “After tomorrow night there will be no force on this world or any other that can stop it.”

It was like someone had sucked all of the air out of the room. That single statement, those few heart broken words changed everything. Changed the way Micheal and Amber were looking at it, as if they had time.  
Changed the way Spine was looking at it, As if there were still hope. 

EVERYTHING seemed to just fall away from spine at that point and he sat there with his mouth slightly open, trying to process what had been said.  
Then it took all of his will not to tear Pipers head off, “YOU DID THIS!” He snarled. “YOU CAUSED THIS!”  
Piper didn't raise her head to look at him, or defend herself in the least way, “Yes Lord Walter. If you want my life it’s yours, but now please, I may be able to help you. Death has not come yet. Time still remains, and with my warning we know we have to act quickly.”

Amber was shaking, furious, almost as bloodthirsty in that instant as Spine himself, “what good do all the warnings in the world do us! Do you have any idea how hard it is to isolate a pathogen like this! It could take WEEKS to find the antibody in Pearl’s blood! Now you are telling us we have LESS than two days!!”

Piper didn't raise her head but looked at Amber, turning towards her, “Which is why we MUST act fast. There is a possibility, there is still a chance but we must do all we can to prevent this! Please I will help in any way I may. I am an expert on supernatural beings, perhaps I can think of something that you never have. I Know a lot about Nosferatu.”

Micheal shook his head, “All of the knowledge in the world about….”  
He trailed off and what she said just occurred to him, “WHAT?”

“I'm sorry?” Piper blinked and now raised her head, “What do you mean?”  
“What did you just say?” Micheal demanded, going over and hauling her to her feet, “WHAT did you just say!?!”

“I know a lot about Nosferatu?” Piper tried again. 

“Wait what?” Spine now snapped himself, “Skull was a nosferatu? NOT a vampire?”

Piper Nodded, “Yes, an old one. One of the first. Older than you Lord Walter.” She shook her head, “They are creatures that preceded vampires, preyed on their child species as they continued to grow. Almost all of them are gone now…”

“HOLY GOD,” Micheal nearly jumped up, knock over his chair in the process, “THAT’S IT.. its a virus from a filthy maw. One that doesn't have the natural antiseptics of a Vampire! THAT’S why Spine hasn't caught it yet!”  
Amber blinked and then looked over at Spine, “Oh my… that's right! Spine your immune!!” 

Micheal and Amber were nearly about to snap from sudden excitement, from the realization that this virus WAS identifiable. It was caused by the festering of blood in system that had no defense for it. That was the clue that they needed.

“Come on!” Micheal motioned to Amber, “We know what it is now we know how to find the antibodies!”  
Amber almost felt like time was dilating, expanding, as she rushed out after the shape shifter to follow up on what they had just been told.  
Running into the labs and pulling up Aala and Sprocket’s samples one more time so that they could take a look at what they were seeing and compare it to what they now knew was the carrier.  
There were many variations of this Virus, but Nosferatu only carried one kind.  
One of the nastier ones that could rip even a healthy person to bits in a matter of days. Now they knew exactly what they had to find in pearl’s blood, or even in Spine’s so that they could treat it. 

Spine looked away from where the two Medics had run and then back to Piper, finally smiling at her.  
“Thank you,” He motioned to the door, “Please go and help them. If you can.”  
She nodded and gave him a wan smile in return and headed off to help Micheal and Amber. 

Across on the other side of the manor something very strange had happened. In one of the larger bedrooms Delilah stood shaking, afraid because she knew that her spell wasn't going to last one second longer and that there was going to be hell to pay for what she had pulled. 

Since returning to the house, no one had seen any of the wizarding clan.  
They hadn’t gone to check on Aala and the girls, Or even Hatchworth and Jon. They had simply vanished into their group of rooms and not come out.  
Across the hall, both of the twins remained under her influence. They were strong but she was still more powerful, at least until they were a bit older.  
Her brother however, she could feel his anger growing, as hazel eyes snapped open and Salgexicon sat up to glare at her.  
“What happened?!” He demanded, “What did you DO Delilah.”

“I’m SORRY!” she almost cried, “The spell was so exhausting, Even with the twins helping you.. I… I couldn't…”

“Hey,” he told his twin, “just calm down. Understand tho, we can't just leave them like this, not when they need us Li’.”

She shook her head, “But it's the same thing! It's the SAME..!”

It took a few seconds for the archmage to understand what his sister was telling him. Then it clicked and his hand shot up and clapped onto the side of his own throat, “No.”

“I didn't want you to…” She sniffed, “And when Spine finds out! Sal’, Spine isn’t like me! He’s Like you! He’s JUST like you… he could never..he can’t willingly hurt a literal fly!”

The wizard stood up and pulled his Vampire Lady Sister into an embrace, “I know Lila’. But he’s not going to have anymore of a choice than you did about this. It's the only way.”

“I’m sorry lil brother, “She cried, “Please don’t…”

“Hate you?” He made her look up at him and smiled, “Never in a million years big sis.” he flashed a small smile, “Stay here and keep the twins here ok?”

Delilah nodded and stepped back and watched her wizard twin vanish into thin air.  
Across the house Micheal and Amber’s frustration was continuing to grow with each passing second.  
The antibodies they were looking for should be easy to spot, they should be in Spine and Pearl’s blood. But the concentration was so low there was not enough to test.  
No way to see if it was going to work until they were able to get on intact and do some testing.  
For that they needed a great amount, not just the one or two they were finding. 

“DAMMIT!” Amber slammed her hands down on the lab table, “WHY can't we find it Michael! We know what we are looking for, but it's just not there!”

“I don't know Amber,” He shook his head, “we have to keep trying. Maybe the antibodies are stored in bone marrow or something.. I don't know.”

Piper looked solemnly down, turning her head away from the two frantically looking for any kind of clue.  
“What?” Amber demanded when she saw the look on Piper’s face. 

“I'm sorry my lady,” She told her softly, “But the legends do say that there is no cure for a nosferatu bite. The person will sicken and die.. I…”

“SHUT UP,” amber growled, “SHUT up RIGHT NOW! There has to be an answer!” 

Micheal came over and put his hands on Amber’s shoulders, “Calm down Lil girl. This isn’t helping.”

“Micheal…” She trailed off..  
Spine stood outside of the lab and then slumped against the wall.  
NO cure?  
Nosferatu?

That was Impossible. They had died out before he was even born.  
But if that is what Skull was, then Piper was right. Their viciousness was legendary and he had never heard of anyone recovering either. 

“There’s no hope,” He said to himself, “There’s nothing I can do. No one has ever lived through this. Aala,” He paused, “my girls. Their doomed.” 

There was a very long silence, when you could hear the sound of the man’s heart shattering for good this time. There was no hope.

“That’s where you're wrong cousin,” Came a sad voice out of the shadows, “One person lived.”  
Spine turned to stare at Salgexicon in shock.  
The wizard had vanished upon their return to the house but now had appeared.  
“I’m sorry for startling you Spine,” he told him again, in those same soft sad tones, “But there was one person that was bitten by a nosferatu that lived.”

“Who!?” Spine demanded, “Please, you have to tell me who!?”

The wizards mouth twitched to one side, “Me,” He replied simply, “I can tell you exactly how to save Aala and the girls, cousin.” He looked away from Spine and then back, face growing deadly serious, “It comes at a cost, but if your willing to pay it. I’ll help you save them.”

Spine just stared, it sounded ominous, strange and dangerous all at the same time.  
It however also dangled that one slender thread of hope in front of his face one more time, “Tell me what I have to Do Salgexicon. Whatever the price is to save my girls, My Aala, I’ll pay it.”


	13. Chapter 13

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part thirteen 

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Note1:warning there is a lot of medical stuff being discussed, some procedures mentioned. Maybe a lil gross.. You been warned! Note 2: the description of the virus, its origins, its effects and treatment go ENTIRELY to Illusion! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

He stood there staring at the other man, the one that looked so much like him, just not believing what he had just been told by him.  
Amber watched as the 1000 shades of pain washed over Spine’s face as what Salgexicon told him fully sank in. The implications of it, what it was going to mean, what it would do to his heart.  
How it was the only way to save the lives of his family. 

Long ago, Spine had seen the pain his people caused by being arrogant. Believing that because they were what they were, it made them superior to other beings. Mortal and supernatural alike.  
How many of the other people of the night only cared for what they wished for, took what they wanted and NEVER asked anyone.  
They were at the top of the food chain, of course.  
Did a mortal ask a beast before using it for food? Did a mortal person ask a plant before eating its fruit?  
Of course not!

Spine swore that this was a line he would NEVER cross. If he lived to be an elder, and then a lord.  
It would be something he would never ever do. Other supernatural beings besides himself were people to.  
Mortals were people.  
Yes they had what he needed to live but there was no reason to be cruel about it. Not when he honestly needed so little.  
Just because he had power did not give him the right to use it indiscriminately.  
Just because he COULD take what he wanted, did not mean he had the RIGHT to take what he wanted. 

Because of this Spine had never suffered the pangs many vampires had in their lives. Feeling that killing was wrong to sustain themselves.  
Spine never felt this, because he had never killed. Not with his fangs, not with his vampire lord powers.  
Enemy soldiers had fallen to his weapons in the wars, but he had not one time ever taken a life to save himself, or stave off hunger.  
He had always asked, telling people what he was. To hell with secrecy.  
Mortals and Supernaturals would ONLY learn to coexist if they were honest with each other.  
So he had never done what comes so easy to some, and simply, randomly bite someone to get blood.  
NEVER without their permission.  
It had become even more important to him as he aged, because a source of blood had opened to him that meant he never had to “Hunt” again.  
Modern technology made it so easy to preserve. owning a mortuary and being friendly with all of the hospitals in San Diego made it so easy to obtain.  
By the time the girls were born it was much less about needing blood, than simply expressing his desire. It was, vampire nature after all. 

Because of that, it became even more of a hard and fast rule to Spine.  
It had caused him so much pain, when he was afraid of asking Aala, but for the first time in a long time actually wanting to do so. 

It broke his heart what had happened while she had been held captive. Skull was no better than a filthy rapist, shattering innocence simply for his own blood lust. 

So now, Spine continued to stare at his cousin, almost gagging on his own venom, as Salgexicon told him the way to cure a Nostferatu bite. 

“NO.” Spine told him, “That….”

The wizard looked down, “I’m sorry. I told you there was going to be a cost.”

“How?” Spine asked, “How do you know….” 

“Why do you think I have white hair Spine?” Salgexicon told him softly, “Delilah didn't know, she was just desperate...She .. I guess it was instinct.” Spine watched as his cousin closed his eyes.  
Even after half a millennium, he remembered.  
As young as David when it had happened, Thadeus wanting Delilah’s hand. Using her brother’s life as a tool. Torturing him when she refused.  
She had gotten him away from the Beciles, but he’d been dying. Either some innate knowledge or perhaps, she had thought to convert the wizard if nothing else, long shot tho it might be.  
Whatever her reasons, Delilah had sank her fangs into her brother’s neck, watching as he suffered, for the bite was even more festered than Aala and the girls were, howling as if his heart was being ripped out. The pain of the disease being burned out by his sister’s venom leaving him in such agony there was no way he could stop the cries.  
Then finally his screams stopped, and he lay still. Hurt, exhausted, and still ill, but free from the contagion of a nosferatu’s bite. Cleansed by the anti viral properties of a true vampire’s bite. 

Amber took a step forward and asked, “So .. are you telling us the only way to save them is for Spine to…?”

“Bite them,” Salgexicon finished sadly. 

Micheal dropped is head down and looked horrified at the prospect of this, even tho it made actual perfect sense. If anything could kill the virus, it would be that.  
There wasn't a virus on this planet that had somehow managed to out wit vampire evolution yet. If the situation hadn’t been so dire, he would have smirked knowing that some of the virology used to treat many human illnesses had come about from someone getting a look at the antiviral properties the substance, the venom, contained.  
It was a necessary thing for a vampire to have, because it kept anything in the blood of someone they might have bitten from making them ill.  
The truth be told vampires are NOT undead, but a totally different species from humans or other mortals.  
Many humans had the genetic potential of a vampire in them, which is where the “Undead” nonsense came about.  
In rare cases the antibacterial properties of this chemical acted like a retrovirus and caused dormant dna to rise to the surface.  
In this case however, it would in all likelihood go right to the infection in both of the girls and Aala and kill it.  
It would require them to be sedated, it might be horribly painful, but looking at it now it was probably the best shot.  
Micheal was going to hate himself for this in the morning, he hated himself right now, for it. But saving them was what he had committed himself to do, and this might be the only way. So he turned to Spine and took Salgexicon’s side. 

“Spine,” He told his friend softly, “He might be right.”

Spine turned to the shapeshifter horrified, the look becoming even worse when he realized Micheal had done the analysis in his head and come to the conclusion it was right. 

Spine shook his head a lil, “I can’t…” He told them softly, “They are in no condition too, to consent to that...I...I’d be no better than…” Spine trailed off. 

Amber had been keeping quiet since getting the admission out of the wizard, now she stepped forward to the vampire lord, “Spine,” She tried, “It's not like that. You are NOTHING like Skull… your not doing this out of being selfish, the exact opposite.”

Salgexicon nodded, “your making the choice to save them cousin…”

“Making the choice FOR them you mean,” Spine looked away, face full of self loathing. 

Micheal took a deep breath, “If you aren't comfortable doing it, there might be other ways. We might be able to I dunno,” he stopped and thought for a second, “I dunno inject them with it? If we were able to get enough from you.”

Amber thought about that for a moment, “That’s going to be painful tho. We’d have to shove a VERY large needle right into your temporomandibular joint other wise right through the roof of your mouth. “

“I don't care,” spine told them, “Unless I have no other choice I’m not…” 

Salgexicon had to smile at his younger cousin, “You know what a good person you are Spine?”  
Spine turned to look at him for a second then flushed and turned away.  
“Do you mind if I stay around to help you with Aala and the girls? You all might need another pair of hands,” The wizard told them. 

Spine looked back at his cousin, “you told me how to save my daughters and the love of my Life Salgexicon,” he managed to smile, “You can do whatever you want in this house, Officially, from now on.”

Amber had to smile too, “Ok Micheal lets see how fast we can set this up. We have hours at the most.”

Micheal nodded, “Right. I’ve pulled Vampire venom before, i think i still have the equipment here. I’ll be back as fast as I can.”

Amber nodded and in moments the man had taken off to his lab to find what he needed. The Dark elf girl remained behind in case there was any kind of other activity that might happen. Both Aala and Sprockets temperatures were edging dangerously high again.  
She knew that if they were to keep them alive until they had what they needed to save them.  
They needed to be monitored closely.  
So Amber was determined to do just that and had made it her personal crusade to make sure that all three of them lasted.  
There were other people coming and going as well.  
News of the fact that Sprocket and Aala were in danger had gotten the attention of the rest of the house.  
More and more members of the family were coming to check on them, see if they could offer Spine or any of the medics support.  
Hatchworth, still unable to walk, had sent both Zero and Jon, being wheeled around by zero to help.  
It hadn’t taken the two of them long to get there and while they tried not to hover they still remained close by in case they were needed.

Rabbit and Upgrade had taken both Dex and Specter and were doing their level best to keep the two boys from being worried or afraid.  
They had been honest with them, both Aala and Sprocket were in great danger.  
Pearl was better but still VERY ill.  
This had left the normally lively young men quiet and afraid, wanting to be there for their girly cousins and auntie but no idea how to take any action.  
So both their mom and auntie now had them ensconced in another room of the house, near the medical wing, trying to keep them positive and occupied while the people they all loved fought the battle of a lifetime just down the hall.

Freid had come to help as well since two of his charges were closer, he was doing all he could to help his uncle get ready for what was going to be at the very least a bit difficult. Standing in the lab with Micheal, going through boxes, wondering about if this was even something His uncle was going to be able to pull off.  
He may not be able to find what he needed, if he did not Spine was going to have to decide what to do. So he was hoping, praying this could be done, when everything fell apart.

It started with a loud alarm that shrieked through the medical wing of the manor. A shrill sound that no one in hearing distance knew meant anything good.  
That was quickly followed by a horrified scream, then cries of “SPROCKET!! SPROCKET NO!!”

From Pearl that had been awakened by the alarm.  
Amber literally dropped what she was doing, and dashed across the way into the room that the lil girls shared.  
Poor Pearl was trying and failing to get out of bed, so weak and so tied down with every monitor and line that she couldn’t move. Still so very sick herself, she cried out helplessly, trying to free herself and make it to her sister.

Sprocket lay on her bed with her back arched to one side as she shook uncontrollably. She clutched at her throat as she tried to air down in and kept gasping, trying and failing to get enough air.  
Amber was the first person to get there, and instantly knew what she was seeing. She snatched the airway off the table at the lil nagas bedside and, careful of the girls razor sharp fangs, managed to get her mouth open and it into her throat to aid the girls breathing.  
Freid appeared in the doorway just as she was finishing that and she turned over her shoulder and called to him, “I need A dose of the Lorazapam!” She told him, “When your done with that then I need the napaxium for her fever! HURRY!”

It took him ten seconds to respond, as all of the medication was right there and he quickly filled two syringes with the amount Amber was now shouting at him as she attempted to keep the lil naga from falling out of the bed.  
Micheal, and Spine both heard the commotion and had headed that way to see what was going on. Micheal headed into the room and instantly did what was needed, yanking the curtain between the girls shut and then going to check on Pearl as the two students had sprockets treatment well in hand. 

Micheal found the lil dhampir scooted all the way into the far corner of her bed, the look of fear plastered on her face was heart wrenching. 

“Hey calm down,” He told her gently, “Sprockets gonna be ok.”

“Micheal,” The girl pleaded voice trailing off into a hoarse whisper, “Please… Please lemme …” She turned and reached for her sister. 

“I can’t lil one,” he told her softly, “You can’t, you have to stay still. If you make yourself sicker it’ll be worse please be still.”

“Micheal I …” Spine appeared in the room and came to the lil girl as she turned her huge eyes up to him.

“Hush lil one,” He told her, “You have to trust them. Sprocket will be fine.” He put his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.  
He looked over at Micheal, “Is there anything you can do for this? She …”

Micheal nodded, “Yah… “

The commotion with Sprocket had began to die down, the lil one finally calming once she was able to breathe again.  
The shaking and spasms we much less now and she clung to Freid as Amber finished attaching the new oxygen line to the air way in her mouth. 

He let the two of them work and got what he needed for Pearl, then returned to her and Spine.  
“C’mere lil bit,” He told her gently, “This will help you get some rest ok?”

The girl was to upset and weak to even nod, her body fighting the disease a bit better because her immune system was closer to a vampire’s, but still so tired. Relented to what was being told to her without a fight.  
Allowing it to happen and then simply slumping into her father’s shoulder. 

Micheal looked at the girl for a moment and then back to her father, “Spine. They aren’t going to last much longer…” 

The other man had his heart in his eyes as he held the girl like she was made of spun glass, “I know. I’m sorry.”

Micheal looked away not even knowing who the “I’m sorry” was for.  
He was about to say more when the curtain snapped open and Amber stood there looking at them. 

“She’s gonna be ok,” She took a deep breath, “She…”

Both of them, Micheal and Amber, turned when Spine made a noise standing up suddenly and backing away from Amber.  
He put his head in one hand for a moment and then shook it and blinked his eyes like he was trying to clear away something.

“Oh no,” Micheal, “Oh no not now Spine! Come on focus buddy!” He got up and went over putting his hands on Spines arms, “Calm down ok? It's not real.”

“It's the same,” Spine said softly, “It's just the same.. They’re all dying. She’s going to die..”

“NO ONE,” Micheal told him firmly, “Is going to die. Come on Spine snap out of it! I need you with me HERE!”

The vampire lord took a long shuddering breath and then turned back to focus on his friend. Micheal watched as his eyes cleared some but he still looked far away and somewhat confused. 

“Were … Home?” He tried, “This … there’s no war RIGHT?”

“There’s no war,” Micheal assured him, “This is the manor. Your far away from that, your home.” He motioned to the lil girl in front of them, “We’re trying to save your Babies Spine. Come on and Please FOCUS.”

Spine shook his head one more time and was able to drag his mind back to the present, even if it had to be done so while it kicked and screamed.  
He took another deep breath and focused on Micheal again. 

He blinked and shook his head again, “I don't know what set that off Micheal, something..” 

“Probably how stressed you are,” Amber told him, “Your mind just snapped back to another time when this happened. It’s ok…”

“I don't really have memories from the hospital,” He looked more and more confused, “Something… was familiar…”

Spine sat down in his chair and continued to simply try and regain his focus for a minute. Amber was afraid that there might be another flash back because he was so still but the man finally spoke.

“Amber,” he asked very gently, “Is sprocket going to …”

“For the moment yes,” Amber replied, “I got the napaxium into her in time, but it's not going to keep her fever down much longer.”

He nodded and then looked over at Micheal, “Is Aala the same? Will that happen to her as well?”

“If I don't keep her pumped full of that stuff,” Micheal looked away, “Which we cant keep doing, It will cause liver damage eventually.”

“Thank you my friend,” Spine slowly stood up and motioned for Micheal to face him, “Can you go sedate Aala for me? The come back here and sedate Sprocket as well?”

The shape shifter looked at his friend and blinked in a very confused manor, “Why?”

“Because Salgexicon said when it happened to him,” Spine looked away, “It was very painful. I don’t want them to feel that.”

Micheal nodded and then what the Vampire Lord just said clicked with him, “Wait.. you…”

“What choice do I have Micheal?” He said softly, “There’s no time for you to help artificially. By the time you find what you need, and get what you need from me, It will be too late.”

“You believe that?” Amber asked. 

“I do now,” Spine nodded then turned back to the shapeshifter, “Please make sure they are very deeply asleep for me? Give them something that will keep them from feeling it while it happens? Please?”

Micheal nodded, “Give me five minutes old friend, I’ll call you when Aala is ready.”

“Thank you,” Spine bowed his head respectfully. 

“Amber please stay with him ok?” the other medic asked her.

“Sure,” She agreed, “Be fast.”

“I will,” then Micheal had vanished into the other room.

Amber looked at Spine, saw how full of sorrow for this choice his face was, “Hey. Your making the right choice here ok?”

“Am I?” he turned and looked at her, Emerald eyes full of unshed tears, “Or Am I no better than the monster that did this to them? That’s how I feel. Just another selfish vampire biting some innocent person.”

“Hey now,” She put her hand on one of his shoulders and turned him to face her, “You aren't doing this because you want to. Your doing it to get that poison out of them. Going against your own better judgement to save a life. That’s NOT selfish.. Understand?”

“I hope not Miss Amber,” He said being perfectly honest with the young woman, “I sincerely hope not.”

She managed to actually smile at the man, “I know,” Then took a breath and continued, “You are a good person, this isn’t out of any desire other than to take away their illness and pain. YOU aren't getting anything out of this. So please don't judge yourself so harshly?”

He finally managed if not a smile at least a nod of acknowledgement, that someone believed what he was about to do, as violent of a thing as it seemed to him, was what HAD to be.

A moment later Micheal stepped back into the door of the room, “She’s asleep now Spine. She’s full of zolpidem, and won’t feel anything.”

“Are you sure?” Spine HAD to be sure.

“I’m 110% sure old friend,” He nodded, “She won't be in any pain. From anything.”

Spine nodded, “Please do the same for my girls?”

MIcheal nodded, “I will.”

She watched as this noble man turned away from the two of them and then across the hall and into the room of the woman he loved. There was a soft click of a door, removing both Aala and Spine from her sight. But Amber continued to stare at it for a moment, something tugging at the back of her head. A silly lil dream from childhood, some wish she had hoped would be fulfilled but never was. She thought about that wish for a moment, then shook her head and shooed away the cobwebs.  
Turning and finding Micheal repeating the same thing he had done with Aala with lil Sprocket. 

“I hope he doesn’t hurt to bad from this Micheal,” She said softly.

“You and everyone in this family lil girl,” He finished with the lil naga and turned to Amber, “by the way that was very impressive while ago. Thank you for saving this lil one.”

“That’s what doctors do Micheal,” She couldn’t smile, not yet, but her expression warmed a great deal, “You taught me that, a long time ago.”

He nodded, “Why don't you go get some coffee and relax a bit,” He motioned to Pearl now, “I’;ll finish up here ok?”

“Thank you,” She turned and then after about ten seconds of thought, Whirled back around and hugged Micheal for everything she was worth.  
He had to smile, Despite all of the darkness he HAD to. He might have held onto her forever if the door to the lil ward room hadn't flung open to reveal a very STUNNED Piper looking at all of them. 

“Its gone!” She said in shock, “It’s gone!”

“Wha?” Amber blinked and made herself let go of Micheal, , “What's gone Miss Piper.”  
Piper smiled, “Death young one.” She let out a long breath, “it’s turned away. It's not coming here any more. You did it.”

“Spine did it,” Amber corrected, “We have to get out of here so he can do it two more times.”  
She took piper by the hand, “come make some coffee with me Miss Piper. We can bring it to everyone.”

The revenant smiled at her and headed out of the room in the direction of the kitchens.  
Amber gave Micheal one more fast hug and headed out after the other girl.  
She had gotten about ten steps down the hall when she heard the door creek open.

“I’ll go sit with Aala,” Micheal said softly. 

“Thank you,” Came the low reply, “Thank you for doing this for me too.”

“Always friend,” Then she heard Micheal move away and into the other room.

She glanced back in time to see the door to the lil girls rooms close.  
FINALLY they had found the answer, even if, as Salgexicon had said, it came at a price.  
She felt a lot of the tension of the last few days leave her shoulders, and she turned to walk back into the house. The darkness that had hung over the place from the moment the girls and Aala had been snatched finally seemed to dissipate.  
They were all going to heal.  
Skull and the Becile’s had not won.  
She knew then, heart aches or not, the pain of had been done to them, was finally, really, over.


	14. Chapter 14

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part fourteen

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!   
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.   
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Note: This is the song spine is singing at the end. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hr0baDHfQTg

HOpe you like!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

She wasn’t really sure what was going on, or what had happened but she was sure of something. She felt more alive, more awake, the confusion and pain were greatly reduced.   
Aala’s head still throbbed and her throat was still sore, but it wasn't like it was before.   
The panic and fear remained in the back of her mind, but the fiery agony that had ran through her body had left. Now she just felt tired, still too hot but no longer feeling like any second she’d be reduced to ash by what she was feeling.   
She was more aware of her surroundings too. She was laying on something cool and soft, and felt much more safe than she had the last time she’d opened her eyes.   
There was a soft beeping sound some place close by and a whir of some kind that sounded very familiar to her. She’d heard that noise before many many times in her life. Also a soft hissing noise and she could feel something in her nose now too.   
Oxygen… her brain thought, I’m on oxygen.   
Why would I be on oxygen?

That made her wake up a bit more because the monster that held her and her precious children captive would have never taken care of her that way. He wouldn’t have tried to keep her alive?   
Maybe her Angel had gotten them away.   
She smiled still partially asleep, she sounded like Christine, wanting her angel of music. So silly really, just like the dream she had been roused from. Where she WAS Christine, her very own handsome dashing Phantom waiting for her in a beautiful house some place.   
How very silly. 

That thought caused her to wake up almost the rest of the way and Aala cracked one eye open and looked around.   
It was definitely some kind of medical room. Tho not like a hospital.  
Too warm and welcoming, yet still outfitted with the most advanced medical technology that could be found. 

She looked out and could see it was a dark winter night, just going into the tail end of November from the nonexistent leaves on the trees.   
The bare branches shown, out lined in a warm golden light coming from someplace below. A garden maybe? She thought she remembered something about a garden.  
More fantasy she thought. 

She was about to see if there was a call button around some place so she could find out what was going on when she heard someone talking out in the hall. 

“Now listen,” A young female voice told someone in a caring yet stern tone, “I have to see what kind of mental condition she’s in ok? She may not have gotten all of her memories back yet. So please bear with me ok?”

She didn’t hear the reply but watched as the door finally creaked open a crack and a very pretty young dark elf girl poked her head into the room.  
“Hi there,” She smiled at Aala warmly, the soft light in the room glinting off her lovely perfect fangs. 

“Hello young lady,” Aala replied, “Where...Am i?”

Aala watched as she smiled and came over to sit on a chair next to the bed she had been tucked up in with such care. 

“Your home Miss Aala,” The girl assured her warmly, “You’ve been home for several days. Just very very ill.”

“I’m …” Aala blinked, “Home?”

The girl Amber nodded and smiled again, “Safe and sound back in the medical ward of the Manor.”

“I…”Aala trailed off, “See.”

She thought about that for a few moments.  
Manor?  
What Manor?  
Had there been something like that? There had been the icy cold, dingy house she and her precious children had been kept in. That however wasn’t in any kind of shape to call a manor. Not like this nice place. 

“Its ok Miss Aala,” Amber assured her, “If your still confused some. Your fever has come down a LOT but you are still running one. There’s still going to be some confusion, I am sorry.”

Aala opened her mouth to say something, then something hit her.  
She sat bolt upright in bed and her hand flew to the side of her neck, feeling for that awful wound. Those horrid marks.

Nothing. 

The skin was whole, no horrid scabs, no open bloodied, wounds.   
No patches of heated flesh where the contagion raged through her body.  
Nothing but her smooth skin on her neck with what MIGHT have been two very tiny, well healed bruises. 

Aala gasped and kept her hand pressed over the marks, “its gone?!”   
She turned and looked at Amber, “It's all healed?”

Amber had to smile at that one, “Yep. Not entirely certain how he pulled that trick but there’s almost no scar and the illness, the virus has almost vanished from your system.

Aala Smiled, “Thank you.” She sniffed, “I was starting to think…”  
Amber leaned over and put her hand on Aala’s shoulder, “Don’t, We found the way to help you ok? Everything is going to be alright now.”

Amber moved to help Aala sit up some and adjusted the bed so she was more in an upright position. Aala looked down at her hands in her lap, mind still slightly clouded with illness.   
Amber sighed, She didn't really wanna do this but she needed to see how much of Aala’s mind was recovering. 

“So are you ok with me asking you a couple of questions?” Amber told her. 

Aala nodded, “Of course.”

“Great,” Amber smiled, “now can you tell me your name ?”

“Aala Jumas,” She said quietly.

“Good, Ok and what's your favorite movie?” Amber continued.

Aala smiled a lil dreamily at that, remembering that vision she had, “Phantom of the opera.” She smiled a bit more, “I had a dream about it just before I woke up you know? That I was in it, a part of the movie. The dress, The Phantom, all of it.”

Amber winced a bit at that, “Are you sure it was just a dream Miss Aala? Not a memory?”

Aala looked at her and blinked, “Of course, Something like that couldn’t really happen..”  
She trailed off sounding wistful. 

The young dark elf bit her lip but made no other reaction to that, “That’s ok. We can come back to that one later.”

She took a breath and continued, “ So what's the first thing that pops into your head when I say Hydrogen?”

Aala smiled, “Helium of course.”

Amber smiled, ok that was progress, “Lithium?”

“Beryllium,” Aala continued almost without thinking.

“Boron?” Amber kept going.

“Carbon,” Aala finished. 

Amber had to smile and laugh a bit, “Ok ok, that's enough for now. It looks like all of your memories are starting to come back. Your still pretty ill tho, so it might take a while for your brain to completely come back to normal. But it is coming.”

Aala nodded absently, “I feel so strange. Like...I don’t know. Maybe like I am still dreaming some?”

“That's normal,” Amber patted her shoulder, “your temperature is still very elevated. Not to life threatening levels like it was, but still pretty high.”

“Oh,” Aala said softly, “I guess that means He wasn’t real then.”

That one caught Amber off guard, “who wasn't real Miss Aala?” She asked. 

A faint sad smile crossed Aala’s face, “My angel. He was trying to save me, save my girls. He kept coming to me, but he was just a fever dream wasn't he? No one could possibly be THAT beautiful in real life.”

Amber got a slightly horrified look on her face, YEP she was still feverish.   
She quickly wiped it away as Aala turned back to her.

“Ahh well maybe the person you thought was an angel is someone that loves you Miss Aala,” She tried.

She still looked very sad and far away to Amber, “Who could ever love me?” She had that same sad smile, “I failed in life, I failed to protect the people that I love.” She actually laughed softly making Amber want to cry for her, for the abuse she had suffered, in her life and at the hands of that maniac, “Who could possibly love a mess like me?”

“Oh Miss Aala,” Amber gently took her hand, “Everyone in this house loves you. Some more than others.” She gave Aala’s hand a soft squeeze, “Never think that you failed either, there are two very very precious lil beings across the hall that you, and no one else, suffered horribly to keep alive. You saved them, you DIDN’T fail.”

She turned and now looked Amber dead in the face as if she were trying to decide if the girl were lying or making things up. The confusion slowly faded and was replaced by a look of happiness. 

“My girls? Are alive?” She asked seeming almost to not believe.

“Safe and sound across the hall,” Amber assured her, “ Just like the two lil angel’s they are.”

A lot of the tension drained visibly out of Aala at that and she sank back into her pillow, “Oh thank god…” She looked almost ready to cry, “I was so afraid.. “

Amber patted her hand again, “I know Miss Aala. It’s a very scary thing but you did so much to keep them alive. They are still sick like you but they are slowly getting better too.” Amber smiled brightly at her, “If you are feeling strong enough I can take you to see them. Tho they are probably still sleeping.”

Aala nodded, “Yes please! I want to make sure they are alright.”

Amber nodded her head, “OF course, Can you sit tight for me for a few seconds?”

Aala nodded and Amber patted her shoulder one more time then headed out into the hall where Micheal and Spine were still waiting.

“So?” Micheal asked, “Well she’s doing a lot better, knows her name and general knowledge and things. She’s still a bit confused about some stuff, She’s not sure yet what's real and what's not.” Amber sighed and ran her hand through her hair, “She’s going to need a bit more time but I think once the fever breaks completely she should be back to normal.”

Spine nodded,”Would it be better right now if she DIDN’T see me just yet?”

Amber winced, “I don't know. She like i said is still confused.” Amber looked over at Micheal, “Do you think it would be to stressful right now?”

The shapeshifter thought for a second, “I think for the moment it's better to err on the side of caution. The progress was literally almost overnight, there might still be a bit of shock involved. It’s probably better to take things slow.” He sighed, “I’m Sorry Spine.”

Spine managed a small smile, “No my friend it's alright, you did everything up till this point to get them well, and keep them alive. Even convincing me to do what I had to. I’ll follow any advice you give me.”

Micheal smiled, “Thanks. “

Amber nodded, “Is it ok if i take her over to see the girls for a bit? “

“If she’s feeling up to it I don't see why not,” He replied, “Just don't let her get to exhausted ok?”

“I won't, thanks!” She turned and headed off to get a wheelchair for Aala.

“That being said,” Spine told him, “I think it might be a good idea if I vanished for a while. If you need me for anything…”

“I’ll come and find you,” Micheal told him, “Go make sure you rest some too ok? What you did took a lot out of you too. Don't over do it? Alright?”

Spine nodded, looked back at Aala’s room for a moment and then headed off into the house, as Amber returned with the chair for Aala.  
Micheal held the door open for her and she headed in with it.

“You still want to go?” She asked Aala,”If your too tired we can wait.”

“No,” Aala shook her head, “I really do want to see my girls. I feel like I’ve not seen them in days, longer.”

Amber had to smile again at that, “I’m sorry, we needed to keep you guys apart in case there were problems or complications. But since your starting to get well I don't see any reason to stay away.”

Aala nodded, “Thank you, Can you…?”  
Amber came to help her, “Yah lemme get a good grip on you ok?”

It only took a few moments to get her disconnected from everything and then everything sat up on the chair. Then Amber rolled her across the way and quietly into the room of the still sleeping lil girls.

All Aala could do at that point was sit with them and smile softly. This was the reason she had been willing to do everything that she did.   
Just to see this moment. Her lil ones snuggled up safe and sound, in the same kind of bed she had been.  
They both looked very tiny and so painfully young to be in a situation like this.  
But they were sleeping and seemed very peaceful. Lost in sweet dreams, far from the horror they had all been trapped in.

“Oh…” Aala felt like she was going to burst into tears, “They’re alright!”

Amber patted her shoulder, “well they are still pretty sick. It really hit them hard, specially lil Sprocket. So they are gonna need a while to completely come back from it. But their fever is on the way down too.”

“Thank you,” Aala told her reaching out to run her hand through Sprocket’s soft brown curls, “Thank you for all of this. If you are the one that helped get us away thank you so much.”

Amber’s mouth twitched a bit, “Well there were several people that helped, don't worry Miss Aala, you have all the time in the world now to thank them.” She then smiled genuinely this time, “Would you like to stay here for a bit with them? I can come back a lil later.”

Aala pulled her blanket closer around her shoulders, “Yes please.”

Amber nodded back, “Kay then. Call if you need me.”

She gave them one more smile and then headed back out into the hallway. Two seconds after the door had closed she sagged back and let out a LONG sigh.  
It was FINALLY over.   
They still needed more time to completely recover but they were out of danger, for real this time. 

Amber felt the tension in her shoulders and back snap, it had been there for so many days that she hadn’t even really noticed it.   
So now that it was gone, it was replaced by a very sharp ache as tired muscles protested not having enough rest. 

So as Micheal wandered back down to the rooms from the last test he’d done up in his lab, he found Amber leaning against the door way. She was rubbing one of her shoulders with the other hand and looking like she was in mild agony.

“Awww.. sore back?” He asked.

She nodded, “Yah it feels like I pulled something, Tho it might just be tension.”

Mike motioned to one of the empty rooms with his head, “Want me to take a look? IF its that knotted up I can give you a mild muscle relaxer.”

For about ten seconds she looked like she was going to protest or say “no.” Then he took her by the hand and pulled her into the empty room.

“I of all people know how tough you are lil girl,” He smiled, “I also know that your a member of this family now, and I don't let this family go around in pain.   
Lemme look, if its bad I’ll get some meds, if not you can go take a nice hot bath. Ok?”

“Fair enough,” She smiled back, then headed into the room.

“Lay down ok?” He asked. 

Amber nodded and lay face down on the bed, suddenly realizing just how GOOD it felt. Ok yah maybe she WAS that tired.   
She snuggled into the blanket for a moment and then felt gentle hands pressing on her shoulders and lower back.

“Yah this is pretty bad,” He kept going, “Either you need to go sit in some very hot water or take the relaxers. Otherwise this is….”

“What?” She asked as he trailed off. 

“Is there something stuck in your top?” Micheal asked.

Now she blushed and sat up suddenly, scooting away from him.   
“No,” She flushed. 

Micheal frowned at her, “Hey it's ok. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Amber sighed, “It's not something stuck in my top.” She leaned over to make sure the door was shut and then turned back to him, “You have to PROMISE me you aren't going to tell a SOUL about this Micheal Reed.”

He looked at her confused but finally nodded, “Amber I won't tell anyone anything if you aren't comfortable with it.”

She let out a sigh, “Ok.”   
Then turned her back to him and pulled her shirt up, “NO ONE knows about these. Not even Freid,” She sighed, “They just came there when I was younger. Just getting to be a teen ager. I DON’T know what they are.”

Micheal stared, just sat there and stared. 

Amber might not know what that was, but he certainly did.   
Dorsal spikes.   
Tiny, undeveloped, 400 years away from the MONSTERS that Spine had on his back if he wanted them out.   
But still there.   
It took everything Micheal had to keep his mouth from falling open.   
He had only seen those things on three other people, ever.

One was of course Spine himself. Indeed that had probably been where the Vampire Lord had gotten his Given name.   
Back in the time when he was born people were a lil more literal than they are now a days.   
Spine’s, dorsal spikes were large, sharp, and deadly. Tho after 500 years on the planet, he had easy control of them and almost no one knew about them. Because unless you really looked they were, 99.9% of the time, completely flush with the rest of his vertebrae, well hidden beneath his clothes.   
Delilah had them as well, but again, unless you asked or attacked her from the back, no one would ever know. 

Pearl also had them. Tiny lil versions of the monster’s on her father’s and cousin’s backs.   
Some day they would probably be the same scale as His but now because of her youth, and mixed blood, they were still small.   
It was a weird genetic oddity that the vampires in Spine’s family had. Some evolutionary throwback to whatever creatures, vampires had evolved from during some far flung prehistory.   
They had however only been recorded in this family of vampires. Other’s had different evolutionary markers, but in this family, Spine’s family, it was that.

Now here sat a young girl, a dark elf, no relation to vampires other than the same evolutionary ancestor.   
Here she sat, with those self same spikes.   
Leaving Micheal suddenly speechless and wondering what the hell was going on.

“Ummm.. Amber,” he asked softly, “What….”  
“I don't know,” She shook her head, “like I said. They showed up when I started being a teen ager. They never went away so I just lived with them.”

Micheal cleared his throat, “well it looks like you have some kind of defensive spike. It's not unheard of, I’ve uhhh… seen it in a … few places.”

Amber pulled her top back down and nodded, “yah. They normally don't hurt, so I just ignore them for the most part.”

Micheal nodded, “that's probably a good idea, I mean if they dont cause you pain.”

SHe nodded, “Yah they are just kinda there.”

Micheal thought for a second, “Ok, anyhow about your back. I think if you dont wanna try the relaxers, a really hot shower, or hot bath would help it un kink the rest of the way.”

She gave him a small smile, “I think that sounds agreeable.”

She was about to tell him she was going to do that when there was a soft thud from the room with the girls.  
Amber got up and ran back out to look and see if everything was ok.

It was.  
The thud had been Aala falling asleep and slumping to the side in her chair. Both lil girls continued to dream peacefully, everyone finally seeming at ease.

“I'd better get her back to her room,” Micheal said, “Go take your shower. Its a while till dawn but you ought to round up Freid from playing Zero, Hatchworth and Jon, herder and make him go take a nap as well.

Amber nodded and smiled back, “Ok. Thanks for looking at my back.” 

She rose on her tiptoes and gave the shape shifter a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned away into the rest of the house.  
Micheal was torn between wondering what the hell was going on with that girl, HOW could a dark elf have Vampire dorsal spikes.   
But also just loving the feel of that soft lil smooch as well.   
He shook his head and went to move Aala back to her room, and then go do a lil research. 

It was probably several hours later, or maybe only several minutes later, but she knew time had passed and she had fallen asleep again.   
Aala was dreaming, about her angel again.  
That unearthly voice, so beautiful, she could hear it now. Some place close by, soft music, possibly a guitar accompanying it as it sang. 

“Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar,   
Te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará   
En esta canción, va mi corazón   
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar…”

So beautiful, such a beautiful love song in her own language. But still with that accent she loved so much.   
It was so real, so very real she didn’t want to say it was a dream this time.   
So she rolled over and opened her eyes, listening. 

It was close to dawn, the sun less than an hour away. Almost everyone was already sleeping or getting ready for sleep.   
The house was very quiet, so she just listened. 

There it was again, the same beautiful music. More of the words from the same song.

“Amor más que amor es mío y lo siento   
Amor más que amor es el tuyo y presiento   
Amor más que amor será el nuestro si tú me lo das.”

The ending this time, so heart felt and full of love.   
Ok no more laying in bed she told herself. Dream or fantasy she had to know where that was coming from. 

She sat up and started taking everything off, disconnecting the IV, the monitors, the oxygen in her nose. It took a total of five minutes, and she wasn't even thinking about how she knew what to do.   
Just that she wanted loose, she had to find that voice.   
Find out if it were just one more dream or if there was a real person on the other end of it. 

Eventually she was free, and slipped out into the hall with a blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. Somehow she knew it would be cold so she was taking care. 

She slipped quietly down the steps and out the back door into the garden. It was well lit, still hung with lanterns that lit the paths, even tho that was strangely out of place now. Aala shook her head, and decided she’d make sense of that later, she had to find that voice. 

A few moments and one twisting path into a hedge maze later and she was staring at a beautiful structure, lined in light proof curtains.   
Inside she could still hear the guitar being played even tho the person was no longer singing.   
She took a deep breath and walked up the steps, pushing one of the curtains aside with her hand.   
Her heart nearly stopped, the universe nearly imploded. 

THERE HE SAT. 

Her angel, the one that had tried so hard to keep her safe from the monster.   
The one that had tried to save her girls. 

Spine heard someone open one of the curtains and looked up, only to have his mouth drop open as he saw his beautiful Aala, alive and whole, if not completely well yet, standing there looking at him. Her heart in her eyes.   
He put his guitar down on one of the lounges and stood up to face her.

“Aala?” He asked softly.

Then she nearly fell forward in his arms, clinging to him, pressing her ear against him. He instantly knew what she was doing. Listening for a sound she had once told him she loved so dearly, His heart beat.

She held onto him for what felt like a lifetime, her angel. NO.. NO!! HER SPINE! Her FIANCE! The man she loved more than life itself.   
She held him and said the only thing she could say, “Your Real.”

Spine put his arms around her and held her back, resting his cheek on her hair, breathing in her scent, reveling in the fact that she was alive and in his arms. Holding on to her with all the joy of lost love found, and people made whole again. 

While she continued to cling to him and repeat, to him, to herself, to the universe, “Your REAL.”


	15. Chapter 15

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part fifteen

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

HOpe you like!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

Darkness filled his mind and he couldn't seem to pull himself up and out of it.  
He could hear voices talking some where, they seemed really far off but close at the same time. 

“What happened!?” a girl asked.

Pearl ? no.. to old to be his lil Pearl. Sprocket? No.. the voice was more like Pearls but … not.

“Oh boy,” This time he knew the person talking but couldn't place his name.  
He almost laughed at himself.  
How many times had this poor man helped him after he’d been injured or hurt? How many more times was this going to repeat?  
If everything hadn't been so dark he might have smiled at that. 

“Oh boy? What's that mean Micheal?” The girl demanded, “I just had seven feet of Vampire Lord LAND on me! What's wrong !?”

She sounded scared. He didn't want that, he tried to tell her not to be he just needed to rest for a bit. But nothing wanted to come out, thoughts were there but the words just didn't want to form. 

“He’s not been eating or sleeping much Amber,” The second voice told the girl, “I KNEW it was gonna catch up with him eventually.”

“Oh,” The girl said sounding sad for him and ….familiar? Not in the regular way either. SOMETHING that tugged at the back of his mind but wasn’t connected to anything.  
An image from long ago that had no other memories attached to it. 

Now his head was starting to hurt, his throat too.  
He wanted to stay awake but his poor body called for rest. 

Some one shifted the hold of whom ever had him and then told, “hey. You can let go now ok? Aala, the girls, the family, everyone is safe,” It was that same girl. That voice like an older version of his lil princess mixed with something else… ?  
He wasn't sure.  
He also knew that there was no way he was going to be able to keep fighting it any more at this point. He was so tired, and probably more than a bit starved.  
So he did exactly as the girl;s voice told him.  
He let go and sank the rest of the way into the dark. 

When he felt himself coming back around he felt better, more alive at least.  
He could hear someone talking as well.  
Maybe the girl from before? And someone… OH YES.. that voice he knew. He loved, He smiled in what remained of his sleep over that voice. The one he'd been willing to tear the world down and himself apart if it meant he could just be with her again.  
The nightmare that had stolen her from him was over, he knew that.  
So for just a moment he lay and listened to the two women talk.

The younger one made an embarrassed noise, “It's kind of you to offer me a Home Miss Aala,” She said softly.

He heard the smile in his beloved’s voice, “I couldn't do anything else Miss Amber. I can already see how much you love my lil girls. You are already like family to all of us here.”

He could almost hear the girl blush, in his mind he could see her being cute. Much younger than she actually acted.  
Which woke him the rest of the way up and he looked over at the women. 

Aala sat in a wheelchair right next to the head of the bed he was on, propped up with what looked like two or maybe three pillows. Wrapped in a large fluffy, oddly colored wool blanket, Probably compliments of Zero.  
There was still a line in her arm, and a bag attached to her chair but the oxygen had been taken out of her nose and she had a lot more color than he’d seen in her in days.

Amber looked like someone that needed a nap, but happy and healthy enough.  
Hair a lil fluffed out, but clean and dry, Clothes a lil rumpled from having possibly been slept in. Altogether just as cute as she had been in his mind.

Spine watched the two of them again for a moment and then told Aala, “You have to stop reading my mind My love. Sometimes I have bad things going on in there.”

There was a ten second pause as both of them looked over and realized he was awake. Amber turned and looked back at Aala, while Spine was so busy smiling about them both that he never saw the pillow coming. Proceeding to get a face full of goose down as Aala swatted him as hard as she could manage. 

“YOU … you.. “ She sputtered finally falling back on the word Rabbit had one time used to describe him, “DORK!”

“Ok I probably earned that,” Spine admitted as he reached up to brush the feathers off his face. 

“You scared the hell out of me,” Amber told him, “Next time you plan on passing out warn someone!”

“That's kind of contrary to passing out Miss amber,” He teased, “I am sorry tho.”

Aala managed to fold her arms and glared at him, “When was the last time you ate? Slept? Have you been doing either of them?” She demanded. 

“Umm…” Spine managed to shake his head and looked away with an embarrassed, “Sort of.”

She opened her mouth to say more but had to stop as Micheal knocked on the door of Spines room, “Hey” He smiled, “I see someone woke up. You gotta stop doing this routine Spine. ONe of these days yer gonna seriously hurt yourself.”

The Vampire lord thankfully had the termity to know when to look away from his friend embarrassed, while Aala continued to fume from her chair. Micheal had to smile over that for a moment but it didn't last long.  
There were some serious things he needed to discuss with the two of them at the moment, and he knew that putting it off any longer was just going to make it that much more painful.  
“Hey Amber?” Micheal asked, “Can you go watch the girls for me? They are about to wake up and are probably going to want something to eat soon ok?”

She nodded then turned to Aala, “Thank you again for what you did for me Miss Aala.”

“Your very welcome my darling,” Aala smiled then looked away from Amber.  
But didn’t look at Micheal or Spine.  
She had a feeling she knew exactly what Micheal was here to talk about and was dreading it. She’d had a few hours to think about it, once she remembered most of the details she knew in her heart that this talk was coming.  
That didnt mean she hadn’t been hoping it wouldn't.  
That maybe it wasn't going to be a factor. It was tho, and there was no getting around the facts.  
She finally turned back to the two of them, Spine and Micheal, as he pulled up a stool and sat down.

“Well I have some things I need to tell the two of you,” The shape shifter said softly, “It's not going to be easy for you to hear, and please keep in mind that this is just a tentative diagnosis. As you recover more Aala things could always change.”

Spine suddenly realized he KNEW that tone of voice. That was the tone of voice Micheal had used 100 years ago when he woke up in a hospital in england, when he told Spine that he would NEVER get his memories from the war back.

The tone of voice he used 90 years ago when Micheal warned him the tiny lil naga might not live. 

The tone of Voice he had used only a few weeks ago when Micheal warned him that Pearl might be beyond anyone’s reach. 

The tone that always meant to Spine that it was bad news, possibly hopeless.  
But Micheal would do his best to help fix it.

Spine sat up all the way and watched as the fire faded from Aala’s face. She knew what Micheal was going to be talking about, Spine could see in her eyes she had thought of the very same thing.  
She had thought of it and it destroyed her, broke her heart.  
So he just sat and waited to see what his friend and Doctor had to tell them. 

“Aala,” he started, “When you were kidnapped did you… Did you take any serious falls?”

She nodded, “Yes, He pushed me off the railing from the main balcony. About 30 feet.”

Micheal winced in pain, “I was wondering,” He sighed, “There is a lot of what looks like scarring from a bad fall. It's a miracle you didn't break your back, but it seems from the way you landed that your lower abdomen took the brunt of the fall.”

“My back wasn’t damaged, “She managed, “but…. “

“But the scarring there, on top of the serious infection and illness you just fought off, I..” He trailed off.. 

“I can’t ever have children can i?” She finished softly for him.

Micheal shut his eyes for a second, “It looks like the shock from the fall… If you had been here… If I could have gotten to you in time to keep the scarring from…”

She shook her head, “Don’t Micheal,” She replied softly, “There isn't anything anyone could have done but what was done.”

She looked down at her hands in her lap, “I am just going to have to learn to accept it.”

Spine got a horrified look on his face and turned back to Micheal. He had known, deep in his soul, that one of the thing’s his Aala wanted more than anything else was to someday be a mother.  
To carry their children and raise them alongside His Precious lil Sprocket and Pearl.  
He knew that despite the fact that she was keeping calm, right now inside she was falling into a million shattered fragments. 

Micheal took a deep breath, “When you are stronger Aala, it's possible more might heal, or maybe we can remove the scaring. There’s always hope.”

She nodded, “I’d like to believe so Micheal, “ Sounding a lil far away, “I just….”

“Right now you just need to rest,” The shapeshifter told them, “BOTH of you need a LOT of time and rest. You have a family that needs you ok?”

“Thank you Micheal,” Spine told him as he put his hand on his friends should, “I know you will do your best to try and find a way to help us. Thank you again.”

Aala nodded as well, “Can I .. Can I go back to my room for a while. I would like to be alone.”

Micheal looked at Spine and he nodded, Solem and heart broken but understanding the need of his beloved to come to terms with her own grief. 

“Ok then,” HE stood up and moved to the back of her chair, “Let met get you settled ok? Then try and sleep some more? If you can?”

She nodded but still couldn't seem to face anyone, Spine slumped back into his own bed and lay there wanting to fix this mess, wanting to prove to her that it didn't matter to him. But unable to think of a way that would ultimately make things better for either of them.  
IT was just something they were going to have to find away to live with, Spine just wasn't sure how, or if that were even possible.

Out in the hall Amber was coming out of the girls room with a large smile on her face just as Micheal finished returning Aala to her room.

“Ok,” Micheal had to grin back, “What super cute thing did they do now?”

Amber snorted, “Please it's impossible for them to not be cute and adorable. They haven’t got a bad bone in either of their bodies.”  
Amber motioned back to the room where both of the lil girls were asleep again, “But ahh I just wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Micheal blinked, he wasn't feeling particularly worthy of anything resembling thanks at this point. 

“Yah,” She smiled at him and pulled out a sheet of drawing paper, “You musta had this done before I got here. It's so good! That lil lady is so talented!”

She unfolded the drawing and handed it to him, Micheal stopped short. It was indeed a drawing that Pearl had done, based off an older one Rabbit had done years ago.  
A more detailed version of the fast quick sketch from the war photo album. The sketch that was the only memory Spine had of the girl from the war. Pearl had been working on it, a long time ago, a basis for a painting she did too. The sketch had been left on her desk when Aala had asked about the drawing in more detail.  
Apparently the kidnapping had happened before the lil girl had a chance to put away all of her art stuff.  
Micheal KNEW that the sketch had NOTHING to do with Amber but kept his mouth closed for the moment and simply said, “Yes Pearl did do that sketch.”

Amber threw her arms around him, “Thank you so much for getting her to sketch my mom. I only have one photo of her, I dunno how you got hold of it, but this is wonderful. So life like, I love it!”

Micheal continued to keep his mouth closed about anything else but only nodded and finally managed a, “Your welcome Amber.”

She let him go and grinned, “I'm gonna go see if Rabbit or Upgrade has a frame i can take for this.” She turned and started off into the hall, “Remind me when she is feeling better to give her a great big hug for this!”

Ok now things were starting to get weird. 

Starting? He thought to himself.  
Ok no things had been weird ever since this whole fiasco started.  
Micheal realized that before he made any decisions or told anyone his thoughts. 

During the rest of the day as he and Amber went to and fro from the ward rooms along with Freid and others he kept an eye on her. Just watching her mannerisms in a way that he had never done before.

Lil things he had never picked up on were suddenly glarly obvious.  
Lil mannerisms like humming to herself, loving strong coffee, being UNBAREABLY STUBBORN, having to be told to get herself in bed before the sun came up.  
Getting stressed about something and forgetting to do that, while also forgetting to eat. 

Still this could all be a very deep coincidence, and he had no hard and fast proof other than what could be a common genetic marker in both dark elves and vampires.  
Tho that honestly felt like he was stretching it just a bit, avoiding the facts because he wanted to pretend they weren't there.  
First he had to be sure it wasn't just a case of mistaken genetic identity, again due to common evolutionary ancestry between both of the races.  
There was one factor that was almost always different between the two, even when other similarities persisted. 

That afternoon, he got the confirmation he needed about that very subject.  
Amber was sitting near pearls bed, reading her neuroscience book, when the lil girl rolled over and yawned.  
Amber proceeded to spring into action. 

“Hey Lil Silver,” She smiled, “you doing ok? Need anything? Water? Coco? Your supplements?”  
Pearl just shook her head at the older girl, “Sorry I was just dreaming again. I keep having them. They are so strange.”

Amber smiled sadly at her and petted some of the black hair away from the lil girl’s face, “Well Lil one,” She said softly, “You have been really sick, Still are. But your getting better, still bad dreams might happen sometimes. Hey if I see you having one I promise to wake you ok?”

“Ok,” Pearl seemed to accept that and looked at Amber for a bit, “You sure are pretty.” She told her softly, “Just like a fairytale princess.”

Amber blushed a lil, “Well not quite. I’m rather a mess now.” She smiled again, full smile this time flashing white fangs at the younger girl. 

“No you really are pretty,” Pearl insisted, “You have pretty teeth like mine, and Daddy’s. Perfectly straight.”

Amber had to smile again over that one, “Well kiddo. Lots of other people gave me a hard time because they dont look like they should, but if you think they are pretty then I am gonna believe the expert!”

The lil girl laughed and smiled at her new friend, and then finally snuggled back into her blankets and returned to sleeping.  
Amber kept sitting there grinning over it until Micheal knocked on the door.  
“Hey want some dinner?” He asked as casual as he could manage. 

“Oh yeah that'd be nice,” She tucked the covers up around each girl and followed him out into the hall.  
“So what did you mean by folks giving you a hard time about your teeth?” Micheal edged, “they seem normal to me.”

Amber snorted, “They are straight See??” She opened her mouth and showed them to him, “And they move sometimes, “ She rolled her eyes, “When I still talked to some of my extended family they were always giving me a hard time about that.”

“Ahhh,” Micheal nodded, “Well that's uncommon. But nothing to rail at you about.”

Amber Shrugged, “Takes all kinds i guess. They didn’t even come to get me after mom died. So who cares?”

“Good point,” Micheal nodded.  
Outwardly he appeared perfectly calm, inside he was about to scream is head off, because of what he had just seen.

Inside of Amber’s mouth.  
Vampire fangs, Not double pronged half elf fangs that stayed stationary. OH NO, full blown, perfectly straight and smooth, retractable, VAMPIRE fangs.

Micheal suddenly found himself looking down the barrel of a mystery he assumed would never be solved.  
A missing part of the past that he had never believed would ever unearth itself. As he ate dinner with Amber, he felt torn between joy and horror. Joy at the thought of, “well what if THIS, SHE, is part of the past!? Maybe this can finally heal that old wound.” With horror at the thought of “But if it's true how do i tell her? How do I tell everyone else. How do you break this kind of news?”

He sat there for an hour with her eating wondering if he had the guts to continue down this path, to find the answers at the other end.  
In the end he decided that guts or not, he was going to go find the answers. He owed it to his oldest friend to at least TRY to find the truth, even if it shook everyone to their very cores.

While Micheal was left to wonder about what he was going to do, someone else was facing that same choice.  
Even after being told to stay in bed, if he wanted anything, blood or something else, CALL someone and they help him or get it for him.  
He had literally worn himself into the ground and now it was time to take care of his needs. IF he wanted to still be able to help his family. 

Spine understood the LOGIC behind that, but at the same time hated being waited on or catered to.  
IF he wanted something he usually just got up and got it himself.  
So there he stood in the kitchen very early that morning, getting himself something to eat when he heard it.

Soft sad music coming from some place near the house.  
Dancing music, the kind of music Aala would have danced to had she been well and in a sad mood.

So before he even managed to take a sip of his food, he sat it down on the counter, thinking of nothing but his beloved, and followed the music. 

Indeed he DID find her in the ballroom, The same place that not to long ago had been full of light and laughter at her birthday party.  
Now only a few lights glowed and the sad music echoed hollowly off the halls. 

She tried to take one step, then another, but she shouldn't have even been up. Her fever may be all the way down, completely broken now, but she was still horribly weak and exhausted.  
She managed one more step before she started to collapse.  
She never made it to the ground tho, and blinked her eyes open to see Spine looking down at her, eyes full of worry.

“Mi Amor,” She said softly, “What are you doing up?”

“Checking on you,” He told her and gently sat down on the ground pulling her into his arms and lap, “You shouldn’t be moving around my love.”

“I…” She trailed off and he could see the tears, dried old ones, and fresh ones now, welling down her face. “I couldn’t sleep.. I…”

“Was thinking about what Micheal said?” Spine finished.

She nodded against him, “How can you still want to be with me? I have no meaning now, I’m….useless…” 

Spine turned her face up to look at his gently, so she could see his eyes, “NEVER say that Aala do you hear me?”

“But…” She was now almost sobbing, “I can never be a mother, never give you our children…”

He hugged her tighter, “Lemme tell you a story.” He told her softly, “A long time ago a very sad man came home from a war. One that cost him his memories, someone he loved, and damned near his sanity.” He paused and took a deep breath, “He lost something, and what's worse, he didn't, couldn’t even remember what it was he lost.”

Aala leaned into him, listening to his heart and his story.

“He was just existing, Not giving up because he still had people he loved,” Spine sighed, “But something was gone and he could never get back. The one cold and rainy night, in november like it is right now. He found something.”

Aala pulled away and looked up at him, where was this going?

“He found a lost, cold, dying lil Naga on the streets of San Diego,” Spine told her, “Then he decided that she was his, She’d be his daughter. Because she needed him.”

“Sprocket,” Aala finished. 

“Exactly,” He turned her face back up to him, “As MUCH as I would love to have children from you my perfect perfect Aala, you don't need to mourn your loss of mother hood. You already are, the only mother my baby girls have ever known. THE BEST mother I could have EVER asked for to help me raise them.”

Now she felt her heart warming some, a small smile coming back to her lips. 

“If you find that you can't carry my children So be it,” He told her, “I have you back in my arms alive, if that's like the price I had to pay with my memory during the war, so i could live to someday find you, so be it.” He hugged her tightly to him, “But if you want to be a mother to more than just My lil ones then you can. We’ll fill this house full of children and young people, I promise.”

She smiled wider and nodded against him, “We’ll start with Amber.” Aala said softly, “She hasn’t got anyone but us Spine.”

Spine smiled into her hair, “My thoughts exactly.”

“Thank you,” She said softly. 

He pulled her into a tighter embrace, “Your welcome my love.” 

Spine kissed the top of Aala’s head, promising to himself that he’d do everything in his power to make her dream come true, no matter what.


	16. Chapter 16

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part sixteen

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Note; after all the excitement.. Now there is some quiet.  
HOpe you like!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

It was still very early, the sun not even up yet, but she should have been able to sleep.  
She was someplace warm, soft, and very safe.  
There was plenty of material for nightmares and bad dreams she knew, but they should have been willing to leave her be at this point.  
Her fever was completely gone, now she only had to recover from the after effects of the infection.  
The weakness and exhaustion, which should have been very easy in the situation that she was in. Snuggled into the side of the person she loved the most. At very long last back at the side of her beloved fiance. 

So Aala was unable to understand why her brain refused to just shut up and let her sleep. Why every single time she shut her eyes the image of her and the girls captivity returned.  
This time it had been that monster pulling the girls out of her arms as she pounded on the barrier. Leaving her in there all alone, as she heard the lil ones wail in pain.  
The images went away the moment she opened her eyes, but when she tried to return to her dreams they were there again. Waiting to make her relive that darkness.  
So right then She was just laying there, knowing that eventually she was going to have to sleep, letting the dreams take their course.  
But keeping them away for as long as she could.

At the moment she was enjoying looking up at her fiance’s sleeping face.  
Despite the fact that he had been up and walking around he was still feeling what had happened. Days of stress and worry taking their toll on him, putting Spine in almost as bad of a shape as Herself exhaustion wise. 

Getting back up to the medical wing after finding one another down stairs had not been fun, and Spine had made a joke about how for the millionth time he wished the manor had elevators.  
Just as they were about to get up there and sneak back, of all people Jon had caught them in the process of.  
Up and around again, even if still to weak to use much of his magic, he had INSTANTLY blown the whistle on the pair of them. LOUDLY informing the WHOLE house that the two of them had snuck off from the medical wing for whatever reason. 

Micheal had come running and been less than happy that they were “a pair of adults pulling this stunt.” Then instantly chased the two of them back to their rooms.  
At seeing them both alone, had whisked Aala over to Spine’s room, with the warning that if she left the medical wing again without his permission, hed keep her there till “Hell froze solid.”  
She smiled sweetly at him, and Spine had thanked him as well. A few eyerolls later the two of them had been left alone and had attempted to sleep.

Spine had been successful for the most part, and was now resting, if not doing so entirely all that well, from the strained look on his face.  
Aala guess he was having his fair share of bad dreams too.  
Still at least he was sleeping, something she had not been able to accomplish yet.  
She was about to put her head back on his shoulder and try one more time when she heard a noise.  
A soft lil sound of discomfort from across the hall that she knew had to be coming from only one of two places.  
She looked at her beloved for a moment and thought about what he would do were he awake. Rush over there and make sure that the lil girls were ok. 

Since it wasn’t leaving the medical ward, she wasn't breaking her word to Micheal. So Aala decided that she simply could not let the lil ones be upset. She slid gently out of the bed and pulled the blanket back up over her fiance, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Then found a shawl someone had left there for her, wrapped it around her shoulders and headed over to check on both of her daughters.

When she got to their room she found Pearl attempting to sleep while Sprocket protectively cuddled her. The lil silver naga had her dhampir baby sister wrapped up snugly in her coils holding her while she shivered in her sleep.

“Its ok Pearl,” Sprocket told her, “it's not real. We're home.”

“Sprocket?” Aala asked quietly as she walked in

The girl looked up and smiled, “momma.” She said softly, “Pearl was cold. So.. I ..”

“Its ok,” Aala smiled and patted her hand, “you are a very good big sister Sprocket.”

Sprocket lowered her eyes and looked away, “She’s still sick.”

Aala felt her heart ache for them so badly, “you are too lil one, Just rest now ok?”  
Aala turned around and found another blanket on the second bed and returned to toss it over both of the girls. 

“You’re getting better,” She assured the young girl, “It’s just going to take time.”

While it appeared the disease was gone from both of the girls much like her self, the lil ones were still ill. The amount of pain they had been in, the sheer exhaustion, all of it had taken its toll. 

Pearl's more vampire like immune system had kept the disease from hurting her as badly, but the physical damage from being starved for nearly a week had taken a toll. She couldn't seem to keep awake and kept saying she was cold.  
Micheal had said it was because she had gone so long without any type of blood and the only thing that was going to help was time, and proper care.

While Sprocket on the other hand was as injured but in the opposite way. She had been able to live off the food and water that was provided to them, albeit barely due to the demands of a growing naga's body. But when the disease had set in, it turned out naga lacked the immunity of a dhampir or vampire. So the virus had mowed the lil one down like a runaway freight train. Again, MIcheal had told herself and Spine that it was simply going to take time for her to recover. 

Aala knew all about the exhaustion and weakness this disease had left in her, and she was an adult. It had to be worse for a pair of young girls.

“You really should sleep some bebita,” She told Sprocket gently as she sat back down.  
“I dun wanna sleep momma,” She said tiredly, “I keep seeing that place in my head. So does Pearl,” The lil naga took a shaky breath, “She keeps crying.” She snuggled closer to her sister, “I can't let her cry any more momma.”

Aala felt like her heart was about to break in two. Her pain had been bad enough, but watching two children have to fight it off was one of the most wrenching things she’d ever had to witness.

She reached over and petted Sprockets brown curls, “oh my darling I’m so sorry.” She smiled weakly, “But try to sleep now? I promise if I see either of you crying I will wake you up ok?”

SHe still looked worried, “Is it safe now momma? Is everyone ok?”

“Everyone is ok,” Aala reassured Sprocket, “Your daddy is right here, so are all of your aunties, uncles and Me. We’ll protect you ok?”

Sprocket looked at her for a bit, as if wanting to make sure she believed her, then the girl nodded and put her head back down on the pillow next to her sister, “ok momma,” She replied, “Then I’m going to sleep o k? If Pearl needs me wake me up ok?”

“I promise bebita,” Aala told her, “Sleep.”

Aala watched as the lil naga settled down, snuggling into her sisters dark hair, making sure she was safe. Sprocket was the oldest sister after all, so perhaps it was natural for this instinct.  
Still she did seem calmer now, resting at the very least.  
Pearl had that effect on people sometimes, this clearly being one. As the sleeping lil dhampir sensed her sister and snuggled closer to her. 

Maybe this time they could stay like that and get some rest. She hoped so, maybe that was the trick, the two of them needed to be with each other to rest.  
Micheal would be coming around soon she knew, so Aala was going to ask him to please not separate them this time.  
If it kept the bad dreams away from one, and kept the other one content then there was no reason to do so.

She sat there still contemplating this, thinking about what she was going to tell Micheal when he finally showed up. Aala was so wrapped up in her thoughts about the girls that it hadn’t occurred to her that Spine would wake up.  
She had hoped he’d continue to sleep until she came back, as luck would have it tho, the exact opposite happened.

He stirred in his sleep and reached out, feeling for something he knew should be there but was gone. Half addled from all of the exhaustion, Spine’s mind reacted. The nightmare he’d been having about Aala and the girls still being gone remained in his mind as he woke up and looked around.  
He was in the medical wing but, no Aala. 

“No,” He said softly to himself, “Please no.”

Still exhausted and not fully awake he got out of bed and looked around. Why was he in the medical wing of the house?  
Had he been hurt? Was the images of his Aala and baby girls coming home nothing more than a dream.  
He quickly headed into the hallway, looking around in confusion. It was early morning, most people were sleeping. It was strangely quiet and that made the confusion worse.

“Aala!?” He called out for her loudly, “Pearl? Sprocket!?” 

He Stood there for a second or two trying to get his head to clear and nearly fell flat on his face. Thankfully someone had heard and caught him.

“What are you doing up Spine?” The voice asked.

Spine looked at the other person and recognized his brother, Jon, “The girls? Aala?” He held his brother by the shoulders and almost begged, “A.. are they home Jon? Please tell me they are home!?”

The dryad nodded and smiled at him, “It was a dream Brother,” He draped Spine’s arm around his shoulder and headed across the hall supporting him, “You're too exhausted to be up. I won't say anything tho,” 

Jon got him across the hall then knocked on the door, “Miss Aala?”

She looked up and saw her fiance being supported by his younger sibling and felt a lil horrified, “OH! Jon! What happened?”

Spine released his hold on his sibling and came over to wrap both of his arms around Aala, “You almost gave me a heart attack,” He said being completely honest, “I woke up and thought you were still gone.”

She leaned into that embrace, feeling how tense and upset he was, “I’m so sorry mi amor,” She said softly, “I couldn’t sleep and the lil ones were upset..”

“NO its ok,” He rested his cheek against her head, “It was just …scared.”

She nodded, “I should have woken you Mi Amor.”

Jon had sat on the bed not containing the girls and was staring at the door for some odd reason, while Spine and Aala paid it lil attention.  
Until the thing flew open and there stood Amber, “are you ok!?” She demanded, “I heard Spine yell down the hall and it nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Aala blinked and looked up, that was odd.  
Almost the exact same phrase, almost the exact same inflection. She looked over at Amber and now saw that it was almost the exact same expression, half panic half relief at seeing them ok.

“I’m sorry, “ Spine told her , “I was having a nightmare and…”

Before he could say more Micheal appeared, “What happened? Did someone yell?”

Amber motioned to Spine, “He was having a nightmare.”

Now Aala raised her head and looked at Spine then blinked, looked over at the girl and blinked. That had never happened before, or had it.  
Something strange was going on, but before she could get anything else out, Jon chimed in. 

“I think Micheal you need to keep the four of them with each other for now,” He told the Shapeshifter medic quietly, “All of them are having bad dreams from being separated. They need to be around each other to heal right,” He continued.

Micheal thought about that for a bit, “Honestly you're probably Right Jon. I hadn’t thought of it.”

“Its ok,” He stood, “I'm gonna take miss Amber back to her room ok?”

Later it would be pointed out that what Jon had done right there had been purposely contrived, to get a specific reaction out of amber. Right then tho no one actually managed to catch it, and he got the exact reaction he had wanted.

Amber folded her arms and set her face stubbornly, “I’m perfectly fine Jon.”

Micheal stopped and stared at Her, Aala had to stare too being somewhat more awake now. That was WAY to familiar.  
Spine was half asleep on his feet, now that he knew his beloved and his daughters were ok and wasn't paying Any attention. 

Micheal shook the cobwebs out and then turned to her, “No I know,” he said trying something, his response of how he usually handled this when he saw it from someone ... else, “But you aren't going to be able to help anyone else if you don't do what you need to do for yourself Amber.”  
She made a face at him for a moment, that stubborn nature showing itself, then the shell cracked and she sighed, “Ok but if you need me at all…”

“I promise,” Micheal told her, “Go finish your nap ok?”

Now Aala was staring. She’s heard of that trick of Micheals, getting her beloved to go and get some rest from time to time. Lately the trick losing some of its effectiveness on Spine because of the situation, but knowing that it was the same.

Micheal watched the girl walk off lead back to her room by Jon and watched her for a moment. Then came back to the present with the current bunch in front of him. 

“Ok if i put you ALL in one place will you please stay still?” He asked. 

Aala had to smile a bit over that one, “I think I can manage,” She nodded, “and I think he needs to lay down now he’s about to fall over,” She indicated Spine who was now more than half asleep holding her standing up.

Micheal helped her get Spine to the other bed in the room with the girls and then once he was settled he wanted to talk to Aala.

“Miss Aala, I need your help with something,” He told her softly.

“Something is going on isn't it?” She asked, “I noticed… something odd..”

“Your seeing it too then?” Micheal asked, “just the lil things, similarities between them? Amber and…” He trailed off and looked at Spine.

“Something,” Aala admitted, “What are you thinking Micheal?”

“I’m not sure,” He sighed, “But Amber said something yesterday that has me baffled. Now that I am looking I can't unsee it.”

She nodded, “Well .. I guess we are going to need to find out more about Amber’s history before we jump to any conclusions. Does she know anything about her parents? Is she An orphan?”

“She is but she knew her mom,” Micheal admitted, “Maybe that’s where i should start.”

Aala nodded, “Maybe. There’s bits of the past that were lost,” She thought about it for a second and then looked at her fiance, “If this is a part of that past, If amber has something to do with this family, we owe to them and her to find out.”

Micheal nodded, “I need to be careful and not break any hearts while I’m doing this, but She needs to know Aala. I…”

“It's pretty clear how you feel Micheal,” Aala smiled, “So maybe go talk to her and see what she has to say? Start by telling her what you have found.”

He nodded and smiled, “I can do that, thank you for the advice.” 

The shapeshifter headed towards the door, “Hey make sure you guys try and get some sleep ok?”

“We will,” She nodded, “I think we can now. I get the feeling we’re going to be needed soon.”

He had to laugh at that one a bit, “It's possible. I will tell you more about what I find, when i know it.”

“Good luck,” Aala smiled at him and watched as he left the room.

She turned and looked back at her fiance, Spine’s features now sleeping with out that strained pinched look from before.  
Then glanced over at the girls, again both of them seemed happy and content, sensing each other and their parents.

“My turn,” She said softly.  
Then snuggled down next to Spine and faded off to sleep. 

It was several hours later when Amber finally reappeared that Micheal got up the nerve to talk to her about what he was starting to suspect.  
He decided to take Aala’s advice and just tell her what he knew to start off with. 

So he caught her coming out of her room, “Amber,” He stopped her and smiled at her, “Can I talk to you for a bit?”

She smiled up at him, “Sure, let's go get some coffee,” She motioned to the kitchen, “I really could use some caffeination.”

So he followed her down to the kitchen and watched as she selected from the vast array of coffee that had been compiled in there over the years and set it on to brew.

“Now then, “ She plopped down at the table and motioned for him to join her, “What did you wanna talk about?”

He looked away but finally got his courage up, “Can I ask you something personal Amber? About your mom?”

She blinked at him, “ummm.. Sure i guess.. Why?”

“I’ll get to the why in a moment,” He told her softly, “I need you to help me with the how.”

“Ok,” She agreed, “What do you wanna know?”

“Did your mom ever serve as a nurse? During one of the wars?” He asked gently. 

Amber blinked at him, and just stared. 

“Well,” She trailed off, “Yes, as a matter of fact, she did.”

“Go on,” He prompted, “Please?”

SHe nodded, “Ok. She ah… well she wasn't happy about the arranged marriage her father had for her. He was a nice man, don't get me wrong, but she wasn't in love. So when she found out she was going to be… forced I guess into a wedding she didn’t really want, she left to pursue that.” Amber let out a long breath, “While she was serving she was a nurse at a hospital for other supernatural beings.”

Now Micheal watched as the color increased in the girls face. He thought she was getting upset so tried to stop her, “I’m sorry .. if this is painful .. we dont…”

“Not painful,” She told him, “Just a bit… embarrassing…”

“Oh?” Micheal asked, “Why?”  
She got redder but continued, “Because I don’t think the man my mom was married to was my biological father. I….I never have.”

Micheal felt his eyes get wide, “Umm...wh..why?”

She blushed more, “My mom told me a story about her ….” she trailed off looking for the right word, “Soldier I guess… I know she loved him, Had been intimate with him.” Her eyes dropped down and she looked at the table, “but my mom always assumed he died.”

Micheal took a deep breath, “Was her Soldier a vampire?” he asked.

Amber nodded, “That’d explain my teeth wouldn't it? But I could never be sure.” She turned and looked at him, “why ask me this Micheal?”

“Well,” Now it was his turn to blush, “Honestly it was your back.”

“My back?” She blinked, “huh?”

“Those things on your back,” He motioned to her, “Those aren't a deformity. Those are a weapon. A defensive biological armorment that some families of Vampires have.”

“Wait what?” He mouth dropped open and she stared, “Those aren't just some weird … I dunno.. Thing?”

“Oh no,” Micheal shook his head, “Those are a biological marker that you have Vampire blood in you. Half, at the very least, maybe more if your own mom had any vampire heritage.”

She was staring at him owl eyed, “how….?”

Micheal had to grin at that, “Well vampires and dark elves are related Amber. Common evolutionary ancestry. Dark elves just evolved to be slightly less predatory. But it's not impossible for the blood lines to mix, almost easy really. It's not like a Dhampir, where it takes very special circumstances. Genetics between dark elves and vampires are much more similar.”

“So i'm part… half.. Vampire?” She blinked at him.

“Maybe a bit more,” He nodded, “We can find out if you like.”

She looked at him for a bit, “Splains the coffee incident.” She muttered.

He raised one eyebrow at her, “Coffee incident?”

She had to grin,” A couple of nights ago I accidentally drank Spine’s coffee… Wondered why it tasted so good.”

Mike laughed, “Ahh.. well yah.. Your biology is more elf like tho. You don't NEED blood to live like Say Spine or Pearl. But you will enjoy it.”

She had to snort about that a bit, “Well I guess I can live with that. If i get grossed out I can always take the same stuff as Lil Silver.”

Micheal grinned, “Pearl you mean? That’s a good nickname for her btw. But you shouldn’t it's not unheard of for dark elves to enjoy how it tastes, so they're not averse to it like humans.”

The beeper for the coffee timer went off as Amber ignored it for the moment and sat there, then asked, “Do you think you could find out…. Umm..”

“Find out what Amber,” He asked gently as he stood to get the coffee.

“Do you think you could find out WHO my father is?” She finally replied, “I’d like to know.. I have a suspicion but…”

He stopped and looked back at her, “We can try. Do you mind telling me who?”  
He came back and gave her the coffee.

Amber bit her lip and looked away, “Let me think about it for a bit, ok?”

Micheal took a deep breath but nodded, “Well I will see what I can find out in the short term, If you are still interested in it after that I will see what else I can find out.”

She nodded, “Thank you,” Then smiled, “Thank you also for helping me with this, finding this out. I’ve wondered about it for my whole life.”

“I’ll do everything I can to find more information for you,” he smiled, “I promise. If your father is out there… some place, we can try and find him.”

Ok he had to say it, Micheal KNEW if it turned out to be true Amber was going to KICK HIS ASS for that but he HAD to say it.  
Right now she was just smiling at him, and he returned it to her.  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek again, “I appreciate it Micheal.”

“I’ll do my best,” He promised.  
Knowing that as he said that, he already likely had the answer.  
Wondering what the reactions around the house were going to be once everyone, Amber included, finally knew the whole story.


	17. Chapter 17

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part seventeen

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Note; after all the excitement.. Now there is some quiet.  
HOpe you like!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

It started with an orange.  
Rabbit opened her door and stared at it, it stared back.  
Someone had taken two oranges and carved them to look like a smiling lil cat.  
Then with proper pomp and reverence left them sitting right outside of Rabbits door with a bunch of white Ume blossoms.

For a bit Rabbit stood there torn between contemplating how hard she was going to kick her twins butt for this, and grateful that he was a least healthy enough again to pull pranks.

She picked the thing up and sighed, “Spine.” She said exasperatedly. 

Set the plate with the orange and flowers on a table inside her room and then headed out to locate him.  
Years ago when her brother had come home from his trip to japan, besides having sweet lil Pearl, he’d also learned a bit about their culture.  
Kitsune to be specific.  
Rabbit had to endure three weeks of flowers and fruit baskets until the joke finally ran its course and Spine got the gag out of his system.  
Not that it wasn’t funny. In its own strange way it was. 

But she had NEVER been raised in traditional kitsune culture, she had no idea what she was supposed to do with it. Also to be perfectly honest she hated fruit. 

So here she was going to find Spine and tell him to give it a rest again. While around the corner from her room, someone that was not Spine watched and wondered if she had liked it. 

Ten minutes later she had located the whole group of them.  
Storming over to the medical wing only to learn from Micheal that they had in fact, been allowed out that day, provided none of them overdid it, specifically the lil girls.  
Ok fair enough.  
So she took off and headed in the direction of the library to see if she could locate them there.  
Bumping into Aala coming out of her own room looking very happy and content, rubbing a towel on her hair, having enjoyed the first real shower in days.

“Miss Aala,” Rabbit nodded.

“Uh oh,” Aala grinned, “I know that look. What’d he pull?”

Rabbit had to roll her eyes some, “The gag with the fruit.”

Aala blinked at her in confusion, “Ummm.. Come again?”

“Leaving me fruit and flowers outside my door,” She made a face.

Aala was now totally lost but followed the Vulpine woman to where she had left Spine and the girls. 

Upon getting to the library, they found all four of them, Spine, Sprocket, Pearl and Amber, sitting around the room, eyeball deep in books, nearly identical expressions on their faces. 

Spine and Amber actually had books, while Sprocket read from her black e reader, and Pearl read from her pink one. The scene drew both of the other women up a second and Aala had to stare.  
Rabbit stared for a second then had to grin, “Five bucks says they are all reading hemingway but Amber.”

Aala just continued to gape for a second while Rabbit marched in and pulled “The Old Man And the Sea” Down from her brothers face.

“VEry funny,” She told him. 

Spine proceeded to look left, right and then back at his sister, “Come again?”

“The fruit thing Spine,” She folded her arms and looked at him, “Real cute.”

Now Aala watched her fiance get a confused look on his face, “Ummm.. I haven't been doing that Rabbit. I’ve just been let loose by Micheal this morning. I literally have been stuck in the medical wing for two days.”

Now she frowned at him, “Wait what? Well who did you put up to it then?”

“No one,” Spine told her, “It could be someone else playing the joke.”

Rabbit made a face and shook her head, “Fine but if I find out it was you baby brother, I intend to stick you to the ceiling!”

Spine just continued to stare at his sister and she walked out in a huge huff, more confused than ever before.  
Aala shook her head and then out of curiosity just decided to take a closer look at what all of them WERE reading.

Amber had her own copy of the same book a Spine, not as well loved and worn as his but definitely the same book.  
While Pearl was eyeball deep in, “The Sun Also Rises,” Sprocket was engrossed in, “The Garden of Eden.”  
It was adorable, but it was also one of those things that would throw sand into the mental gears of anyone who was used to it.  
It did in fact set Aala back some as she kept sitting there soaking it in, and wondering HOW sick she had to have been to miss THIS.  
A few seconds later Freid stuck his head into the room and made a disgusted sound.  
“Hemingway again?” He huffed, “ Amber that book’s gonna fall part! Get an Ereader.”

Amber just raised her eyes and looked at him, raising one eyebrow.  
“The lil ones have e readers!” Freid tried. 

Then he realized he was getting the look from Amber and Spine, while the girls continued to ignore him. 

“Ok ok fine,” He held up his hands, “Do either of you luddites want coffee?” 

The frown on Amber’s face dissolved and she nodded, “Sugar and cream please.. And…”

“Type o..” Spine finished absently. 

Now Freid had to stop and blink, “Ok .. spooky.. “ Then shook his head, “Kay be back in a few.”

Aala was fascinated by that, was this something that had been going on since the girl got here? Or was this just from the last few days of having more contact with Spine?

“Ahh I’ll be right back ok?” She said softly. 

All of the readers absently nodded, still engrossed in their books, as Aala got up and slipped out into the hallway to go find Micheal.

Micheal was down the hall and on the phone to a lab at the university, while he listened to the elevator music he had to smile at what had gone on that morning.  
WHen he had told Amber he was going to let the girls go back to their own rooms to finish recuperating, she’d been less than thrilled.  
The big sister protectiveness had been there from almost the point the girls had come home from being kidnapped. Amber had clearly started caring about them from that first night, now she was just doing what came naturally to her.

In all honesty Micheal thought it was adorable, more so with what he was attempting to find out.  
So he had told her, “how about a compromise amber? I have to let them out of here, they need fresh air and will heal better around their own things. BUT you DON’T have to let them out of your sight ok?” 

“Meaning?” She asked dubiously.

“Meaning,” He continued trying to not smile, “You keep an eye on them and I’ll follow up with Spine and Aala ok? Freid is still helping out with Hatchworth, he’s going to have his splints off today. Jon’s already been turned loose, so you just focus on the Lil ones for me ok?”

She smiled at him over that, given him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.  
He was finding that he really liked those and was considering how to go about getting more of them, but at the moment he was on the phone waiting for the lab to decide to give him the time of day.

When Aala found him and stuck her head in to see what he was up to, “Micheal?”

He looked up at her and smiled, “Miss Aala. how are you feeling?”

“Better,” She nodded, “May I come in?”

“Sure,” he motioned to the other chair next to him, “have a seat.”

Micheal continued to wait for a moment or two and then someone finally answered, “Hey..” he paused, “Yah i need a test done for patriarchal DNA… “ He paused, “YAh… ok.. Two days? Sent it tomorrow have it by friday? Great thanks.”

He hung up the phone and grinned at Aala, “can you go steal Spine’s hair brush for me?” Micheal asked casually.

That caught her so off guard she had to bust out laughing, “Only if you go steal Amber’s!” Aala managed between giggles.

After a few minutes she calmed down and had to smile at him, “Sorry that was just so random.”

“No its ok,” He grinned, “Seriously tho, We’ll know in a few days for sure.”

“Well,” Aala trailed off, “I don't think I need the test to know honestly. They are all sitting in the library reading Hemingway. Spine and Amber are both reading hard copies of “The Old Man and the sea.” The girls are reading OTHER books by him.”

Micheal snorted, “Ok that has been a running gag around this place since Pearl came into the world. But it's nice to see that it’s consistent.”

Aala had to smile, “It's just.. I mean is this a new thing Micheal? Or has Amber ALWAYS had these mannerisms?”

That made the shape shifter stop and think for a moment, going back in his mind over all the time since he had met this wonderful young girl. All of the lil things that had drawn him to her.  
He had to admit, thinking about it now, these weren't new things. These were traits that she had from the moment he met her.  
Stubborn, intelligent, endlessly caring, all personality markers that had made her into such a wonderful person.  
Apparently all gifts from her father. 

“No,” He shook his head, “this isn't new. I just never saw it in that context before.” He looked down, “The war was so long ago Miss Aala. Finding your best friend with a bullet hole in his head, and more in the rest of him is a shock.” He shook his head, “I should have dug deeper tho. He was there for weeks, no memory of who he was, just a young guy trying to live.” he sighed, “ Honestly I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive my self of encouraging jon to just heal him. Without thinking about what might have happened…” He trailed off.

“Well you had no way of knowing,” She kept her tone gentle for she could see the pain in his eyes, “Should haves are always the worst kind of second thoughts Micheal, but there really isn't anything else you could have done.”

“I could have tried harder,” a soft voice came from the doorway.  
Both of them looked up to see Jon standing there.  
“Jon are you ok?” Micheal asked. 

“Just feeling,” He looked away for a moment, “Just realizing what i did micheal.”

It suddenly clicked that Jon knew. Aala and Micheal looked at each other and then back at the dryad. 

“How long…” Aala trailed off.

“Pretty much from the moment she got here Miss Aala,” Jon told her, “I just… we were in the middle of trying to find you and the girls.. I..”

“Hey it sok,” Micheal reassured him, “You had no way of Knowing Jon. You wanted the same thing as rabbit and myself, Spine home and alive.”

He nodded absently, “We have to help her Micheal. It’s only right.”

Micheal smiled at the dryad, “Jon once we know for sure, we will do everything to take care of her. Make her a part of this family, She already is any how.”

Jon finally smiled, “Thank you. Let me know If i can help ok?” He then got a cute grin on his face, “I have to go help Piper a bit now.”

Aala felt the dawning realization,”Oh no !! Jon have you been the one…!”

He shook his head, “nope. Piper … but ah.. You can't get some of that stuff around here this time of year so I’ve ahh.. Been helping her …”

Micheal had to bust out laughing at that, “you know Rabbit is gonna have your hide when she finds out you are the one thats been doing this?”

Jon grinned, “might be worth it.”

Aala had to laugh behind her hand, “Just don't be to shocked Jon when and if it backfires on you.”

He opened his mouth to say something else when they heard the screams.  
Nothing anyone would have expected as peaceful as the house had been the last couple of days. But screams of complete terror echoing throughout the house.

Screams that Aala instantly recognized, The girls. 

Everyone in the lab instantly jumped up and headed back for the room where Aala had last seen them.  
It had been completely peaceful, no reason for the girls to be screaming. Maybe one of them had fallen asleep? Had a nightmare?  
There was no way of telling what had happened from this distance so all of them took off with the hopes that they'd be able to help when they got there.

What they found was not any great scene of horror, just horribly sad.  
Amber and Spine had for whatever reason left the lil girls alone in the library. Both of them contentedly reading, happily lost in the book worlds on the screens of their e readers.  
Happy knowing that they were far from the people that had hurt them, feeling safe in knowing that no one was ever going to be able to do that again. 

When Pearl had looked up and seen Piper standing in the doorway. Of Course the look on her face had been nothing like what it had been the last few times she had seen Pearl.  
SHe wasn't coming at the lil one now from a place of hate.  
She knew in her soul, had always known that every horrid thing she had said to the lil one had come from a place of self loathing and hate.  
The beautiful lil being in front of her was nothing short of a miracle, if you really thought about it. It broke Pipers heart when she thought of all the nasty things she had said to this precious lil thing. 

All she wanted to do right then was apologize. Say she was so sorry for the bad things she had said, apologize for ever making Pearl believe the bad things. For ever saying what she had said about Pearl and her mother.  
Piper had just wanted to tell her how very sorry she was. 

Needless to say it didn’t go as she had intended. 

The Tiny lil Dhampir took one look at Piper and EVERYTHING flashed in her mind. The taunting at the warehouse, Calling her an abomination, that she had murdered her own mother just by coming into the world.  
Aala hurt and sick, as both lil girls watched from the windows unable to do anything.  
Finally the dress shop where she had drugged them and sent them off to be abused at the hands of a mad man.  
All of that flickered in the Sakura colored eyes as she stared at Piper.  
Before the Revenant had even had a chance to start her apology, a shrill scream of pure terror split the air. 

Pearl Scrabbled back off her chair, e reader dropping onto the floor, blanket and pillows flying in all directions. Then backed into a corner and cowered away from her. 

“NO PLEASE!!” She screamed, “Please don't hurt My momma! Don’t hurt Sprocket! DON'T take us back there! PLEASE!!”

Sprocket jumped a good foot into the air when she heard her sister scream and turned and looked at the door way where Pearl’s horrified gaze was glued.  
Sprocket instantly knew the woman standing there as well.  
This witch had hurt her family, caused so much pain.  
She had no intention of letting her near Pearl ever again. 

The lil naga raced over to her sister and gathered the terrified Dhampir up in her arms and coils, then turned back to Piper and hissed at her for everything she was worth.

“GET AWAY FROM US!!” SHe snarled, “GET AWAY FROM ME AND MY SISTER! COME OVER HERE AND I’LL SQUEEZE YOUR HEAD RIGHT OFF!”

Piper took a half step back into the hallway, knowing that maybe this had just been too soon, but still wanting so much to say she was sorry.  
She held up her hands to show the girls she wasn't going to hurt them and tried again.

“Please...I...I’m sorry lil ones I…” She stammered trying to find the words.

“I SAID GET BACK!” Sprocket snarled, “Don't you come near her! Don't you come near me! I’ll DIE before I let you take her back to that place!” Sprocket screeched, “Do you hear me! I’ll DIE before I let you ever hurt my sister again!” 

Piper shook her head, “no.. you..I’m not going to do that, I swear! Id… Id never…”

By that point, Amber had gotten back and saw what was going on, “OH my god! MOVE…” She ordered. 

Then shoved Piper out of the way and dashed into the library and to the lil girls. She got protectively in front of Sprocket and pulled both of them into her arms.  
“Awww.. Snek …” She told the lil naga, her voice full of regret, “My lil Snek.. I’m so sorry. I should NEVER have left you alone.”

“M...Miss Amber?” Sprocket blinked at her, ferocity fading, “What...what’s she doing here?! Is.. is she gonna hurt momma? And pearl? Please don't let her take them back there!?”

Amber gently held both of them against her, “No one is going to take you or lil Silver anywhere Snek.. I promise. Your safe ok? Don't worry about her, she can't do anything any more.”

Aala watched as Piper’s face fell and she realized how much damage she had caused, finally backing out of the room and turned away from it.

“I...I just wanted to say…” She stopped.

Aala shook her head, “Miss piper.. You did some very bad things. It is Your fault we got into that mess… It's going to take a long time before they accept you. Just...have a lil faith ok?”

Piper nodded, “I just wanted to make it up to them somehow.”

“Well, “ Aala blew out a sigh, “Start by letting them have their space ok? If it wasn't for your warning they and myself would be dead.” She put her hand on Piper’s shoulder, “I will never forget that, Neither will anyone in this family. But they are children that went through a LOT of abuse… can you understand that?”

The revenant dropped her eyes, “Yes.. Yes I can.”

“Then why don't you give them what your creator never gave you?” Aala smiled, “The time to heal up the right way? Be that for them ok? Be kind and understanding… let them have what you always wanted ok?”

Piper Nodded, “I think I can do that. Yes.. yes I can.”

Aala smiled at her, looked over her shoulder and smiled at Jon standing back there and decided to get into the act, even knowing it would make Rabbit mad. 

“Ya know,” She whispered softly, “Rabbits not much up in the oranges. But if you REALLY want to well you know…”

Piper looked a bit horrified that someone had found her out but nodded a lil, “Yes mam?”

“Well if you really wanna give her something she will enjoy Spine told me she loves strawberries. All different types,” Aala smiled at her. 

It wasn't a lie, Spine HAD told Aala once strawberries were Rabbits favorite. 

“OH!” Pipers eyes lit up, “I didn't know that! Thank you!!”

Aala nodded, “I think Jon can help with that,” She smiled back “I'm gonna go check on Amber and the girls.”

Piper nodded and left with Jon, the golden skinned dryad giving her a quick smirk. While Aala headed back into the library.  
By now Amber had the girls back on the couch but they were still shaking, scared and still weary from everything that had happened. 

“Its ok,” Amber held sprocket in one arm and Pear laying in her lap, “It’s ok your safe guys..I’m so sorry.”

“Hey,” Aala Knelt down next to the couch, “Its ok mi queridas. She won't hurt you. I promise.”

The Sprocket nodded but Pearl kept her face buried in her blankets and turned away from everyone, still very scared. 

“She’s afraid he’s going to find us again,” Sprocket told her softly, “She… she’s scared she didn’t stop him.”

Aala ran her hand through the lil naga’s brown curls, “I understand bebita. I am so sorry, but you are a good sister for protecting her.” She looked up and smiled at Amber too, “Both of you are.”

Amber set her jaw, that familiar stubbornness appearing, “NO ONE is going to hurt my Snek or Lil Silver. EVER.”

Aala gave her a long hug, “Thank you for that,” She stood up and smiled, “I am going to go find Spine and see if he can help me bring you kids some stuff to drink ok? Some hot coco maybe?”

“Thank you,” Amber nodded, “it’d help.”

Aala stood up and patted the young woman’s arm, “I’ll be back.”

She made it two steps into the hallway and found Micheal standing there, “I’m sorry Miss Aala,” he told her, “If I had known something like that was gonna happen I’d never have let them out of the ward. I…”

“Hush Micheal,” She held up one hand and motioned to the doorway , “I want you to take a look in there and tell me if I’m seeing things.”

He cocked his head at her for a second but then turned and looked into the doorway. Then saw Amber and the two girls on the couch, curled up into each other’s arms. 

“They know,” He said softly, “Well I’ll be damned. I dunno how but Sprocket and Pearl KNOW.”

“I wondered if I was just seeing things,” Aala replied, “I don't know if its spiritual, or just random luck but ….”

“They know She’s their sister,” Micheal kept going, “Just like when Spine came home with Pearl. Sprocket just KNEW.”

Aala had to smile, “Do we even still need the test Micheal? Can't we just tell everyone now? Look how comforted they are. She came right to them when she heard them crying. Deep down she knows too.”

He nodded, “I think she always has Miss Aala.” He blew out a sigh, “And I don't know. I think we should just to be sure, one more layer of confirmation before we let the cat out of the sack.”

She nodded then, “ok.” Then patted him on the shoulder, “Come help me make them something to drink ok?”

“Ok,” he smiled back at her, “I am starting to wonder if this was meant to be all along.”

Aala laughed, “That makes two of us Micheal Reed,” She smiled more, “That makes two of us.”


	18. Chapter 18

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part eighteen

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!   
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.   
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Note; after all the excitement.. Now there is some quiet.  
HOpe you like!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

Aala opened her mouth to say more to the shape shifter about what she thought concerning the girls and the situation, there was a great many things on her mind about this and they would all take a lot of time to consider.   
However, that train of thought was stopped abruptly when she heard a commotion further down the hall. 

Spine LOUDLY apologizing to someone. 

“Uh oh,” Micheal had to grin, “let's go see what he’s gotten himself into.”

Still tired and uncoordinated from days of not sleeping or eating properly, everyone had discovered that Spine was still slightly on edge. Ok that was an understatement.   
The man was literally jumping at every noise and shadow that he had encountered in the last few hours since Micheal had released him from his care.   
The lack of blood affecting him just like the lack of food would a human. 

As a result, down the hall and around the corner now there was a mildly amusing situation. 

“You are never allowed to carry the trays again,” Freid growled.

Right before Piper had attempted to go and talk to the girls Freid had come in and asked someone to help carry the drinks back to the library with him.   
Since the girls and Amber had been so wrapped up in their books, Spine of course had offered to do just that. 

So they had gone down and picked up the stuff that Zero had been making that afternoon and handing out to everyone.  
He, Hatchworth and Specter had settled into the kitchen after the drider had been released from care that morning. Finally able to walk on his own, all eight legs outta splints.   
Happy to be back around his family and like everyone else trying to completely recover from the fight.   
Specter had been plopped at the kitchen table just playing around and Zero had noticed the nice new espresso machine that someone had ordered for Amber.   
So promptly plopped his Older brother at the table and happily ensconced himself making drinks for the family. 

When Freid had appeared in the library and asked if they had wanted drinks, that is what had been going on. 

“Oh my God Freid I am SO SORRY!!” Spine managed.

When Aala and Micheal got around the corner what they had found was poor Freid, doused in coffee and chocolate, looking at Spine like he wanted to keep the man far, FAR away from anything involving caffeination or sugar for the rest of his life. 

“I really … I mean…” Spine stammered, nothing at all like his normal self was. 

“It's a good thing High temps dont hurt shape shifters,” Freid groused, Then looked up and spotted his Uncle and Aala.

“Would you mind kindly taking the nervous wreck here back to the library while I go get some clean clothes?” He indicated Spine with his head. 

Aala did her best to bite her lip and not laugh, It really wasn't funny, “Sure Freid, sorry We had no idea that they were going to yell like that.”

“What DID happen?” Spine asked, “Are my girls ok?”

Micheal nodded, “Fine actually, Piper just scared Pearl.” He looked a bit embarrassed as he watched Spine frown.

“She what?” The Vampire lord growled a bit.

“She was going to ATTEMPT,” Aala told him, “To apologize. To both Pearl and Sprocket for her part in all of this, They ahh … they were just a lil surprised to see her here.”

Spine continued to frown, “I can't imagine why.” he sighed, “I am grateful for what she did to help and I forgive her for the bad she did but…”

“But the girls don't know that yet,” Micheal finished, “We know Spine. Its ok.” He came over and took the tray out of Spine’s hands, “Go back to the library and sit with your family ok? I will help Freid this time.”

His nephew had to smile at that, “If he jumps again YOU get to wear it Unc’.”

Then both of them finished cleaning up the mess, thankfully lil had gotten onto the carpet. While Micheal chased Freid off to get some clean clothes, he headed to the kitchen to get more drinks.   
While Aala towed Spine back to the library for a lil more rest.

“Come Mi Amor,” She tugged on his arm, “you still need to rest as well. Before you accidentally fling someone through a wall.”

“I would never….” He looked at Freid as the younger shapeshifter raised an eyebrow at him, “Ok ..I am a bit frazzled,” Spine finally admitted, “Lead the way my love.”

Aala smiled and both of them headed back in the direction of the reading room.

“So,” He finally began as they walked, “have you had a chance to talk to either of the girls about making Amber a permanent part of the family?”

Aala shook her head, “No,” She told him, “Sprocket went full on “Going to bite your head off” big sis mode at Piper,” SHe had to smile over that, and heard a short snort of laughter come from Spine.

“I’m sorry I missed that,” He told her, “Any how…”

“So after that I came right out and found the drink mess, So I don't know if they are even still up at this point. But we can go in and ask,” Aala finished. 

“I think we should,” Spine nodded, “They have a right to know.”

She nodded and the two of them made the rest of the way back to the library.  
When they arrived they found something adorable.  
Amber was in the middle of the couch with one of the girls on either side.   
Pearl still was turned away from the room but no longer looked like she was trying to hide, just snuggling into the soft old couch.   
Amber had her head tipped back and was snoring softly, having apparently fallen asleep as she relaxed some.   
The only one that was still awake was Sprocket.   
She had pulled her tail onto the floor to make room for the other two girls, and was attempting to read some, but for the most part just enjoying being cozy with the other two.

“Bebita?” Aala asked as she entered the room, “Can't you sleep?”

Sprocket smiled and shook her head, “Nah, I dun really wanna, not yet any how.” She turned and looked at the other girls and then looked back to Aala and Spine, “Daddy, Momma,” She proceeded to then get very serious, “Can I talk to the two of you about something important?”

Spine and Aala looked at each other for a moment in concern, then turned back to the lil Naga.

“Of course baby girl,” Spine told her, “You know you can talk to me about anything, Aala too.”

She nodded and slid off the one couch and headed to the other, “Come over here,” She told the two of them, “I don’t want to wake up Amber and Pearl.”

It took the two of them a few moments to get settled and Sprocket sat between the two of them, then they were ready to hear what the lil one had to say. 

“It’s ahh.. About Miss Amber, “ She started, “I .. Well I need to discuss this with Pearl when she’s more awake but I think she’s going to agree with me…”

The lil naga looked so very serious both of the adults there were concerned, wondering if maybe the possible inclusion of Amber in the family might be overstepping the bounds just a bit.   
All of their worries melted away when Sprocket spoke again, “ You … You remember how you found me Daddy?” She asked, “ When I didn’t have a home? Or anyone to love me?”

“Of course,” Spine smiled at the lil naga, “That was one of the happiest days of my life Baby girl.”

She nodded but remained serious, “Well… miss Amber doesn’t have anyone either. She isn’t staying alone but, well she has no family. No real momma and daddy to love her. Do you think….” She trailed off and looked away, then tried again, “Do you think that maybe you guys could do for Miss Amber what you did for me?” 

“Sprocket are you….?” Spine trailed off.

“I KNOW its a lot to ask Daddy,” She said softly, “But she’s been really good to Pearl, and me. She’s taken such good care of us, from the moment we came home So sick.” She paused and looked down at her hands, “I mean if you don’t want to you don't have too.. But…”

“Oh baby girl,” Spine smiled and reached down to gather the lil one up in his arms, “ You need to stop reading your Daddy’s mind. Like I told Your Mom and Amber, sometimes bad things go on in there!” 

Sprocket blinked and looked up at him, “You.. you mean…”

Aala reached over and patted her brown curls, “We were already thinking of doing that bebita. She loves you and your sister so much, it would be beyond mean to take you two away from her.”

“And we care about her too, “ Spine added, “ So we were already going to do that Sprocket. We were going to offer her a home with our family, we just hadn’t said anything because we hadn’t had the chance to talk to you and Pearl about it yet.”

The lil naga’s face lit up and she threw her arms around Spine’s neck, “Thank you Daddy! “ She hugged him and then pulled back, “I think that will be wonderful.” 

Spine hugged his lil daughter back and then his smile turned into a slightly impish grin, “Now your the middle sibling too!”

Sprocket pulled back and looked at her parents horrified for a moment, then she burst out into giggles and threw her arms around him again. 

“I know it's gonna be hard,” she told him, “But I think it will make this family even better.”

Aala smiled and stroked her soft curls again, “You are such a good and wonderful person bebita. I think you and Amber will be wonderful as sisters. I know you will both take very good care of each other and lil Pearl.”

She snuggled into Spine’s embrace a bit, “we will,” She nodded, “Thank you again!”

The three of them sat there for a moment, enjoying the love and family in the room, then Sprocket looked up, “What happened to the hot coco?”

Spine got an embarrassed look on his face and Aala did her best to NOT crack up at her beloved’s expense.   
“Well there was a small incident in the hallway,” Aala told her, saving Spine from having to tell her what happened, “Why don't you stay here and keep an eye on your sisters while we go do take two on the chocolate ok?”

Sprocket nodded, “Ok.. don't get into TOO much trouble.” She grinned, “Tho if you wanna get into SOME trouble We can always wait.”

Aala looked over and thought she would see Spine embarrassed at the worst at that, instead saw him look away from her and flush. However at the moment she hadn’t stopped to think of that, so just smiled and replied, “Well, we'll have to see about that now. We hopefully will be back in a few moments this time.”

“Ok momma,” She grinned and slid off Spine’s lap. “I can wait.”

She moved back over to the other couch and settled in next to her sisters, as Aala and Spine headed back out for take two on the chocolate. 

“Thank you for not telling them I splattered it all over the hallway,” He smiled at her. 

“Well I didn’t want to embarass you,” She snuggled into his arm as they walked, “We don’t HAVE to tell them everything you know.”

He grinned at her and the two of them continued the walk to the kitchen.   
Halfway there they had to stop due to something that was going on in the hallway.   
A rather livid Delilah stood there, grousing to the point of nearly shouting, at Salgexicon over what she had just discovered.   
“WHAT happened!!” She demanded, “Take that stupid hood down and let me see this INSTANT!”

The wizard proceeded to roll his eyes at his twin but nonetheless did as she asked, tugging down his hood on his robes and revealing that his hair was completely gone.

Spine and Aala watched as the fussing continued. 

“WHY on earth would you Do that!?” Delilah demanded again. 

“Well,” Salgexicon folded his arms and smirked at her, “I honestly got sick of doing that spell to keep it black. It's a pain in the ass sis.” He proceeded to continue to smirk, “I also think that the white hair looks horrible on someone my age. So i just got rid of it!” 

The vampire lady just blinked at him and stared, suddenly at a loss of words about how she was going to handle this.   
Down the hall Salgexicon’s double, David was watching and grinning. 

“That’s cool,” He smiled.

“DON’T,” His sister Bunny told him, “I already have to put up with you copying Spine’s hat.”

“Aww come on sis,” He grinned, “it's a cool hat!”

Aala stared and did her best to not crack up, while Spine just shook his head. 

“At some point,” Spine told her, “I am going to have to locate MY hat, or David is going to have to give me my spare back.”

That was all it took and Aala was cracking up all the rest of the way to the kitchen, still snicker as the two of them made it into the place. 

Zero looked up from the coffee maker and grinned, “Your either laughing at What Upgrade and Jon are up to with Dex or your Laughing at Delilah fuming over Hairgate.”

Aala managed to compose herself, “I almost feel Sorry for Delilah but I mean it IS Salgexicon’s head. He can do what he wants.”

“It doesn't look bad,” Spine stated. 

“Don't even think it,” Zero told him, “I already owe Salgexicon 20 bucks over Delilah’s hissy fit. If you and David both show up bald I owe him 200.”

That made Aala lose her composure again and she started laughing so hard she had to sit down at the table for a few minutes.  
Hatchworth and Specter still sat there grinning at her.  
“Hi auntie Aala,” Specter piped up, “Did you hear what Un’ca Spine did to Freid?”

“OH i saw it lil one,” She managed when the giggles stopped, “We’re here to get some replacements. “

“You carry them,” Hatchworth told her, “HE looks ready to jump out of his skin!”

“I’m not THAT nervous,” Spine disagreed as he sat at the table.  
Which earned him looks from everyone there from Zero to Specter.

“Ok ok,” He smiled some, “Maybe I AM a LIL nervous. Just a lil.”

Zero came over and patted Spine’s shoulder, “After what all you and your girls went through bro, no one is gonna hold it against you.” He paused for a moment, “But you are on decaf until you chill out some.”

Now it was Spine’s turn to start laughing at the serious mono tone that Zero had promptly delivered that in.   
While he was snickering, Micheal appeared and proceeded to stick his head into the kitchen, “Hey guys?”

Everyone looked up and smiled, “Micheal,” Spine acknowledged. 

“Can I borrow Aala for a second,” He asked, “I ahh.. Need another pair of eyes on a test I am getting from the lab.”

Aala stood up and kissed Spine’s cheek, “I won't be a moment love.” Then turned to grin at Zero, “I am holding you too the Decaf thing Zero.”

He smiled, “Yes mam. Have fun!”

As she headed out the door she heard “Oh come ON Zero ! Please!”

“Nope,” The giant insisted, “Pout if you wanna big bro, your in no shape to have ANYthing with caffeination.”

A rare moment of his silliness and Levity showing when Spine folded both arms and grouched, “That is just cruel.”

As Zero happily turned back to the coffee maker and Aala headed out to talk to Micheal. 

“So what did you need help with?” She asked as she caught up with him in the lab.

“Well,” he motioned her over to the screen, “It looks like the first results of the test are in and it's all already pointing to what we suspect. It’s also given me her exact age.”

“So Amber is the right age to …”Aala trailed off.

“To be the daughter of the girl he doesn’t remember from the hospital,” Micheal nodded as a worried look passed over his face, “How are we going to break this New’s Aala? How Am I gonna live with the fact that I made Jon do this, take him away from the person he loved, his….”

She put her hand on his shoulder, “There wasn’t anything else you could have done right?”

“I don't know,” Micheal sighed. 

Aala set her mouth and thought for a second, “Let me see his records Micheal. “ She told him softly, “Let me take a look at it and we will be 100% sure ok? IF there was anything ELSE that could have been done at least you’ll know.”

He still looked askance for a moment but did as she asked, and in a few moments the records from the war, long ago handwritten and then carefully scanned in to the computer when the technology happened.  
Aala pulled up a seat and quickly but thoroughly read what was there.  
Full detailing of the injuries that Spine had when they had located Him in that small rural clinic near the end of ww1.

“Five bullet wounds to his body,” She read aloud, “And one nearly dead center in his head?”

Micheal nodded, “they got it out but…”

“The tech in those days wasn't what it is now Was it?” She asked softly. 

“No,” Micheal replied.

“So there was almost certainly permanent brain damage?” Aala prompted.

Micheal nodded, “Putting his higher life functions in danger, affecting long term memory, there was….”

“There was NOTHING you could have done for him Micheal,” She turned and stared straight at the shapeshifter, “IF you hadn’t gotten Jon to heal him he’d have been…”  
“Are you SURE Aala?” He asked, “I took him away from people that loved him.. I made Jon…”

“NO,” She said sternly, “YOU didn't do anything. The monsters that attacked a HOSPITAL and shot him full of holes Did it. You and Jon saved him.” Then Aala’s voice softened, “BUT if you feel like you need to make amends then this is how you do it. Help her be a part of this family. Give her the information, and then the support she needs.”

“I…. I can.. WILL Do that,” Micheal told her. 

“I'd like to think that her Mother send her here as much as Hoshiakari, and Dr. Harvey Sent Me to Spine and Spine to Sprocket.” She smiled, “So honor the woman’s wishes and help make this her daughter’s home.”

“I will then,” He nodded, “Thank you Aala. You are a very wise woman.”

She Laughed a bit, “It's from experience Micheal. Sometimes love and faith are the only way to heal a heartache.”

“Sometime’s family is the best medicine,” He agreed, “We really need to think about how we are going to break this news tho. Maybe just…”

The shapeshifter Medic trailed off as there was a loud crash out in the hallway and he looked over at Aala, only to get a shrug indicating she had NO CLUE about what was going on.

“Ooook..” Micheal stood up and looked out into the hall.

What he found when he looked out there was Jon, Upgrade, Dex and Piper, all trying to navigate a large cart of what looked like various goodies, through the hallway to the kitchen.

“WHY are the four of you going this way to the kitchen?” Micheal had to ask. 

Aala peeked out and had to grin, she had a good idea of what was up, “They are trying to hide from Rabbit.” She guessed, “aren't you?”

“Please don't tell her!” Dex begged, “Do you have any idea how long it took the catering company to get here with this! We are NOT going to be able to pull this again!”  
Micheal’s eyes got wide and he looked over at Aala, “Do I even wanna know?”

Aala had to smirk more, “They are attempting to help Piper get Rabbit’s attention in a very traditional manner.”

Micheal stopped and thought about that for a second and then snerked, “ooh boy. When she finds out that the three of you are helping with this…”

“But Micheal!” Upgrade shot back, “It's so romantic! Just like something out of an anime!”

Jon nodded, “Piper has REALLY put some thought into this! We have to help her!”

“Like I said,” The medic held up both hands, “I’m not going to stop you, but I’m not going to save you either when she comes after you. So go for it, might be fun to see what happens.”

Aala and Micheal got a set of four large grins and the group headed off into the manor, attempting to get the goods to a kitchen that Rabbit was not going to see. 

“She’s going to kick their asses,” Aala stated, “'Cept Piper’s. She’ll probably ask her out.”

Micheal burst out laughing, “SNRT .. Aala I think you were born to be part of this family.”

She smiled back at him, “Let's go back and see if they have managed to get any more coffee made with out any more explosions.”

Micheal nodded, “That works, the last of the results will be in a bit later. So coffee sounds nice.”

When they got back to the kitchen with the coffee maker they found Zero working on more and Amber having taken Spine’s place at the table.

“Where’d he get off too?” Aala asked when she found him gone. 

Zero answered, “Well the girls drinks were done, and he was sulking so I chased him out.”

“Why DID he look so Sad and upset Zero?” Amber asked. 

“I told him he’s on decaf until he chills out some,” Zero said as he bent over to check the steamer. 

“That’s just cruel,” She told him. 

The inflection, tone of voice and even the sag of the shoulders was so close to Spine’s, That Zero suddenly stopped and straightened back up to stare at her. Blinked and then asked, “What was THAT?”

Aala had to hide her mouth to keep from snickering and Micheal had to straight up leave the room because it was impossible for him to keep a straight face.  
Zero just blinked and shook his head muttering “Dejavu.” under his breath. 

Amber happily waited for her coffee blissfully unaware that in a few short hours, a lot of explanations were to be had, and everything was going to change.


	19. Chapter 19

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part nineteen

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!   
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.   
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

Later when all the excitement was over, everyone wondered what got it all going that morning.   
For it had been mild chaos all day long at the manor.   
Relationships developing, relationships evolving, things constantly going into what can only be described as a state of flux.   
But it all HAD to start some place.   
It turns out the place it had started with a conversation that morning between Micheal and Aala. 

“So what exactly is that test showing you?” She leaned over the shapeshifters shoulder for a better look. 

“Well…” He scrolled to the bottom of the page, “Basically the odds of a person NOT from this family having this one particular genetic trait are so small, it's almost impossible.”

“Genetic trait?” Aala blinked at that one, “What genetic trait?”

Micheals face dropped to a flat expression, “umm.. Not to put too fine a point on it Miss Aala but I KNOW you two have been intimate. You mean you never noticed the things on his back?”

Aala was morally obligated to glare at him a bit over that one, “Well…” She huffed, “I wasn't looking at his back micheal.”

Micheal blinked at her, “Really? Hmm..well I mean that's a very sensitive spot on him. I’m kinda surprised.”

Now it was Aala’s turn to blink, this was a bit of information she would totally be able to use. 

“REALLY?” She had to smirk. 

“Oh boy,” Micheal looked embarrassed, “He’s gonna kick my butt for telling you that.”

Aala Smiled at him a bit deviously, “oh no I wont let him, because you just gave me the perfect ammo.”

“Ammo?” the medic questioned, “What are you up to?”

“OH someone’s a lil nerved out about our relationship,” She sighed, “I noticed that yesterday. Last night I barely managed to get a kiss good night out of him.”

“Oooh,” Micheal nodded suddenly understanding, “Well.. he’s probably scared to push it because of what you went through, and because of what he had to do to save you.”

Aala nodded, “it hurts my heart that he’s been through all of that.”

“You all have been through way to much For any one Family Aala,” He told her sadly, “I hope somehow things can heal completely between you two.”

She smiled again ,” Well it's going to take some work to get things back to how they were. But we do truly love each other.. Even if...things changed.”

Micheal sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, “Listen, I will keep looking for a way to help you ok? I know you wanna have children, there’s a solution Aala. I’ll find it. It's the least I can do.”

She put her hand over his and patted it, “I appreciate that. Thank you Micheal. You are a very good friend.”

He smiled at her and turned back to the screens, “This should be 100% finished by dinner time. No doubts… I think that'd be the best time to break the news.”

Aala glanced over at the clock, it was barely nine pm at that point.   
“Well then plenty of time to be ready for it,” She grinned, “Just be ready because when she finds out, it might come as something of a shock to her. It's a big rug to yank out, it's really far for someone fall.”

Micheal smiled softly, “Amber can fall as far as she wants Aala, I promise I’ll be wherever she is so I can catch her.”

“You catch yours, I’ll catch mine.” She grinned, “Speaking of catching him…”

Micheal buried his face in his hand, “If your gonna do that be prepared to have him whine over a lost shirt.”

She grinned at him in a slightly wicked manner but said nothing and headed back into the house. 

Aala was taking her time trying to find her Fiance at that point because she had some plotting to do. Strangely enough it was another relationship taking shape that she ran into on the way to find him.

“YOU THREE RATS!!” Someone yelled.

Then Aala had to jump out of the way as Dex, Jon and Upgrade all charged past her.   
“Sorry Miss Aala!” Dex called, “Mom’s mad!”

Jon and Upgrade grinned at her along with him, then took off and sped down the hallway.   
Ten seconds later an irate Rabbit rounded the corner looking like she was going in for the kill.   
“Where did they go!?” She asked, “Did you see them?”

Aala was about to consider telling her that she had not, when someone else finally made it around the corner.

“My Lady please,” It was Piper, “Please don't be angry!” She begged, “It was my doing my lady! I just wanted…. To be respectful of someone of your status! Your just as important as Lord Walter and do all the same respect.”

Rabbit stood there for a second and tried her best to maintain her ire at her siblings and son, but in all honesty, how was she supposed to stay mad at them when they had just been helping this girl.   
The kitsune heaved a put upon sigh and then turned back to Piper. 

“Piper,” She smiled softly, “listen I LOVE the effort, but Its not needed. I never expected that kinda thing, ever. I’m not any better than anyone else just cus I’m a kitsune.”

“But my lady…” Piper pined at her. 

Aala decided that since everyone had been so kind in playing matchmaker with her and Spine, it was time to return the favor. 

“Miss piper,” She told the Revenant gently, “Miss Rabbit isn’t a Japanese kitsune. She wasn’t raised in those traditions.”

“She’s right,” Rabbit nodded. 

“BUT if you wanna show her you care,” Aala continued, “Why don't you try some american traditions for courting.”

“American traditions?” Piper blinked, “Like… asking her .. on...on a DATE?!”

Rabbit smiled, “Actually that’d be perfect. Your more likely to get my attention with movie theater popcorn and a good flick than you are Fruit and flowers.”

Piper’s eyes got wide, “That isn't…inappropriate to you My lady?”

Rabbit’s smile changed into a downright devilish grin, “Not at all, Wanna hit the drive in this weekend? I think the new terminator movie is out.”

Some of the pretense of formality fell away and Piper’s eyes gleamed a bit.  
“OH i love those movies!” She squealed, “I had no idea you’d like things like that my lady!”

“You can call me Rabbit,” The kitsune told her. 

“My lady Rabbit,” Piper Corrected, “Well then as a show of my devotion and respect I would like to ask my Lady Rabbit out to the theater on friday night.”

Rabbit had to grin back, “We’ll work on that.” She held out her arm to Piper, “well since I'm not going to kick my siblings and sons hind ends, wanna get some coffee.. Zero;s back at it.”

Piper smiled, nodded and took the arm offered her. 

Aala had to grin wider as they walked off, watching Rabbit’s tails fluff out and spark, a sure sign that there was certainly some attraction going on there.   
Aala now had official plans to nail Rabbit with her flowers when the wedding happened. If there was one sure way to ensure that this relationship grew it was to ordain it with luck. 

It was about five minutes later when she finally located Spine.   
What she found was completely adorable, Her fiance on one couch dozing contentedly. While the two smallest of their daughters were in a snuggle pile on the bean bag near the fireplace.   
Part of her really thought that maybe disturbing them was a bad idea. But there was also a bit of her that wanted to see if what she had been told about this man she loved so much was true.

So Aala headed in and very quietly sat down at the other end of the sofa that Spine was sleeping on. She continued to sit there and wonder how she was going to pull this off without losing a hand. If he really did have dorsal spines, they would be a defensive weapon. That meant that the idea of poking them with a bare hand was a VERY bad one, seeing as how they were in all likelihood very, VERY sharp. 

So she was wondering how she was going to pull this off when she looked over and noticed a duster on the table beside her. There was a long part attached to it, so someone could knock the dust off the shelves of books that were too tall even for Spine to reach easily.   
Aala picked it up and ran her hand over the feathery part, and grinned. Long enough so not to get a hand chopped off, Soft enough so it wouldn’t actually hurt Spine. 

Perfect. 

She turned the duster in her hand until it was almost horizontal and then carefully reached over and slightly poked him with it.   
When nothing happened she honestly wondered if Micheal had been teasing her, but it wasn't his style.   
So she got a slightly wider grin and poked him again, with a bit more pressure this time.   
He moved a bit in his sleep but still nothing of any consequence happened. Tho she was almost certain she saw SOMETHING shift under his shirt. 

Ok… she thought. Time to get a bit more forward. 

This time she proceeded to take the duster and give his back a good sound push, not enough to hurt anyone mind, but as it were more than enough to get his attention. 

“AHHH!” Spine proceeded to yelp and jump up, this was followed by a loud ripping noise, “what was that!?” He asked still a bit surprised by it. 

Aala was not saying anything and was too busy staring at the silvery spikes that had just ruined the black shirt her beloved was wearing. 

“Oh my god,” She marveled, “Its true.”

Spine finally managed to take a very deep breath and the spikes vanished, smoothing back down to where ever they came from.   
While Aala, before he could manage to turn around, promptly dropped the duster and kicked it under the table.   
No need for him to know she knew, yet. She had plans for this lil bit of knowledge later in the night. 

He finally turned and managed to look over his shoulder at his shirt, “oh hell.” he muttered, “I must REALLY be jumpy.” He rubbed his face and sighed, “Zero’s right to keep me on decaf.” 

Then he noticed Aala sitting there and proceeded to get VERY red at her.   
“Umm.. that .. Ahh..” He was at a loss for words and simply managed, “Sorry If I startled you.”

She continued to sit there with a half silly grin on her face, “Oh no not at all. Umm.. what was that?”

He took a bit of a breath and then sighed, “Something that I almost never have a reason to show to people. A kind of… natural armor I guess.” He blushed harder and looked away, “Some… vampires have them. Pearl has them too.”

“OH?” aala blinked and could see that he was embarrassed about it, “Well there’s no need to be shy. I think that’s quite fascinating … they are well sharp I’m sure, but quite lovely.”  
Aala watched as his face changed from embarassed to amazed, apparently no one had ever told him that before. It made her heart hurt because it seemed like there were almost always aspects of himself that he didn’t share with those he loved before her. 

“Well,” He looked away then, “ahh the only other person I ever showed them too said that they were … a throw back. That it was proof that my family was too old, our connections to the past to strong.”

“Nonsense,” Aala told him, “It makes you unique, and beautiful. Just like your skin tone and everything else about you.” She smiled and reached over to place her hand over one of his, “My lord, My love, You are NOT like others of your kind. But that is what makes you so very wonderful, to me and to everyone.”

“Thank you,” He smiled at her and took her hand in his bringing it up to his face and nuzzling her palm. Then finally letting go and smiling at her, “Thank you for accepting me the way I am my love. Now ahh…” He had to smile a bit, “I really do need to go change shirts if you don't mind.”

“Please,” She smiled, “Maybe after you would like to take a lil walk with me in the garden?”

He thought about that for a second and then nodded, “Of course. I’ll meet you out there in a few minutes.”

She smiled at him and headed out to wait.   
It was a beautiful cool, clear night, with a full moon and MILLIONS of stars.   
Lovely and peaceful, an evening like this should have had unhappy memories far from her mind. However, looking up at those millions of stars, bright shining and full of endless possibilities, Aala couldn't help but think of the possibilities she had lost. 

She dropped her eyes away from the jeweled heavens and walked quietly along the path of the garden to the lil stone bench. The one she had seen the girls sitting on the night she had first came to the manor.   
She let out a soft sigh and sat down on the cool grey stone.   
Her mind wandered more to what she had lost from all of this, what it might ultimately cost her, and she sadly ran her hand over her flat stomach. 

She was a mother, to some of the finest most loving children in the universe, and she was intensely proud of them and happy about that. But, the people she came from, the life she had once lived. Even tho now it was so very blurry, and she remembered so very lil, she still remembered being an actual mother was important.   
She would love every child that came to them, just like she loved her girls, and loved Miss Amber. Still, Aala couldn't help but mourn the loss of what might have been. Couldn’t help but wonder what bright lil souls might have come down from the heavens to be her and Spine’s children. 

It was a loss that hurt, and would hurt for a long time. One that she, as a doctor, had NO clue how to heal. 

So that was how Spine found her.  
Sitting alone in the garden, wondering what might have been.   
From the moment he saw the look on her face he knew exactly what she was thinking.   
The heart broken posture also clearly conveyed what was on her mind.   
He stared at the woman he loved so very much and closed his eyes in pain for a moment. Then finally took a deep breath and headed over to sit with her.

“May i?” He asked as he walked up, indicating the other seat.   
“Oh Mi Amor!” Aala jumped at bit, having been caught with her regrets plainly on her face, “Of course please.”

She scooched over and made room for him, and Spine sat down. He thought for a few moments about how to start what he had to tell her and finally decided to just go for it. 

“You know,” He told her softly, “It’s a tradition with my people To care for Children that Don’t have families. Like how I adopted Sprocket,” he smiled at the thought of his lil girl, “She needed a Daddy so I became hers.”

Aala smiled, “That’s a very wonderful think my love. You, and those of your kind like you are all wonderful people.”

Spine smiled and leaned his head back to look at the stars, “Do you know why that is Aala?” He asked gently. 

“No Mi Amor,” She shook her head, “Other than your being a good person.”

He grinned a bit at that but continued, “Well Thank you but there is a reason. My kind have very long Lives Aala, but you already know that.” He paused and continued to search the skies, “People that have long lives don’t have many children. That’s just how nature works.”

Aala turned to look at him, but let him continue. 

“When I was young I was betrothed to someone, But nothing ever came of it.” He closed his eyes, “I didn’t love her and she was NOT a good person. Then there was that girl from the war I dont remember.” He paused for a second gathering his will and then continued, “I will never know what happened there. Then Pearl, my precious lil princess was a complete shock. I love her more than my own life Aala, but she was quite the surprise.”

“My love? “ Aala looked at him, her heart full of questions. 

“What I’m trying to tell you is I KNOW being a mother was SO very important to you,” He continued softly, opening his eyes and turning to look at her, “You giving me children would have been a gift beyond measure. BUT, I never expected it, or was going to demand it. It was ALWAYS YOUR choice. That’s how MY people regard having children, it's the mothers choice.” He leaned closer to her gently placing his hand on her face and pulling her to him, “ I am NEVER going to think ANY less of you, or love you ANY less, because you cannot.”

Aala stared at him for a second and then threw her arms around his neck and burst into tears, “Mi Amor,” She told him, “I wish I could! Oh how I wish I could give you a child, but thank you! Thank you so much, that you care. That you would put the choice in my hands.” 

Aala pulled back and gave him a very loving kiss, “That means the world to me.”

Spine smiled at her, “Things may change my love, you never know what could happen, there’s always hope.”

She nodded and then moved to rest her head on his shoulder, “Thank you again. Can we stay out here for a lil while?”

“As long as you wish My darling Aala,” he told her, holding her close, and loving the feel of her relaxing against him for the first time in what felt like forever. 

While the two of them sat enjoying the night, Micheal had finally gotten confirmation on the tests.   
His Amber, the girl he was starting to realize he loved very much, was the daughter of his best friend.   
The nurse from the long ago war torn time of ww1 had indeed been her mother. Spine had been the mysterious Soldier that Amber suspected all along was her real father.   
Now it was time to go and break the news to her, and he wanted to be as gentle as he could with this, for it would be a great shock.   
So he was plotting out in his mind what he wanted to say as he walked down the hallway to speak to her. 

He finally reached her door and took a long breath, “Here we go.”

One soft knock later Amber stood on the other side of the door looking at him, sad and lonely.

“Micheal,” She said softly, “It’s getting worse…”

He blinked at her for a second, “What...what’s getting worse?”

She grabbed his arm and tugged him into the room, then plopped on the bed and looked dejected.   
“Amber, What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“I told you,” She said softly, “It’s getting worse. I walked by the kitchen today and smelled blood.. and….I… It ..”

“Made you hungry?” He finished. 

She flushed and looked away from him and nodded, “I don't understand why!”

Micheal made a soft noise of sadness but came over and sat down next to her, “I’m sorry Amber.” He told her, “Hybrids are complicated things. You are in you own way just as complex and wonderfully rare as lil Pearl.” He tilted her face up to look at him, “If it's really bothering you I can put you on the same stuff she takes. It’ll make the desire go away.”

Amber shook her head, “no … I’m..I’m not like her. Lil Silver doesn’t LIKE it. I LIKE how it tastes Micheal, it’s not making me sick.” She almost sobbed, “It’s making me want it! I LIKE how that feels!” 

He put his arms around her and hugged her gently, “Oh lil Girl that’s NOTHING to be ashamed of. You have a lot of your father in you, it's just part of your nature.”

“My father,” She laughed harshly, “I know who it was you know, I figured it out.”

Mike opened his mouth to say that He was sure Spine would be ok with it, that she didn't need to be upset when she continued.

“It was Langton Jarbloody wasn't it?” She almost spat.

“What?” Micheal stopped and his mouth dropped open, horrified that she’d draw THAT conclusion, “No.” 

“Its ok Micheal,” She told him softly, “You don't have to protect me. It’s why I’ve been wanting blood more isn't it? I’m a monster. Destined to be just like him.”

“NO,” Micheal suddenly almost shouted.

That snapped her head up and she looked at him, “But it all fits! He was in the military! He’s the right age! He always called me his daughter! It HAS to be him.”  
“NO,” Micheal told her again, “It was NOT, IS not, Langton Jarbloody.” He pulled her into his arms and hugged her, “It never was, It never will be.”

She suddenly hugged onto him and was nearly in tears, “Then WHY?”

“Because,” He told her in the gentlest of tones, “You are still so very young. You want it, because you NEED it. Is just biology Amber, it doesn't mean your a monster.” He pulled back and brushed the hair off her face, “ You are too good, sweet and loving to ever think that again. You DID NOT come from a killer Amber, Ever.”

“Then where DID I come from Micheal?” She asked almost desperate for an answer. 

“One of the best men I know,” He replied then reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo he had gotten a copy from the old album, “I… I FOUND your Mom’s Soldier Amber,” He paused and handed her the photo, “It wasn't the Doctor.”

She tilted her head to one side for a moment and looked at him, unsure, then looked down at the photo and froze.

“That….” Her eyes got wide and she dropped the photo into her lap, “NO… That.. that’s not POSSIBLE.. He’s … Mom said he was YOUNG! NOT a frigging Vampire LORD!”

“It probably seemed that way to her Amber,” He told her, “When we were in the army he was badly injured, twice. The first time he lost his memory...he knew nothing of who he was, or where he came from.” Micheal smiled softly, “But he loved your mother. She’s the ONLY memory he has of that.”

Amber looked back down at the photo in her lap, and then picked it up and hugged it to her, “Does anyone else know? Does he?”

“Jon and Aala know,” He told her, “Jon knew who you were when he first saw you. Aala helped me find out with the test you asked for.”

“You haven't told him?” She asked.

“No,” Micheal shook his head, “That’s up to you Lil Girl. If you decide you don't want to you don't have to, but your HOME is here now, no matter what.”

“CAN We go tell him?” She continued. 

“If you want to,” Micheal smiled at her and stood up, holding out his hand, “We can go tell him right now if you decide to.”

Amber held the photo to her a moment longer, then reached up and placed one of her hands in his.


	20. Chapter 20

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part Twenty

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!   
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.   
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Note: There are some couples stuff going on in this one at the beginning.. Nothing to interesting but just a warning! enjoy!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

Right at that point, it seemed to Micheal that he had never really noticed how large the manor and the grounds were until he decided that he wanted to find someone.   
It was in all probability just nerves, he was excited and worried cus he literally had the answer to a mystery that had haunted the family since world war one, in his hand.

Literally.

Of course now that he knew the truth about Amber and his best friend, said best friend was no place to be found. Making the house feel cavernous to the shape shifter. However, he could only imagine how his Amber must feel at that point.   
The expression on her face looked like she was in free fall. Like everything thing she had thought about herself had suddenly come into question.  
Aala had been right. It was a big rug to yank out, Micheal just hoped that He was enough to catch her.

He finally stuck his head into the library where he knew Spine liked to lurk and read, finding the two girls, but no trace of either parent. 

Sprocket was still snoozing, close to the fire. Her long silver and red tail wrapped around Pearl contentedly, while the Lil Dhampir rapturously stared at her e reader. She was totally engrossed in whatever was on there, and probably had no idea where Spine and Aala had gotten too. Still it was worth an ask, the girl was very smart and might have noticed something no one else who had been able to tell him where they were did.

“Hey Pearl,” he called, She turned and smiled at him. 

“Micheal,” She shifted and snuggled into Sprocket more, “S’up?”

“I don't suppose you saw your mom and dad anywhere around have you?” He asked honestly.

Still a lil tired she blinked at him and thought for a second, then it clicked.

“Oh yah,” She nodded, “I think Momma said she was gonna take Daddy for a walk in the hedge maze.”

“Wha…” He trailed off, suddenly wanting to face palm, “Seriously? Its freezing?”

Pearl blinked at him, not really catching on, “ummmm….”

He shook his head, “never mind lil bit. Mind if I leave Amber here with you for a bit while I go try to find them? It’s very important.”

“Sure,” The lil girl smiled brightly and patted the space beside her on the giant bean bag opposite Sprocket, “This thing has lots of room.” Then smiled at Amber, “Come get warm Big sis.”

Micheal nearly choked at that comment and it took EVERYTHING in the man to keep a straight face. Amber for her part looked at the Open arms of the sweet lil thing and headed over for a snuggle with out a second invitation.   
Micheal saw that and instantly realized she must be bordering on shock, because normally she wouldn’t rush to be so affectionate.   
So he let her go and smiled at the tiny Dhampir. 

“Keep her safe for me ok Lil bit?” He asked honestly. 

The lil girl looked at him strange for a second and then smiled brightly, then got all the air squeezed out of her as Amber hugged her back hard, needing it right then. 

Outside in the center of the hedge maze, the missing couple were in the process of working toward another reconciliation, or Aala was at least.   
She snuggled up into Spine’s side, wanting to get his attention, in the best way possible.   
What she was finding out right then was that they suddenly seemed back to square one on that aspect of their relationship.   
He was being loving and affectionate, holding her when she needed. That was one thing he never seemed to be willing to turn away from, Having her in his arms.   
But besides that it seemed to her that he was doing his level best to keep from going any further.   
She understood why, what he was feeling. That he was doing his best, as he had done before, to keep from hurting her in their relationship.   
She appreciated that, and loved him for it more than she could ever say. However, she also knew that vampires are beings that LIKE physical intimacy.   
So did beings like her, Phantasms.  
Thanks tho, to the horrid occurrences she had lived through and what it had taken to heal her. She also knew that by now, Spine was probably feeling like HE had committed an atrocity. There for he was doing his level best, to not have a repeat, and indeed to not even make the attempt. 

Very well, Aala decided.  
It was time to get a lil more direct.   
Thanks to the information Micheal had provided her earlier that very evening, she now had an idea about how to get his attention. Aala planned on making it known to this wonderfully, frustratingly noble man she loved, that he was NOT crossing a line with his desire.   
That she was comfortable still being with him, and wanting to be with her was not wrong or something she didn't want.   
She also knew she was probably risking fingers at this point, but considered it a worthy risk.   
So while holding on to his arm with one hand, and keeping her head snuggled firmly into Spine’s shoulder, she moved her opposite hand behind him. 

For his part Spine himself was there, a very large part of him wanting to go farther with the woman he loved so much. However, unable to get the dark images out of his mind, blaming himself for what he had done. Blaming himself for what he had not done. 

He had not been able to keep a monster’s hands off the woman he loved, keep him from doing something he considered abhorrent. Then to save her life, he’d had to do the very same thing. Truly he wanted nothing more to hold her to himself, to be with her again. Still, when he considered it, the memory of the benzoic taste of her illness on his tongue kept him from going any further.   
She had been at death’s door, that contagion caused by a being like him. One that only took what he wanted. That was something Spine would never be able to bring himself to do ever again.

That was the gloomy path his thoughts were going down until the moment he felt something and nearly every thought in his head vanished. Emerald eyes popped wide open as he felt Aala very gently run her hand right up the center of his back.

He sucked in a breath and instantly asked, “Please… don’t.”

She smiled to herself, “Why?” She asked softly.

“Because… I....” She did it again and he almost brought the blood biting his own lip.   
“I …” She made a point of putting emphasis on this word, “Know what you are thinking Mi Amor.” She said gently.

“Then please stop…” He closed his eyes for a second, “I…”  
“WON’T hurt me,” She told him, then looked up and pulled his face around to look at her with the opposite hand.

“Aala,” Spine opened his eyes full of love for her, “I don’t want to hurt you. Do you understand what I did?” 

She tilted her head to one side then nodded, “You saved my life.”

“I didn’t ask Aala,” He said softly, voice so full of regret. 

She had thought about this and smiled up at him, the answer had come to her as she had wanted so much to find a way to help the unnecessary guilt he felt.

She pulled his face to hers and rested her forehead against his, “You already had it.” 

Now he looked at her confused, “Aala..I…”

“Already had my permission,” She told him again, “I gave it once and I NEVER took it back. The fact that you are worried how I might feel, even tho you had no choice, makes me love you that much more.” She nuzzled his nose with hers.

“The girls?” He had to ask.

“Understand what you did,” She reassured him, “And are grateful you saved them as well. But I know for you and I its different, So i am telling you now that I always have and always will freely give you that intimacy Mi Amor.”

Then she felt him sag against her, wrap his arms around her as the tension this had been causing him finally fled. 

“Oh Aala,” He held her so wonderfully right then, and she buried her face in his shoulder loving that feel. 

She could sense the pain he had been feeling at this leave him, like he had saved her from the disease she now returned that love by saving him from the darkness in his own mind.   
She smiled against him as she felt the slight shift in his posture, somehow managing to hold her even closer to him. 

“I love you so much,” Spine continued, “So very much.”  
She smiled against him and then turned her face up to meet his, “I love you that much as well My darling Spine.”   
Then Aala leaned up and placed her mouth against those perfect, soft, black lips.   
The two of them had kissed several times since their escape and recovery, but it had been simple loving chaste kisses. This one was very different, deep and passionate, a prelude of other things to come soon. 

Until the moment that someone SCREECHED Spine’s name at the head of the hedge maze and the two of them broke it off with an audible growl on Spine’s part. 

“Spine Walter!!” She heard Micheal call loudly, “I need you and Aala out here! And DECENT, ASAP! It'S IMPORTANT!”

Aala knew what was going on, He must have told Amber and she had a bad, or shocked reaction. Even tho she understood and knew that they needed to get back, she still sagged against him and had to laugh ironically. 

“Oh of all the…” Spine griped, “how bad at timing can you be Micheal Reed?!”

IT took him a moment to calm down, Aala as well, but finally she pulled back a bit.  
“Well we could tell him to buzz off but I think you probably wanna take this one Mi Amor,” She smiled at him. 

He quirked one eyebrow at her, “do you know something I DON’T?” He had to grin, “Cus that was a LOT of effort lil lady.”

She bust out laughing at that, “WELL… I wasn't keeping it from you to be mean, but we had to be sure before we told anyone. But yes, there has been a development and you are going to want to pay attention to it.”

The seriousness of her tone got his attention and he looked at her, “What are you telling me?”

Aala bit her lip but looked at him. Well she told him she trusted him, and she did, with every fiber of her being. Maybe the best way was to just come out and tell him what Micheal had found.   
So that’s exactly what she proceeded to do. 

“Ahh.. Ok.. well,” She thought for a second about how to do this, “Damm it.. “

He looked at her and could see that whatever it was she knew, it was bothering her. So Spine did his best to reassure her, “listen I promise not to be upset ok? What is it?”

“We found something out,” She looked down embarrassed, “Micheal did and I helped.” She looked up at him again, “The woman, from the war, the one you have the drawing and photo of. “

“You found her?” Spine gaped at her, “Ho…”

“Not her my love,” She replied, “But there were a few oddities that didn't fit. Also Spirits of those we have loved, tend to send people to this family that they know belong.”

Spine nodded, Sprocket and Aala were proof of that, “ok… Sooo….”

“So,” Aala continued, “The spirit of the woman that you loved, and cannot remember, sent you her daughter. YOUR daughter.”

“Sent me my…..” He trailed off for a second and something quickly clicked. 

A moment when Aala and his baby girls were gone, Himself in unbearable pain. Then the young woman, the girl Micheal loved, the future doctor had shown up and helped him. Selflessly letting him have her blood to keep him out of pain. 

There had been a familiar taste that at the time, he had been too confused and stressed to place. But something that he knew.  
Now he realized what it was, what had been familiar.   
HIS blood, he had tasted his own blood in her’s. That’s why it had helped him, why he had only needed a very small amount.   
The rest of it had been a memory that echoed but wouldn’t stick, the rest of it must have been what lil memory he had of her mother. 

“OH MY …” He felt his mouth drop open for a second and he just stared off into thin air. 

Aala was half expecting him to be angry, this is something that she should have told him about the moment that she suspected it, “I’m so sorry Mi Amor. I wanted to wait to tell you until we were 100% Sure.” She paused and watched him for a moment, still no reaction, “I understand if you are angry my love just…”

Then Spine slowly looked up at her, there were tears in his eyes and he smiled, “HOW could I be angry about this My darling Aala?” He pulled her into a very deep loving hug, “This has been a part of my life I knew NOTHING about for years. You and Micheal found my answer… Thank you!” 

Aala let out a deep breath and hugged him back, “You are very welcome Mi Amor, but we should go back, Amber is probably shocked by all of this.”

He pulled back and looked down at her, “Oh god,” Then nodded, “Yes.. we do need to talk to her about this right now. We ahhh… “ He grinned, “We’ll have to finish THIS conversation later.”

She smiled a bit wickedly at that, “Oh this conversation will DEFINITELY be finished later. Tho possibly inside, it's getting colder out here.”

He looked at her for a second and then tossed his head back and laughed, “You too, huh?” He then stood and pulled her to her feet, “lets go.”

A few moments later the two of them appeared to Micheal at the entrance to the hedge maze. Smiling and ready to go in and speak to Amber about what Micheal had discovered. 

“Look,” he told them, “I am REALLY Sorry.. I MEAN REALLY sorry, but I really need you to come in side Spine…. I..” Then stopped as he felt his best friend toss his arms around him in a bone popping hug. 

“You found my Daughter Micheal,”Spine told the shape shifter as he let him go, “I think I can let one small interruption go in order to talk to you about that.”

It took a few seconds for what he said to register, Then Micheal smiled at him, “Seriously? Just like that?”

Spine grinned and nodded, “Just like that my Dear friend. Thank you for this, where is ….Amber?”

Micheal had to grin, “All three of your lil princess’ are together in your library. I think they are really gonna need the two of you right now.”

“Lead the way,” Spine told him. 

Micheal smiled back and did just that.   
Moments later the three of them arrived at the library and found not much had changed.  
The three girls were snuggled in front of the fire, Tho now Pearl was awake and looked scared and concerned.   
Amber was clinging to her for dear life, emotional shock now starting to set in for real.

Sprocket was still half asleep but had realized something was going on to and was starting to wake up some. Bleary looking at the other girls wondering if she could help somehow. 

“Pearl?” Spine asked as he walked in, “Hey .. are you guys ok?” He knelt down gently next to the oversized bean bag.

“Somethings wrong with Amber daddy,” She told him, “I… I dunno…” She looked over and saw micheal, “Micheal? She needs help , Please?”

Micheal instantly came over, “hey no its ok,” He smiled at the lil dhampir, “She’s just upset,” He put his hand on Amber’s shoulder, “Amber?”

The girl blinked her eyes open and looked at him, “It wasn't a dream was it micheal?” She asked, “Please tell me it wasn't a dream?”

Pearl let the other girl go as she put her arms around Micheal and he pulled her into an embrace, “No Lil girl,” He told her softly, “No it was all real. I went and found him for you, Aala too.”

Pearl poked Sprocket and the Naga woke the rest of the way up and then smiled, “Told ya.” The lil snake girl said. 

“Wait what?” Micheal had to ask. 

“She told me that Amber’s our real sister,” Pearl nodded smugly, “Sprocket figured it out a day or two ago. Not just adopted but our REAL sister.”

Spine, Aala, and Micheal all looked at each other and then back at the girls.  
“How?” Spine asked, “how in the world did the two of you figure it out.”

SProcket rubbed her eyes and then rolled them a bit, “ Duh,” She said, “Because she FEELS like Pearl.” 

Most folks forget that naga, just like any snake, can feel vibrations , from people and from things, as well as sounds. So of course if two people felt similar she would be able to tell almost instantly.   
Just about everyone there but Pearl and Amber suddenly felt really silly.  
Aala and Micheal had gone through a lot of trouble, to get confirmation about Amber’s being family. When all they really needed to do was ask Sprocket. 

Aala did her best to not bust out laughing over this, but finally turned back to where Micheal had now settled the shaken young woman on to the sofa.

“I’m so sorry about all of this Amber,” he hugged her, “I should have told you the moment i suspected something.”

“No…” She shook her head, “I just….”

She turned and finally looked at Spine, where he was still kneeling next to his other daughters.   
“You didn't know?” She asked.

He looked away, “i….”

“But your him right?” She asked tears in her voice, “Your the man my mom loved?”

“It seems that way doesn't it?” He tried to smile at her. 

Then there was the reaction that they were not expecting, Amber suddenly got angry.   
“What do you mean it SEEMS?” She snapped, “Don't you know!” 

“I….” Spine tried, needing to explain what had happened but not knowing where in the universe he could possibly start with an explanation.

How was he going to tell her?   
How was he going to say that he must have been the man her mother loved, it was obvious now. But he had no memory of it, no way of confirming it until now.   
That a bullet had nearly taken his life and destroyed those memories forever. How do you explain something like that to a young girl that is in shock and clearly angry.

“You could have been there!” She growled, “Do you know what my mom went through because of that? That they made her marry someone she never cared about? That we are all alone when he died!” 

Micheal watched Spine’s face fall as the regrets for not having any hold on that part of his past crossed his face. 

“I’m sorry,” He said, “If I had...If I had known I'd have come in a heartbeat.”

“What did you THINK was gonna happen?” Amber continued to snap, a lifetime of emotions about this finally boiling to the surface, “or did you just not care.”

“Hey,” Micheal put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, “It's not like that ok? There’s more you don't know Amber.”

“What else do I NEED to know,” She started crying, “All of my life I wanted to belong to someone and I never have! Now I find out its been here all along and NO ONE told me!” 

“Listen,” Micheal tried to continue, “Please just let me tell you the rest Amber. Please?”

“NO!” She jumped up and jumped away from him, “I don’t want to hear it! My whole life I’ve questioned my worth! All because of my mom’s family, all because of my doubts. Now I see that it was all along there, I could have …. My family … I just…”

Then the young woman turned away from him and then shoved her way past Aala. She stormed down the hall and out into the manor beyond.   
Everyone that saw this suddenly froze, wondering why she was so upset and why she was suddenly running away from Micheal of all people. 

“Well…” He sighed, “That wasn’t how I expected that to go.. I should…”

“Sit,” Someone told him.

He turned and saw both Sprocket and Pearl standing up and moving in the direction of the door way.   
“You should just sit,” The lil naga told him, “This isn't something a boyfriend can help with.” She told him sagely. 

“That’s right,” Pearl Nodded,”Right now she needs blood family, she'll need you later. But Right now she needs her sisters for this.”

Aala, Spine and Micheal all looked at each other and then looked at the lil girls. 

“You three are gonna stay here and wait while WE go talk to Amber,” Sprocket directed, “I have been there and done that. Wondering about who and what I am, I know I may not be able to say what she needs but I can at the very least try.”

Micheal was about to protest when he suddenly felt Spine’s hand on his arm then heard the man say, “Please lil ones? If you can help your sister that would be wonderful. Even if she just needs hugs and kisses right now, I think nothing else would be any better for her.”

The two girls smiled and came over to hug their father, “We’ll do our best daddy,” Sprocket promised.   
“See you in a lil while,” Pearl told them. 

Micheal watched the two of them head out and after their sister and shook his head, “Do you think they can help her?”

Aala nodded, “I think after so long that’s exactly what she needs right now.”

“Family,” Spine nodded, “that is what's going to make her feel better.”

“Your not mad at what she said?” Micheal asked.

“Of course not,” Spine told him, “She spoke out of being in a lot of pain. She doesn’t understand but I think she will. I just know its not the time for me to talk to her right now. But it will be.”

“I hope so.” Micheal sighed. Then noticed the HUGE SMIRK that was plastered across Aala’s face, “What?”

“Those two lil ones are very perceptive, BOY FRIEND,” She grinned. 

The shape shifter thought about that for a second and could feel his cheeks starting to get hot. If nothing else at least that cat was out of the bag.  
Now it was a matter of waiting to see what Amber had to say to the girls, and what kind of help she would need when it was all said and done.


	21. Chapter 21

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part Twenty one

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Note:the snippets from Amber’s journal are the work of Illy completely! Let her have some love folks! She’s awesome!!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

She was sitting in the room she had been given in this beautiful house. The lovely room out near the solarium so she could be close to nature. Because she was a dark elf and they needed that. 

But now it had turned out that there was much more to it than that, more to her than that. She pulled the glittery spiral notebook she still carried around with her, out of her backpack and flipped absently through the pages. Even after all these years, the day dreaming she had scribbled down in those shiny gel pens still remained. It hadn’t faded.  
The emotions there remained strong as ever too. Pages full of colorful doodles, and fancies that she had once had. Then reality had crashed down on her, and she’d realized she had no one. Friends yes, but family, she was all alone.  
She flipped to one page and re read those contents. 

“Today was a crazy day! Mom told me she found a beautiful flower like one that her soldier gave her when they were in love. I love those stories of the “handsome, smart and heroic” soldier that my mommy loves so dearly. It’s really weird how mom talks more about him than how she talks about my daddy. Anyway! Maybe someday I can meet that Hero who saved her. :#3”

She had to smile a tiny bit at that, the colorful flower and whimsy lil drawing. It broke her heart but she kept reading. The next entry was almost painful to read, long after her mom had passed away.

“With every passing day I wonder how my life could be if I had a father… It’s hard to stop thinking about that with “Father’s day” just around the corner. Maybe someday I’ll have a daddy and a new family! Some loving persons that may take me to eat ice cream and to the cinema. It’ll be funny to throw popcorn across the cinema with I chase my father and mom is yelling at us to stop. Dr. Mike said I’ll have a family soon; I hope he’s right :D”

Yes, now that one hurt. Oh Micheal, why hadn’t he TOLD her then!!? Why wait till now! What was he thinking?? Then there was the last entry, or the last long one any how.

All of the colorful glitter gone, only simple black ink made this entry with a few drawings around it that matched its tone.

“Day 29,200. Today I’m finally leaving this place. I hated every bit of this and I can’t help but hate myself even more. Why nobody adopted me? I may be old and all but… I still feel love for some people. Thank the Lord I’m leaving alone, now I’ll see what to do with my OWN life. Nobody is gonna hurt me again with the subject of not having a family. I don’t want a family, not anymore. I got tired of crying and praying for a loving father and mother to finally come and save me from that place. Nobody came for me. And now nobody will ever come for me.”

After that only small notes and drawings in the same black ink, telling herself to keep going, To not give up. That if she wanted to be saved, she had to save herself.  
Right after that she had become Freid’s roommate. He’d not known she was the young girl Micheal had cared for.  
Just a good friend he’d made that needed a home. There were a few scribbles in there to that effect too.  
She had always stayed so busy after that, to keep her mind from drifting back to what she never had, and would never have. 

She got done reading that, what she had written and considered tossing it across the room.  
How had she been so silly as a child? How could she have believed any of that? Believed any of what was written in those first colorful pages of that note book. 

But now, she was finding it was not just a fancy, not just a desire her mind had concocted.  
It was true. 

Those fantasies that she had, every single one of them had now come true.  
Everything she had scribbled down, wanting as an innocent child, had suddenly popped into existence. 

The tall dark and handsome father she had longed for, the man her mom spoke about with that look of love, was RIGHT down the hall.  
He wasn’t just THERE either, he was a VAMPIRE LORD, for crying out loud!  
She wasn’t just a found daughter, she was a FRIGGING LOST PRINCESS! Like Rapunzel or something out of a disney movie. 

NO… NO NO NO no…  
That wasn’t her, that wasn't Amber. 

That was Pearl, all innocence and light. One of the most dangerous beings on the planet with the heart and soul of a fairytale character.  
That was Pearl.. NOT HER!

That was Sprocket. Sweet, loving, compassionate beyond compare, but still powerful enough to snap bones. Again like something out of a day dream. Like something out of HER day dreams come to life.

That was Sprocket tho! NOT HER!

I’m ORDINARY, she thought to herself.  
This can't be real, this doesn’t happen in real life!  
Maybe I’m dreaming? Maybe this is a dream and I'm gonna wake up in front of the fire place with the imprint of my book on my nose. 

How could ANY of this possibly be real, would pinching herself wake her up? Or just leave a mark on her arm?

She was three quarters of the way to going and sticking her head under a cold faucet to see if that’d make all of this go away and wake her up. When there was suddenly a very soft knock at the door. 

Amber looked up and quickly shoved the notebook back into her backpack, and got up and headed for her door, taking a deep breath to tell who ever was on the other side to please go away. 

She was about to let them have it verbally, when she opened the door and found the two lil girls. No, not just lil girls any more, HER lil sisters.  
Standing there looking at her with huge sad eyes, each one holding a stuffed animal.  
Ok.. if anything was going to melt the ice she felt forming it was that.  
HOW in the name of heavens was she supposed to stay mad when these two adorable moppets, HER adorable moppets she suddenly remembered again.  
Stood there giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes she’d ever seen. 

“GUYS,” She gently scolded them, “What are the two of you doing up walking around!? Your still sick you need to be resting!!”

Instantly grabbing each one by the hand and hauling them into her bedroom, then plopping them on the bed. 

“Well,” Pearl began, “We wanted to come talk to you and see if we could help somehow.”

Sprocket nodded so vigorously he brown curls bounced, “We brought you something.” She held out the stuffed bat she had in her arms, “This is bartleby.”

“And this is Norbert,” Pearl held out her Narwhal.

“They are to make you feel better,” Sprocket finished, “They always make us feel better.”

Amber suddenly felt like her heart was about to burst.  
The only stuffed animal she had ever had was Mr Axolotl, a gift from Micheal many years ago, when he had found out she liked them. 

Now each of these lil angels placed one of their beloved possessions in her lap, to offer her comfort.  
She had to admit, there had been a slight bit of resentment growing in her heart up until then. Why had they been allowed to have a family? Why had Spine saved them and not her?

Now she realized that was rubbish, stupidity and felt so bad for it.  
These selfless lil angel’s had known nothing but love and respect from the moment she came into Spine’s life for Sprocket, and the moment she came into the world for Pearl.  
Any bad feelings melted at that thought, knowing that they had had love. These precious lil souls had been cherished.  
OK so if she couldn’t have it, for whatever reason, at least THEY had it. That helped her heart just a TINY bit right then.  
How could you NOT love these darling lil beings?  
She had to smile as she realized there wasn't any way to not love them.  
Maybe that was a start. 

Still she had no intentions of letting on what kind of shape her heart was in right at that point. So she gently sat down on the side of the bed the girls were on.  
Then put her arms around both and hugged them.

“Thank you girls,” Amber snugged one lil girl and then the other, “I want to tell you that I love them. I will take very good care of them.”

“We wanted to do something to help you feel better,” Pearl looked up at her such love in those beautiful pink eyes, “Sprocket was always such a good sister to me when I was so small.” SHe smiled and looked over at the naga, “She still is. So I wanted to be a good lil sister to you.”

Sprocket nodded, “We both do. I loved her so much when she was born,” The girl threw her arms around Amber and squeezed, “I wish I could have known you. But we do now so that's what’s important.”

Oh GOD… there it was. The thing she wanted more than anything else, except maybe Micheal's love.  
Family, Acceptance, right here in the arms of HER sisters.

Amber let out a long sigh and leaned on her head board each lil girl on one side of her, “I’m sorry Snek, and you two Lil Silver,” She sighed, “I shouldn’t have gotten mad at everyone.”

Pearl shook her head, snuggled into her more, “its ok. You have a right to be angry,” She told her softly, “But we don't think it was Daddy’s fault really. We don't know all the details. We never have, but We know Daddy was badly hurt.”

Sprocket nodded, “When he was a soldier, so maybe that had something to do with it?”

Amber blinked, ok.  
Was that what Micheal had been trying to tell her? Was that what he was trying to say when she got mad and stormed out?  
He’d been insisting there was more she needed to know.  
Ooooh boy…  
Ok clearly she still had plenty of her dark elf heritage left, that temper. 

Right at that moment she was just a bit too embarrassed to go and try to talk to Spine or Micheal, so Amber asked her lil sisters, smiling at that who could she talk to. 

“Snek? Lil Sliver? I really made a mistake while ago,” She told them gently, “I… I don't think i'm ready to go back and face Your Dad..”

“Our dad,” Pearl corrected. 

Amber blinked and swallowed, but continued, “Ahh I don’t think I’m ready to face him and Micheal just yet. Is there ANYone else I can talk to that might know more?”

“Well,” Sprocket sat up and thought about that for a moment, “The best person who you’d want to talk to would probably be uncle Jon. Aunt Rabbit was there but Uncle Jon was the one that helped him.”

Pearl nodded, “He’s the one that's going to know if Dad being hurt might have caused a reason for him to not come back for you.”

Amber thought about that for a very long moment.  
Jon had been the first person in the house to realize who she was, there was a very good chance he might know more. Or perhaps he might be able to help her understand at the very least. 

“Ok,” Amber smiled at the girls, “Tell you what. Both of you stay here and wait for me ok? I’m gonna go see if I can find him and maybe he can tell me more.”

“Ok,” Sprocket nodded, “We’ll wait for you right here.”

Amber gave both of the lil girls one more hug each and then ventured out into the house looking for more information on just what HAD happened. 

Back in the living room, Micheal looked like he was about ready to jump out of his skin. Riddled with all of his doubts and regrets he was just about to wear a groove in the floor and so panicked that he was losing control of his shape shifting.  
Parts of him blurring as he walked to and fro.

“I should never have done this,” He shook his head, “I shoulda kept my mouth shut. I never should have let anyone know what I had on my mind… I..”

Spine finally put out a hand and stopped the obsessive pacing, “Micheal,” he told him firmly but in a gentle tone, “CALM DOWN.”

“How am I supposed to calm down when the woman I love is in the middle of an existential crisis!?” Micheal proceeded to blurt out, not even realizing what he had just said. 

He continued to not realize it until he turned and spotted the grins on both Aala and Spine’s faces. 

“What.. what are you?” It clicked in that instant, “Oh god.. Did i just…”

Aala smirked, “Yes.. Ahem.. Now I suggest instead of ruining the rugs, you go find Amber and tell her how your feeling. Something tells me that eventually she is going to come around.”

Micheal looked down at the floor, “I don't want to drop another bomb on her.”

Spine stood up and came over, putting his hand on Micheal’s shoulder, “My friend, This will probably be the most welcome bomb anyone has ever dropped.” He pushed him gently towards the door, “Go.. go find my girl and bring her back here ok? Time to tell her the rest of the truth.”

Micheal looked embarrassed but nodded, “Yah I guess it is, I’ll do my best Spine.”

He gave his friend one more smile and then headed out the door of the library to find his missing Amber.  
ON the couch Aala flopped back down and rubbed her eyes, “I was NOT expecting it to go like that. Then again, I’m not exactly sure how I was expecting it to go.”

Spine had to laugh slightly, “Well there is one thing for certain in this family, always expect the unexpected.” Then Aala watched his face fall some. 

“What's wrong Mi Amor?” She asked him.  
“Nothing honestly,” He tried to smile, “Its just I wish I knew more that’s all. I have this tugging at the back of my mind telling me there is more but…”

Aala sat still and thought for a second, then stood up and took his hand, “Come with me.”

A few moments later she had led him to the kitchen.  
She had placed a small vial of blood and small cup of Coffee on the table and was in the process of doing something else.  
Spine blinked and Leaned forward on his arms, “Ok.. So the blood and the coffee are to help your powers? Perhaps help me get back my memories? Or some of them at any rate?”

“Mm Hmm,” Aala nodded and then continued what she was doing.

“And the Taco?” Spine had to ask.

“I’m hungry,” She giggled, “I didn't get lunch, and SOME of us actually do need solid food.”

Spine grinned at that and snorted a bit, “ok fair enough.” Then got serious again, “This isn’t going to hurt you is it? I know using your abilities can be dangerous.”

“Well,” Aala said crunching the taco behind her hand, “I will have to be careful and not push too hard. I will also need to rest right after, but no I don't believe any permanent harm will come from this.”

“Just be careful, Promise?” He asked. 

Aala nodded at him and finished the rest of her food, “Ok, Now this might be a bit odd. I don’t know if you have ever done anything like this.”

“Blood magic?” Spine asked.

“Ummm… Not REALLY,” Aala told him, as she added a small amount of coffee to the container of blood, “more like… ahh.. Well i guess in old times you’d call it a sacrifice to the gods?”

“Ahh,” He nodded, “ I know some of it then, not enough to do anything on my own tho.”

“That’s ok,” Aala motioned him forward, “Hold still and try to relax ok..?”

He nodded and leaned forward for her, then held still as she drew a symbol on his forehead with the mixture, “ok.. I’m going to help you to the memories I can feel. There’s not much there but I feel… Something.”

“Thank you,” Spine nodded and closed his eyes as his perspective shifted.

It was blurry and almost half formed, but he realized he was looking through the eyes of his younger self, many years ago.  
Right after the injury during ww1 that had blocked off his memories and access to his power. 

Wood, he remembered, i lost my memory because someone hit me with wood. That’s why I couldn’t remember who I was. 

The images cleared at bit and he was looking into the face of a lovely young dark elf woman, in a MASH unit nurses uniform.  
He knew He only had a few more moments so he paid attention.

“Silly thing,” She said, “I’d love to run away with you Walter.” 

His last Name, She always called him that because it was on his dog tags. 

“But we have to finish the war first,” She sighed, “Then go home. Still,” She reached out and put a hand on his face, “I love you. I have been and still want to be with you.”

“Thank you,” He heard his younger self say, “I hope we can find a way. I’d love to have a family with you.”

“A lil girl maybe?” She smiled at him, “Amber I think. If I ever have a daughter I am going to call her Amber.”

Then the image faded, and changed.  
Blurring and rearranging into something of horror. The mobile hospital engulfed in a fire fight. Him lifting the Elf girl into a truck and Ordering it to, “GO!! GO NOW!”

Then the vision snapped and Spine came back to himself in time to see Aala flop forward and nearly lose the flowers in her hair. 

“Whoa!” He caught her and put her down on the table to keep her from smacking her head, “oh Aala.”

A few moments later he had cleaned his face off and was carrying her to her room. Aala was not much worse for the wear other than being slightly loopy and in a rather silly mood. Singing the words to a song that he had NO clue what it meant.

He was really going to have to work on his spanish when things finally settled down.  
But she snuggled up into his shoulder and continued, “El mariachi loco quiere bailar,  
El mariachi loco quiere bailar,  
Quiere bailar pero no hay pareja,  
Quiere bailar pero no hay pareja.”

He had to smile and kissed the top of her head, “Thank you for doing that, at least I know …. More.”

She smiled and snuggled him more, leaning up to kiss his cheek half asleep tho she was, “De nada, Mi Amor.”

He smiled one more time and then made it into her room to settle her down for a good rest.  
Out in the garden Amber was finally locating Jon.  
It was late in the evening, nearly four thirty, and a heavy fog that hinted at an early snow had started to form. 

Amber saw the golden skinned dryad standing there near the duck pond, staring out at the water as if trying to put his thoughts together.

“Hi Amber,” He told her, before she even touched him to let him know she was there.

“How do you do that?” She had to ask smiling.

“Oh the trees told me you were back there,” Jon turned and grinned at her, “I have kinda been waiting for a while. Sorry to drag you out into the cold, but I don't like being inside when I don't feel well.”

“No that makes sense,” She told him, “You are a dryad.”

He smiled, “So like Him, You know that?” He reached over and brushed a loose strand of black hair off her face. 

“Am I?” She turned her face away, “I .. never had the chance to know.”

“Do you want to know the reason for that Amber?” Jon asked, “why he never came back for you and your mom?”

“If you can tell me,” She asked softly. 

Jon nodded, “I can.” He then motioned her over to a bench on the far side of the pond.  
Once they were comfortable he started. 

“You know your mom was a nurse in the war?” He asked.  
When Amber Nodded he continued, “So.. it took me a while to put all of this together, because when we found him all we knew was that he was badly hurt.”

Amber nodded for him to continue and so Jon did.

“He was very weak,” Jon told her, “From what I could tell he had been attacked by wooden weapons. Those are deadly to a Child of the Night.” He glanced at Amber and saw her paying rapt attention so continued. “That must have happened the night our base camp was attacked. The only thing I can guess is that he must have had a head injury that interfered with his memories.”

Jon heaved a deep sigh and continued, “With no memories, he couldn’t use anything but the most instinctual of his abilities. Which is why he would have seemed so young, not a 400 year old lord at the time.”

That made perfect sense to Amber actually. That was something that she had indeed covered in anatomy class. About how wooden weapons affected vampires much like ordinary weapons, metal and steel, affected humans. 

Jon tipped his head back against the back of the bench and continued, “ The war swept across the Country Amber. Swept right into the heart of that MASH unit where your mother was stationed. Where Spine was cared for after the first attack.” The dryad’s eyes took on an unfocused quality, “When the enemy swarmed in on defenseless doctors and nurses, Spine would NOT let them be harmed. He held the enemy back long enough for them to escape. ..”

He trailed off for a moment and Amber could hear the dawning horror in his voice, she knew what was next was going to be awful. 

“They gunned him down for that Amber,” Jon told her in a heart broken voice, “He allowed everyone but himself to get away and one of the enemy soldiers shot him. Over, and over, eventually working their way up to his head.”

Amber felt her self gaping in horror. A vampire, weakened by wooden weapons, was not killable by mear lead. But, it could inflict serious pain, severe damage.  
If the person that shot him KNEW he was a vampire, they did what they did to torture him, not kill. 

“Oh my god,” She said softly, feeling the tears that mirrored the sadness in Jon’s voice build in her own eyes. 

“When we finally found him, “ Jon swallowed, “They had been able to remove the shots. But the damage…. He was dying Amber. Slowly, painfully, an inch at a time.” Jon swallowed again and continued, “I had… no choice but to heal him as fast as I could. My powers have limits, I was unable to help with the girls and Aala as you saw because I was hurt. So when I found Spine like that, I had to choose.” He looked down at his hands, “Save him and loose the more recent memories, from the time he was beaten. Or do nothing and let him die in the most painful way possible. I….”

“Chose to save him,” Amber finished.

“Please forgive me Amber,” Jon begged, “If I had known.. I would have tried harder to help him. To help him keep those memories and find you and your mother. It’s my fault you…”

He stopped as he suddenly felt the girl put her hand over his mouth, “Don’t,” She told him, “Ok? I didn’t know.”

She swiped away the tears that were now running down her face, “I had no way of knowing, Neither did Sp… My father. Did he?”

“No,” Jon shook his head. 

“So I was angry for no reason,” She told him softly, “But Now I know the whole truth.”

“If I could change the past Amber,” Jon tried.

“No,” She shook her head again, “You can't,” She said gently, “But you did at least tell me the truth.” 

“I’m Sorry,” He told her again. 

She reached over and turned his face to her, “There is NO reason to be sorry. You didn’t cause this. Those maniacs in the war did. You are the reason he’s still here and that I have a chance to meet him now.”

“But you were so angry,” Jon told her. 

“It was unjustified,” She smiled softly, “none of this was your doing.”

“Thank you,” he told her, “Thank you so much.”

“Your welcome,” She stood with Jon and she had been right, the mist was already turning into snow.  
Amber smiled at that, “now then. How about, UNCLE Jon, You walk me back to the house to Find Micheal and My father. I need to let them know I am not mad.”

Jon grinned and held out his arm for her to loop her hand into, “Micheal is going to have a heart attack if we don’t get back in there Any way.”

“Well then,” She grinned, “Lets go make a lot of people feel a lot better Uncle jon.”  
Then tugged him towards the house.


	22. Chapter 22

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part Twenty two

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!   
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.   
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

Looking at it objectively, Jon realized that none of this was going to be easy.   
The young woman with him, His Niece, Amber, needed to have a conversation with several of the people in the house.   
His brother.  
Aala.  
Most of all right now, considering the emotions forming in both her and the ones he could feel coming from Micheal, the two of them having a conversation was the most important. 

It was the connection between the two of them that had made finding any of this out, possible. If not for that, what had happened in the past would most likely have remained a mystery.   
The girl never knowing that she not only had a family, but had a large family that was willing to love an accept her.  
His brother Spine never learning the truth about what had happened so very long ago, that hole in his heart remaining there forever. 

It was Micheal’s love for Amber that had made this miracle happen. Now it was simply time for the two of them to admit that love existed. Oh Jon could feel it, it was definitely there. He had felt that almost as surely as he had felt the bond between Amber and Spine. Almost from the moment the young lady set foot into the manor. 

Indeed their love had the potential to eventually be as strong as the love that Spine Felt for Aala. One of those EPIC loves that literally changed the world and made it a better place, simply by existing. Jon had every intention of doing any and everything that he could to make sure this love was encouraged, that it bloomed into all that it could be. 

He foresaw many bumps in the road, but the path to true love, is anything BUT straight. So at the very least he could give them a good shove, and maybe the momentum could take them through the worst of the rocky areas that might lie ahead of them. 

So that led to the current situation. He was following Amber up a staircase for the third time. The last two times had been the back staircase, now they were going up the front.   
This had been going on for a good fifteen minutes because they seemed to be unable to locate the shapeshifter in question. So they had checked the medical wing, going up stairs. No Micheal.   
They had checked the kitchen, Going down stairs. No Micheal.   
They had gone back UP the stairs again to check the library where she had left him when she’d gotten angry. Nope Still NO Micheal. Then headed back down stairs to the smaller kitchen to see if he happened to be in that one. Nope, still no sign of the man.   
NOW she was dragging him, almost literally dragging him at this point, back up the front staircase, heading to the lab to see if he were there.   
Jon knew he wasn’t going to be, because he had just seen him head DOWN the back staircase.   
Micheal was apparently doing the same thing, Going to all of the places that he knew Amber lurked or like to stay at, trying to find her.   
As they went up, he went down. As they went down, He went up. 

Initially Jon had wanted to see just how long they could keep this going. Now however he was starting to think they could probably keep it going all night, the amount of manic energy the two of them seemed to have at this point. 

Jon sighed, “Amber maybe we ought to stay in one spot for a few moments? He’s probably looking for you.”

“Well,” She told him, in true stubborn Walter Fashion, “I really just want to find him so badly Jon. I made a complete fool of myself while ago!” She let out a long sigh, “I really just wanna apologize, I said such nasty things to him.”

He watched as she stalked down the hallway heading towards the lab, Trying his best to not crack up as He listened to Micheal’s footsteps on the floor above, going in the opposite direction, heading for the music room to make sure Amber wasn't in there. 

“Well I know he wants to patch things up just as badly as you do Amber,” Jon told her reassuringly, “But maybe holding still for five minutes…”

“I wish i could Jon but I REALLY need to find him,” She huffed a sigh, “I’m not gonna do that by standing or sitting around in one spot.”

Jon was about to say more when the two of them reached Micheal’s lab. To Amber’s dismay, and Jon’s complete lack of surprise, He was not there.  
Amber made a disappointed lil noise, that was to Jon absolutely adorable. Then whirled around and proceeded to march back out into the house and head back for the stairs.  
“Maybe he’s in the TV room?” She sighed, then headed off. 

Jon looked over his shoulder in time To see Micheal just coming around the corner to check and see if Amber were hiding in the lab. Again part of the Dryad wanted to let this just keep going to see how long before they finally ran outta rooms and back into each other.   
Ok so give it five more minutes and then he was going to tie one of them down and go find the other. 

Somehow in that five minutes, Jon watched this determined girl, head up and down three more flights of stairs. Check micheal’s bedroom, Check the music room, check the upstairs lounge, and snack room.   
All somehow still managing to keep missing the objective.   
Out of the corner of his eye Jon kept seeing Micheal doing the same thing.   
He huffed out a sigh and was deeply glad that this was going to be a one time thing because she was wearing him out.   
She was also quickly running out of rooms to check and slowly getting more and more upset. 

“Did he take off?” She asked, “Is he so upset with me that he doesn't wanna see me? I was so nasty to him Jon. Maybe I chased him off for good this time!”

Ok now it wasn’t funny anymore. Amber was genuinely starting to get upset and a lot of fears and doubts she had were starting to come to the surface.   
Time to stop the fun and take some action.

So Jon did what he had been planning the moment he knew it was going to get to this. He got hold of the young woman’s hand and tugged her in the direction of the library.

“Come with me,” He told her gently, “I think I know how to find him.”

Ten minutes later she was sitting on the couch in the library, the vine he had conjured outta no place, somehow growing out of the floor, holding her on the spot. 

“That’s cheating!” She told him as she crossed her arms in one of the most adorable pouts he'd ever seen.

“Yes,” He agreed, “Yes it is. Now stay still until i come back here with him ok?”

Amber made a face at him, “Not like your giving me much choice!” 

“Exactly,” Jon smiled at her and then vanished into the depths of the house.   
A short while later the Dryad returned, hauling Micheal along by the collar.

“Jon!” He protested trying to get loose, “LET GO i have to find Amber.”

“I know,” Jon told him, not letting go of him or stopping.

“That means I don't have time to mess around Jon!” He tried again, still attempting to get lose. 

Jon just smiled “I know.” He repeated, still not turning him loose.

“So that means Please let go of me,” Micheal tried again. 

“Nope,” Jon Shook his head, “Not till I get you where you need to be.”

“Ugh,” Micheal was still attempting to stop, “Please Jon! I really have to find Amber! She’s so upset.. Please I Just….”

Suddenly they reached the library and the tugging changed to shoving. Which meant that Micheal found himself shoved into the second floor library and the door slammed behind him. 

“Jon! This isn't funny! I have to FIND Amber!” He shouted at the door.

“Look behind you Silly,” Came Jon’s reply through the thick door, “When you two are done working it out I;ll open the door.”

“What do you mean look…” Micheal turned and looked as he had been instructed, and found a very surprised Amber staring at him. 

“Um… Hi.” She managed, “I ahh.. Think we need to … um.. Talk .. a bit.” 

“Yah,” Micheal could feel himself starting to turn bright red, “Yah That’s probably a very good idea.”

Outside jon Smiled to himself and set a magical lock on the door to keep them in there for a while. Then proceeded to produce what looked like a basket of different fruits from Aala’s home.   
Some friends he’d made during his recovery had offered to help him with this particular spell, and he had happily taken them up on it.  
Hoping that what he had planned was going to work.   
The wedding was in just over a month, So theoretically that should give this plenty of time to take effect. 

He tucked the basket on to his arm and headed for the room where the bridal party, sans Amber at the moment, were all getting fitted for their dresses by one Mrs. Marinez. 

“Now hold still youngin,” She told Sprocket, “Yer about as figity as a garter snake.”

She was in the process of pinning some of the white material that would be part of the lil one’s flower girl dress into place.   
The garter snake comment Made the lil naga laugh and twitch her tail.   
“Well there IS kinda a reason for that mam,” She grinned. 

“Yah?” The elderly lady gave the silver and black snake tail attached to the lil girl a soft pat, “I know. Why do you think i made that lame joke? Also lemme know if you start getting tired ok?”

“Yes mam,” She chirped. 

It was all together bliss Jon had to admit.   
Aala sat off to one side on the sofa of a living room that had basically been transformed into a portable dress shop by Mrs. Martinez. There were rolls of white fabric, and dress books everywhere.   
Rabbit, Delilah, Bunny along with Pearl, waiting for her turn in the flower girl dress, all sat around talking and giggling and enjoying very much what was going on.   
Piper, wanting to help, Stood holding the fabric for the elderly dressmaker, as She made the adjustments On sprocket. 

Mrs. Martinez smiled at her, “You want a job young lady? Your actually pretty good at this.”

Piper looked down slightly embarrassed and would have blushed if she could have. But smiled over at Rabbit and got a cute wink from her Kitsune girlfriend. 

Earlier that night, the guys, save jon for he had been talking to Amber, had gotten their fittings for the tuxes. EVERYONE, even Hatchworth, was going to get a fancy dress tux.   
Each of them being one of the grooms men, Dex being the usher, and Specter being the ring bearer.   
So they all had lined up and let the Nice lady do her thing.   
Then scattered to the four corners of the house post fitting, cus none of them wanted to interfere with Aala’s fitting.   
All of them wanting to make if perfect after what had happened with the girls and her the last time.   
It seemed like all of their efforts were paying off. Aala had a giant smile on her face and seemed very happy and content. 

Overall, it was one of the most charming things Jon had seen in the house in a very long time.   
Later that night, after all of the commotion was over, the family was going to start on the christmas decorations.   
The manor usually went all in on that, everyone here loving it.   
This year they were going even more over the top because Spine and Aala had decided that they were going to say their vows on that very night.   
IF they were going to get married, why not make it one that they would never forget. 

The dressmaker looked up and smiled at him when she saw him walk in, “Well well you must be Jonny,” She grinned.

“Uhh..Just Jon mam,” He told her.

“Well Son,” she smiled still focused on Sprocket’s dress, “When I am done with these lovely ladies I need to get you fitted for that armani now.”

“Yes mam,” Jon nodded, “Just come find me when your ready.”

“Such a polite young fella you are,” She smiled and looked up at him, “Getting yer brothers and nephews to hold still was like yankin’ teeth.”

Jon grinned, “Well we don't dress up much around here but we certainly appreciate your help in getting ready.”

“My pleasure young man,” She turned her attention back to Sprocket, “Kay lil lady, can you turn around for me?”

SProcket grinned and turned around for her, “how's it look.”

“You look darling lil one,” Aala told her, “You almost ready for your turn Pearl?”

The lil dhampir nodded and smiled, “I can't wait! This time every thing is gonna turn out right.”

Aala smiled, “I'm sure darling.” Then she noticed what jon had, “What’s that?”   
Now Jon HAD to smile, “oh just a lil gift. I had a couple of guys at the market gather up some stuff I thought you might like.”

Aala’s eyes sparkled, “Oh thank you So much Jon.” 

He sat the basket in her lap and she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “I hope you enjoy them Aala.”

“Are Amber and Micheal still locked in the library?” Aala had to ask. 

“Yep and they are gonna stay in there until they work it out!” Jon called, “I gotta go meet Spine. The minister is coming in to night to talk about the wedding! See you ladies later!”

Jon smiled to himself and headed back to the main hallway, catching up with Spine, Zero and Hatchworth just in time.

“Oh Jon,” Spine smiled at him, “Are they still locked in the library?” 

Jon nodded and grinned, “Yep. Perfect place to work it out if you ask me. “

Zero Snorted, “For those two bookworms, I can't think of any better of a place to make them have a talk.”

Hatchworth grinned too, “I just hope there is something left of the library if Micheal accidentally makes her mad.”

“Oh i dont think hes going to,” Jon smiled, “But they do need to talk this out. Before both of them have heart attacks.”

Spine grinned, “Excellent point.” 

He got to the main floor and headed towards the door just as the bell rang.

“I wonder which Priest they sent us?” Zero asked. 

“The message said his name was Father Kincaid,” Spine replied, “One of the older and most popular priests in town.”

“OH i know him,” Hatchworth chimed, “Well not personally but I saw his web page for his hope center.” The Drider grinned, “No photos of him, all of the pixels go to the folks he helps. But that is a really nice place, he puts lots of love and care into it.”

“He sounds like a good man,” Spine nodded, “I am sure I’ll be honored to have him conduct the ceremony.”

Spine put a pleasant smile on his face and kept it there until the moment he opened the door and the greying Priest turned to greet all of them.   
That was when Spine felt his jaw drop open and couldn’t help but stare. 

The man on the other side of the door, he knew, had seen up close and personal.   
Held the man at arms length, snarled in his face, and then let him live. 

Father Kincaid was the priest that had shot and nearly killed Aala when Spine had first met her.   
Now he smiled warmly at All of the people in the doorway, not evily or maliciously. But a genuine warm, loving smile that made him seem nothing like the fearful old man of that dark night. 

“Lord Walter,” He bowed respectfully, “May I come in?”

Spine managed to numbly nod, still wondering if this was some kind of sick prank. 

“Your home is beautiful sir,” He looked around at Spine and the others, “Your family is beautiful.” Then he smiled wider, “You know Son. I nearly herniated myself volunteering when the city fathers put out a call for a priest to marry you and your lovely lady.”

“Is…” Spine trailed off, “are you ...?”

“Serious Son?” The elderly man smiled, “As God as my witness I am son. I truly am.”

“Your the one that runs the hope center?” Zero had to ask, “That…”

“Welcomes people of mundane and supernatural heritage with no questions asked,” The main said proudly, “It’s my pride and joy young man.” 

“I…. Don't… “ Spine blinked, “Understand.” He finally managed. 

“Most of us don't,” Jon chimed in, but instantly turned friendly to the man, “So why don’t you tell us Father Kincaid?”

“Much obliged young man,” The father nodded, “See.. I made a bad mistake. Hooked up with some losers that fed me a pack of lies, that I am ashamed to say this old man believed hook line and sinker.”

“Go on,” Spine prompted.

“Thankfully,” He turned to Spine,” The one night I made the worst mistake of my life, God saw fit to give me a second chance. Ya see, the good man whose heart I almost broke, spared my life.” The priest looked down at the floor, “I almost killed the woman he loves, Thought I HAD killed the woman he loved. But still he wouldn’t take my life away, he let me go. If that’s not a sign from GOD that it's time to change my ways, I don't know what is.”

Spine’s mouth was still hanging open a bit but he continued to listen to the man. 

“So I did,” Father Kincaid continued, “That very next day. I said a prayer, got out and got reordained. Started rebuilding my church. Added places to stay, kitchens, beds, bathrooms.” He smiled, “When that was done I put out the word that ANYONE that needed help, ANYONE that needed a second chance would come to me. NO questions asked.” Then he looked directly at Spine, “You gave me my second chance Son, It seemed only right that I pay it forward. That’s why I asked to be the one to marry you and your lovely lady. No compensation, needed or asked for. I just want you and her happy.”

Zero, Hatchworth and Jon all turned to their oldest brother and watched for his reaction for a moment, wondering what it would be. 

Then Spine’s face split in a huge warm smile, “Father Kincaid,” He told the man, “Nothing would please me more than to have you be the one to Marry me and My beloved Aala. Thank you.”

Hatchworth, Jon and Zero all smiled and cheered, hugging their brother lovingly.   
The man truly didn't have a bad aspect to his personality.   
That goodness had paid off for both himself and the world around him. 

“Well,” Spine suddenly said, “Why don't you come up with me and my brothers and meet the wedding party.”

“I’d be happy too son,” The father smiled. “Lemme let that lil lady of yours know and see if she’s ok with it too.”

Everyone nodded and in a few moments, all of them were up the stairs and too the room where the fitting had moved on to Pearls dress. The lil girl stood there looking adorable in the white dress with the pale pink sash.   
While everyone turned to meet the person that was going to be doing the ceremony. 

There was suddenly a loud squeek and then they looked up to find Piper literally in the rafters, scared that she had caused more trouble. A lot of laughter later they had managed to get her down.   
Telling Aala and the rest of the family the story. 

Aala being the same type of person that Spine was, readily for gave the man and said that she’d also be honored to have this man be the one to preside over her wedding. 

Jon Smiled at all of that and left to let them make the arrangements and get piper down.   
He had a couple of more people that he needed to go back and check on.   
In the locked library it seemed that the two of them, Amber and Micheal, finally had started talking. 

“Look Amber.. I.. i'm sorry I was so stupid.. I never… I mean… “ He sighed, “I really just wanna … UGH i don't know what i ….”

Amber pursed her lips and made a face at him, but kept waiting hoping that he would get it out of his system eventually. 

“OH god I have no clue how... “ Micheal rubbed his face, “Your gonna hate… You probably already do...Not that I blame you… I’d hate me too.. But i just…”

OK that's enough of that, “MICHEAL!” Amber suddenly snapped. 

“WHA,” That got his attention and snapped him out of his thought loop.

“OK,” Amber told him,” TAKE a deep breath. “ She watched as he complied, “ONE more time. That’s right.”   
She watched him calm down considerably. 

“Now Do i have your attention?” Amber asked. 

“Yes,” Micheal finally admitted. 

“Very good,” Amber nodded, “Now… SPIT IT OUT!!” 

That made the shape shifter jump about a foot straight up and stare at her wide eyed. Then he nearly collapsed onto the couch and started laughing, as the tension finally broke. 

“I’m sorry,” He said, “Really I am.”

“I am glad you are sorry,” She told him, “NOW what did you wanna tell me so badly?”

Micheal took a deep breath, “Well first I wanted to say that I am sorry for what I did. When I first started suspecting, I ought to have been 100% honest with you. No apologies can ever be enough for that.”

“Well,” She looked down at her hands, “I am not holding that against your or Spine ok? I am sorry I got so mad, it was just a bit of a shock. But I do understand now, Jon helped explain a lot.”

Micheal nodded. 

“The other thing?” Amber prompted. 

She watched as Micheal took a deep breath then suddenly blurted, “I love you Amber.”

Her face dropped down and she frowned, “That’s not very funny Reed.” She told him. 

“Well I hope not,” He looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head, “Cus I’m not trying to make you laugh with it. I’m serious.”

“But…” She blinked at him, oh GOD IN HEAVEN did he honestly know how much she had wanted to hear those words? Her WHOLE LIFE. She came close right then to feeling utter elation.   
Then doubt stuck its ugly head up again and her face dropped. 

“Are you only telling me this because you know I am Spine’s daughter?” She snapped. 

Mike had to smile sadly at that one, yah she probably did feel that way. 

“No Amber,” He told her very gently, “I think I have loved you since the moment I met you. You were an incredible girl, so strong and willing to fight.” He sighed, “Then you grew into the most unbelievable woman I’ve ever known. STILL So strong, and SO beautiful.” He sighed again, “I just never said anything because well, I was under the impression that you wouldn’t want an old fart like me.”

No there was no contrivance in that statement, No deception. 

This was a man that was laying his heart out for her to see. Nothing more to hide, nothing more to conceal.   
He loved her, wanted her to love him back. 

Amber suddenly felt like her heart was going to explode, all of her dreams had come true, in one day. A family, the man she had loved from childhood, they loved her back. 

She stood up and raised her hand to her temple, Suddenly dizzy and exhausted, confused but so happy.   
She felt the world pitch forward on her, but never hit the ground.   
Before it could rush up to meet her, she felt a pair of strong arms, she had ALWAYS wished would hold her like this.   
Catching her and pulling her to him protectively. 

“I'm sorry,” He said again, “I love you.”

She smiled up at him, and before her own bad habits and the stress caught up with her, she told him, “I love you too.”

Then the world went black.

When Amber woke up, she was wrapped up in a warm fluffy blanket, and on the couch in the main living room.   
She could smell hot coco, and hear the rest of the family, HER family, talking around her. 

“HOW COME YOU GET TO PUT THE STAR ON!!” Someone.. Jon? Maybe? Whined.

She looked over and saw a MASSIVE christmas tree, being put together by her uncles and aunts with white almost esque snow falling outside the window.   
At the other end of the couch her two lil sisters snuggled against her, and each other. 

She could hear Micheal’s voice from someplace close to her, making her smile and recall those words she'd wanted to hear her whole life finally spoken. 

The man she loved was there, the family she wanted was there.   
Every dream was coming true.   
She had at last found where she belonged.   
As she listened to the plans for the wedding to be made, she smiled and snuggled deeper into her blankets and closer to her sisters.   
Safe, happy and content for the first time.


	23. Chapter 23

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part Twenty three

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Notes: Ok so a couple of other fiction works will be guest starring cus.. VAMPIRES… So ya know eventually a certain someone’s gonna stick his nose in.  
Any how.. Enjoy!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

She had never been so content or happy as she had in the last few days, and Amber had to admit that she was loving every second of it.  
The family, HER family had, upon finding out the details of her parentage, embraced her with all the love and affection that she had dreamed about her whole life. 

The night she had woken up, after passing out on Micheal while they were talking. She had rolled over on to the couch to find a GIANT plush Axolotl with a unicorn horn giving her the most adorable sappy look from where it was snuggled in to her side.

On the other side of her, both of her lil sisters had large plushies too, a bat and narwhal. Each one with a very large bow around their necks. Looking happy as plushies always do when in the arms of someone that loved them. 

All of them turned out to be early christmas gifts from Spine and the family. Upon finding out that she liked Axlolt’s, Spine had spend several hours on the phone with FAO schwarz finding JUST the right one for her.  
It also surprised her because she’d not realized that both Christmas and Spine and Aala’s wedding happened to be only a few weeks away.  
Just in time to be a part of it, she had found out she belonged here. That like everything else in her life just sent a burst of happiness fluttering through her.

She was blissfully enjoying then, when she rounded the corner and heard what can only be described as a bellow of rage.

“YOU DEGENERATE!!” someone howled, “HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY PAINT!!”

Thirty seconds later heard someone coming down the hall and quickly got out of the way.  
It turned out to be a young man, only a few years older than her younger sisters. About 90 ish, looked about 17, Longish dark hair.  
Pretty cute for a kid.  
The son of one of the guests who happened to be in town for christmas and the wedding. She was actually still getting over that, who his father was made her head hurt a bit. 

But at the moment the boy LOOKED TERRIFIED. 

“HEY hey!” Amber stopped him, “ What happened?”

She honestly had NO clue why this kid would be terrified by much of anything really. He was something she’d never have believed existed, having one for a sister was amazing enough.

But this young man also turned out to be a Dhampir.  
A dhampir who’s father had plans on playing matchmaker with Pearl. 

“Miss Amber!” He tugged to get away from her, “Please let go. I did something and she’s gonna murder my ass for it this time!” 

Amber blinked, “Kid what did you…”

Pearl appeared at the end of the hallway, looking LIVID. 

“DO NOT let him get away amber!” She called. 

“OH NO,” The young man proceeded to get out of her hold and tear down the hallway. 

“Dang it!” Pearl stopped by Amber and looked so mad at the same time so adorable, Amber had to bite her lip to keep from grinning. 

Pearl Sighed, “well it's not your fault he got away.” She told Amber, “But excuse me while I go and smack him for what he did!!”

Then the tiny ball of dhampiric fury proceeded to turn away from her Oldest sister and stomp down the hallway. 

Amber blinked and wondered what in the name of heavens did she just walk into the middle of.  
30 Seconds later Sprocket appeared looking like she had just recovered from nearly breaking a rib with laughter.  
“Did you see either of them?” The lil naga asked as she slinked up to her oldest sister. 

“Ummm.. I saw them but.. What…?” Amber had to ask. 

Sprocket grinned and snorted a bit, “WELL… his dad has been trying … emphasis on TRYING to get Pearl and him to Fall in love for the last oh.. Two years? Or so? “

“Oh?” Amber cocked her head at the lil Snek and nodded for her to continue.

Sprocket’s grin widened, “So far it's resulted in war, not romance.”

Amber glanced again in the direction she’d seen Pearl stomp off in, “Well… They are both Dhampir right?” She thought for a second, “That’d be a good match.”

Sprocked nodded, “Everyone thinks so. It's just, well Pearl has her own mind and lil Vlad there isn’t much better.”

“So what did he do to make her so mad?” Amber asked.

“Turned over a bottle of neon pink paint on one of her tables,” Sprocket shook her head, “So now there’s neon pink splatters all over her painting.”

Amber winced, she knew how she’d feel if someone messed up her research, messing up a painting was just as bad.  
“That explains why she’s so mad,” Amber looked down the hall after them again, “Should we go save him?”

Sprocket shrugged, “NAh.. he's not gonna get anything bad, just a bucket of paint water dumped on him.”

“OH,” Amber nodded, “Well yah that punishment does kinda fit the crime.”

Still she was actually a bit worried. In all honesty, those two could tear the house down around everyone’s ears if they wanted to. She thought about that for a bit and decided to go have a chat with Micheal.  
If anyone knew what kind of danger might be there, she knew he would.

“Hey Snek,” She smiled at Sprocket, “I am gonna go annoy Micheal about a few things, wanna walk with?”

Sprocket grinned, “Well I’m gonna help with the decorations down in the main hallway. But I’ll walk with you to the head of the steps.”

“Ok,” Amber smiled. 

The two girls then proceeded into the heart of the great house.  
Every where, every hall, nook and cranny were being filled with some kind of decorations.  
Amber had never been anywhere that did large christmas celebrations. The small ones at the orphanage had been ok. But they never really made that much of a big deal about it.  
The orphanage did its best to care for the kids, but had limited funds.  
The did what they could, with a tree, and a few paper cut out decorations.

She had been so lonely during those years, tho, Amber had not often participated. It just hurt her heart too much, most of the other kids felt the same.  
So it was what it was. 

Here in this house tho, the celebration appeared to be MASSIVE. 

It was only a few days into December but the inside of the house looked like the inside of Santa’s castle.  
Greens, holly, red, w hite, gold and green, every where.  
Shiny ornaments on fir trees that seemed to have materialized in every large room in the house.  
Bits of mistletoe hung what looked like every twenty feet compliments of Delilah, Rabbit, Upgrade and Bunny.  
Fluffy fur blankets in the sitting rooms, more hot coco and goodies than anyone could ever eat or drink. 

And presents! 

Piles of the things. Amber was convinced that in just this one celebration they were going to spoil her rotten.  
But she couldn’t bring herself to feel sad or ashamed, like she had for years.  
This wonderful family wanted to do this, wanted to make people feel loved and welcome.  
Watching them go all in like this made her very happy.

She and Sprocket made it to the stairway and the younger girl grinned, “Kay im gonna go help with the big tree down here. If you need anything just give me a scream sis!”  
Then she gave Amber a very big hug and proceeded to slide down the railing.

Amber grinned at that and then headed off to find out what her Micheal was up to. Now that again was something that amazed her.  
She had the love of the person she had loved her whole life, that simple thing amazed her more than anything else.  
That someone so wonderful simply loved her for who she was. 

She stopped outside his lab and heard him having a conversation with someone. 

“Well if you think you can pull this off…” She heard him say, “I don't see any reason not to try. Especially if it won't actually do anything bad if it fails.”

“No nothing bad,” She heard her uncle Jon pipe up, “But if they get that chance….”

“Then go for it,” Micheal said warmly, “No one will fault you for trying.”

“Thank you Micheal,” He told him happily.

He stopped short when he walked out and saw Amber, “OH hi Amber!” He gave her a very big hug, “You ok?” He asked when he pulled back.

“I am,” she smiled at him, “Thank you for helping me again.”

“My pleasure!” He grinned, “I have some stuff to do. You and Micheal behave ok?”

Amber blushed a bit, “Stop.. hehe don’t be silly.”

He grinned one more time and then vanished back into the house. Amber poked her head into Micheal’s lab.

“Hey,” She called.

He looked up from what he was reading and smiled that 1000 watt smile of his at her, “Hey Babe.”

She smiled back, “What’s up?” She asked.

“OH not much, “ He shrugged, “Jon had an idea about something to try and help Aala and Spine. I told him to try it if he thought it would work.”

Amber blinked, “Help them?”

His face fell some,” Aala was hurt pretty bad in a fall,” He told her, “She ahh.. Might not be able to have children from it. Jon thought of something that might help. So I told him …”

She nodded, “That he should try it.” She thought for a second and nodded again, “He should.”

Micheal had to smile at her, “I love the way you think sometimes.”

“Sneaky but compassionate,” She grinned and came over to hug him, “I had a very good teacher.”

He smiled more, “So how do you like all the goings on.”

“OH,” She backed away a bit, “ABOUT That.. you DO realize that there are TWO, I repeat TWO, dhampir running around this house right now.”

Micheal now grinned devilishly, “OH so you heard about the lets hook up Pearl and Vlad Jr scheme huh?”

She had to smile a bit at that one, “Well … Anyhow.. Are we SURE its a GOOD idea to have one of them mad at the other. He spilled paint on one of her paintings and she’s about ready to choke him.”

Micheal laughed, “She’s not gonna choke him. Now toss her bucket of paint water on his head, that she’ll do.”

Amber had to let out a bit of a relieved sigh, “Well that’s what Sprocket said. I was just worried cus those two could tear the house down if they wanted. YA know what Pearl is capable of, we all saw it.”

Micheal’s face softened, “Yah but She doesn’t know,” He thought for a moment, “Rabbit swore Dex, and Specter to secrecy about what they saw the girls do. I don’t believe they have any memory of it.” He grinned again, “It's just a couple of cute teenagers working out relationship growing pains.”

Amber snorted, “OK. Well then I believe you. I just hope she doesn’t hit him too hard with that bucket.”

“Well she’s never really HURT him before,” He blinked, “Ok there was the one time with the plastic lightsaber, but he shouldn’t have mouthed off about the prequals man.”

Amber snickered at that, “Ok yah well.. “

Micheal closed his computer and stood up, “So how about some lunch? Or some of that coco down in the living room?”

Amber nodded, “that'd be heavenly love,” She snuggled into his shoulder as he stood up.

He smiled back down at her, “Lead the way love.”

The two of them walked out into the house all smiles, while down in the 1st kitchen Jon was going to see if his lil scheme was working.  
He stopped to listen as he found his Older brother and fiance in there having a conversation. 

“Sooooo… Run that by me one more time?” Spine smiled at her.

I had literally been hundreds of years since there had been a celebration in this family like this. His relationships had never been the cause for such joy for everyone before.

With Amber’s mother the war had come crashing into the MASH unit and destroyed everything, any hope that somehow the two of them could have a lasting relationship died on those blood stained fields. 

His marriage to Pearl’s mom hadn’t been much better, a simple secret ceremony that had only the two of them. The holy man that performed it, and Delilah as a witness. He had planned a bigger one later, when things become more peaceful.  
She never lived to see it. 

But to him now all that sadness and darkness was part of his past.  
His two girls who’d lost their mothers had given him their blessings on this union. His lil Sprocket as well. 

Marry Aala and be happy, was the message he got from all three of them.  
So his joy at having a chance to plan a true and proper matrimony for the pair of them was almost immeasurable. 

But also due to the fact that his family and people had almost no wedding traditions had placed him in an odd situation. He had asked Vlad when the man arrived for his yearly christmas visit, and taunt the teenagers routine, If there were any wedding traditions for their people.

The older Vampire had thought for a second and then slapped him on the shoulder, “ You figure this one out Kid. We’ll save those for the youngins.”

Which slightly mortified Spine.  
YES he did approve of the match between Pearl and Vlad’s youngest.  
NO he didn’t agree with the man putting the whammy on the teenagers once a year to fall in love.  
Spine had a pretty good take on that kind of thing and he could see that the two Dhampir would make an excellent match for each others personality was well as other reasons.  
But he also realized the more they shoved the less likely it was to happen.  
So he was NOT involved in that part, informing the older vampire to “Let it happen naturally.”

All of that aside, that meant that there were no real plans for the wedding he could make.  
When he expressed this to Aala he had watched her face LIGHT UP with glee.  
She had then enthusiastically informed him that where she came from there were a great many traditions and she would be happy to explain all of them to him. 

Spine felt his own heart fill with glee as well at this thought.  
Why not?  
There was no good reason.  
So he asked her to go into detail on all of them. 

Right then as she puttered around the kitchen, she was telling him about what he thought were some of the cuter and more charming ones. 

“I have to get naked?” He asked. 

Aala Let out a snort of laughter into the food she was in the process of chopping up.  
“WELL,” She laughed more, “Not IN FRONT of everyone of course! They go to the bathroom and take your outfit.. Then I come back in and help you back into it.”

Spine blinked a few times but had to smile at her, “Just don't tell anyone about the lil bats on my undies.”

She stopped and looked at him, “You have bats on your UNDIES?”

He snorted,  
“A joke from a certain guest.”

Aala had to laugh more, “ You know I thought that man was going to be intimidating. Not another big dork.”

Spine grinned, “Yes, well most of us are like that. We LOOK mean and intimidating until ya get to know us. Then ya find out what goofballs we are.”

Aala smiled, “But I love my goofball.” She came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Spine blushed and smiled, “Ok so keep going, What else?”

She went back to chopping the food and thought for a second, “Oh and then there is the one with the shoes.”

“Shoes?” He smiled, “Dare I ask?”

She smiled and dumped the food into the blender, “Well it's an old thing, that during the party, the groom takes off a shoe and the bride takes off her veil and go around asking everyone to put money in it.” She giggled, “It was a tradition from leener times I guess. We don't have to keep that one if you don't want to.”

She looked over and saw the downright wicked grin on her Fiance’s face, “Oh no,” He smirked, “THAT One is going in there. IF only to give me the excuse to shove my shoe in Vlad’s face.”

She stared at him for a full ten seconds flat, and then proceeded to crack up so hard she had to sit down for a second.

“Ok you do realize this is a wedding Spine Walter, and it's SUPPOSED to be serious?” She giggled more.

“I realize its OUR wedding and it can be whatever I bloody well want it to be,” He told her back matter of factly, “What I want for it to be is something joyous. We’ll see about the silly at the party.”

She smiled, “Well Mrs. Martinez has turned out to be a great wedding planner, Father Kincaid too.”

Spine grinned, “Five bucks says we are going to THEIR wedding sometime next year.”

Aala beamed, “That would be wonderful, they did seem to hit it off rather quickly, didn't they?”

Spine shrugged, “We do know love at first sight happens.”

Aala snorted, “There are some bumps sometimes.”

Spine grinned, “If you are thinking of Pearl and Vlad’s youngest son i don't believe that's going to happen.”

Aala had to smile, “Why not?”

“She wants to kill him,” Spine sighed, “Not fall for him.”

“Oh, that doesn’t mean anything at all,” Aala laughed, “How many of your girls wanted to kill you at first? “

Spine thought of that for a second and got a mildly horrified look on his face, then coughed, “Well if it happens I of course approve, but I think we need to give it a while. They are both, basically still kids.”

“Oh I know,” Aala got up and headed back to the blender, “But it is a good idea. All things considered.”

“True,” Spine nodded, “So what are you making?”

Aala turned back to him, “Mango smoothie.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, “Where’d you get those?”

She smiled, “Somehow jon got a whole basket full of stuff for me. I guess he knows someone at the local market. Want some? I can put some blood in there for you?”

Jon, who was still out in the hallway listening froze, UH OH.

“That’d be lovely,” Spine told her, “Thank you for sharing.”

She grinned and then continued what she was doing, the two of them still talking about the wedding traditions and how they were going to work that into their own.

Out in the hallway, jon had a slightly horrified look on his face.  
That had been meant for ONLY AALA to eat. He hoped to high heaven it didn't affect Spine badly.  
Still if it DID improve their chances even more…  
WELL.. They’d have to wait and see.

He smiled and headed back into the house.


	24. Chapter 24

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Part Twenty four

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

Notes: Ok so a couple of other fiction works will be guest starring cus.. VAMPIRES… So ya know eventually a certain someone’s gonna stick his nose in.  
Any how.. Enjoy!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

In theory, following all the wedding traditions prescribed by Aala’s home land were something that Spine went into face first.  
He LOVED the idea of honoring her home.  
It all went great , he embraced everything with all of his heart. 

Right up until seven days before the wedding.

The traditions from Aala’s home stated that it was important that the bride and groom do not see each other for a week prior to the ceremony.  
It was the job of each of the wedding parties to keep the happy couple FROM seeing each other for that span of what at the time, seemed like 168 short hours. 

12 hours in and it became apparent that this was going to be a lot harder than it looked. 

Salgexicon walked up in time to see his grandson come out of the living room on the guys side of the house looking miffed.

“Thats TWICE!! In AN HOUR!” David demanded, “Is he always this stubborn? I'm about ready to turn him into a frog!”

The older wizard had to laugh at that, “now now kid, ya KNOW you can't turn him into a frog.” He grinned, “I haven't taught you how yet. But if you wanna turn him into a newt…?”

The younger wizard crossed his arms and glared, while Dex came around the corner with a grin.

“Zero is uncle sitting at the moment,” The young werewolf told his older cousins, “Wanna go down and get something way to unhealthy for either of us to eat? Specter’s down stairs helping with the food.”

David made an exasperated noise and Salgexicon grinned, “Go on, I'll help zero Spine sit.”

The two younger groomsmen wandered off down to the kitchen on that side of the house were the guy half of the wedding planners, Father K incaid, had made sure that there was everything ready for what amounted to an extended “Guys night”.

Spine was still sitting in the living room up stairs, nearly being sat on by zero. 

“Just let me out Zero,” He gripped, “This was a bad idea.”

“Nope,” The giant shook his head, “You said it was important, I promised to help. Sit still and relax or I’m gonna sit on you.”

Micheal grinned, sitting in a chair across from them doing something.  
This situation was probably one of the most amusing that had ever gone down in this house and he was loving it.  
Watching Spine, act like a teenager in love had to be one of the best things the shape shifter had witnessed in all of his long years on this planet. 

“Just relax Spine,” he told him, “It's only for six more days.”

It HAD supposed to have started last night at six pm, but they were putting it off till midnight.  
However Aala was mischievous enough to point out to Spine that the week of no seeing each other didn't technically have to start till midnight. 

“There are LOTS of things that can happen before midnight,” She had grinned at him. 

Then it had taken the rest of the family a full three hours to locate the two of them.  
It was snowing now and way too cold to make it out to the gazebo in the maze, however the house was large and filled with lots of places that most people never knew about. 

Including a large attic containing several bits of furniture from days gone by.  
A full blown search later had located the two of them happily hidden in said attic, enjoying each others company. 

A screech from Rabbit, Who happened to be in charge of getting Aala over to the team estrogen, side of the house for the duration of the week was heard echoing down from the upper floors. 

“GET DOWN STAIRS You …. ! you… “ She spluttered, “TEEN AGERS! “

Rabbit had returned down stairs moments later with a much chagrined couple that still had THOSE grins plastered on their faces.  
Neither of them had ANY shame about the fact that they had snuck off to the attic to do just that, act like a pair of teenagers. 

The kitsune had handed her brother over to the party of groom’s men waiting for him, and then bodily hauled Aala back to the girls side of the house.  
Most of the other women were in pretty good humor still, Aala was not nearly as creative as Spine when it came to sneaking about.  
So for the most part she TRIED to stay put.

Still a few attempts to simply sneak down the hall and make it back to Spine had been made. So far she had been foiled, but still had it in her mind that maybe this one tradition could have been overlooked. 

Maybe. 

It was however too late now because all of the bridesmaids were full in to making her keep up her end of the bargain. Stay away from spine, or at least out of his sight, until they got married in six days. All of the girls planned to hold her too it.

The kids, Dex, Pearl, Sprocket, and Specter, and Vlad’s son, had taken over the kitchens at the moment, helping Mrs Martinez and Father Kincaid maintain the snacks for hungry bride’s maids and groomsmen.  
Giggling every time another report about either Aala or Spine making another failed escape attempt filtered down to them. 

The girls and Specter had sent Dex to check on Amber, Bunny, and David who were old enough to be in the wedding parties.  
Right now Dex was doing his best to calm is wizard cousin down while the girls giggled over all of this, loving how this all was going.  
It was awesome and something that for all the celebrations, had never really been held in this house during any of their lives.  
So they were determined to enjoy every second of it. 

Back up on the men’s side of the house, Spine was still pouting but noticed what Micheal was doing. He had to ask. 

“Waterproof markers?” He blinked at his best friend and medic. 

Micheal grinned, “Hey wanna help me with something ? Get yer mind off Aala for a bit?”

Spine blinked at him, then a few moments later found himself helping Micheal push a sizable fish tank on a cart through the house towards the solarium. 

“So…” Spine trailed off, “What are you doing with the fishtank from the garage?”

MIcheal smiled, “Attempting to get the attention of your oldest daughter.”

“Ummmm?” Spine trailed off, “ok I hate to sound strange but You lost me about halfway through that Micheal.”

“Well,” He felt the water in the tank making sure it wasn't going to be too cold, “She loves Axolotls.”

“Ok…” Spine was still lost. 

“I figured the best way to get her attention was with one of her favorite critters,” He continued. 

“Soooo….” Spine thought about that for a second, “Your going to ….?”

“Just watch,” Micheal grinned, “Also please make sure you put me in the water as fast as you can, I really do NOT want to suffocate.”

Spine looked at his friend very confused for a moment or two, then watched as the man shifted to a large version of the animal he had just said the girl he loved, Spine;s oldest daughter Amber, thought were cute. 

He looked up at Spine with the sappy big grin that all axolotl have and then looked at the tank. 

“Oh right!” Spine now knew what he meant by not wanting to suffocate, and quickly picked up the Micheal Axolotl with care and lowered him into the water.  
Made sure the tank was snugly on the stand, then knocked on Amber’s door, and dashed around the corner to hide. 

Moments later the med student’s door opened and the Young Dark Elf, vampire hybrid was staring at the sight in front of her, with her mouth agape slightly.  
There sat a fish tank, fizzing and bubbling at her happily. 

In the middle of it floated an adorable pink member of her favorite animal species.  
This one appeared a bit large however, that was when she noticed the flower in its mouth and the sign in one of its front paws. 

The sign read, “love you, Love me 2?” 

The girly squeal of glee was heard halfway across the house. 

Jon grinned from where he was sitting watching a movie with Zero and Hatchworth, “Guess Micheal’s idea worked.”

The giant and the drider grinned at him and then went back to watching 007 blow stuff up.  
Spine still hiding around the corner grinned too.  
That was definitely a cute way to get Amber’s attention.

The girl in question was cooing with glee, her face pressed against the side of the tank. 

“Micheal?” She asked.

The Axolotl nodded and managed to blow a heart shaped bubble for her, looking up at her with its huge black eyes. 

“OH of course I LOVE YOU!” She told him. 

Then she stood up and leaned into the tank, reaching in, getting her shirt soaked in the process, and pulling him up gently to kiss him on the top of the head. 

Spine was about to break into giggles around his corner, loving every second of this.  
Clearly love was in the air. 

At the other end of the hallway the other couple in the house that was a big question, Pearl and Vlad’s youngest son.  
Had called a temporary armistice for the duration of the wedding and christmas, and were actually having a civil conversation post paint water dumping. 

They passed what was going on, on the way to one of the movie rooms and stopped. 

The boy got a flat look on his face and proceeded to tell Pearl, “IF you think I’m gonna have myself turned into a fish to get your attention…”

Pearl snorted, “Narwhals are mammals silly,” She told him. 

The two of them kept walking as Amber had to quite literally come up for air.

Micheal swam to the top of the tank and held out his arms for her to lift him out.  
A few moments later he was on the ground and changed back into him, albeit soaked self.

“SORRY,” he told her apologetically, “I didn't think it was gonna work THAT WELL!”

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, “how could it not? You know me so well love.”

She leaned up and nuzzled his nose with hers, he grinned like a kid with his first crush at that. 

“So.. shall we go find a nice warm fire place then? And get dry?” He asked. 

“That would be wonderful,” she leaned her head on his arm then stopped, “oh wait!”

Quickly she went and moved the cart with the tank into her room, “Leaving that in the hall might get weird.”

He threw his head back and laughed at that one, “In a very good way, come on.”

During this the other two love birds in the house were trying to sneak off to see each other again.  
Spine had noticed that everyone was distracted and so had slipped into the girls side of the house. Doing his level best to be as quiet and unobtrusive as possible.  
He managed to get all the way up the steps and was about to make it into Aala’s room, when the door flew open and revealed a very Irate Rabbit on the other side. 

“Having fun baby bro?” She asked flatly.

“Ummm… “ Spine really didn’t have anything to say to defend himself at that point. 

“Piper?” Rabbit held out her hand to her revenant girlfriend that was standing behind her.

“Lady Rabbit are you sure?” She squeeked. 

“Don;t worry hon,” She turned and smiled at her, “This ones all on me.”

Rabbit then reached out and grabbed Spine by his shirt collar and dragged him into the room.  
Five minutes later he was firmly blind folded, with Rabbit holding both hands behind his back and marching him back to the Men’s side of the house.  
The blind fold had been what Piper was holding. 

“Ok was the blind fold really needed?” He asked, trying to get away a bit.  
“YES,” Rabbit told him. 

A few moments later she came to the mid way point in the house, The main staircase, just in time to see Zero come around the corner carrying Aala like a foot ball under one arm.  
Also blind folded and trying to get away. 

“Loose this Rabbit?” Zero grinned.

“Yah well,” She motioned to Spine, “Clearly I’m not the only one loosing things.”

Zero continued to grin, “Trade ya?” He offered sitting the blind folded Aala on her feet.

“Ok i can't see anything Zero,” She told him.

“That’s the POINT,” Rabbit reached and grabbed her by the sleeve, “Here.”  
Then handed over Spine to Zero. 

Piper who had been following decided to mention an idea she thought would be helpful, “ya know you could give each other some of your clothing, To ahh.. Ya know help you deal with the being a part.”

“Really? “ Spine chimed.

“Later!” Rabbit told him, “I’ll send someone over with some of hers.. Come on Aala.”

She then proceeded to drag her future sister in law back into their side of the house, while a smirking Zero led Spine away.

Aala sighed and let herself be led back, “Spine…”

Rabbit, “Aala calm down ok? He’s right down the hall. I know ya went through hell Hon, but it's ok now.”

“I know,” Once she sensed he was gone she reached up and pulled off the blind fold, “I just really love him.”

Rabbit smiled, “Its ok.. But try to cooperate?”

Aala nodded and grinned, “ok.. I’ll try.”

At the bottom of the stairs the kids were watching, and enjoying the show immensely. 

Pearl was in the process of crunching the snacks she’d gotten earlier, “So what should we do about all of this guys?” 

Sprocket thought for a second and grinned, “Sell tickets?”

Dex, Specter and Vlad’s son all looked at each other and grinned as if they were actually considering it.

“PLEASE don't sell tickets!” Pearl begged. 

That had them all breaking up into peels of laughter, so much tension had still existed in the house from the incidents of the last few weeks.  
The laughter, and just letting it all go to be happy and enjoy the party and holiday, felt SOO good to all of them. 

The next night…. It got worse. 

Everyone was still half asleep, there was a thud, a crash and two screams out side of the house. Then a sleepy Jon wandered down from the Men’s side of the house, followed by Hatchworth, Zero, the others to see exactly what had happened.

What had happened was exactly what the Dryad had predicted.  
Spine and Aala were trying to sneak to each other around the outside of the house and had gotten completely snared in the lil trap hed set up out there.

Now both of them hung upside down from various plants and vines and looked embarrassed as each one was held in the opposite direction so they couldn't see the other. 

“This is gonna go on all week isn't it?” Hatchworth asked.

Jon grinned back at him, “That's half the fun. Also I win, my pick on the movies tonight.”

“Just don't pick willy wonka and we have a deal,” Zero told him.

Micheal looked up at the couple and had to smirk, “You gonna leave em up there jon?”

“Nope,” He turned back to the house to go pick the movies for the night, and Aala and Spine fell the ten feet too the floor with a crash. 

“Ow,” Aala sat up and found herself surrounded by her bridesmaids.

“Ok,” Upgrade grinned and pulled Aala to her feet, “We may have to get a lil more creative in keeping these lil sneaks apart. I think the application of Duct tape may be needed.”

Aala looked a lil horrified at that, while Rabbit looked like she might actually be about to consider it, but saw the expression on her face and decided to have mercy on her. 

“Here,” Rabbit smiled and held out the thing she'd gotten from Spine’s room.  
One of his favorite shirts. 

“Something to keep till its time to say the vows. I hope it helps.”

Aala smiled widely and cuddled into the black fabric like it was a life line.  
Rabbit then handed the Bride to be back to the rest of the wedding party and headed over to her brother. 

“Yer getting creative with that one,” She told him. 

He looked at her in a very sheepish manner and then shrugged a bit, “Well it's harder than I thought it was going to be keeping away from her.”

“I figured,” Rabbit smiled and held out the folded flower patterned fabric she had, “This ought to help.”

Spine had the same reaction to Aala’s shawl that she did to his shirt. He held it too him and took a deep breath, smiling. 

“Hey,” Rabbit softened, “I KNOW this is making you think about when you almost lost Her lil bro. But You did the right thing and we got her and yer babies back, It's gonna be ok. Alright? “ 

Spine nodded, “Thanks Sis.”

Rabbit gave Spine a shove back in the direction of the guys' side of the house.  
“Don't get to creative,” Rabbit smirked, “I wouldn't put it past Salgeixcon and his youngins to do something like stick a barrier between the two of you if you don't quit.”

Spine shook his head, “ I hope he wouldn’t try to pull something like that.”

Rabbit giggled, “Seriously just TRY to behave bro? Talk later.”

Spine gave her one more smile and headed back to the men's side of the house. 

The very next evening involved one Bunny coming back from a war council with her brother on the guys' side of the house.  
It appears that both Spine and Aala seem to be gifted with hoodini level talents of escape artistry. Because somehow they both keep getting away and both keep sneaking over to attempt to see the other one.

By now everyone is under the impression that it's no longer serious attempts, they are just having a blast at this. The silliness, the lovers chase, the whole thing and all of the levity.  
There has been so much stress it is only natural that they would take whatever chance they have to play and have fun.  
Making this wonderful occasion for them, as fun as possible. 

Several people tho are getting just a BIT frustrated, the Wizarding clan being the main parties in this. So without telling anyone but Bunny, that evening David had gone and thrown up a magical barrier that keeps Spine on one side, and Aala on the other. 

The result being that Bunny didn't have enough time to get back to the girl’s side and warn everyone before Aala walked face first into it.

Now Aala sat in one of the bath rooms on her side of the house, with a rather amusingly placed bruise on her nose of all places. 

“I AM SO SORRY Miss Aala,” Bunny almost wailed, “I had no idea he was gonna pull that! I guess Spine is really getting on his and Grandpa’s nerves.”

“No its ok,” Aala held the cold rag on her nose, “I shoulda checked, It's not your fault Miss Bunny.”

So while Aala sat nursing her sore nose, the other members of the bridal party TRYING to not giggle at this fate.  
A couple of other people in the house had gotten the wrong idea.  
Seeing Aala walk face first into the barrier, poor Amber assumed that no one would be able to get through the thing. That it was set to keep all people on one side and all the people on the other.  
Micheal, for all his medical knowledge, was unfamiliar with this and made the same assumption.  
So this led to the two of them in the TV room at opposite ends of the couch. 

“This sucks,” Amber pouted, “ wish I could come over there. I could really use a snuggle right now.”

Micheal had to grin at that, “Well it's only five more days Amber, but I agree with you. “ He blushed at bit, “I could use a snuggle too.”

She let out a long sigh, “Right after we make it official too! “

“I know,” He echoed the sigh, “But ya what can ya do ya know? I dun wanna mess up David’s hard work to keep those two from seeing each other, so all we can do is put up with it.” He turned a darker shade of red, “But I ahh.. I know how Spine and Aala feel. It's so hard being apart from the person that makes you complete.”

Amber looked down at her lap and turned her own shades of red, “It is.. Finding the other half of your soul is a rare and wonderful thing, not something I am ever gonna be able to forget. I just hope I dont make any stupid mistakes and ruin it.”

“Nothing you could do could ever possibly ruin anything Amber,” Mike smiled almost crying. 

“That means so much,” She did her best to not lean closer, “I will try to be that for you. I promise.”

Before they could get anything else out, Vlad’s youngest son walked in from the door to the guys' side of the house, Looked around the room and spotted what he needed. 

Out in the hall Pearl called, “Do you see it?”

“Yah one second,” He walked over, then proceeded to walk ACROSS the barrier, to a shelf and pull dow and movie and then head back out. 

Amber’s mouth fell open and all Mike could do was sit and blink.  
Out in the hall he heard The young man tell Pearl, “Just so you know, If I ever do get that bad, please just stake me.”

Before either of them could say anything else, Amber fell over on her side of the couch cracking up. Micheal leaned back into his side and laughed too.  
Apparently this was making everyone just a bit silly, but both of them knew the words that they had just said, had come from their hearts. 

The two of them finally moved back together, Micheal putting his arms around her. 

“How many more days are left?” Amber asked.

“Four,” Micheal said, “Hope the house is still standing for the ceremony.”

She giggled again and smiled, “Heaven only knows what’s next in this family that's for sure.”

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, “Ya know my love, I wouldn’t have it ANY other way.”


	25. Chapter 25

SPG Monsterverse AU 3:Part Twenty five

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

One of the last few chapters, two more and an  
Epilogue to follow.  
Hope it was a good read for all of you!  
More stories to come soon!  
Thanks to Illy ( aala’s and spine’s wedding vows are all her work!) and Snoop for all the help! I couldn't have done it without you ladies!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

The sun set on the Walter manor on christmas eve, giving way to one of the most beautiful nights anyone had seen in memory.  
Fresh white, powdery snow seemed to reflect all the trillions of stars and moon light.  
Giving everything on the grounds and around the house a magical glow. Perfectly fitting for what was about to take place that night.

For this was the night that Spine and Aala had chosen to have their wedding.  
Two souls that had walked through fire and tragedy to find their way to each other, to make a family.  
What better time to pledge their love to one another than one of the most special nights of the year. 

Inside of the sparkling house all of the last minute details for the wedding was under way.  
Mrs. Martinez made the rounds and checked that all hair and makeup were done. Dresses were pressed and ready to be put on, and wandering into the bridal room with an antique looking box in her hands.

Aala stood on the stand getting the last minute adjustments to her wedding dress, and right now was in the process of fretting about her shoes.

“Oh..how am I ever gonna make it down the aisle in those things!?” She looked at the white heels that normally went with the dress. 

Pearl popped out and grinned up at her, “you can just wear sneakers under there mom.” She grinned, “no ones gonna be able to see your feet.”

“We shoulda thought of this,” Delilah rolled her eyes at Rabbit who was working on getting the flowers in Aala’s hair and her veil adjusted. 

“Well it's too late to do anything now other than the sneakers,” She told her around the bobby pins in her mouth, “We’re just going to have to make the best of it.”

The dressmaker smiled and headed into the room, “ladies?”

Everyone turned and smiled at the elderly lady and there were a course of “HI!” from everyone there. 

Amber was in the process of helping both Sprocket and Pearl smooth out Aala’s train.  
“I wish we had thought the shoe thing through!” She sighed, “I don't want ..” She paused, “mom?” glancing up at Aala to see a nod and smile, “To not be able to walk on her wedding day.”

Mrs. Martinez grinned, “I think I may have a solution to that.” She headed over to Aala and held out the box in her hands, “This is an early wedding gift from your husband My dear.” 

Rabbit helped Aala down off the stand and then helped her carefully sit on a stool so as not to disturb the dress as the elderly lady placed the antique box on her white clad lap. 

Aala blinked but opened the lid and let out a SQUEAL of glee.  
In side of the box was a pair of antique button up, white satin boots, with wide square heels. High enough to work with the dress, but not too high to throw his beloved Aala off balance. 

“He said he knows your not much for modern day heels,” She smiled warmly, “So he had me find these at a vintage clothing dealer I know.”

“Ohhhhh…” it was all Aala could do to not burst into tears and ruin her makeup. 

“Ok,” Rabbit grinned, “Don't cry and ruin that! It took me two hours!” 

Aala turned and gave her a slightly wicked grin, then turned back to the dress maker. 

“I love them! Thank you so much Mam.” She beamed at Mrs Martinez.

“Darlin it's MY JOB to make this wedding work,” She patted Aala’s hand, “It's also my pleasure.”

“Well!” Bunny gushed, “try them ON!” 

A few seconds later Aala had on her new boots and was standing firmly on the stand in the middle room again, not a wobble this time. 

“There we go,” The elderly dressmaker smiled and made a few small adjustments to the dress. “Almost ready Miss Aala. You doing ok?”

Aala clasped her hands in front of her and looked down, “Just nervous.. “ She admitted, “What if he gets cold feet? Or has second thoughts or… or.. ?”

Mrs. Martinez laughed, “Or I be he’s over there right now just as nervous as you are, but gushing to his groomsmen because this is the happiest day of his life.”

“OH I just want everything to be perfect mam,” Aala continued, “This is a dream come true for me! I just want it all… to .. to be..”

“Perfect,” Mrs. Martinez smiled, “I know love I know.” 

Aala blushed and the woman smiled again, “Oh and one more thing,” She motioned to the door, “I believe you have a visitor that would like to speak to you for a moment or two alone? “ She looked at the girls and bridesmaids, “Ladies come with me for those finishing touches while they have a lil disscusion”

The elderly lady went to the door and let Aala’s visitor in and then led the girls across the hall for the last bits of hair and make up. 

“Micheal!” Aala beamed, “ So what brings you here? Spine didn't…” She looked horrified for a second. 

“Oh Aala,” He had to smiled, “Nothing of the sort. Spine’s not even aware I am over here.”

“OH,” She trailed off, “Then what…?”

He smiled at her, “Honestly Aala? You can't guess?”

“Oooh!” Now he had her attention, “Did you… “

He smiled, “I told you that it would take a miracle for it to happen right?” He told her warmly.

“Yes,” She replied, not sure where this was going. 

“Well,” He smiled even wider, “I honestly have NO idea how, but it looks like you got your miracle. “

Her eyes got wide and just stared at him, “ Your..your serious?”

“Dead Serious,” He told her, “Try to NOT overdo it on your honeymoon?”

“There won't be any danger if we…” She asked. 

“Nope,” He shook his head, “It seems well and truly underway. Just don't stress yourself ok?” He winked. 

“I’ll ahh.. Attempt to remember that,” She blushed. 

Micheal came over and gave her a very large hug, “Listen, I don’t have a single clue how you two beat the odds like this. BUT I know it's going to be something fantastic. Now this is considered High risk, due to the circumstances so when you get back…”

“I will take all the precautions you tell me to,” Aala promised, “Whatever you say to do I will, I promise.”

“Well honestly,” He gave a shrug, “in truth it came back perfectly normal. It’s only considered high risk cus of how sick you were.”

“Still,” Aala agreed, “it's better to not take chances like this.” She reached up and gave the shapeshifter one more big hug, “Thank you again for everything Micheal.”

He kissed her cheek and grinned, “I should be the one thanking you and Spine. All of my dreams are coming true too.”

“I KNOW you and Amber are going to be something special,” Aala told him, “I think your relationship is going to be wonderful.”

“I believe so too Aala,” He nodded, “Ok I need to get back and make sure Jon hasn’t scalped your intended over the fact he can't do his Own tie yet.”

Aala threw her head back and laughed loudly over that one, “Ok We’ll see you very soon ok?”

“Half an hour more Miss Aala,” Micheal winked, “See you then.”

Aala smiled warmly at the medic and the news that he had just given her, if there had been anything else in the universe that could have possibly made this day more perfect it was that.  
As the rest of the wedding party came back into the room after the last hair and make up adjustments, Aala sat there feeling warm all over and knowing that it was FINALLY time. 

Over in the grooms room, Spine was in the process of leaning forward so Jon could once again work on his tie. 

“Five hundred years and you STILL haven't learned how to do this?” Jon asked.

“Your just better at it lil brother,” Spine smiled, “I just want everything to be perfect for Aala, and you ARE best at this.”

Every other guy, who had also gotten their tie done by the Dryad, all nodded and agreed.  
Jon had to shake his head but finally grinned, “Well if that’s what this is about then I guess I can let it slide this time big bro. But if you ever want me to SHOW you people how to do this correctly, feel free to ask.”

Laughter echoed around the room and Father Kincaid appeared ushering in the rest of the guys. 

“Ok so we have our Usher,” He smiled at Dex, “you are in charge of getting people into their seats young man, SO don't take any back talk!”

The young werewolf grinned but nodded, “Thank you, Sir! Thank you to Un’ca Spine. This is a big honor.”

“Well you're too young to be a groomsman,” Spine winked at him, “So this is the next best thing.”

“Now Lil Specter is the ring bearer,” Father Kincaid motioned to the blond lil boy, “Right?”

His snappy black tux pressed to perfection Specter grinned and held up the pillow that the two rings had been tied to with a lil white ribbon, “I promise to keep good hold of it Un’ca spine.” 

Spine smiled back, “Nothing would make me happier Specter. Thank you.”

“So your really gonna do it?” Zero asked teasingly, “Aala’s gonna make an honest man out of you?”

Spine had to grin about that one, “Well no promises on that front lil brother, but I do have every intention of spending the rest of my life with this wonderful woman. “

“Ya seem about to jump out of your skin,” Hatchworth told him, “Just don't over do it.”

“I’m excited and nervous, and probably ready to do just that Hatch’,” Spine smiled at him, “But I’ve never been more sure of anything in my whole life. This is what was meant to happen.”

Everyone in the room smiled at that and then there was a knock. The door opened to reveal the last of the groomsmen, David, in his tux and ready to go.

“Twenty minutes and Counting guys,” He grinned, “Just dropped off Grandfather at the brides room.”

“Remind me to tell Salgexicon how grateful I am for him doing this again,” Spine told his young cousin, “After this is all over.”

The younger wizard smiled, “He’s the one who’s Honored Spine. You all mean a lot to him, to all of us. We all want you to be happy today.”

Spine would have said something else but then the chime on The Father’s watch went off.  
“Ok boys,” The elderly priest grinned, “That's the ten minute mark, Time for you to go get into your places.”

“Give EM HELL DEX!” Specter cheered from his perch. 

“You to Cus,” He called back, “Keep those flower girls in line!”

All of the older males laughed at that and then it was time.  
Spine and all of them heading out of the room they had been getting ready in and heading out into the manor. 

By now a lot more guests had arrived.  
People Spine had known, and friends he had made through out that long life of his.  
Many of those there were part of the entourage that Vlad had brought with him for this occasion.  
Happily talking and going on about how Spine was going to be so happy, how it was about time.  
How everyone wished them nothing but happiness. 

It was quite the crowd and as they noticed the grooms party moving to take their places, squeals of happiness and glee for the couple echoed around the house. 

The Ceremony was going to take place up in the main ballroom, Father Kincaid’s insta-chruch already set up and waiting.  
Chairs for the guests, were there,which would quickly be moved away to tables around the edge of the room when the time came for the party to start. 

All of the presents to Aala and Spine piled on a table that was officially covered in glitter wrapping paper and bows from one end to the other.  
Everything all set and ready for the ceremony to finally start. 

Spine took his place at the head of the room, near the altar.  
Watching Dex have the time of his life while he got to ride heard on all of the grown people, ordering them to sit where he said and knowing they'd have to obey.  
Others helped, Piper being one of those recruited to help the lil werewolf keep all these rowdy people in line and get them to their seats. slowly the room filled, ready for everything to take place. 

“Here we go,” Father Kincaid told Spine as the doors that had been closed at the back of the room opened and the music started to play.  
A lovely soft melody that carried with it the hope for the future and bespoke of the great love that was going to be declaring itself to the world here tonight. 

The first pair down the aisle were the two youngest of the parties, The Wizard twins Grinning and smiling.  
Only a short time ago, if anyone had told them they’d be part of this family, part of this wedding, they’d have called the person insane.  
Now they loved it, happily made their way down and took their spots at each side.  
This was followed by the Maid of Honor, Amber, and Best Man, Micheal.  
They beamed at everyone as well, and headed down to take their places. 

Each of them were followed by, Zero and Rabbit, Then Upgrade and Jon, and finally Delilah and Hatchworth.  
All smiles, all loving being a part of this great celebration of the love their brother felt so deeply for Aala. 

Next came Sprocket and Pearl, the two of them angelic looking in their dresses with the flowers pinned in their hair. Scattering the roses down the walkway, leading the way for Lil Specter. 

The Lil Magical zombie was all smiles as he held his head up proudly and went to stand with his two girl cousins. Holding the Rings out for everyone to see. 

Then it was time. 

The music changed from the delicate love song that had been playing to something Spine had never thought he’d ever live to hear.  
The traditional wedding song, “here comes the bride,” Being played as his Beautiful Aala appeared in the doorway, being led down the Aisle by Salgexicon in his most dashing and formal robes.

It was perfect in every way to Spine as he stood there with his heart in his eyes and watched the person he loved most come closer to him and into his heart.

The father noticed the look in the Lord’s eyes and grinned, “Son, If the way you two are looking at each other is any indication of how this marriage is gonna go, Y’all gonna love each other till the end of time.”

He’d never understood until that moment just HOW BIG the ballroom was, but it seemed to take forever for them to just reach him.  
That or they were just going slow so everyone would be able to enjoy it. 

Spine was betting on the second one, but still it was the longest five minutes of his life it seemed. The excitement must be starting to get to him as well.  
He looked over at his family, his girls, his siblings and cousins, all of them entirely smiles for this day. 

No traces of the darkness left on any of them. 

Good, they all deserved to have the same amount of happiness that he now felt. That was all he had ever really wanted for all of the people that he loved. 

He finally saw Aala and Salgexicon step up to the altar and Spine watched as his wizard cousin, carefully lead the love his life up the short steps and put her hand In Spine’s.

Salgexicon gave him one last cheeky wink and then went to stand with the rest of the groomsmen.  
Aala blushed deeply, and adorably behind her veil, then lifted it out of her face with her free hand. 

She gave him one last deep loving Smile as his fiance and the two of them turned to face Father Kincaid. 

The Priest bowed his head for a moment and then looked out over the couple and all the assembled people. 

“Friends and family,” Father Kincaid said gently, “On this, the most special night of the year, we gather to honor the love of two of our own.” He Smiled at the couple in front of him, “Lord Spine Walter, and Lady Aala Jumas have come before you this evening To declare their love for each other before their family and friends, the heavens and eternals, and most importantly,” he smiled again, “ Each other.” 

He paused and looked at everyone again, then smiled more. 

“Both Spine and Aala, have written their own vows,” He looked at each of them, “Their own pledges of love to one another. Before you now Dear family and friends, Before the heavens themselves and all under or there in, Let them speak these vows.” Father Kincaid paused and smiled once more, “So that all who know them, will understand and honor the love that they have for one another.”

He turned to Spine first, “My lord, If you please.”

Spine took a deep breath and began, “My Darling, Beloved Aala. When I first met you, I never knew just how my life was going to change. The love and light, and hope that you were going to bring into it, just by existing near me.  
I NEVER want that hope, that light to go away. I want you to always be with me, to always be my friend, companion, lover and one and only wife.  
I want you to be the mother to all of my darling children, I want to see you hope for any other young people or children we may have, or grow to love.  
You have, My darling Aala, Changed me as a man. I never want that to end, I promise to always love you, be there for you when you need me, and ask you for your love when I need it. Today the rest of my life begins, and I promise to spend it with you, Forever.”

Aala felt her heart was about to burst as she watched a single tear full of SO MUCH joy, run down the cheek of the man she loved so dearly.  
She felt herself blushing so hard at that heartfelt declaration of his love. 

Then the father turned to her and smiled, “Lady Aala, if you please.”

Aala took a deep breath of her own and then looked up into the eyes of her beloved, “ Spine Walter, today we start a new chapter in our lives. A chapter that’s full of love for each other, full of amazing moments together and with our family. Today we are finally getting married and I’m the happiest woman in the whole world; I have everything I’ve ever asked for: a loving family, amazing little ones and, of course, a wonderful man with the one I’ll be spending the rest of my life. You’ve given me the best gifts a woman can ask for and… I know that we’ll always be happy together. Today I promise you to love you forever, to be loyal to you, to be with you in every single moment and I promise that I’ll always be by your side, supporting you and working to make you the happiest man on earth. I love you, my darling Spine.” 

Someone in the gathering of people around them sniffed, and Aala felt that she was having a hard time of her own holding back all of her own tears of joy.  
She stilled herself, for there was a bit more of the ceremony to come and smiled up at her Beloved Spine. 

“With the exchange of the Vows,” The father continued, “We now exchange the symbols of their love.”

He turned to lil Specter and the serious lil boy stepped forward holding the pillow with the rings. 

“The symbol of the ring,” The father told the gathering, “Is the symbol for eternity. Love that will continue forever and ever, in spite of what may come.”

He carefully removed the rings from the pillows and handed aala’s to Spine, and Spine’s to her. 

“Lord Walter,” Father kincaid smiled, “If you would place the Rings on the left hand Of Lady jumas?”  
Spine bowed his head and turned to her with that star bright smile, lifting her delicate hand in his massive one and gently placing BOTH of her rings back on her fingers.

Aala had to gasp, not just her gold wedding ring, but the alexandrite ring she had believed was lost forever and ever. There, again, back on her hand, sparkling the deepest warm royal purple that she had ever seen. A ring fit for a queen, what she suddenly realized she was becoming.  
Right then she found it IMPOSSIBLE to keep the tears in check any more. 

The father noticed the tears and gave her a moment to collect herself and then continued, “Lady Jumas, If you would Place the ring on the left hand of Lord Walter?”

Her hands were shaking so much that she barely managed to do it and hold on to her flowers too, but somehow she got it on there.  
Her heart filled almost to the point of bursting knowing that THIS is IT.

Father Kincaid Smiled and gave them one last very long bow and then turned back to face the family and friends gathered. 

“With the exchange of Vows and Rings,” He smiled, “The couple has declared their love for one another before you all. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Man and wife.” The man broke into a FULL 1000 watt smile, “You may now kiss your bride Lord Walter.”

That was it then, She was swept up in Her Spine’s arms and felt him kissing her like he never intended to let her go. She knew she was kissing him in much the same manner, not caring if everyone in the universe saw them.  
Knowing that she was his, and he was hers, finally, forever.

When the two of them finally came up for air, She felt dizzy and stunned and it was like everything was a glow with love and light.  
Aala looked around and saw what seemed to be small balls of winged light, cherubs, her children. The ones she had tried to save, their lil spirits come to tell her they were happy for her.  
More tears of joy stung her eyes as she looked up at Spine again and saw his face, his beautiful silver sheen lit by that same light.  
Face filled with a look of the purest most profound love, anyone there had EVER seen. 

“Friends, Family,” She heard Father Kincaid say, “I Would very much like to present to you, Lord and Lady Walter.” 

Everyone suddenly shot to their feet, cheers, applause and well wishes. Everyone so happy for them. 

She looked up into his face again and smiled once more, “My love.”

“Welcome home My Queen,” He told her, like he’d been wanting to say that from the moment they first fell in love. 

The two of them turned and headed back down the aisle towards the tables that were rapidly being moved forward for everyone to celebrate.  
The party would last who knew how long, but she was happy about that. 

Aala had the thing that she wanted most, Her beloved Spine, Her Lord.  
Her true love, at very long last.


	26. Chapter 26

SPG Monsterverse AU 3:Part Twenty six

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

One of the last few chapters, an  
Epilogue to follow.  
Hope it was a good read for all of you!  
More stories to come soon! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

The wedding had been simply fantastic.  
The fantasies of both Spine and Aala coming to pass as the two of them declared their love for one another.  
The whole family had been in awe of the spectacle and loved both of them, wanting it to be special as they said their vows.  
Doing their best to stay serious until it was over and they were married.

The vows had been said, the rings had been exchanged, NOW it was time to PARTY. 

It only took moments for the chairs that everyone had been sitting in to be swept back to the tables. The insta-church compliments of Father Kincaid moved respectfully to the side, and the lights and music to start. 

Now it was time for Aala and Spine to have their first dance as a man and wife and so they were ushered out onto the floor as everyone clapped and cheered for the two of them. 

The song had been chosen by Aala, one of her favorites called "Hasta mi final".  
A beautiful love song that fit the occasion perfectly. 

“So?” Spine smiled down at her as they swept across the floor to the lovely music, “Is it everything you hoped for my queen?”

That made Aala almost start crying again, “My lord, My love, There is nothing that could make this day any more perfect. I have everything I ever wanted right here in my arms. It’s the best day of my life.”

“The first day of the rest of our lives,” He smiled at her, “You know I imagined this moment in my head about a million times from the moment I first asked you.”

“And?” Aala asked, “Is it everything you hoped?”

He laughed a bit, “No,” He smiled at her then, “This is more than I could ever have dreamed up even in my wildest dreams.”

She was about to say more when someone yelled from the side lines, “OH just quit yammering and KISS ALREADY!!!”

That caused just about everyone to bust out laughing and with that the song ended and other people began to filter onto the dance floor for the next one.  
As Aala and Spine spun around again to the new song they saw Amber and Micheal heading for the floor, along with Rabbit and Piper. 

Piper looked almost shell shocked by all of this, amazed at this much joy being had by “Monsters.”  
It was a crying shame, both Spine and Aala thought, that she had been treated so badly. But they love the way Rabbit was doing her best to show the lil Revenant all the love and compassion she had missed out in her life.  
To help make up for all that tragedy. 

It showed as the kitsune led Piper out on to the floor and expertly led her in the dance. 

“You know,” Aala whispered, “In about six months its probably gonna be their turn.”

“Make sure you nail her with your flowers,” Spine winked at his wife.

“Yer gonna go all in huh?” She snicker back.

“I plan on shooting your garter directly at Rabbit,” Spine told her as that smile of his sparkled down at her, “And yes. Feel free to start plotting.”

Aala continued to grin as they kept dancing, passing the other cute couple, Micheal and Amber. 

“Let's not forget THOSE two,” She giggled. 

Spine smirked, “ I’m pretty sure there is nothing in the world that could drive them apart. So it's possible we will have two weddings to plan my love.”

On the sidelines past all the Dancers there happened to be more cuteness going on. At the young people’s table, Pearl was in the process of aiming a party popper right at Vlad’s youngest’s back.

“And possibly one funeral,” Aala remarked. 

Spine heard the pop and the yell, and turned just in time to see Dex and Specter give Sprocket High Fives, because of COURSE they put Pearl up to that. 

The Lil dhampir grinned and then all the kids took off for a wonderful night of simply being kids.  
Vlad sat at his table with his group about to bust a rib from attempting to hold in the laughter and glee.

“That goof ball is really enjoying this,” Spin mentioned. 

“I get the feeling he’s not seen a lot of happy people in his life,” She snuggled spine’s shoulder, “His life is a lot like yours. Hopefully he can find someone, some day to bring him the joy you bring me.”

Spine smiled, “you never know.”

The dancing continued for quite a while, then Rabbit herded everyone to the tables and in a few moments appeared with two chairs.  
SHe proceeded to look at the couple of the evening and point, “Sit you two. I did my research and I plan on using it!”

Aala knew what was coming so she promptly took her seat and then proceeded to pull of her shoes.  
Spine looked at them for a moment, then after getting a bit of a glare from Rabbit, removed his as well. 

The two of them handed each other one of their shoes and then it was time for the game.  
EVeryone asked questions and each member of the couple holds up the shoe of the person they think is the answer to it.  
Giggles and hilarity ensued as the questions proceeded to get sillier and sillier, finally ending with Jon loudly shouting “Who’s idea was it to sneak off to the attic when the gazebo got to cold!?”

Aala and Spine each blushed and held up the others shoe.  
That ended in every one cackling and both of them busting up in laughter as well as they turned to see whos shoe the other held up. 

Giggles resulted the two of them continuing to turn red as everyone applauded and moved on to the next cute thing. 

Aala had told Rabbit that it was called La Vibora De La Mar, and was a very fun cute dance that should have been started with the groom.  
The seven feet of Groom.  
That kept setting everyone else off balance. 

Rabbit was starting to get a lil flustered trying to figure out just how to make this work properly. Without Spine somehow managing to make all of the other people off balance.  
Aala finally giggled and took pity on her new sister-in -law, “Rabbit, how about I take the lead?”

“Will that work?” Rabbit asked, “he's just so.. Derned …. Tall.”

Spine was doing his best to NOT laugh at his older sister, while the rest of the family were also trying to keep it in.  
Except for Salgexicon and Delilah that were cracking up over at their table because this was the most adorable thing either of them had seen in YEARS. 

Aala smiled, “Of course it will work Rabbit,” She grinned then turned to Spine, “Let's make this our own shall we?”

He grinned and happily moved out of the way allowing his wife to be the one leading the dance, happily following her lead.  
Everyone cheered as the line got longer and soon pretty much everyone was following Aala and loving it.

The party continued and they managed to have almost all of the traditions Aala had spoken of included, more dances, more games. 

Spine got dragged to the bathroom by the groomsmen and moments later they reappeared, Zero laughing his head off over the “Lil bats”.  
Aala cheekily taking his out fit and returning moments later with a fully redressed groom. 

The the other shoe game, much to the embarrassment of Vlad as he watched as Spine happily shoved one shoe in his face.  
“Money old man!” Spine sickered. 

“Get out of here with that thing!” The older Lord laughed, “It reeks!”

By now his son had returned to the table, covered in confetti compliments of a VERY smug Pearl and sat glaring at him. 

“This is the family you wanna marry me into ?” He asked. 

Which got more laughter out of the people at the table and ANOTHER smug grin from the girl in question as she sat at the other table armed with another party popper.

He glared at the girl and she just grinned, while his father smirked.

The last big event of the evening was the flower and garter toss.  
Spine grinned at her wickedly, vanished under the layers of her skirts, and a few moments later reappeared with her garter somehow removed and ready to be thrown.  
Just as promised rather than tossing it over his shoulder, at the last moment he proceeded to turn and shot it like a rubber band deftly, and directly into Rabbits face.  
A few curses later the Kitsune had managed to catch it and was in the process of giving her younger brother several dirty looks.  
Spine just smiled and then bowed out of the way for Aala to toss her flowers over her shoulder.  
But much like her husband, at the last second whirled, produced her bow and a tipless arrow from someplace magical. Then shot them RIGHT INTO Pipers hands.  
If the revenant girl had possessed the power to blush, she would have been the color of cherries right then.  
As it were, she sparked and looked like she wanted to melt into the floor.  
Looking down at the flowers in her hands, and then over at Rabbit, sparking more.

Everyone clapped and cheered because it was a match they approved of and couldn’t wait to see where the relationship went. 

Eventually the dawn of the next day did start to rise and that meant just about everyone had to go at least attempt to sleep.  
Aala, still in her wedding dress but suddenly in her element proceeded to go full blown mom mode. 

“Ok everyone,” She smiled and started herding everyone in the direction of the rooms, “ to nights christmas and we have more party planned so go get some sleep!”

Thirty minutes later everyone was in their rooms and down for the day, thinking and wishing for the party that night.  
Spine came up to Aala as she stood in the hallway and put one arm around her shoulders, “your loving this aren't you?”

She blushed and smiled back, “Taking care of your family? Your friends?” She nodded, “Yes.. I am. I am loving every single second of it Mi Amor. Nothing in this or any other world could possibly make me more happy.”

He hugged her and rested his cheek on the top of her hair, “This was the most perfect day. The fact that you are my wife forever, That I’m your husband for ever,” He sighed softly, “Its everything I wanted, and needed.”

She turned into his embrace and nestled into his arms, “You are all I hoped for, for so long.”

She then looked into his eyes and smiled, raised up on her toes and kissed him very lovingly.  
Spine wasted no opportunity and wrapped his arms around her as well.  
They continued for a moment and then a very tired but happy, “Get a room already.” From Rabbit as she and Piper made their way to bed snapped the happy couple out of it.

“We ought to go sleep,” She told him, “We do have a lot going on tonight too.”

Spine grinned wickedly again, “ Sleep? You REALLY wanna sleep?” He winked. 

Aala looked to one side, then the other, then got a matching grin on her face, “Eventually Mi amor.”

Then wrapped her arms around one of his own and proceeded to head in the direction of their bedroom. 

Piper watched them go and then turned to Rabbit, “I do hope those walls are soundproof.”

Rabbit almost choked and then started cracking up, continuing to laugh all the way to their bed room.

Several Hours later:

The Christmas night came to the manor and it was full of as much a sense of festivities as the wedding had been the day before.  
This time instead of the ball room the family and friends were crowded into the massive living and sitting rooms.

Christmas had always been a celebration at the Walter manor, but this one had more to be joyful about because the family that had been through so much, was more complete now than it had EVER been.

Amber was the one that seemed to be getting the attention of a lot of the guests tonight.  
Comments of, “of course she’s Spine’s daughter! She looks just like him!” 

Or, “Oh it's so wonderful! He was missing her for so long and didn't even know it! Now he has all his lil girls back in one place!”

Filled the evening as all the people just took in the good will of the family.  
Dinner consisted of a set of large tables set up in the dining rooms and ballrooms, all loaded down with any kind of food anyone could possibly want. 

Snacks for the kids, Horderves for the adults.  
Coco, soda, coffee, Blood, all there for anyone that wished to have some. 

The atmosphere was warm, loving and full of happiness. 

No one expected anyone to try and ruin something like that. No one would have thought that people who had essentially turned their backs on a member of the family, would suddenly show up. 

So that this happened, turned out to be a complete and utter shock on the part of the Walters, leaving them wishing that they had seen this coming. 

Amber was in the middle of giggling cus of a present she had just opened.  
Most of her gifts had been nice clothes to use when she had returned to school.  
As well as things that she had probably never had access to as a child.

A few lil toys and things that she would have liked as a young child, that meant so much to have someone giving them to her with love. 

Right then she was about to crack a rib at the gift she had just opened from Aala.  
Insided turned out to be a duplicate of her bridal flowers and a lil note that read “Sorry I didn't get to give you these yesterday.. I was only able to pick one person to nail at the party.”

On the couch next to her a VERY red Micheal was displaying what he had gotten a few moments earlier when he had emerged from his lab to come to the party.  
A copy of Aala’s garter, just like with Rabbit, shot directly into his face by Spine. 

“Sorry I didn't have two of these yesterday,” The Newly wedded Vampire lord had told him with a smirk. 

Micheal just sat there blushing something fierce because half of him was embarrassed by this, and half of him LOVED The idea. 

It was into the middle of this that chaos descended. 

“I want to see MY granddaughter!” someone demanded from the foyer below. 

Amber dropped her flowers into her lap and froze. She had heard the description of that stern voice. Callously calling her mom out for not being “Faithful”, to her marriage.  
Being cold to Amber’s mother because of her daughter’s supposed “imperfections.”

Now it made her blood run ice cold.  
She had found her family, her father, she had NO desire to see these people. 

Micheal watched the color drain from the face of the woman he loved and stood up, “Stay here Amber.” 

Then headed out to the staircase to see what was going on.

Pearl and Sprocket quickly moved to sit next to her, and protect their big sis from anyone that might want to hurt her.

What Micheal found when he reached the staircase, was what looked like a family of drow. Dark elves.  
All standing there, attempting to look down their noses at seven feet of one of the oldest vampire lords on the planet. 

“Sir,” Spine told the man calmly, “She may be YOUR granddaughter, but she is MY daughter. I will go POLITELY ask her if she wants to see you, but if she says no then you are to leave my house immediately.”

The elderly elf man fumed, glaring at Spine like he thought he had some kind of authority.  
“What makes you think you have the right to talk to me that way! Unless your Lord walter She is NOT your daughter!”

Spine made a face, “I AM Lord Walter, this MY home, my family and I will do what I think is RIGHT to protect them. If you don't like that, then I am sorry but it is what it is.”

Aala took her place beside Spine and held her ground as well, “Mr. Widawn, you have ZERO right to come into this home and make demands. You understand that right? “

It had finally occurred to the elder Elf that he was in fact screaming in the face of THE Silver Lord of Sandiego, but he seemed a lil to proud to back down. 

“I just want to speak to the girl,” He snapped, “She has a right to know both of her families. Even IF she IS a half breed.”

Spine almost growled, “Id watch your tone if I were you, sir. Two of my daughters are hybrids and one is a Naga, so kindly keep your opinions to yourself.” Spine’s face softened and he turned to Aala, “My love, Go upstairs and ask our oldest if she wants to talk to these hoodlums. If she says no, then I will see them out.”

Aala smiled back at him, “with pleasure Mi Amor.”

Aala turned and quickly glided up the steps meeting Micheal at the top, “Come with me Micheal,” She told him kindly, “if these people upset Amber she’s going to need you.”

A few steps more they were back down the hall and into the party area, where most had not noticed the commotion.  
Amber sat between both of the smaller girls looking worried, and almost scared. As if she were afraid this person was going to come, and give her a hard time. 

“Amber Darling?” Aala asked as she walked in. 

Amber looked up and blinked, “Aala… Mom.. Who…”

Aala kept her voice and face soft, “Relatives darling. Of yours, Would you like to speak to them?”

Amber shook her head violently, “no.. please no i dont…. They left us alone… they just… it's because I’m Your and Spine’s daughter.. That's all they want from me..”

Aala nodded, “Then you don't have to say two words to them my darling Amber,” She turned to Pearl and Sprocket, “If she wants to come into the hallway both of you back her up?”

Both lil ones nodded and hugged onto amber tighter, “we will momma,” Pearl promised. 

As Aala returned to the foyer she could see one of the women being snarky with Spine. LOUDLY going full blown, as the girls would say “Karen”, mode. 

“I have a right to see her!” The woman scoffed, “Aanna was a member of this family and She belongs with her grandmother.. Not some some… Vampire!”

“HER NAME,” Aala growled as she walked down the steps, “IS AMBER.” She turned to Spine, “She wants nothing to do with them Mi amor.” She turned her head away from the family, “Please have them leave before they hurt our daughter.”

“She’s not your daughter,” The woman whose name was Alana snapped, “She’s My Child’s Daughter! She’s….”

“Don't you DARE!” came an icy voice from the balcony, “Don't you DARE say my mother’s name! “

Everyone turned and looked up, there stood Amber.  
Micheal holding on to one side of her, Pearl and Sprocket holding onto the other. 

“You all LEFT ME,” Amber continued, “If it wasn’t for Micheal I’d be dead! I’d have died in that damned orphanage! He’s my family! Aala and Spine are my parents.” She pulled the lil girls, her lil sisters closer to her, “Pearl and Sprocket are my sisters. Micheal is my boyfriend, The man I love! I don’t want ANYTHING from ANY OF YOU!”

Spine nodded and turned back to the company of elves, “You heard my daughter, Now please do as she asks and leave.” Emerald eyes narrowed, “Before I get someone down here to MAKE you leave.”

The elderly elf man stared up at the girl in complete and utter shock. He had been convinced he’d be able to manipulate her. Never knowing that this family had welcomed and embraced her as a member with everything they had.

“Again, “ Spine told them, “I am politely asking you to leave before you ruin this celebration. NOW.”

“This is not the end of this,” The man told him, “She is what she is Lord Walter.”

“Then that’s her choice to make isnt it?” Spine motioned and the door flew open, “Now.. for the last time.”

They all gave the Vampire Lord nasty looks but eventually realized that they had no choice. This was a man that was much to powerful and had no intention of letting them hurt his family.  
So they finally all shook their heads in disgust and headed back out into the night.  
Spine made a point of slamming the doors the moment the last one was gone. 

Then turned and looked for his daughters. 

Amber was sitting on the steps almost in tears, while both Pearl and Sprocket hugged her. Micheal sat on the steps behind her and hugged her as well. 

“I'm so sorry lil girl,” Micheal told her, “You found your home at long last, that was the last thing you needed.”

Spine and Aala made it up the steps to the girls and both felt their hearts breaking as the young woman looked up at them with her heart in her eyes. 

“I’m so very very sorry,” Spine told her as he knelt down to her level, “I would never have let those people in if that's what i thought they were here for my lil one. Never in a MILLION years.”

Tears suddenly sprang to Amber's eyes and she flung her arms around Spine’s neck, “Thank you for protecting me from them Daddy. Micheal is the only one that ever did that, Thank you so much.”

“We always will,” Aala promised petting her hair, “I apologize too.”

Pearl and Sprocket nodded and snuggled Amber as well.

“This can't be the christmas you wanted,” Spine said sorrow in his voice, “100 years of christmas’ I have to make up to you and I am doing a LOUSY job so far.”

Amber finally pulled away and wiped her eyes, “Please don't think that! This is the best christmas I’ve ever had. No one but you guys, you and Micheal have ever come to rescue me. That means so much.” She pressed her face into his chest and hugged him again, “that is the best gift of all.” 

Spine smiled and hugged her one more time then let her go, “Well be that as it may I think there might be a FEW more up in the living room with your alls names on them.”

All of his girls broke into smiles and then rose and headed back to party rooms, where indeed more gifts were given to the girls and from the girls to Spine and Micheal themselves. 

Vlad’s very red faced son appeared and held out a small box to Pearl as she giggled with her sisters. 

“There’s not a snake in there is there?” She asked him. 

“No,” He blushed, “just ahhh.. Well think of it as an apology.”

Pearl pulled the paper off and smiled at the paint set it revealed, “Aww.. Thank you Vlad.” SHe told him. 

“D..” He said, “Ahh everyone at home calls me D.”

Pearl grinned, “ok D.. thank you.”

He smiled at her and took off to find his father in this mess, when Pearl looked back she realized that she had her whole family grinning at her.

“What he was just making up for spilling my others,” She tried. 

“SUUUURRRE!” Sprocket teased. 

Laughter was had all around and finally Spine left and came back with one more small gift for Aala. 

“Here love,” He grinned, “It's not what we hoped for, but it's something that you can help grow up.”

Aala raised an eyebrow at him and then heard the soft snuffling sounds from inside of the box.  
She looked at Spine again and then raised the lid, to find a tiny white fluffy puppy looking at her with big brown eyes.  
“Oh my!!” She squealed. “You got me a…”

“Yah,” Spine smiled, “I hope you like the lil fella.”

“I LOVE HIM!” Aala “You are George and you are the best pupper in the world aren't you?”

EVERYONE threw their heads back and laughed over that one.  
Aala turned and smiled up at him, “You been hiding this where?”

He grinned, “All over the house.. He’s probably spoiled rotten already.”

Aala smiled up at him, “Thank you so much!” Then stood up and pulled Spine into a deep hug and kiss, with George the puppy happily smooshed between the two. 

It was, in her memory the best christmas she had ever had.  
Everything she loved, right there and waiting for her. 

Aala would always remember this as the first time she was with her whole family, no demons from the past haunting any of them for once.  
Whole, and happy, with more love to come.


	27. Chapter 27

SPG Monsterverse AU 3: Epilog 

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Third Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.  
__________________________________________________________

So third time's the charm!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first two stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. Dr. Preich , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Oh and to find out more about freid and amber go read Illys story “monstrous Medical school”.

So this story comes to a close!  
With more to come soon!  
From my self and my girls Illy and Snoop!  
Hope you enjoyed!  
Thank you for all the support  
THANK the ladies for all the help! I couldn't do this without you!  
See you soon!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
_________________________________________________________

She stepped out onto the balcony with lil Gorge snuggled contentedly up in her arms. The air was so warm here, such a contrast to the cold back at the manor. 

The night smelled of tropical flowers and the moonlight reflected on the trees and water for miles around.  
The Honeymoon villa that Rabbit had gotten for her and Spine was settled right in the middle of the south. 

Spine was still in the process of getting cleaned up and she was waiting for him just watching the beauty around her. 

When the pup gave a soft yap, Aala looked up and saw her husband emerge onto the balcony. 

“Mi Amor,” she smiled at him, Gently sat the pup onto the ground, where he gave a happy yap and then headed into snuggle up into his carrier. 

Spine smiled, “So do you like it?” He asked. 

“Its beautiful,” She told him wrapping her arms around him gently, “Everything is beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you My Queen,” He told her, then nuzzled her nose affectionately. 

She smiled and leaned up into a deep, passionate kiss.  
When she finally came up for air, Aala noticed something. She put her foot out and felt around and realized they were NOT on the balcony any more.  
They were hovering about a foot above it. 

“EEEEK!!” She screamed and clutched onto Spine for dear life.

“Huh?” He blinked and then looked down, “OOO SORRY! I ahh.. Got a lil carried away.”

He touched back down onto the ground with her and got a sound smack on his arm. 

“When were you gonna tell me you could FLY!” Aala asked. 

“Ummmm…” He blinked at her, “Aala.. ALL vampires can fly.. I just ahh don't do it often..”

She looked at him for a moment and then burst into giggles that took her breath away . 

“WELL,” She finally said, “Since you have surprised me.. It's time for me to return the favor.”

“Hmmm?” Spine looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Don't move,” She told him gently, then vanished back into the room. 

She returned a few moments later and was holding a small sliver wrapped box. 

“One more SMALL,” she grinned, “wedding gift for you My Lord.”

Spin raised both of his eyebrows this time but grinned and pulled off the white satin ribbon, took the lid off and looked into the box.  
What he was looking at made no sense at first. 

Two tiny pairs of socks, booties.  
One pink.  
One blue. 

“These are….” Emerald eyes suddenly went wide as the implication of what he was seeing hit. 

That was when he noticed it, something, that he’d been looking at for days but it never occurred to him. 

The flowers Aala had in her hair, they were actually a reflection of her emotions, her well being. They often corresponded to her mood, the brightly colored roses, and he loved looking at them. 

Now he noticed something near the center, tucked neatly near the bright red rose on the top. A small new blossom, a bud.  
Growing, unbloomed, reflecting what was going on with his precious Aala. 

“Oh my God,” He told her, “Your… HOW!?”

“I dont know Mi Amor,” She threw her arms around him, “But I wanted you to know first. Micheal did the test and he is the only other one that knows.”

Tears streamed down the silver face above her, bright with joy, just like the one he had cried when she married him.  
“Mi Amor?” She asked softly.

“Thank you My precious love,” He snuggled into the top of her hair,”Thank you so much. I will do my best for you and that lil one.. Are there?”

Aala shook her head, “no i just wanted to be ready for either eventuality.”

“Thank you,” He told her again, “I love you. BOTH Of you.” He looked down at the baby he knew was there now. 

“We love you My Darling Spine,” She said. 

Now she DID have EVERYTHING she had wanted.  
Aala’s life couldn’t be more perfect.  
Nothing was going to ever haunt her again. 

::Some place far away::

A dark woman looked at the people she was talking to, “oh no” She told them, “He’ll not attack me just to keep the peace in our families.”

“Good,” The leader told her, “Then go do what you have to. If you need more help come back to us.”

The woman smiled, looked down at the photo she was holding, an ancient one of her self and someone that had been blurred by time, “Oh i plan on it.”

FINS

Notes: Thanks again to all of my readers! Hope you enjoyed this one!  
More to come  
RP


End file.
